Et si l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse ?
by Cyelab
Summary: L'histoire débute à la fin de la saison 2, Lexa est rentrée à Polis avec son peuple et Clarke est partie seule en forêt afin de porter seule sa culpabilité. Le destin va de nouveau réunir les deux jeunes femmes et peut être leur montrer que l'amour n'est pas nécessairement une faiblesse...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première fiction. A force d'en lire sur ce site, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une à mon tour. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je n'ai écrit que ce premier chapitre pour l'instant, mais les autres ne vont pas tarder !**

 **J'espère aussi que j'ai réussi à la mettre en ligne comme il faut et au bon endroit !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ! Et je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes. Bonne lecture !**

Tout était flou, les cris des guerriers raisonnaient dans les oreilles de Clarke. Elle la vit partir sans se retourner, sa cape flottant dans le vent elle si belle, elle en qui elle avait confiance, elle qu'elle aurait sûrement pu aimer… Mais maintenant elle n'était plus là, la laissant seule face à la montagne, avec le destin de son peuple, le destin de ses amis, entre ses mains. Elle fut alors plongée dans le noir, et sans savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée là, la voilà qui actionnait ce levier, détruisant des centaines de vies, tuant des femmes et des enfants. Elle entendit alors le cris déchirant de Jasper et vit tous ces visages comme brûlés par l'air de cette planète sur laquelle elle avait tant désiré venir et qui pourtant l'effrayait tellement à présent. Tout tournait autour d'elle quand soudain ce fut au tour de ses amis de s'effondrer à ses pieds comme étouffés par l'air ambiant, ils se tordaient de douleur alors que leur visage se recouvraient de cloques. Elle se mit à hurler ne sachant que faire pour les aider quand soudain elle se réveilla en sursaut le visage trempé de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clarke faisait ce maudit rêve, à vrai dire, elle le faisait presque toutes les nuits depuis maintenant 5 semaines, depuis qu'elle avait quitté son peuple après l'avoir sauvé de la montagne. La jeune femme vivait dans la forêt, elle dormait tantôt sous un arbre, tantôt dans une grotte, elle marchait toute la journée, s'arrêtant pour chasser ou ramasser de quoi manger, elle avançait en direction du nord sans destination précise, avec un unique but : mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et cette maudite montagne.

Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son peuple mais c'était ce qu'elle recherchait en s'exilant. La jeune blonde n'avait en faite pas croisé une seule âme humaine depuis qu'elle était parti.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenue Lexa ou son peuple, et elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Clarke ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à cette femme qui l'avait trahi et l'avait poussé à commettre un meurtre de masse. Même si elle était consciente d'avoir elle-même actionné ce levier, elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire si Lexa ne l'avait pas abandonné en brisant leur alliance. Elle ne voulait donc plus jamais revoir la commandante et espérait de tout cœur que les dernières paroles qu'avait eu cette dernière à son égard « Puissions-nous nous revoir », ne deviendraient jamais réalité. Voir la jeune brune toutes les nuits dans ce rêve qui la hantait était déjà assez douloureux, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle réagirait si elle devait se retrouver de nouveau face à la terrienne. Mais une chose était sûr, cela ne serait pas des retrouvailles très chaleureuses !

Clarke essayait de penser le moins possible à Lexa, aux autres terriens ou à son propre peuple. Elle vivait sa vie au jour le jour, et n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Au même moment, ce fut au tour de Lexa de se réveiller en pleine nuit, hantée par ses rêves. Cette nuit encore, la belle blonde avait fait une apparition dans ses songes. Encore une fois elle avait fait ce rêve où elle revivait la scène de son départ de Mont Weather. Elle avait revu Clarke la suppliant de ne pas partir, de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas trahir leur alliance. Et encore une fois elle était parti sans se retourner par peur de changer d'avis et avait laissé la jeune fille du ciel avec ses larmes dans les yeux et son désespoir dans la voix.

Cette scène elle la connaissait maintenant par cœur, et en avait plus qu'assez de la revivre encore et toujours en rêve. Même si ça avait été difficile, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle devait sauver les siens, le devoir de protéger son peuple passait avant toute chose. Elle était Heda. Bien sûr ce soir là devant la montagne, si elle avait écouté son cœur, jamais elle n'aurait abandonné Clarke. Mais elle se devait de faire ce que lui dictait sa raison et non ses sentiments, elle devait penser avec sa tête et pas avec son cœur, c'était son devoir de commandante.

Mais à présent elle devait surtout arrêter de penser à cela et se concentrer sur la situation actuelle et les problèmes à résoudre qu'elle amenait.

En effet, la victoire du peuple du ciel sur la montagne n'était pas passée inaperçue chez les terriens. La menace que représentait le peuple de Mont Weather était l'une des plus importante qui planait sur le Trikru. Et maintenant que Clarke les en avait débarrassé, les terriens voyait en elle une personne très puissante, une personne qui pouvait commander la mort, une personne qu'ils appelaient désormais Wanheda. Cela n'était pas un problème en soit, Lexa savait depuis déjà longtemps que Clarke était une femme forte et intelligente. Le problème c'était que dans leur coutume, pour prendre les pouvoirs de quelqu'un, il fallait le tuer. Et autant dire que le pouvoir de commandant de la mort était plutôt désiré par un grand nombre de terriens, et notamment par Azgeda, la nation des glaces. La reine de cette nation n'avait qu'une aspiration, tuer Lexa afin de prendre sa place de Heda, et si elle pensait détenir le pouvoir de Wanheda, elle n'aurait plus peur de rien et attaquerait Polis. C'est pourquoi la jeune commandante avait envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes à la recherche de la jeune fille du ciel afin de la ramener à la capitale où elle serait en sécurité sous sa protection.

L'ennuie c'était que cela faisait déjà presque 5 semaines que Lexa leur avait donné cette mission et qu'aucun d'eux n'était de retour. Cela ne lui semblait pourtant pas si compliqué de pister une jeune fille qui venait d'arriver sur Terre et qui n'avait que des notions très précaire de combat et de chasse, mais elle avait visiblement sous-estimé la belle blonde. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire, sourire qui s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle se rappela que la vie de Clarke était en grand danger.

Alors que la jeune femme faisait les cents pas dans sa majestueuse chambre, le Soleil se levait sur les rues de Polis. Elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre afin de profiter de ce magnifique spectacle, continuant cependant de se torturer l'esprit afin de trouver une solution à ce problème. Elle avait bien une petite idée de comment gérer cela mais n'était pas franchement sûre que cette dernière serait bien accueillie par Titus.

La commandante se rendit donc dans la salle du trône où elle fit appeler son conseiller pour lui faire part de son projet.

« Heda, vous m'avez fait appeler ?» dit Titus en entrant, de son air toujours aussi solennel.

« Oui Titus, comme tu le sais j'ai envoyé plusieurs guerriers à la recherche de Wanheda il y a plusieurs semaines et aucun n'est encore revenu. »

« Ils ne sont visiblement pas assez compétant. »

« C'est mon avis également, c'est pourquoi je vais moi-même me charger des recherches. »

« Est-ce bien prudent de quitter la capitale ? Ce n'est pas à Heda d'accomplir ce genre de tâche. »

« Cette tâche, comme tu dit, est d'une très haute importance, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il se passera si Wanheda tombe entre les mains d'Azgeda avant que nous ne la trouvions. C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui me chargerai de la trouver avant eux. Je pense y arriver bien plus rapidement que nos hommes, c'est toi qui m'a formé, tu sais de quoi je suis capable. »

Avec ce genre d'argument, Lexa était certaine que Titus accepterai sans la contredire, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

« Fort bien, je m'occuperai de la capitale en votre absence. Quand partez-vous ? »

« Dès aujourd'hui, je serais de retour dans moins de deux semaines. » dit Lexa sûre d'elle.

« Bonne chance Heda. » lui dit Titus en guise d'au revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que ce sera le cas pour celui ci aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires, ça fait super plaisir et ça pourrait peut être me permettre de m'améliorer !**

 **Merci pour les follow et favorite, ça fait super plaisir ! Et merci beaucoup pour les trois reviews:**

 **Edas44** **: Oui, j'espère que ça va te plaire !**

 **BadMonster-Fr** **: Alors pour commencer, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire si long et constructif ! Merci pour les compliments; et pour le rêve, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu en faire un différent pour Lexa, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup, mais ce que je voulais le plus faire ressortir c'est la culpabilité qu'elle voulait effacer et aussi la peur que Clarke ne se fasse tuer. Et pour ce qui est de Nia, quand je disais prendre sa place, je pensais plutôt l'enlever de son poste de Heda et trouver un autre moyen que prendre la flamme (comme ce qu'elle avait prévu avec Ontarie en faite) pour diriger à sa place sans vraiment être Heda, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais sûrement du l'expliciter un peu plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Clexa9223** **: Oui il y a une suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Après plusieurs jours de recherches, Lexa était sur une bonne piste, elle sentait qu'elle approchait du but et donc de la belle blonde. Son ventre se serra à l'idée de retrouver Clarke. Elle était d'un côté très impatiente de revoir la jeune fille du ciel mais d'un autre côté elle appréhendait ces retrouvailles car elle se doutait fortement que la blonde éprouvait de la rancœur à son égard. Et c'est vrai que c'était bien mérité, elle avait trahi leur alliance et l'avait abandonné à son sort. Mais la commandante espérait quand même que la jeune femme réussirait à lui pardonner et surtout qu'elle accepterait de la suivre à Polis.

Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Clarke passa près d'un ruisseau devant lequel elle décida de s'arrêter afin de se désaltérer et de remplir sa gourde. Accroupie au bord de l'eau, elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas accompagnés de voix. Elle referma vite sa gourde et alla se cacher derrière un buisson. La jeune blonde aperçut alors deux hommes aux visages peints d'arabesques blanches se rendre près du ruisseau et faire la même chose qu'elle faisait quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle retenait sa respiration, se faisant le plus discrète possible lorsqu'elle sentit une main puissante lui attraper le bras la forçant à se lever. Elle se retourna prestement et vit un homme immense avec la même allure que les deux autres qui la regardait un sourire cruel sur le visage. Clarke se mit alors à se débattre avec toute la force dont elle était capable mais tous ses efforts étaient vains face au colosse qui l'avait capturé. Les deux autre guerriers la regardaient avec le même sourire que leur acolyte aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans leur langue que la jeune fille du ciel ne comprenait pas puis l'un deux s'adressa à elle :

« Notre reine va être plus que ravie de te voir, Wanheda. »

« J'espère que la commandante de la mort ne craint pas trop le froid, il serait dommage que tu arrive congelée devant notre reine ! » s'esclaffa le guerrier qui maintenait Clarke dans l'étau de ses bras.

La jeune femme était perdu, _Wanheda_ , pourquoi l'appelaient-ils ainsi ? Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait semblé saisir, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça, c'était que ces terriens faisaient partie de la fameuse nation des glaces dont Lexa lui avait parlé. Cette même nation qui avait capturé, torturé puis tué Costia. Un frisson traversa son corps à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Mais ces hommes c'étaient sûrement trompés sur elle, elle n'avait rien d'une commandante de la mort ou n'importe quoi d'autre de ce type.

« Vous devez faire erreur, je ne suis pas Wanheda, je ne suis personne, vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, relâchez-moi ! » tenta-t-elle.

Le guerrier qui c'était adressé à elle pour la première fois sorti alors de sa besace un parchemin sur lequel était dessiné une fille qui lui ressemblait en effet énormément. Elle était perdu, à quel moment était-elle devenu aussi célèbre chez les terriens ?

Devant son incompréhension son interlocuteur se mit à rire avant de lui expliquer :

« Visiblement, tu es la seule à ne pas connaître ta propre réputation. La façon dont tu as terrassé la montagne n'est pas passé inaperçue Wanheda et ton pouvoir intéresse fortement notre reine ! »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier Mont Weather et tout ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire pour libérer ses amis, la voilà qui se retrouvait connue de tous les terriens sous le nom de Wanheda, la commandante de la mort, rien que ça… Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation qui lui semblait pour le moins délicate. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ces trois guerriers avec leur air impitoyable. Elle les suivit donc les mains liées par une corde, en essayant d'élaborer un plan.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, la nuit commençait à tomber et Clarke avait presque réussi à défaire les liens qui la retenait prisonnière, elle attendait le moment propice pour tenter sa chance et s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Même s'il la jeune fille du ciel savait que la probabilité qu'elle distance les trois terriens était très mince, elle n'avait pas d'autre option que de tenter le tout pour le tout. Tandis ce que les trois hommes s'adossaient contre un immense arbre en annonçant qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici, la jeune femme se défit de la corde lui liant les poignet et s'élança dans la forêt, courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, comme si ça vie en dépendait, à vrai dire, sa vie en dépendait ! Elle entendait non loin d'elle, bien trop proches à son goût, les trois terriens qui la poursuivaient. Clarke sentit alors quelque chose lui faucher les jambes et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol plein de racines.

Alors que le terrien aux allures de colosse se jetait sur elle, la jeune blonde entendit le cris d'une femme et vit une guerrière bondir sur son agresseur et lui trancher la gorge en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ce dernier s'effondra sur Clarke qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle regarda la femme qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie et la reconnue instantanément alors qu'elle se jetait sur les deux autres guerriers de la nation des glaces. Alors que Lexa réglait leur compte aux deux terriens avec une facilité déconcertante, Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de dessous l'homme immense qui même mort entravait ses mouvements. D'un coup de pied dans le flanc, la commandante délivra la jeune fille du ciel du corps du colosse. Elle la regarda un sourire fière collé sur les lèvres et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main que Clarke regarda longuement avant de se relever sans la saisir, la terrienne venait certes de lui sauver la vie, mais cela n'effaçait pas tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant et encore moins la rancœur que la jeune blonde avait à son égard. Lexa ramena sa main le long de son corps et regarda la jeune fille du ciel se relever péniblement.

« Je croyais que dans les coutumes du peuple du ciel, on disait merci lorsque l'on venait de se faire sauver la vie... » tenta Lexa, en référence à l'aventure qu'elles avaient vécues ensembles avec le Pauna. Devant le regard noir de Clarke, elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. » menti Clarke en sachant pertinemment que la commandante n'en croirait pas un mot.

« Tu ne m'avais pourtant pas l'air en très bonne posture Clarke. » dit la jeune femme avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Posture dans laquelle je ne me serais jamais trouvé si tu ne m'avais pas trahi Lexa. » lui asséna la jeune fille du ciel. Elle n'avait pas tord, et la jeune terrienne n'ayant pas grand-chose à répondre à cela, elle opta pour sa froideur de Heda :

« Je ne m'excuserai pas Clarke. »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Lexa sentit le poing de la belle blonde s'abattre sur son visage sans avoir le temps s'esquisser le moindre geste pour l'éviter. Elle recula de quelques pas, un peu sonnée et surtout étonnée, elle ne pensait pas que Clarke en viendrait au mains avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer à la jeune fille du ciel que personne ne levait la main sur la commandante, celle-ci se jeta sur elle en hurlant toute sa rage. La guerrière attrapa le poing de la blonde dans le sien en lui tordant le bras dans son dos la maintenant à terre.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Clarke, alors je te suggère de te calmer. »

« C'est un peu tard pour ça, le mal est déjà fait. » asséna la jeune femme en fauchant les pieds de Lexa avec sa jambe provoquant sa chute et la faisant lâcher le bras de Clarke qui en profita pour se ruer sur la commandante qui était en train de se relever. Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent à la renverse dans la pente qui se situait derrière Lexa et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. La commandante se releva rapidement mais moins que Clarke qui se jetait de nouveau sur elle animée d'une rage qu'elle-même ne se connaissait pas. La jeune fille du ciel ne retenait pas ses coups et frappait la terrienne de toute ses force, laissant sortir toute la colère qu'elle contenait et essayait d'oublier depuis cinq semaines. Lexa quant à elle ne voulait pas blesser la belle blonde, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser la maîtriser, c'est pourquoi elle se contentait de parer ses coups en évitant le plus possible de frapper la jeune fille du ciel. Même si la commandante était bien plus entraînée et bien plus forte que Clarke, cette dernière était contrôlée par sa fureur et commençait ainsi à avoir le dessus sur la terrienne. Pour inverser cette tendance, Lexa fût obliger de se battre réellement, cessant de contenir sa force. Ainsi lorsque Clarke élança encore une fois son poing sur la commandante, cette dernière la frappa au ventre avec le plat de son pied, faisant reculer la blonde d'un bon mètre le souffle coupé par le coup. Lexa profita de se moment de relâchement pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre en position d'attaque. La jeune fille du ciel se ressaisit et s'élança de nouveau sur la brune plus énervée que jamais, elles tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur le sol, Clarke au-dessus de Lexa. La blonde leva la main pour commencer à frapper la brune mais dès qu'elle commença à l'abaisser, la commandante s'en saisit et les fit basculer afin de ce retrouver au-dessus de Clarke en position de force. Dans cette posture, la jeune fille du ciel ne pouvait plus rien faire, avec la terrienne posée sur elle à califourchon lui maintenant les mains au sol. Lexa la regarda longuement avant de lancer :

« Je pense que tu n'as plus d'autre choix d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire maintenant. »

Clarke ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre, mais en effet, elle n'avait pas franchement d'autres options, elle se tut alors en attendant que la commandante daigne lui dire ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« Je suis à ta recherche depuis plusieurs jours Clarke, et comme tu as put le constater, je ne suis pas la seule. La reine Nia de la nation des glaces veut ton pouvoir de Wanheda et donc ta mort. C'est pourquoi tu vas me suivre à Polis afin qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre la main sur toi. »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, la brune pensait vraiment qu'elle allait la suivre. Le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la frapper ne l'aidait-il donc pas à comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle ?

« Visiblement tu n'as pas bien saisi, mais je ne veux plus avoir à supporter ta présence Lexa. »

« Et visiblement tu n'a pas bien saisi que ta vie était en danger Clarke. » lui répondit la commandante du tac au tac.

« Je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule, je n'ai pas besoins de toi ni de ton aide. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pu constater il y a quelques minutes devant les hommes d'Azgeda en effet. » ironisa Lexa.

« Et bien je te remercie pour ces trois là, mais je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre Heda. » répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire plus faux que jamais.

« Le problème c'est que je ne te laisse pas franchement le choix Clarke, tu me suivra à Polis de gré ou de force. » dit Lexa le cœur serré devant la haine que la blonde laissait transparaître dans ses paroles.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça ! » lança Clarke avant de balancer ses deux genoux dans le ventre de la commandante la faisant reculer et lâcher la prise qu'elle avait sur elle. Mais avant que la jeune fille du ciel n'ai le temps de se relever, la terrienne qui commençait à en avoir assez de se prendre des coups bondit sur ses pieds et frappa la blonde derrière la tête avec le manche de son épée qu'elle avait dégainée incroyablement rapidement.

La blonde sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait, elle sentit les bras de Lexa l'empêcher de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol et l'entendit à peine lui dire :

« Je suis désolée d'avoir à en arriver là Clarke, mais tu ne me laisses plus le choix. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, je voudrais commencer par m'excuser car la semaine dernière j'ai posté le deuxième chapitre comme si de rien était alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Je n'avais pas encore appris l'horreur qui s'est produite dans la nuit du 12 au 13 à Orlando, 49 hommes et femmes ont été tués froidement et sans remords. Je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer ma tristesse, mon dégoût, et ma colère face à un tel acte. Ces personnes ont été assassinées simplement parce qu'elles avaient assumé qui elles étaient et décidé de vivre pleinement leur vie et je ne comprends juste pas comment c'est possible d'en arriver là. Ces hommes et ces femmes étaient fières de qui ils étaient et pour cela je les admire car je n'ai moi-même pas encore su assumer auprès de tous qui je suis, mais cela va changer car l'homophobie doit cesser et personne ne devrait avoir peur d'affirmer qui il est ou qui il aime.**

 **Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture car la vie doit continuer, mais mes pensée restent dirigées vers ces victimes innocentes qui ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé.**

* * *

Une douleur vive réveilla Clarke, elle mit du temps à émerger de son sommeil forcé, elle ne savait pas où elle était et avait du mal à recoller ses souvenirs afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, tout revenait doucement, les guerriers de la nation des glaces, sa capture puis son sauvetage par Lexa suivi de leur chaleureuses retrouvailles et… et la commandante qui l'avait carrément assommée ! Bon et maintenant où était-elle ? Mais surtout dans quelle position se trouvait-elle ? Parce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le sol, et elle sentit qu'elle était en mouvement. Elle se trouvait en faite posée à plat ventre sur le dos d'un cheval, les bras avec les poignets attachés par une corde (décidément cela devenait une habitude ces derniers temps) pendant d'un côté de la monture et les jambes de l'autre côté. La première pensée qui lui vint en tête en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait était qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule. La deuxième fut de se demander comment elle était arrivé là et surtout où était cette chère Lexa qui l'avait littéralement enlevée. La réponse arriva très vite dès qu'elle leva la tête et vit sa ravisseuse juste derrière elle, collée à elle en faite, qui tenait les rennes du cheval sur lequel elles se trouvaient toutes les deux.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, je ne pensais pas avoir frapper si fort pourtant. » osa lancer Lexa à la jeune blonde.

« Je suppose que si je tente de m'enfuir, tu me rattraperas rapidement... » constata Clarke plus pour elle-même que pour la commandante.

« Tu suppose bien Clarke. » répondit calmement la brune.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me laisser me mettre dans une position plus confortable et moins gênante par la même occasion ? »

« Ça dépend, vas-tu réussir à ne pas me sauter à la gorge une fois que ce sera fait ? »

« Alors ça je ne peux pas te le promettre. » asséna la blonde en regrettant immédiatement sa franchise.

« Alors je ne peux pas te promettre de te laisser changer de position, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir à t'assommer à nouveau. » répondit Lexa du tac au tac.

« Très bien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande la permission en faite ! »

Après ces paroles, Clarke ramena ses bras au niveau de sa poitrine et malgré les liens qui limitaient ses mouvements, elle réussi à se laisser glisser avec plus ou moins de grâce du dos du cheval, ne pouvant pas s'en éloigner car la corde qui liait ses mains était également attachée à la selle du cheval.

« Tu préfères vraiment marcher à côté du cheval ? » demanda Lexa, clairement amusée par la situation, et qui avait fait stopper sa monture afin que la jeune fille du ciel ne se blesse pas en descendant.

Clarke ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et commença à se mettre en marche, mais voyant que Lexa ne la suivait pas, elle se retourna et lui demanda :

« Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix me ramener à Polis, alors on y va ou pas ? »

Lexa la regarda longuement avant de descendre à son tour de sa monture et de lui lancer :

« Pendant que tu dormais, la nuit a bien finit de tomber au cas où tu ne l'avais remarqué, nous allons donc faire une pause pour manger et dormir un peu. »

« Alors premièrement je ne dormais pas, j'étais assommée, par tes soins, soit dit en passant. Et deuxièmement, ça valait bien la peine de me laisser descendre du cheval sans vouloir m'aider si c'était pour s'arrêter de toute façon ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoins de mon aide Clarke. » se contenta de répondre Lexa en attachant les rennes du cheval au tronc d'arbre le plus proche, obligeant Clarke à se rapprocher, tirée par la corde.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me défaire de ses liens ? »

Lexa regarda longuement les poignets que Clarke lui tendait.

« Très bien, mais si tu essais de t'enfuir, je te rattraperai et si tu relève la main sur moi une seule fois, je t'assommerais assez fort pour que tu ne te réveilles qu'une fois arrivée à Polis. » la prévenu Lexa en détachant la corde qui liait les mains de la belle blonde.

« Merci de ton amabilité. » rétorqua la jeune femme dans un sourire qui sonnait volontairement faux.

« Je n'aurais pas eu à faire tout cela si tu m'avais suivi sans rien dire Clarke. » répondit la brune.

« Mais en faite je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais bien gentiment te suivre après ce que tu m'as fait ! » lança Clarke qui commençait à s'énerver de nouveau.

« Et bien sachant que je venais de te sauver, je pensais que tu aurais compris que ta vie était en danger et qu'il était bien plus sûre pour toi de venir avec moi à Polis que d'errer seule dans une forêt pleine de guerriers à ta recherche. »

« Ma vie ne t'importait pourtant pas tant que ça ce soir là quand tu m'as abandonnée seule face à la montagne. » cria presque Clarke les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. Elle les ravala tant bien que mal, il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant Lexa.

« J'ai fais ce que je devais faire pour que mon peuple soit en sécurité, le devoir de le protéger passe avant tout. » s'expliqua la commandante tout de même attristée de voir à quel point la blonde semblait affectée.

« Nous aurions put délivrer nos deux peuples ensembles en nous en tenant à notre plan, tu aurais sauvé ton peuple et je n'aurais pas eu à tuer des personnes innocentes ! » scanda Clarke au bord des larmes.

« Personne n'était innocent dans cette montagne Clarke ! Ces gens que tu as tué participaient activement ou non au massacre de mon peuple. » se défendit la terrienne.

« Tous n'étaient pas des meurtriers, certains d'entre eux risquaient leur vie pour aider mes amis à s'en sortir ! Et pour ce qui est des coupables, nous les aurions neutralisé ensembles ! Où était donc passé ton fameux _Jus drein jus daun_ ce soir là ? Vous qui criiez vengeance en partant au combat, vous nous avez lâchement abandonné tournant le dos autant à nous qu'à votre précieux _le sang appelle le sang_! » s'écria Clarke.

« Tais-toi Clarke ! » lança simplement Lexa.

« Pardon ? » hurla Clarke qui croyait halluciné, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la commandante lui avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche.

« Nous ne sommes pas seules. » lui chuchota Lexa.

Trop concentrées sur leur dispute, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas entendu tout de suite les bruit de pas s'approchant dangereusement d'elles.

La commandante réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant du regard un endroit où se cacher, mais de toute façon, les intrus repéreraient le cheval immédiatement. Lexa poussa alors Clarke, qu'elle tenait toujours pressée contre elle avec la main sur sa bouche, dans un buisson.

« Ne bouge pas, il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient. » lui lança-t-elle en dégainant son épée.

C'est alors qu'apparurent trois hommes de la nation des glaces, Lexa les reconnut immédiatement à leur peintures blanches tracées sur le visage. En la voyant, eux aussi reconnurent Heda grâce ses peintures de guerres. Le plus imposant d'entre eux lança :

« Heda, il est rare de vous voir sans votre garde rapprochée, seule dans la forêt. »

Lexa compris rapidement où il voulait en venir, elle était seule, ils étaient trois et leur reine voulait sa tête.

« Vous devriez vous agenouiller devant votre commandante. » tenta-t-elle tout de même d'un ton glacial.

« Nous ne nous agenouillons que devant notre reine. » répondit-il.

« Notre reine qui serait d'ailleurs ravie de nous voir revenir avec ta tête en plus de celle de Wanheda qui se cache derrière toi. » ajouta le plus jeune d'entre eux en désignant de la tête le buisson derrière lequel Clarke n'était visiblement pas assez bien cachée.

Alors qu'il avançait de quelques pas vers elle, Lexa lui enfonça son épée si rapidement dans le ventre qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour parer l'attaque et tomba face contre terre avec du sang coulant de ses lèvres.

« Lequel d'entre vous veut-il être le suivant ? » demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur elle en hurlant leur arme à la main, une lance pour le plus grand d'entre eux et une épée pour le second. D'un coup de pied puissant dans le genou, elle mit à terre le guerrier à la lance profitant du temps qu'il se reprenne pour s'occuper du deuxième moins imposant. Il lança une offensive qu'elle para agilement avant de lui lancer son poing dans la figure le faisant reculer d'un bon mètre. Elle se retourna alors rapidement vers l'autre terrien qui se ruait sur elle. Elle attrapa la lance qu'il dirigeait vers elle de sa main libre, la levant le plus haut qu'elle pouvait ce qui lui permit de planter son épée dans le ventre de l'homme qui la regarda en crachant le sang qui montait dans sa bouche. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'empara de sa lance et la projeta sur le dernier guerrier qui se jetait sur elle, il s'écrasa au sol avant même d'être à son niveau.

Clarke avait regardé toute la scène la bouche grande ouverte. En voyant arriver les trois hommes, elle avait pensé qu'elles étaient fichues. En effet, lorsque Lexa l'avait débarrassée des trois guerriers de la nation des glaces la première fois, cette dernière avait bénéficié d'un effet de surprise lui permettant de les terrasser facilement. Mais cette fois, elle s'était retrouvée seule face aux trois terriens et leur avait réglé leur compte tout aussi facilement. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant la commandante, la blonde était clairement impressionnée.

« Ferme la bouche Clarke, tu risquerait de gober une mouche ! » lança la brune plutôt fière de voir que la jeune fille du ciel était impressionnée.

Clarke s'exécuta gênée d'avoir été démasquée.

« Tu es toujours sûre de ne pas avoir besoins de mon aide ? » demanda la commandante amusée.

« Tu es peut être une bonne combattante mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à toi. » rétorqua Clarke qui se refusait clairement de dire à la brune ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Certes mais on dirait que tu n'as pas trop le choix pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu rester en vie aussi longtemps en faisant preuve de si peu de discrétion. » osa lancer la commandante avec un petit air satisfait qui eut le don d'agacer la blonde.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour venir m'énerver ! »

« Si je peux te donner un conseil, tu devrais apprendre à contrôler un peu plus tes nerfs. » répliqua Lexa, c'était à croire qu'elle voulait faire repartir la colère de la blonde qui s'était calmée.

« Non tu ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'une traître. »

« Tu étais plus aimable lorsque tu étais assommée... » soupira la brune en retournant près du cheval afin de prendre la besace accrochée à la selle.

Clarke ne releva pas, décidant tout compte fait d'appliquer le conseil de la commandante afin de ne pas attirer de nouveaux intrus. Elle alla s'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle était épuisée et son crâne était toujours douloureux, elle grimaça en le palpant.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. » lui dit Lexa en lui tendant une gourde d'eau. Elle voyait bien que la blonde souffrait et s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir fais mal.

Clarke accepta la gourde en regardant la brune, elle se contenta de la remercier avant de boire longuement.

Elles mangèrent les vivres que Lexa avait pris avec elle en partant de Polis en silence et Clarke se retourna et s'allongea sans rien dire.

Lexa rangea sa besace puis s'installa non loin de la jeune fille du ciel, elle regarda la blonde qui commençait à s'endormir. Elle était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ces long cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage qui avait l'air plus apaisé maintenant qu'elle était plus calme et qu'elle ne lui criait pas dessus. Ce n'est pas franchement comme cela que la terrienne avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec Clarke. Cette dernière lui avait manqué tout ce temps, elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé à Mont Weather mais elle savait aussi qu'elle lui en voudrait. Elle ne pensait cependant pas qu'elle lui en voudrait autant. Mais dans le fond, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dut s'y attendre. Même si Clarke était une femme forte, elle n'était pas une guerrière à la base, et avoir à prendre la vie d'autant de personnes avait dû être extrêmement difficile pour elle. Lexa s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé cela et espérait seulement que la belle blonde parviendrait à lui pardonner avec le temps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que le dernier vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça fait super plaisir et en plus ça peut m'aider pour la suite de savoir ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas !**

 **toup62 : Ouais je voulais pas qu'elle lui pardonne trop vite quand même ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi et que tu vas continuer à y retrouver le Clexa de la série ! **

**Relaax** **: Hey ! Ça me fait grave plaisir d'avoir ton avis ! Merci pour les compliments ! Et dans ce chapitre aussi il y a pas mal de dialogue, et je fais de mon mieux pour décrire les émotions des persos, j'espère qu'il te plaira, en tout cas merci pour tes commentaires ! Et merci pour le CO je vais me jeter à l'eau d'ici peu ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure que Clarke avait fermé les yeux en espérant que la commandante penserait qu'elle s'était endormie. La blonde n'avait pas prévu de suivre Lexa jusqu'à Polis, la vie qu'elle menait depuis cinq semaines lui convenait parfaitement et elle n'avait pas encore fini de faire le point sur ce qu'elle voulait. De plus elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à la capitale et elle n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps avec la commandante. Même si cette dernière lui avait sauvé la vie, elle ne lui avait pas encore pardonné sa trahison, elle avait besoins de plus de temps.

Ainsi elle décida de se relever discrètement afin de partir avant que Lexa ne se réveille.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. » la surprit Lexa.

« Tu ne dors donc jamais ? » lui demanda Clarke agacée de voir son plan tomber à l'eau.

« Pas quand je sais que têtue comme tu es, tu profiteras du premier moment d'inattention pour me faire faux bond. » répondit la commandante.

Clarke se résigna à se rasseoir contre son arbre. Elle était à cours d'idées d'évasions.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas comprendre que tu seras en sécurité à Polis ? Personne ne tentera d'attenter à ta vie là-bas. » tenta de la convaincre la brune.

« Peut être, mais au moins quand je suis seule dans la forêt, personne n'est là pour me rappeler tout ce que j'ai dû faire. Je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à vivre avec toute cette culpabilité. » lui dit Clarke des larmes pleins les yeux.

En voyant une nouvelle fois la tristesse dans le regard de la blonde, Lexa eu un pincement au cœur, cela confirma ce qu'elle pensait, la jeune fille du ciel n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter le poids de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner seule face à la montagne, même si Clarke était une battante, cela lui avait bien trop coûté de prendre autant de vies.

« Je suis désolée que tu ai eu à faire tout cela seule Clarke, j'aurais voulu être près de toi à ce moment pour le faire à ta place. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir eu à te laisser. J'aurais voulu rester auprès de toi et délivrer tes amis avec toi... » dit doucement Lexa en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde.

Ce geste et ces excuses apaisèrent Clarke qui regarda longuement la commandante.

« Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu ne t'excuserais pas. » dit Clarke un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Peut être que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu concoctais ton petit plan d'évasion. J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour mon peuple ce soir là, mais je t'ai trahi et pour cela je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas à toi de tuer tous ces gens, mais tu n'avais pas le choix et si tu le veux bien, je t'aiderais à vivre avec cette culpabilité. » dit gentiment Lexa en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais mais je veux bien essayer, de toute façon on dirait que tu ne me laisse pas trop le choix. » répondit Clarke en lui souriant.

« C'est vrai, mais je préfère que tu me suive de ton plein gré Clarke. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu maintenant. » ajouta la commandante.

Clarke lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir vraiment cette fois ci. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle se dit que finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée de suivre Lexa jusqu'à Polis. Elle ne pensait pas que les excuses de cette dernière la calmeraient autant mais la belle terrienne dégageait tellement de charisme, elle avait su quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser et à présent elle s'endormit plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis cinq semaines.

Lexa quant à elle regarda la blonde pendant un long moment. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage, sourire qu'elle était si heureuse de revoir. Lorsqu'elle sentit que la respiration de Clarke s'était ralentie, signe qu'elle s'était endormie, elle s'accorda elle aussi quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

Lexa se leva en même temps que le Soleil, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle les posa immédiatement à sa droite afin de s'assurer que la blonde n'était pas partit pendant la nuit. Mais comme elle s'y attendait après leur discussion de la veille, Clarke était toujours là, encore plongée dans le sommeil.

Elle la regarda dormir un instant, elle avait l'air si paisible que cela l'attristait presque d'avoir à la réveiller, mais elles devaient rejoindre Polis au plus vite, la forêt était loin d'être un endroit sûr.

La jeune brune se hissa sur ces jambes afin d'aller rattacher sa besace sur la selle de son cheval. C'était un animal immense à la robe blanche tachetée de marron, il était sa monture depuis son conclave et elle n'avait jamais été déçue par lui. Il était robuste, et très rapide lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle lui remplit une coupelle d'eau pour qu'il puisse boire avant de repartir pour une journée de voyage.

Clarke fût réveillée par les hennissements du cheval, elle se leva rapidement et lança la voix encore ensommeillée :

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez discrète ! »

Lexa la regarda avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et répliqua :

« C'est un cheval Clarke, et je suis persuadée qu'il fait moins de bruit que toi ! »

Elle lui lança un fruit et une gourde en ajoutant :

« Mange un peu pendant qu'il se désaltère et nous partirons une fois qu'il aura fini. »

Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunèrent en silence avant de se relever pour repartir.

Clarke se sentit bien embêtée une fois devant le cheval immense, elle ne voyait pas trop comment elle allait grimper dessus. Voyant son tourment, Lexa lui passa devant un sourire aux lèvres, et se hissa avec une facilité déconcertante sur le dos de l'animal. Une fois assise sur le cheval, elle tendit la main à la jeune fille du ciel afin de l'aider à monter à son tour. Clarke attrapa son poignet puis posa sa deuxième main sur le dos de l'étalon pour se hisser. C'est Lexa qui fit la moitié du travail en la tirant avec une force qui surprit la blonde, décidément, elle n'avait pas finit d'être étonnée par la commandante. Se retrouvant juste derrière la terrienne, Clarke ne savait pas vraiment comment se positionner pour ne pas tomber. Sentant son inconfort, Lexa tourna la tête vers elle et lui dit :

« Accroche-toi bien si tu ne veux pas tomber. »

« Merci du conseil Lexa, c'est ce que je cherchais à faire mais je ne trouve pas de quoi m'agripper à la selle... » rétorqua Clarke.

« Il n'y a pas franchement de poignées sur une selle Clarke, je pense que tu vas devoir t'accrocher à moi, passe tes mains autour de la taille. » proposa la commandante, en se retournant pour regarder devant elle.

Clarke s'exécuta en se sentant rougir, elle était bien contente que le brune ne puisse pas voir visage s'empourprer alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda Lexa comme si de rien était alors qu'elle aussi était quelque peu embarrassée par leur position. Quoique, embarrassée n'était peut être pas le meilleur terme, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle appréciait cette proximité, sentir les mains de Clarke contre elle lui procurait une certaine sensation de bien être. Mais cela l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche, heureusement qu'elle était une bonne cavalière et que monter son cheval ne lui demandait pas trop d'efforts.

« Oui c'est bon, on peut démarrer. » répondit timidement Clarke qui était elle carrément mal à l'aise dans cette position.

La commandante talonna le cheval qui parti au trot, Lexa ne voulait pas le lancer tout de suite au galop de peur de le fatiguer, la route jusqu'à la capitale était encore longue.

Clarke resserra sa prise autour de la brune pour ne pas partir en arrière, mais cela la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle ne se laissait d'habitude pas si facilement intimider, mais elle n'était habituée à être aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un et encore moins de l'impressionnante Heda. De plus, cela lui rappelait la dernière fois qu'elles avaient été si proches l'une de l'autre. C'était peu avant la bataille de Mont Weather, sous la tente de la terrienne alors que celle-ci l'avait embrassé. Clarke avait tout d'abord été troublée par se baiser, mais avait fini par y répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Après que Lexa l'ai quitté devant la montagne, la blonde n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se retrouverait collée à la commandante quelques semaines plus tard. Clarke secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées de son cerveau, il était pour l'instant hors de question de penser aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait peut être, même très sûrement pour la belle brune. Même si cette dernière lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'elle s'était excusée, elle n'était pas encore totalement pardonnée, assez pour qu'elle accepte de la suivre à Polis mais pas encore suffisamment pour quoique soit d'autre.

Après avoir voyagé toute la journée, Lexa stoppa le cheval et alors que le Soleil se couchait, elle proposa à Clarke de s'arrêter pour passer la nuit dans une clairière. Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent en silence, silence que la blonde rompit en demandant :

« Nous arriverons à Polis dans combien de temps ? »

La jeune fille du ciel était partagée, d'une part elle était impatiente de voir la capitale qui, selon la commandante, était magnifique et changerait la façon dont elle voyait les terriens. D'une autre part, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre en s'y rendant. Comment serait-elle accueillie par ses habitants ? Allait-elle s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait là-bas ? Allait-elle passer beaucoup de temps avec Lexa ? Dans peu de temps, elle aurait des réponses à toutes ces questions.

« Toi qui ne voulais pas t'y rendre, te voilà maintenant impatiente d'y être ! » lança la terrienne un sourire aux lèvres. « Nous devrions arriver demain, avant le coucher du Soleil. » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieuse.

Le ventre de Clarke se noua à l'idée d'être si proche de l'arrivée. Lexa sentit la tension de la belle blonde et lui dit doucement :

« Je suis sûre que tu plairas à Polis Clarke, c'est une ville surprenante, tu vas découvrir la culture de mon peuple, nous ne sommes pas seulement des guerriers tu verras. »

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de s'endormir éreintée par le voyage de la journée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps sur le dos d'un cheval et c'était bien plus fatiguant que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elles repartirent dès l'aube le lendemain, après quelques heures de route, sentant Clarke plutôt tendue derrière elle, Lexa eu une idée pour la détendre.

« Es-tu déjà partit au galop sur un cheval Clarke ? » lui demanda-t-elle un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Euh non pas vraiment et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idééééée ! » elle finit sa phrase en criant car la commandante avec lancé le cheval au galop sans écouter sa revendication.

C'était une sensation toute nouvelle qu'elle découvrait. Ayant passée sa vie sur l'Arche, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter à cheval ni même d'utiliser un quelconque moyen de déplacement plus rapide que l'homme. C'est ainsi qu'elle fût surprise par toutes ces sensations qui se bousculaient. Le vent faisait voler ces cheveux et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le contrôle. C'était tout simplement génial ! Sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était mise à rire aux éclats alors que le vent fouettait son visage. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps, plus aucune pensée négative ne passait dans sa tête et elle profitait simplement de la sensation de liberté que lui procurait cette expérience.

Lexa était enchantée de voir que son plan avait fonctionné et que la blonde profitait pleinement de cette course. En entendant le rire cristallin de Clarke résonner dans ses oreilles, elle ne put retenir l'immense sourire qui se plaqua sur ses lèvres, elle qui s'efforçait habituellement de cacher toutes ses émotions, elle avait plus sourit depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la belle blonde que dans la totalité du temps écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée. Elle était ravie de sentir la jeune fille du ciel heureuse à nouveau même si ce n'était que pour un instant. Ainsi, elles profitèrent toutes les deux de ce moment d'évasion et après une quinzaine de minutes, Lexa fit ralentir l'étalon jusqu'à l'arrêter totalement afin de faire une pause pour manger et faire boire l'animal.

Elle aida Clarke à descendre en lui demandant :

« Alors ? Toujours convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? »

La blonde avait le même sourire heureux et sincère qu'elle sur le visage. Elle lui répondit enjouée :

« C'était vraiment exceptionnel ! Merci pour ce moment Lexa. »

La brune lui sourit une dernière fois avant de retrouver son visage sérieux.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans encombres et dans le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant comme certains peuvent l'être. La commandante était seulement consciente que Clarke avait besoin de temps avant de s'ouvrir à elle et elle comptait bien respecter cela. Clarke quant à elle était perdue dans ces pensées, elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était ni si elle était vraiment prête à côtoyer la brune ou d'autres terriens à nouveau. Cependant elle voulait au moins essayer, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire la rencontre de la reine Nia pour le moment, il était donc plus sûr de se rendre à Polis. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui tourmentait la blonde, elle se demandait aussi ce qu'était devenus ses amis et le reste de son peuple, elle pensait parlé de cela avec Lexa une fois qu'elles seraient arrivées à la capitale. En tant que commandante, elle devait sûrement savoir ce qu'ils devenaient et comment ils s'en sortaient.

Alors que Clarke laissait ses pensées divaguer, la voix de la terrienne la ramena sur Terre :

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivées, regardes. » dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt la ville qui se dessinait au loin.

La jeune fille du ciel dirigea son regard vers la ville immense qui se dressait à quelques kilomètres d'elles. Elle n'avait jamais rien vue de tel, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Tondc qui ressemblais plus à petit village. On voyait clairement que la ville s'étendait sur des dizaines de kilomètres avec en son centre une immense tour. Jamais il ne lui avait été donné de voir un bâtiment si haut et si imposant, et elle devinant que cela serait encore plus impressionnant une fois qu'elles pénétreraient dans l'enceinte de la ville. Maintenant qu'elle était à quelques minutes de cette fameuse capitale, la curiosité avait pris le dessus sur l'appréhension et Clarke était impatiente de découvrir cette ville.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !**

 **toup62 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, ce n'est pas encore dans celui là que Clarke va visiter vraiment Polis mais ce sera plutôt dans le prochain ! Je t'en prie pour la fic, merci à toi de la suivre ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le Soleil se couchait sur les toits de Polis lorsque les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la capitale, baignant les rues de la ville d'une lumière orangée. Elles marchaient lentement en direction du centre de la ville où se trouvait l'immense tour, arpentant les rues de Polis. La jeune fille du ciel était bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une ville pleine de vie comme celle là. Les habitants marchaient paisiblement autour d'elles en saluant Heda avec respect, les marchants tenaient des stands où certains cuisinaient alors que d'autres vendaient toutes sortes de choses que Clarke n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les enfants courraient en riant entre les passants, tout le monde avait une occupation, et tous semblaient paisibles. C'est alors que la blonde se rendit compte que Lexa avait raison, les terriens n'étaient pas seulement des guerriers sanguinaires, ils formaient un peuple identique au sien en de nombreux points. Ils devaient seulement parfois se battre pour survivre mais ils avaient aussi une vie bien à eux qui n'était pas uniquement faite de combats et de violence.

Pendant toute la traversée de la ville jusqu'à la tour où se trouvaient ses appartements, la salle du trône et tout le reste, Lexa observait Clarke du coin de l'œil. Elle était ravie de voir que la capitale avait l'air d'émerveiller la jeune fille du ciel qui regardait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Une fois devant la gigantesque tour, la commandante se retourna vers la belle blonde :

« Nous y sommes, c'est ici que je passe la plupart de mon temps lorsque je suis à Polis. »

Clarke ne répondit rien, elle était bien trop occupée à se décrocher la mâchoire devant la monumentale tour qui s'élevait devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand. Elle suivit Lexa à l'intérieur, qui la guida jusque devant une porte étrange.

« C'est un ascenseur, cela va nous permettre de monter tout en haut de la tour où se situe mes appartements, la salle du trône et ta futur chambre si elle te convient. » expliqua la brune à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur entrée à Polis.

Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur alors que les gardes se mirent au travail pour le faire monter au sommet du bâtiment.

Une fois arrivée en haut, Lexa mena Clarke le long d'un immense couloir qui se terminait par une pièce dont l'entrée était cachée par des rideaux qui devaient faire office de porte. La terrienne les releva d'une main et d'un geste, elle invita la jeune fille du ciel à entrer.

La chambre était immense, Clarke, qui était habituée à la petite chambre qu'elle avait sur l'arche, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des rideaux rouges et oranges pendaient le long des grandes fenêtres, et des tapis dans les mêmes tons ornaient le sol. Lexa allumait les bougies qui étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce répandant une lumière tamisée dans la chambre au fond de laquelle trônait un gigantesque lit, plus grand que Clarke n'en avait jamais vu, recouvert de couvertures en peaux de bêtes.

Devant le silence prolongé de la blonde, la commandante la questionna :

« Ça ne te plaît pas ? »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? » demanda Clarke inutilement car Lexa était plutôt du genre sérieuse. « Elle est magnifique, je n'ai jamais eu de chambre aussi… majestueuse. »

« C'est parfait. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise, tu pourras y rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites. » dit Lexa avec son air sérieux sur le visage. « Le plus longtemps possible j'espère. » ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Après un instant elle expliqua :

« Il y a une salle de bain juste à côté, première porte à droite, ce sera la tienne. Je vais demander à ce que l'on te fasse couler un bain, une servante viendra te chercher une fois que ce sera fait. Quant à moi, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, je te retrouverai ce soir afin de vérifier que tu es bien installée. »

Sur ces mots elle quitta la chambre de Clarke ne lui laissant pas franchement le temps de dire quoique ce soit. De toute manière, la jeune femme était sans voix pour le moment, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour digérer toutes ces nouvelles choses. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de sa chambre où se trouvait une magnifique commode ornée d'un miroir dans lequel elle se détailla. Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur terne à cause de la saleté et son visage paraissait lui aussi d'une propreté douteuse. La jeune femme se détacha rapidement de son reflet afin de se diriger près d'une fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit et admira la fin du coucher de Soleil sur les toits de la capitale. Alors qu'elle s'étonnait devant la beauté de ce spectacle, une voix la fit sursauter.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Wanheda, votre bain vous attend. » annonça une femme habillée simplement qui devait être la servante dont Lexa lui avait parlé.

Elle n'était pas très grande et devait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, elle avait un air timide sur son visage à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux bruns. Clarke la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était tout aussi impressionnante que sa chambre et que tout le reste d'ailleurs. Elle était immense et ses murs étaient recouverts de pierres jusqu'au plafond, des voiles rouges étaient tendus devant de petites fenêtres situées en hauteur et comme dans sa chambres, de nombreuses bougies répandaient une lumière tamisée faisant régner une atmosphère détendue dans la pièce. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus la blonde, c'était l'énorme baignoire qui trônait au milieu de la salle. À ce stade, on ne pouvait même plus appeler ça une baignoire, c'était plutôt un bassin. La jeune servante sortit des placards deux serviettes qu'elle déposa sur une table basse située au bord du bassin, ainsi qu'une pile de vêtements de rechange, elle y plaça également deux coupoles remplies de savon.

« La première est pour votre corps et la seconde pour vos cheveux. Au revoir Wanheda. »

« Merci beaucoup. » lui dit Clarke avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

En se glissant dans le bassin, la jeune fille du ciel eu l'impression de revivre, c'était juste magique. Sur l'arche elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de prendre de bain, en effet l'eau étant rationnée (comme tout le reste d'ailleurs), les habitants ne prenaient que des douches. Cette sensation qu'elle ressentit en plongeant son corps dans l'eau chaude était donc toute nouvelle, et c'était vraiment très agréable. Elle ferma les yeux et passa la tête sous l'eau, après avoir savonné son corps et ses cheveux plusieurs fois, elle se sentit bien plus propre et s'adossa contre le rebord du bassin en fermant les yeux. Décidément, cette journée avait été forte en émotions et en nouveautés. Entre la course à cheval, la découverte de cette ville impressionnante et pleine de vie, cette nouvelle chambre plus belle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, et maintenant ce bain plus que détendant, Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle se dit que finalement elle avait bien fait de suivre Lexa jusqu'à Polis, surtout que cela lui évitait de finir entre les mains d'Azgeda qui lui aurait sûrement réservé un accueil moins chaleureux. En pensant à cette fameuse nation des glaces, la jeune fille du ciel se dit qu'elle devrait demander à la commandante plus de précisions sur cette histoire de Wanheda. Puisque la jeune servante l'avait appelée comme ça elle aussi, les guerriers d'Azgeda disaient vrai sur le fait que tout le monde la connaissait à présent sous ce nom. Elle en parlerait ce soir avec Lexa, après lui avoir demandé ce que devenait son peuple, mais en attendant, elle profita de ce moment de calme et de détente que lui procurait ce bain. Elle n'en sortit que lorsque l'eau commençait à refroidir et enfila la tenue que la jeune terrienne lui avait préparée. C'était une tenue plutôt simple, un pantalon noir plutôt serré, du même style que ceux que la commandante avait l'habitude de porter, et un débardeur en toile beige qui se lassait dans le dos. Clarke eut d'ailleurs un peu de mal à le mettre toute seule et n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il soit bien attaché, mais en tout cas il ne tombait pas, c'était l'essentiel. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'avachit littéralement sur son immense lit.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa se livrait à des occupations bien moins reposantes que celles de la blonde. La commandante n'avait pas souvent le temps de se détendre et encore moins après une semaine d'absence. Après avoir quitté la jeune fille du ciel, elle se rendit donc immédiatement à la salle du trône afin d'avoir un compte rendu de Titus sur tout ce qui c'était passé en son absence. Ce fût plutôt rapide car rien d'alarmant ne s'était produit. Lorsque son conseiller lui demanda si elle avait ramenée Wanheda saine et sauve sans encombre, Lexa lui épargna le récit de leurs retrouvailles mouvementées pour en arriver directement au fait qu'elle avait accepté de la suivre à Polis et qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre non loin de la sienne.

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle à présent Heda ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Comment-ça que vais-je faire d'elle ? Elle n'est pas ma prisonnière mais mon invitée. » dit Lexa d'un ton ferme.

« Vous m'avez mal compris Heda, je ne sous-entends pas qu'elle soit votre prisonnière mais peut être que le peuple devrait savoir que le pouvoir de Wanheda est entre vos mains à présent. Et quand je dis le peuple, je pense surtout à Azgeda qui se rapproche de plus en plus de Polis. »

« En effet, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais discuter de tout cela avec Clarke et je pense que je réunirai les ambassadeurs des douze clans d'ici quelques jours afin de faire savoir à tous que Wanheda est sous ma protection et que son pouvoir ne sera détenu par personne d'autre qu'elle-même. » décida la commandante.

« Mise à part par vous ? » ajouta son conseiller.

« Je ne tuerais pas Clarke pour lui prendre son pouvoir Titus. » dit Lexa d'un ton qui aurait fait froid dans le dos au plus redoutable des guerriers.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je suggère. » se reprit Titus « Mais peut-être que si Wanheda jurait devant les ambassadeurs de n'utiliser ses pouvoirs que pour vous et seulement pour vous, cela dissuaderait la nation des glaces de tenter quoique ce soit contre nous. »

« Très bien, je lui en parlerai alors. » acquiesça Lexa avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas rapide.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la chambre de Clarke après avoir prit elle aussi le temps de se laver, la blonde était étalée sur son lit, même si elle n'était pas dans une position très gracieuse, son air innocent arracha un sourire attendri à la commandante. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller pour la laisser dormir en paix, la voix de la jeune fille du ciel la reteint.

« Je ne dors pas, tu peux entrer. »

Clarke se releva alors, un peu gênée de la position dans laquelle Lexa l'avait surprise. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la brune, elle fût étonnée de la voir dans une tenue très décontractée, sans aucune arme, les cheveux détachés et sans aucune peinture de guerre sur le visage. Même si elle trouvait que Lexa était tout simplement magnifique dans sa tenue de guerrière, cette tenue là lui donnait un air plus accessible et prouvait qu'elle était tout aussi sublime au naturel. Lorsque Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle était à moitié en train de baver devant la terrienne, elle se sermonna mentalement. Elle n'était pas sensée la trouver aussi attirante, elle devrait même encore la détester, mais la commandante dégageait vraiment quelque chose de spécial. La jeune fille du ciel se dit que cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle et charismatique à la fois.

Alors que Clarke était en plein combat intérieur, Lexa s'avança un peu plus dans la chambre et constata :

« Je vois que tu es bien installée. Tu n'as besoin de rien ? »

« Non ça va merci, je ne pense jamais avoir été aussi bien installée quelque part à vrai dire. »

« Tu préférerais peut être que je te laisse alors ? » demanda Lexa qui ne voulait pas déranger Clarke, elle savait bien que la blonde lui en voulait encore un peu et ne voulait pas l'embêter lors de son premier soir à Polis.

« Non tu peux rester. À vrai dire, j'ai quelques petites choses à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute Clarke. »

Avant que la blonde n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la même jeune femme qui l'avait guidée à la salle de bain fit son apparition dans la pièce un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains.

« Merci Selena. » lui dit Lexa en lui prenant le plateau avant de le poser sur une table basse à côté d'un sofa situé au centre de la chambre. « Je l'ai fait demander avant de venir te voir, je me disais que tu aurais faim après cette journée de voyage. » expliqua la commandante à l'attention de Clarke alors que la servante quittait la pièce.

« Peut être pas assez pour manger tout ça ! » dit la jeune fille du ciel en regardant le plateau qui contenait de quoi nourrir bien deux ou trois personnes.

« Je peux t'aider, si tu accepte ma compagnie. » lui dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Clarke lui sourit et se retourna afin de remettre les couvertures du lit en place avant de manger. Elle entendit alors un rire léger derrière elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la commandante rire. Même si elle était ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était capable de cela, parce qu'au premier abord, on pouvait en douter, elle ne comprenait pas franchement ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi drôle quand je refaisais un lit. » lança Clarke en se retournant vers la brune ne sachant pas si elle devait être amusée ou vexée par la situation.

« Quand tu refais un lit ça va, ce qui me fais rire c'est plutôt le fait que ne sache pas t'habiller ! »

« Comment ça ? » Clarke était perdue.

« Et bien visiblement Selena t'as donné des vêtements sans t'aider à les enfiler correctement, la façon dont tu as lacé ton haut laisse vraiment à désirer. » lui expliqua Lexa amusée par le sac de nœuds que la jeune fille du ciel avait fait avec les lacet de son débardeur.

Clarke rougit instantanément malgré elle en faisant son possible pour essayer de remédier à cela mais elle avait beau se contorsionner, elle ne parvenait pas à défaire les nœuds de son haut.

« Retourne-toi, je vais t'aider. » lui proposa la commandante, même si cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une proposition, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

Clarke s'exécuta et Lexa s'avança vers elle puis s'affaira à démêler les lacets de soie. Elle tenta de rester concentrée sur sa tâche mais ne réussit pas à empêcher son regard de dériver vers le bas du dos de la belle blonde. C'était vraiment un femme magnifique, elle avait du mal à garder sa concentration alors que ces doigts était en contact direct avec la peau Clarke. Clarke qui n'en menait d'ailleurs pas large de son côté, sentir les mains de la belle commandante contre son dos la faisait frissonner et elle essayait de se persuader que ce contact la rendait indifférente, sans succès bien-sûr. Après deux ou trois minutes, Lexa posa ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et lui dit doucement :

« C'est bon, te voilà maintenant un peu plus présentable. »

« Merci, mais qu'elle idée aussi de faire des vêtements si compliqués ! » bougonna Clarke pour sa défense.

Après un sourire de Lexa en guise de réponse, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent sur le sofa et commencèrent à manger, elles étaient visiblement toutes les deux affamées.

« Que voulais-tu me demander Clarke ? » interrogea la brune après un petit moment de silence.

« Tout d'abord, je voulais avoir des nouvelles de mon peuple, je suppose que tu sais ce qu'ils sont devenus ? »

« Peu après mon retour à Polis, j'ai envoyé Indra conclure avec eux une sorte de pacte de non-agression. Ils ont obtenus l'autorisation de rester dans le camp qu'ils ont appelé Arkadia sans être attaqués par mon peuple ainsi que le droit de chasser dans nos forêt à condition de ne pas nous attaquer eux non plus. Et pour le moment, il n'y a eu aucun incident à déplorer. » lui expliqua Lexa.

« D'accord, super ! » Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi ajoutée mais elle était soulagée que tout aille pour le mieux pour son peuple, après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés, ils avaient bien mérités un peu de calme.

« Ils vont tous très bien Clarke, et c'est grâce à toi. » la rassura Lexa.

« J'aurais au moins réussi quelque chose dans toute cette histoire. J'ai autre chose à te demander, pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Wanheda ? Je pense avoir ma petite idée mais j'aimerai bien avoir ta confirmation. »

Lexa la regarda gravement, elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

« Lorsque tu as vaincu la montagne, tu as détruit l'une des plus grandes menaces qui planait sur mon peuple. Cela t'as rendu plutôt célèbre, et disons que certains te sont reconnaissants mais d'autres ont surtout envie de voler ton pouvoir. Dans nos coutumes, quand quelqu'un détruit un ennemi aussi puissant, il est alors doté de grand pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi mon peuple te vois comme la commandante de la mort, Wanheda dans notre langue. L'ennuie c'est que pour voler ces fameux pouvoirs, la chose la plus efficace à faire est de tuer la personne qui les détient. »

« Super ! Donc si je résume la situation, avoir tué toutes ces personnes à Mont Weather m'a non seulement remplit d'une culpabilité dont je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à me débarrasser mais en plus de ça, ça a lancé à mes trousses des guerriers sanguinaires qui veulent ma tête pour me voler mes soit-disant pouvoirs, génial ! »

« Oui c'est à peu près ça... Je suis désolée Clarke. » s'excusa Lexa qui se sentait coupable que ce soit à la blonde s'endosser tout cela.

« Et si j'ai bien compris, ceux qui veulent le plus ma tête, c'est la nation des glaces. C'est simplement parce qu'ils sont plus assoiffés de pouvoir et de sang que les autres, ou il y a une deuxième raison ? » demanda Clarke énervée et inquiétée par tout cela.

« Disons que c'est justement leur soif de pouvoir qui amène la deuxième raison. La reine Nia a toujours eu du mal à supporter l'allégeance qu'elle me doit de par mon titre de Heda, et elle doit penser qu'avec le pouvoir de Wanheda, elle pourra rallier les autres clans à sa cause afin de me faire tomber. Même si elle ne peut pas prendre légitiment ma place de Heda car elle n'a pas le sang pour cela, elle doit penser qu'elle trouvera un autre moyen... » expliqua la commandante.

« Le sang pour cela ? Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir... » Clarke ne comprenait pas vraiment à quel moment le sang entrait en compte.

« Le possibilité d'être Heda n'est pas donnée à tout le monde, seuls ceux qui ont le sang noir comme la nuit ont la capacité de fusionner avec la flamme, l'esprit de tous les commandants. » dit gravement Lexa.

« L'esprit de tous les commandants... » répéta Clarke plus pour elle-même que pour la brune.

« C'est lui qui nous rend plus sages et aptes à diriger notre peuple. À la mort de chaque Heda, son esprit choisit son successeur, celui qui survivra à tous les autres sangs noirs lors de son conclave et deviendra Heda à son tour. À ma mort, mon esprit aussi se tournera vers l'un de mes novices afin de faire de lui le nouveau commandant. » expliqua Lexa un sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse de voir que la jeune fille du ciel l'écoutait attentivement et semblait s'intéresser à son histoire.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant près de deux heures, Lexa compta à Clarke de nombreux récits sur l'histoire et les légendes de son peuple, et la jeune fille du ciel buvait ses paroles oubliant un instant sa rancœur, trop curieuse d'en découvrir davantage sur l'histoire des terriens. Lorsque la commandante se rendit compte que la belle blonde tombait de fatigue, elle prit congé d'elle afin de la laisser dormir. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec un sourire sur le visage, plus que ravie de la soirée qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de la jeune fille du ciel alors que Clarke tombait déjà dans les bras de Morphée dans son grand et moelleux lit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moi vos avis dans les reviews ! Allez à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le Soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps et surtout elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Ce lit était tellement confortable, qu'elle eu même du mal à se lever ! Mais elle était curieuse de découvrir un peu plus la capitale, après avoir passé la soirée de la veille à discuter de l'histoire des terriens avec Lexa, elle n'avait qu'une envie: en apprendre plus sur leur culture et leur vie. Elle se tira alors du lit et enfila des vêtements qui avaient dû être déposés à son attention sur la table basse. Elle fût soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de laçage cette fois, elle les mit donc sans encombres puis attrapa une pomme dans la coupe de fruit qui se trouvait elle aussi sur la table basse et croqua dedans en sortant de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer sa visite de la capitale, ni même si c'était vraiment sûr de se balader toute seule dans les rues de Polis. En effet, les guerriers d'Azgeda n'étaient peut être pas les seuls à vouloir sa mort, mais elle n'allait quand même pas passer la journée dans sa chambre à se tourner les pouces !

Elle prit l'ascenseur et une fois arrivée en bas de la tour, elle remarqua une petite porte à l'opposé de l'entré principale, elle l'ouvrit et sortit dans un grand jardin dans lequel se trouvait une sorte de petite arène dans laquelle elle aperçu un groupe de jeunes terriens en train de s'entraîner au combat à l'épée. Intriguée, la jeune fille du ciel se rapprocha et reconnu Lexa, au milieu des enfants, qui se battait avec l'un d'entre eux. Clarke en déduit que se groupe de jeunes devaient être les novices dont la commandante lui avait parlé la veille, elle décida alors de s'asseoir dans les gradins afin de regarder l'entraînement. Bien-sûr son regard fût rapidement attiré par le duo que formait Lexa avec un jeune garçons d'une quinzaine d'années, et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'ils se battaient très bien et avec maîtrise, mais surtout parce que si la commandante était déjà très attirante au naturel, lorsqu'elle se battait moulée dans sa tenue de combat, elle était tout simplement irrésistible. Clarke se mit donc à détailler la belle terrienne qui se mouvait avec une grâce sans pareil. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir moulant à souhait et s'était débarrassée de son habituel long manteau, en même temps, vu la température qu'il faisait en plein soleil, c'était plus que compréhensible. Par conséquent, le haut de son corps n'était couvert que par un débardeur au moins aussi moulant que son pantalon, laissant apparaître ses bras musclées tendus par l'effort. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient tressés comme à l'accoutumée et flottaient dans le vent au moindre de ses mouvements. La jeune fille du ciel ne savait pas si elle était plus hypnotisée par la beauté de la belle brune ou par l'agilité dont elle faisait preuve. Car dire que la commandante se battait bien serait un euphémisme, elle enchaînait les passes avec une rapidité et une grâce impressionnantes, cela ressemblait plus à une danse qu'à un combat. Chacun de ses mouvements était rapide et précis et tous semblaient former une chorégraphie improvisée. Le jeune terrien qu'elle entraînait se défendait plutôt bien mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à Lexa qui lançait toutes les offensives tandis que lui se contentait d'essayer de les parer. Clarke était vraiment impressionnée, elle aurait pu passer des heures à regarder la belle terrienne se battre, d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, mais cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle était assise dans les gradins à contempler Lexa et l'entraînement touchait à sa fin.

La présence de la jeune fille du ciel n'était pas passé inaperçue auprès de la commandante qui l'avait regardé s'installer du coin de l'œil, elle était amusée de voir que Clarke n'avait pas perdu une miette de son combat contre le jeune Aden, le plus doué de ses novices. Se sentant observée (voir admirée) par la belle blonde, Lexa avait tout donné, ne laissant pas trop l'occasion au pauvre Aden de se reposer ni même de tenter la moindre attaque, il semblait plus qu'essoufflé lorsqu'elle décida de mettre fin à l'entraînement. Après avoir congédié les jeunes combattants, Titus se rapprocha de la commandante :

« Il semblerait que vous ayez une admiratrice Heda. » lui dit-il en désignant Clarke assise dans les gradins, lui aussi avait remarqué que la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché Lexa des yeux pendant tout l'entraînement.

« Ce n'est pas une admiratrice Titus, c'est Wanheda. » lui répondit la brune amusée.

« Oh je vois ! Lui avez-vous parler de votre projet de réunir les ambassadeurs des douze clans ? »

« Pas encore, je pense le faire dans la journée. »

Titus hocha la tête avec son air sérieux habituel alors que Lexa se dirigeait justement en direction de la jeune fille du ciel.

Lorsque Clarke vit la commandante se diriger vers elle, elle se mit à regretter de l'avoir dévisagé pendant une heure, elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait remarqué, rien n'échappait à la terrienne...

« L'entraînement t'as-t-il plu ? » lui demanda-t-elle un sourire au lèvres.

En voyant l'air espiègle peint sur le visage de Lexa, Clarke se dit que ses craintes étaient vérifiées, elle était démasquée ! Elle décida de faire comme si de rien était:

« Oui, vous vous battez tous très bien. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es restée là pendant une heure ? » questionna la belle brune qui avait décidé d'enfoncer le clou.

« Oui... Euh enfin pas vraiment, je voulais visiter Polis mais je ne savais pas trop par où commencer alors quand je vous ai vu, j'ai décidé de rester pour vous regarder. » Clarke s'emmêlait un peu les pinceaux, en même temps la commandante la regardait en coin en buvant à grandes gorgées dans sa gourde, laissant un fin filet d'eau couler le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou finissant par glisser dans son décolleté. Et cela empêchait la jeune fille du ciel de se concentrer, elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs fortement la belle brune de le faire exprès.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais t'accompagner, je n'ai rien de prévu cette après-midi. »

« Quoi ? » demanda bêtement Clarke qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées pas très catholiques.

« Pour ta visite de Polis, je connais plutôt bien la ville, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop me vanter que je serais un bon guide. » dit Lexa amusée par la belle blonde, et plutôt satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir sur cette dernière.

« Ah oui, oui pourquoi pas ! » lorsque Clarke se rendit compte d'à quel point elle devait avoir l'air stupide à s'embrouiller comme ça, elle eu envie de se frapper pour s'apprendre à garder la tête froide devant la belle terrienne. Belle terrienne qu'elle était sensée détester encore un peu, mais elle n'y arrivait décidément pas du tout. Elle venait d'ailleurs d'accepter sa compagnie pour toute la journée, elle qui s'était promis de ne pas trop passer de temps avec elle, c'était loupé pour aujourd'hui !

« Suis-moi, on va commencer par manger un peu, je ne sais pas toi mais moi je meurs de faim ! » proposa Lexa qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son sourire, toujours amusée par l'embarra de la belle blonde.

Clarke n'avait pas spécialement faim, en même temps elle n'avait pas fait grand chose de sa matinée, mais ne voulant pas que la commandante sache qu'elle avait passé une nuit scandaleusement longue (elle s'était assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui), elle la suivit donc sans rien dire. Lexa mena la belle blonde dans une salle située au rez-de-chaussé de la grande tour, en entrant dedans Clarke resta bouche-bée, c'était une immense cuisine, plus grande qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu, décidément tout était d'une taille démesurée dans cette ville. Après avoir demandé un plateau tout aussi chargé que celui de la veille, la commandante se redirigea vers les jardins et les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans l'herbe afin de profiter du Soleil.

« Que veux-tu voir en premier Clarke ? » demanda Lexa après quelques minutes de silence.

« Je croyais qui tu serais une guide parfaite, à toi de me dire par quoi nous devons commencer ! » lança la jeune femme avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Très bien, je pense avoir ma petite idée sur ce qui pourrait te plaire, tu ne seras pas déçue. » Lexa aimait voir la belle blonde sourire, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la voir détendue lors du du temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble depuis leur toute première rencontre.

En effet, elles étaient en guerre, d'abord l'une contre l'autre puis ensemble contre le peuple de Mont Weather, elles devaient donc toutes les deux se concentrer sur leurs devoirs respectifs. Mais là c'était différent, elles n'étaient plus en guerre et la commandante comptait bien en découvrir plus sur la belle jeune fille du ciel.

Elles se levèrent alors et Lexa guida Clarke dans les rues de la capitale, elle la mena jusqu'à un bâtiment imposant, tout en pierre. Elle entrèrent à l'intérieur et la blonde fût immédiatement sous le charme, les fenêtres étaient très hautes et recouvertes par des rideaux bleus et verts donnant à la pièce des allures de fonds marins et des bougies recouvertes de petites sphères dans les tons bleus également accentuaient cela. Lexa expliqua à la jeune fille du ciel qu'elles se trouvaient dans un temple dédié aux anciens commandants. Ayant remarqué l'attention toute particulière avec laquelle Clarke l'avait écouté la veille lorsqu'elle lui parlait de la première commandante puis de tous les autres, la brune avait pensé que la belle blonde aimerait découvrir ce lieu sacré, et apparemment elle ne c'était pas trompé.

« C'est vraiment magnifique Lexa. » dit doucement Clarke qui était à court de mots.

« Oui c'est vrai, et c'est aussi très reposant, j'aime venir ici lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je me sens plus proche des anciens Heda dans ce temple. » lui avoua Lexa « Je suis ravie que ça te plaise aussi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Après quelques minutes, elles sortirent du temple et continuèrent la visite de la capitale. Alors qu'elles arpentaient les rues de Polis, Lexa racontait à la jeune fille du ciel toutes les coutumes et les anecdotes associées aux différents lieux qu'elles voyaient. Clarke buvait ses paroles et était de plus en plus sous le charme de cette ville mais également de la commandante qui usait s'en même s'en rendre compte de son charisme sur la jeune fille du ciel. L'après-midi passa sans que Clarke ne voit les heures défiler et alors que le Soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent là où la belle terrienne avait prévu de finir sa visite. Elle savait que ce lieu plairait à Clarke, et elle avait comme objectif de la faire venir ici pour finir la journée en beauté.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda Clarke qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la terrienne les faisait sortir de la ville.

En effet après avoir marché dans Polis tout l'après-midi, elles étaient arrivées à la sortie de la ville, et la commandante les faisait grimper le long d'une colline au milieux des arbres.

« Tu n'as plus confiance en mes capacités de guide parfaite ? » lui demanda Lexa en souriant.

« Étant donné que tu n'as pas fait de faux pas durant toute la visite, je me dis que c'est sûrement maintenant que tu vas faire une erreur, personne n'est parfait ! » la taquina Clarke avec un grand sourire.

« Tu verras, ça va te plaire, je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper ! » répliqua Lexa qui était en effet sûre d'elle sur ce coup là.

Après avoir monté la longue pente bien trop raide au goût de Clarke, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent au sommet, Lexa en tête qui regardait la belle blonde s'avancer vers elle essoufflée.

« Je te pensais plus sportive Clarke ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et bien nous se suivons pas tous un entraînement de commandante ! Et puis c'est quand même super raide ! » tenta de se défendre la blonde trop occupée à reprendre son souffle pour faire preuve de plus de répartie.

« Retourne-toi au lieu de te plaindre, tu vas voir, ça en valait la peine ! » lui lança Lexa amusée, décidément la belle blonde avait un don pour lui coller un sourire sur le visage.

Clarke s'exécuta et resta encore une fois bouche-bée devant le spectacle qu'elle voyait devant elle. Du haut de cette colline, elles avaient une vue imprenable sur la capitale. Le Soleil couchant illuminait la ville et la tour en son centre était elle aussi éclairée à la fois par la lumière orangée du ciel mais également parce que de la lumière traversait toutes ses fenêtres. C'était tout simplement magnifique, de plus l'eau du grand lac situé à droite de la ville était elle aussi illuminée et brillait de mille feux. La jeune fille du ciel était sans voix devant tout cela, elle regarda Lexa avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, en cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus la moindre rancœur contre la belle brune qui lui souriait en retour. Elle ne savait pas si ses ressentiments allaient refaire surface, mais pour le moments, elle ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Elle était juste bien, aucune pensée négative ne lui traversa l'esprit, elle profitait simplement du spectacle que lui offrait la belle terrienne.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda doucement Lexa en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Merci Lexa, c'est tout simplement magnifique. » répondit la blonde en glissant sa main dans celle de la commandante.

Lexa fût surprise par ce geste mais l'accepta avec joie, elle regarda Clarke avec un sourire bienveillant, elle avait l'air heureuse et cela l'emplit de bonheur.

Une fois que le Soleil eut fini sa descente, les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent elles aussi à redescendre dans l'enceinte de Polis. Une fois arrivées à la grande tour, elles passèrent dans les cuisines récupérer de quoi manger et montèrent dans la chambre de Clarke pour dîner ensemble comme la veille. Cette fois ce fût au tour de la jeune fille du ciel de raconter l'histoire de son peuple à la terrienne qui était elle aussi très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur eux.

Encore une fois elles discutèrent plusieurs heures et ce soir là c'était Lexa qui buvait les paroles de la belle blonde, fascinée d'apprendre comment et pourquoi le peuple du ciel s'était retrouvé dans l'espace et également les raisons de leur retour sur Terre. La jeune terrienne était tellement captivée par tout ce que lui racontait Clarke qu'elle avait oublié de lui parler de la réunion des douze ambassadeurs à propos de son pouvoir de Wanheda. Mais avant de la quitter, tout cela lui revint en tête et elle se dit qu'il était temps de lui en parler.

« Avant de te laisser dormir j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose de sérieux Clarke. » annonça la commandante retrouvant son air grave.

« Je t'écoute. » lui répondit la blonde inquiétée par l'air soudain sérieux de Lexa.

« Je t'ai expliqué hier soir que ton pouvoir de Wanheda est très envié et te met en danger, c'est pourquoi je voudrais réunir les ambassadeurs des douze clans afin de faire savoir à tous que tu es sous ma protection et que personne ne pourra te prendre ce pouvoir. »

Clarke la regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela était un problème ni ce que la commandante attendait elle, elle l'encouragea donc à continuer :

« Oui d'accord, et... ? »

« Et bien pour cela, j'aurais besoins que tu sois à mes côtés et que tu jures devant les douze ambassadeurs et donc par extension devant tout mon peuple que tes pouvoirs m'appartiennent et que tu ne les utiliseras que pour moi. »

« Que mes pouvoirs t'appartiennent ? Je ne suis pas à toi Lexa, je n'appartiens à personne ! »

« Non j'en suis bien consciente Clarke, je ne te demande en aucun cas de m'appartenir, seulement de promettre de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour n'importe qui d'autre que moi. »

« Mais quels pouvoirs ? Enfin Lexa tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, la seule chose que j'ai faite c'est actionner un malheureux levier, je n'ai fais preuve d'aucun courage ! »

« Tu te sous-estimes Clarke, tu es une femme extrêmement courageuse, mais là n'est pas la question. Mon peuple te voit comme la commandante de la mort, même si selon toi ce n'est pas le cas, si tu promets devant tous que ton pouvoir est à mon service, cela dissuadera la nation des glaces de lancer une attaque contre Polis. »

« Et après ? Je serai obligée de rester à Polis pour que mes soit-disant pouvoirs soient à toi, sous peine de me retrouver avec l'armée d'Azgeda aux trousses à peine je mettrai le pieds en dehors de la capitale ? »

« Tu ne te plais pas à Polis ? Je pensais que tu aimais cette ville, tu ne veux pas y rester ? »

« La question n'est pas là, je ne veux pas avoir à être obligée d'y rester, je veux avoir le choix. »

« Tu as le choix Clarke, je ne t'impose rien, je te le demande simplement en espérant que tu accepteras, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites. »

Ces paroles calmèrent la jeune fille du ciel qui prit le temps de réfléchir en regardant Lexa qui gardait un air impassible sur le visage.

« J'ai besoin de temps, laisse moi la nuit pour y penser, je te ferais part de ma réponse demain matin. » annonça finalement la blonde.

« Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir tranquillement dans ce cas. » lui répondit la commandante en se levant et en commençant à quitter la chambre.

« Attends... » dit doucement Clarke en retenant la brune par le bras qui la regarda longuement. « Merci pour cette journée Lexa. » ajouta-t-elle simplement d'une voix basse.

« Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé te faire découvrir mon monde Clarke. » lui répondit la terrienne tout aussi doucement. Elle échangèrent un long regard silencieux avant que la blonde relâche le poignet de Lexa qu'elle avait toujours dans la main.

« À demain Clarke, j'espère que la nuit te porteras conseils. » lâcha finalement la commandante avant de sortir de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à la belle blonde.

Clarke s'allongea dans son lit en pensant à tout cela. Devait-elle accepter la proposition de Lexa ? Cela signifiait qu'elle devrait rester à Polis presque définitivement et cette option la paniquait quelque peu, même si elle se plaisait ici, voudrait-elle y rester toute sa vie ? Elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle avait passé une journée extraordinaire, certainement la plus belle depuis qu'elle était descendue sur Terre, sûrement même une des meilleurs de toute sa vie qui n'était pas passionnante lorsqu'elle était sur l'Arche. La visite de Polis avait été tout simplement magique et la présence de Lexa n'y avait pas été pour rien. La jeune terrienne avait su lui faire découvrir la ville avec ses yeux à elle et elle s'était ouverte à Clarke en laissant tomber ses barrières habituelles. La belle brune avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial et la jeune fille du ciel tombait de plus en plus sous son charme. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour lui jurer allégeance devant tous les ambassadeurs, l'obligeant ainsi à rester à Polis et à ne jamais retourner auprès de son peuple ?

C'est avec toutes ses pensées en tête que Clarke s'endormit pour sa deuxième nuit à Polis, elle espérait que Lexa avait raison et que cette nuit lui porterait conseils.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'attends votre avis dans les reviews ! Bonne semaine à vous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **toup62** **: Ahah c'est pour ça que j'ai pas eu ton habituelle review, j'étais toute triste ! ;)** **Mais tant mieux si ça continue à te plaire ! Et oui elles ont pas très bien dormi les pauvres ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi !**

 **Jessie943** **: Merci beaucoup, ça fait grave plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Après avoir réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée, Clarke avait bien pesé le pour et le contre et avait pris sa décision quant à la proposition de Lexa. Elle décida donc de partir à la recherche de la jeune terrienne pour lui en faire part, elle trouva cette dernière dans la salle du trône accompagnée d'un homme chauve qui n'avait pas l'air de rire très souvent, c'était le même qui était présent lors de l'entraînement des novices la veille. En la voyant, il la salua d'un air grave :

« Wanheda, j'espère que vous avez pris votre décision au sujet de vos pouvoirs. » Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il ne perdait pas le Nord !

« Et vous êtes ? » questionna Clarke, plutôt étonnée de cet accueil.

« Titus, je suis le conseiller de notre Heda. » répondit l'intéressé d'un ton sérieux qui semblait ne jamais le quitter.

« Je m'appelle Clarke, mais visiblement vous savez déjà qui je suis, c'est justement au sujet de la proposition de Heda que je suis ici. » expliqua la blonde avant de diriger son regard vers Lexa qui était restée assise sur son trône.

« Je t'écoute Clarke. » dit la commandante d'un ton neutre en se levant afin de se rapprocher de la jeune fille du ciel et de Titus.

« J'accepte à une condition, lorsque je voudrais me rendre à Arkadia pour voir mon peuple, te me laisseras y aller. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas quitter Polis pour aller vivre auprès du Skykru si vous avez juré allégeance auprès de Heda. » lança Titus étonné par le ton que prenait la jeune fille du ciel pour s'adresser à la commandante.

« Pas pour y vivre, seulement pour leur rendre visite. » répliqua sèchement Clarke qui n'appréciait pas franchement qu'un inconnu lui dicte sa conduite.

Titus s'apprêta à lui répondre mais fut stoppé par Lexa qui leva la main pour l'inviter au silence.

« C'est d'accord, tu pourras rendre visite à ton peuple dès que tu le souhaiteras Clarke. Titus, convoques les ambassadeurs des douze clans, je veux qu'ils soient tous présents demain matin, je ferai mon annonce ici-même. » annonça Lexa d'un ton ferme.

« Très bien Heda. » lui répondit son conseiller en quittant la salle du trône d'un pas rapide.

« Il a l'air d'une amabilité sans précédant. » lança Clarke une fois qu'il était parti.

Lexa sourit à sa remarque avant de reprendre son sérieux pour lui dire :

« Tu devras être présente aussi demain matin Clarke. »

« Oui j'avais cru comprendre, que devrais-je dire ? »

« C'est en grande partie moi qui parlerai, tu n'auras qu'à confirmer ma déclaration lorsque j'annoncerai que ton pouvoir ne sera utilisé que pour me servir. » la rassura Lexa.

« D'accord, je vais te laisser retourner à tes occupations alors. » déclara la jeune fille du ciel en commençant à quitter la salle.

« Merci d'avoir accepté ma proposition Clarke, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu te plaises à Polis. » dit doucement la commandante avant qu'elle ne parte.

La blonde lui sourit avant de passer la porte. Lexa se rassit sur son trône, soulagée que la jeune fille du ciel ai accepté de rester et de lui prêter allégeance devant les ambassadeurs, et pas seulement parce qu'elle espérait que cela calmerait Azgeda. Elle était aussi heureuse car cela signifiait que la belle blonde allait rester près d'elle et même si elle devait se concentrer sur son rôle de Heda, elle avait aussi réellement envie (si ce n'est besoin) de passer plus de temps avec Clarke. La belle jeune fille du ciel l'apaisait vraiment, quand elle était avec elle, elle n'avait plus besoin de porter son masque de Heda et pouvait laisser tomber toutes ses barrières pour être enfin elle-même, plus l'impitoyable commandante, seulement Lexa. Et plus elle passait de temps avec la belle blonde, plus elle avait envie d'en apprendre sur elle, elle éveillait en elle des sentiments éteints depuis longtemps, des sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir enterré pour toujours mais qui refaisaient surface dès que Clarke était dans les parages. Même si elle avait peur que ces sentiments ne la rendent faible, elle n'arrivait pas à les ignorer et ne savait même pas si elle avait vraiment envie de le faire.

Son conseiller fit son retour dans la pièce, la tirant de ses pensées. Dès son arrivée, il préparèrent la venue des ambassadeurs ainsi que le discours de Lexa.

Clarke passa la journée à flâner dans les rues de Polis pour finir sa balade devant le grand lac à la sortie de la ville, voire toute cette étendue d'eau la fascinait. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre, elle se perdit dans ses pensées qui se dirigèrent vers Arkadia et son peuple, elle espérait vraiment que tout se passait bien pour eux et qu'ils arrivaient à vivre heureux. Elle avait exigé pouvoir les retrouver dès qu'elle le souhaiterait auprès de Lexa, mais elle ne savait pas quand elle serait prête pour cela. En effet, même si tous lui manquaient, elle n'était pas sûre d'être en mesure de les revoir pour le moment.

Alors que le Soleil commençait à se coucher, elle se leva afin de retourner à la grande tour, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver toute seule dehors en pleine nuit. Non loin du centre de Polis, dans une petite rue, elle tomba sur deux terriens qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir bu que de l'eau toute la journée.

« Ne serait-ce pas notre chère Wanheda ? » lança l'un deux plus pour son camarade que pour Clarke.

« Mais oui, elle-même qui a brûlé vivant 300 de nos frères il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais on dirait que notre commandante a oublié cela. » répondit le deuxième avec un air mauvais « Mon fils faisait partie de ses guerriers et n'a jamais été vengé. » ajouta-t-il en dégainant un poignard de sa ceinture.

La jeune fille du ciel commençait à réellement paniquer, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, elle était prise au piège, elle ne ferait clairement pas le poids face à ces deux hommes.

« Nous étions en guerre, je n'ai fais que défendre mon peuple. » tenta-t-elle désespérément.

« Et c'est pour venger le mien que je vais te régler ton compte. » dit-il en s'avançant dangereusement d'elle.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » lança une voix autoritaire derrière Clarke. La jeune fille du ciel n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre la voix de la belle commandante.

« Wanheda est sous ma protection, quiconque tente quelque chose pour attenter à sa vie le paiera de la sienne. » prévint-elle d'un ton glacial en s'approchant du terrien d'une démarche assurée avec un regard assassin.

« Cette femme a tué mon fils et je ne... » l'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la commandante lui avait planté sa dague dans le ventre en le regardant droit dans les yeux le fusillant du regard jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Une fois le terrien tombé au sol, elle concentra son attention vers le deuxième homme et lui lança d'un ton qui le fit frissonner :

« Je te suggère de faire passer le message à tous ceux qui ont quelque chose à reprocher à Wanheda. »

« Bien Heda. » il s'inclina brièvement puis détalla à toute allure avant que sa commandante ne change d'avis et ne lui règle son compte à lui aussi.

Lexa se retourna vers la jeune fille du ciel qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire.

« Tout va bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas touché ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non c'est bon, tu es arrivée juste à temps je pense. »

« Tu devrais te montrer plus prudente Clarke, tu as eu de la chance que cela se produise au pied de la tour et que je ne sois pas loin, je ne serais pas toujours là... » lui dit-elle les sourcils froncés avec un air sérieux.

« En effet... Merci Lexa, je crois que tu m'as sauvé la vie, ça devient une habitude ses derniers temps. » cette réplique radoucit la brune.

« Que faisais-tu toute seule dehors à cette heure-ci ? » la questionna-t-elle quand même.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'étais près du lac et le Soleil s'est couché avant que je n'arrive à la tour... » s'expliqua-t-elle intimidée par l'air autoritaire peint sur le visage de la commandante « Mais je ne savais pas que j'étais soumise à un couvre-feu ! » ajouta-t-elle en se reprenant, elle n'allait quand même pas se laisser impressionner ni dicter sa conduite par la terrienne.

« Tu n'es soumise à aucun couvre-feu Clarke, je pense juste que pour ta sécurité, tu ne devrais pas sortir seule si tard, et vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, il semblerait que j'ai raison. » lança Lexa avec un air impassible, même si au fond, elle était amusée par la réaction de la belle blonde.

« OK tu marques un point là... » capitula Clarke à court d'arguments.

« Suis-moi, je te raccompagne. » ordonna Lexa.

« Tu devrais perdre cette habitude que tu as de donner des ordres à tout le monde je trouve. » lança la jeune fille du ciel en suivant tout de même la belle brune.

« C'est mon travail de donner des ordres à tout le monde Clarke. » lui répondit Lexa d'un ton neutre.

« Pas à moi. » objecta la concernée.

La commandante la regarda, son visage se radoucit et elle lui sourit en disant :

« Dans ce cas, je reformule: veux-tu bien me suivre afin que je te raccompagne pour que tu arrives seine et sauve jusqu'à la tour ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens un ton moqueur dans tes paroles. » lança Clarke avec un grand sourire, elle aimait sentir Lexa détendue et même prête à plaisanter avec elle « Et toi que faisais-tu dehors si tard si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » ajouta-t-elle intriguée.

« Cela arrive même à la commandante de sortir de sa tour afin de se balader et de manger à l'extérieur. » lui répondit Lexa, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté son visage.

« Oh d'accord, désolée je ne voulais contrarier tes projets, je peux rentrer seule, nous sommes presque arrivées. »

« Ne t'excuses pas Clarke, je suis plutôt contente d'être tombée sur toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule, mais peut être que tu peux m'accompagner, enfin si tu en as envie bien-sûr. » proposa Lexa timidement.

« J'en serai enchantée ! » accepta Clarke, étonnée par le ton de la commandante qui avait d'habitude l'air si sûre d'elle.

Ainsi, elle passèrent la soirée ensembles à se balader dans les rues de la capitale, elle retournèrent près du lac où elle mangèrent ce que Lexa avait emmené avec elle en quittant la tour. La brune questionna Clarke à propos de sa vie sur l'Arche, de ses loisirs, de sa famille et de ses amis, des règles de vie strictes qu'elle devait suivre. La jeune fille du ciel se confia à la belle terrienne et lui parla de son père avec des larmes dans les yeux. Lexa l'écouta en silence, posant sa main sur la sienne lorsque sa voix était pleine de sanglots, Clarke se sentait en confiance auprès d'elle, elle n'aurait pas soupçonné que la commandante était capable d'autant d'écoute et de tendresse. Sur le chemin du retour, elle parlèrent de tout et de rien, et une fois arrivée devant la chambre de la jeune fille du ciel, cette dernière demanda à Lexa de lui raconter à son tour son histoire, mais elle lui sourit et lui dit doucement :

« Il se fait tard Clarke, ce sera pour une autre fois. »

La blonde comprit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à lui en parler et se contenta de hocher la tête, avant qu'elle ne parte, elle attrapa la main de Lexa dans la sienne pour lui dire :

« Je te remercie pour cette soirée Lexa, pour l'instant tu tiens très bien ta promesse: je me plais vraiment à Polis. »

La commandante sentie son ventre faire un bond au contact de la jeune fille du ciel, elle avait vraiment un effet extraordinaire sur elle. Mais elle ajouta comme si de rien était :

« Enfin quand tu ne te fais pas attaquer... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié cet incident après cette merveilleuse soirée ! » lança la belle blonde.

« Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Clarke, reposes-toi bien pour demain matin, je passerai te chercher pour que nous arrivions ensembles dans la salle du trône. » dit Lexa en lâchant à regret la main de la jeune fille du ciel avant de se diriger elle aussi vers sa chambre.

* * *

En début de matinée, Lexa fit son apparition dans la chambre de Clarke, elle pensait la voir fin prête pour la réunion des ambassadeurs mais c'était loin d'être le cas car elle était encore profondément endormie au milieu de son grand lit. La brune se racla la gorge, espérant que cela suffirait à réveiller la jeune fille du ciel mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. Elle décida donc d'aller tirer les rideaux, plongeant un peu plus la pièce dans la lumière mais cela non plus n'eut aucun effet, elle avait visiblement le sommeil lourd. La commandante se décida donc à se rapprocher du lit, elle s'assit sur le rebord et regarda la belle blonde endormie, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Elle les remit en place derrière ses oreilles puis la secoua légèrement par l'épaule :

« Clarke, réveilles-toi. » dit-elle doucement.

La jeune fille du ciel ouvrit lentement les yeux, et éblouie par la lumière, elle dit en râlant :

« T'étais obligée d'ouvrir les rideaux ? Tu veux ma mort ? »

Lexa sourit à cette remarque avant de répondre :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir réveillé comme une princesse mais les ambassadeurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver et à vrai dire je pensais que tu serais déjà debout à mon arrivée. »

« Nous n'avons pas tous un réveil matin dans la tête ! » répliqua la blonde.

« Un quoi ? » interrogea la terrienne qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un réveil.

« Non laisse tomber, c'est une invention de torture moderne de mon peuple ! » lança Clarke qui avait toujours détesté se faire réveiller par cette sonnerie stridente sur l'Arche.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre mais on va mettre cela sur le compte de ton air encore ensommeillé. Dépêches-toi de te préparer Clarke, je reviens te chercher dans dix minutes. » dit Lexa en se levant.

« Je vois que tu as du mal à appliquer mon conseil sur les ordres. » répondit Clarke avec un sourire en sortant du lit. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne croulait pas franchement sous les vêtements à ce moment précis, elle était seulement vêtue d'une petite nuisette. Son visage s'empourpra immédiatement alors que Lexa lui répondait :

« Oui c'est vrai, les mauvaises habitudes sont les plus dures à perdre ! Je te laisse t'habiller un peu plus, à tout de suite. » ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne savait pas si elle avait préférée voir l'air gêné se peindre sur le visage de la belle blonde, lui donnant un air adorable, ou bien la voir si peu vêtue et constater qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne le pensait.

La commandante revint dans la chambre peu après avec une petite coupe de fruits pour que la blonde puisse déjeuner avant de se rendre à la réunion des ambassadeurs. À son arrivée Clarke bataillait avec son débardeur à lacet.

« Tu as toujours autant de mal à t'habiller Clarke ? » lança-t-elle amusée, c'était la deuxième fois que la jeune fille du ciel n'arrivait pas à enfiler correctement ce genre de haut.

« Non mais vous vous compliquez la vie aussi avec tous ces lacet sur vos vêtements, c'est épuisant ! » se plaignit Clarke qui en avait marre de ce style de débardeur impossible à enfiler.

« Je ferais savoir à Selena qu'à présent il vaudrait mieux te donner des vêtements simples afin de ne pas contrarier la grande Wanheda qui ne sait pas s'habiller. » la taquina Lexa en s'avançant vers elle afin de l'aider.

« La grande Wanheda n'apprécie pas trop qu'on se moque d'elle. » répliqua Clarke avec un sourire dans la voix.

Une fois le haut attaché comme il faut, la terrienne lui proposa :

« Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger avant de partir, tu peux prendre le temps de déjeuner. »

Clarke la remercia en souriant et mangea rapidement avant qu'elles ne se rendent ensembles comme prévues dans la salle du trône.

« Nous ne sommes pas trop en retard j'espère. » s'inquiéta la jeune fille du ciel juste avant de rentrer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Heda arrive bien quand bon lui semble ! » la rassura la commandante avec un sourire.

Elle entrèrent dans la salle et à leur arrivée, les douze ambassadeurs ainsi que Titus se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent devant Lexa. Le premier à se relever fut celui d'Azgeda, Clarke le reconnut grâce à ses peintures blanches.

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait tous venir ici le plus rapidement possible Heda ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Vous avez tous été convoqués à Polis afin de transmettre un message aux douze clans. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas seule devant vous aujourd'hui, à mes côtés se trouve Clarke du peuple du ciel, plus connue à présent sous le nom de Wanheda, la commandante de la mort qui a fait tombé la montagne et détruit nos ennemis de toujours. » scanda la commandante.

D'un geste, elle invita Clarke à s'avancer, le jeune femme était impressionnée tant par cette présentation que par le ton assuré et qui inspirait au respect avec lequel Lexa s'adressait à ses ambassadeurs, elle avait vraiment beaucoup de prestance.

« Elle est désormais sous ma protection et m'a juré allégeance, elle n'utilisera ses pouvoirs pour personne d'autre, et toute personne qui s'attaquera à elle, s'attaquera à moi, et sera par conséquent exécuté. » après ses paroles, elle détailla chacun de ses ambassadeurs et laissa un silence s'installer avant de le briser « Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à redire ? »

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête.

« Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de faire passer le message à vos dirigeants respectifs et à tout votre peuple. Vous pouvez disposer. » annonça-t-elle.

Une fois que tous furent sortis, elle s'adressa à son conseiller.

« Je veux que tu fasses suivre l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda, je veux savoir comment la reine Nia va prendre la nouvelle et si elle prévoit le moindre plan, je veux en être informée. »

« Bien Heda. » dit-il gravement avant de quitter à son tour la salle du trône.

Lexa se tourna alors vers la jeune fille du ciel, quittant son air impitoyable de Heda. Clarke était impressionnée par l'allure qu'elle avait assise sur son trône de bois avec son long manteau et son maquillage de guerre, lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à ses ambassadeurs, elle inspirait au plus grand des respects, elle avait vraiment ça dans le sang. Mais lorsqu'elle s'adressa à elle son ton s'était adoucit, elle devenait presque une autre personne, mais son charisme ne la quittait bien entendu pas.

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ? J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ta décision. »

Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite et baissa les yeux, lors du discours de la commandante, elle s'était en effet demandé si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Même si Lexa lui avait fait passer deux jours formidables à Polis et lui avait presque fait oublié sa trahison, cette dernière avait quand même eu lieu et la jeune fille du ciel se demandait si elle faisait bien de lui faire confiance à nouveau. Le charme que la belle brune exerçait sur elle avait prit le dessus sur sa rancœur mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne chose, elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait une nouvelle trahison.

Face à ce silence, Lexa comprit que la jeune fille du ciel doutait, elle se leva alors de son trône, s'avança vers elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes avant de lui dire doucement :

« Tu peux me faire confiance Clarke, je ne ferais pas la même erreur à deux reprises, j'ai faillit te perdre une fois, cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne te trahirai plus jamais, je te le jures. »

« Je l'espère bien, parce que je ne sais pas si je le supporterais une deuxième fois... » lui répondit-elle en relevant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de la belle terrienne.

« Tu n'auras pas à le supporter, je te le promets Clarke. » à ses mots, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de la belle blonde avant qu'elle ne retienne son envie de l'embrasser en retournant son attention sur ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et risquer de faire paniquer la jeune fille du ciel qui commençait à peine à lui refaire confiance. Elle lâcha donc ses mains qu'elle avait garder entre les siennes juste à temps avant que Titus ne refasse son entrée dans la pièce.

« J'ai chargé notre meilleur espion de surveiller Azgeda, Heda. » annonça-t-il avec son sérieux habituel.

« Très bien, je te remercie Titus. Je crois qu'il doit être l'heure de l'entraînement des novices, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet Heda, ils nous attendent déjà dans l'arène. »

« Dans ce cas allons-y. Tu es la bienvenue si tu veux regarder l'entraînement à nouveau Clarke. »

La jeune fille du ciel était encore toute chamboulée par l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la commandante, elles s'étaient retrouvées vraiment très proches l'une de l'autre et si la brune n'avait pas rompue le contact, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait résisté à l'envie qu'elle avait eu de sceller leurs lèvres, surtout qu'elle avait bien sentie qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le désirer. Elle décida donc que voir de nouveau Lexa dans sa tenue d'entraînement n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment, elle préférait penser à ses sentiments et à ce qu'elle allait en faire à tête reposer sans avoir la belle brune dans son champ de vision pour la déconcentrer.

« Merci, mais je pense que je vais plutôt retourner dans ma chambre pour le moment. Bon entraînement ! » elle sourit à Lexa et salua Titus de la tête avant de quitter la salle du trône.

Une fois arrivée, un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Tout un kit de dessin avait été déposé ici à son attention, des crayons à papier, des pinceaux accompagnée de peintures dans des petits récipients ainsi qu'un pile de feuilles épaisses. Elle avait parlé de sa passion pour le dessin à Lexa la veille et visiblement cela n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle était très touchée de cette attention et passa tout le reste de la journée à dessiner, elle se coucha tard après avoir immortalisé le coucher de Soleil sur la capitale.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce que c'est celui que j'ai le plus galéré à écrire pour le moment !**

 **toup62** **: Ahah je suis super contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Pour l'instant notre commandante préférée va avoir d'autre problème que son rôle de Heda à gérer comme tu vas le voir ahah ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres, et merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de mettre un petit commentaire à chaque fois, ça fait grave plaisir ! :)**

 **BadMonster-Fr : Hello ! Alors pour commencer avant que j'oublie, merci de prendre le temps de poster un si long commentaire pleins de conseils et d'avis ! Pour ce qui est du pardon de Clarke, je l'ai peut être fait venir un peu trop rapidement c'est vrai, j'avais trouvé qu'il venait trop vite dans la série, et je voulait pas qu'il vienne trop doucement dans ma fic, mais du coup peut être que c'était un peu trop rapide aussi, je crois que j'avais trop de les voir réunies à nouveau ! Après pour ce qui est des dialogues, je vais essayer de retenir tes conseils parce que je ne veux pas que ça devienne trop neuneu, mais je crois que ça doit être mon côté chamalow qui prend le dessus par moment ! Pour ce qui est de Titus, je ne sais pas si je vais plus développer ce personnage avec lequel j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal dans la série (oui j'étais pas franchement sa plus grande fan ^^). Et la découverte de Clarke sur les origines de Polis est prévue mais pas pour tout de suite, pour dans un bon petit moment même je pense ! Mais en tout cas merci pour tes conseils que je vais essayer d'appliquer ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, même si du coup j'ai peur que tu le trouve un peu trop neuneu pour le coup ! ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

À son réveil, Clarke eut l'idée de se rendre en haut de la colline où Lexa l'avait emmenée à la fin de sa visite de Polis afin de peindre la magnifique vue qu'elle avait de là-bas. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dessiner et cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle passa donc la journée en haut de cette colline à peindre tout ce qui l'inspirait. En revenant à la tour, en fin d'après-midi, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié Lexa pour l'attention qu'elle avait eu en lui laissant ce kit de dessin, elle partit donc à sa recherche et la trouva dans la salle du trône. Elle était en compagnie de Titus et semblait en grande discussion avec ce dernier, elle voulu repartir lorsqu'elle entendit "Arkadia" dans la conversation, elle se rapprocha donc pour en entendre plus mais Titus s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il la vit.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas déranger, je m'en vais. » s'excusa-t-elle doucement un peu gênée.

« Non c'est bon, restes Clarke, nous avions fini de toute façon. » lui dit Lexa en finissant sa phrase avec un regard pour Titus qui quitta la salle. « Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que j'ai fais déposer pour toi dans ta chambre. » ajouta-t-elle en regardant les dessins que Clarke tenait dans ses mains.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je voulais te remercier, c'est vraiment très gentil. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais je t'en prie, et je vois que tu as trouvé pleins de choses à dessiner, je peux ? » lui demanda-t-elle en prenant les feuilles afin d'admirer les peintures de la blonde. « Tu dessines vraiment très bien, ils sont magnifiques. »

« Merci, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » interrogea Clarke, intriguée par le peu qu'elle avait entendu.

« Oui bien-sûr. » lui répondit Lexa toujours concentrée sur sa contemplation des dessins de la jeune fille du ciel.

« Et bien en entrant, j'ai entendu le nom d'Arkadia dans votre conversation et vous aviez l'air plutôt préoccupés... Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune fille du ciel inquiète.

La commandante releva les yeux des dessins afin de les planter dans le regard azur de Clarke, elle la regarda longuement semblant réfléchir mais ne dit rien.

« Lexa, que c'est t-il passé ? J'ai le droit de savoir. » la relança la blonde devant ce silence inquiétant.

« L'espion que nous avions envoyé surveiller la nation des glaces est revenu avec des informations plutôt inquiétantes. » elle fit une pause et continua sous le regard insistant de Clarke « Lorsque la reine Nia a apprit que tu étais ici, elle ne l'a pas franchement bien pris, elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien contre toi tant que tu es à Polis. »

« Et donc ? » insista la blonde qui n'aimait pas du tout l'air inquiet qu'elle voyait sur le visage habituellement impassible de la commandante.

« Et donc elle a décidé d'envoyer une armée sur Arkadia. » annonça-t-elle gravement.

« Quoi ? Mais ils n'y sont pour rien si je suis à Polis ! » lança Clarke affolée.

« Qu'ils y soient pour quelque chose ou pas n'est pas le problème, elle fait cela pour t'attirer là-bas, hors de la capitale, c'est un piège. » expliqua Lexa qui appréhendait la réaction de la jeune fille du ciel.

Clarke prit le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle et de réfléchir à un plan, mais n'en trouvant pas elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas Clarke, il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Comment ça il n'y a rien à faire ? » scanda la blonde « C'est absolument exclu que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces alors que mon peuple est en danger ! Par ma faute qui plus est ! »

« La nation des glaces fait partie des douze clans réunifiés, je ne peux pas lancer une attaque contre eux parce qu'ils décident d'attaquer Arkadia qui ne fait pas partie de notre alliance. » dit gravement la terrienne.

« Si tu ne fais rien, dans ce cas j'irais seule retrouver mon peuple, au moins pour les prévenir avant que l'attaque ne soit lancée ! »

« C'est absolument hors de question ! » lança la commandante d'un ton ferme.

« Pardon ?! Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais m'y rendre quand je voudrais ! » hurla presque Clarke.

« Calmes-toi Clarke... »commença Lexa.

« Non je ne me calmerais pas ! » la coupa la jeune fille du ciel « Pas tant que mon peuple sera en danger ! Tu m'as juré pas plus tard qu'hier, ici-même, que tu ne trahirais pas ta parole et tu es déjà prête à revenir dessus en m'empêchant de quitter Polis ?! » Clarke hurlait vraiment à présent.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle avant de lui dire d'une voix basse :

« Ce n'est pas le lieu pour hurler comme ça Clarke, tu ne peux pas remettre mon autorité en question devant les gardes. Et en plus, tu mets en danger la vie de mes espions à Azgeda, cette information est confidentielle pour le moment. »

« Dans ce cas, allons continuer cette discussion dans un endroit à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes car je ne compte pas céder ! »

Après un instant de réflexion, la brune capitula, de toute façon la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air prête à abandonner cette discussion.

« Très bien, suis-moi. »

Lexa mena Clarke le long du couloir, mais de l'autre côté que celui menant à la chambre de la jeune fille du ciel. Une fois arrivées devant une entré recouverte de rideaux, la commandante se recula afin de la laisser entrer en premier. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la belle blonde n'en cru pas ses yeux, elle qui trouvait que sa chambre était somptueuse, ce n'était rien à côté de celle de la terrienne. Mais la blonde ne prit pas plus que ça le temps de détailler la pièce, elle voulait faire comprendre à Lexa qu'il était hors de question qu'elle attende sagement ici que son peuple se fasse attaquer par Azgeda.

« Alors ? Vas-tu tenir ta promesse et me laisser me rendre à Arkadia ou comptes-tu me trahir encore une fois en m'obligeant à rester ici ? » lança-t-elle en espérant que cela fasse capituler la brune.

« Non Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas aller te faire tuer. »

« Tu as promis Lexa... » commença la blonde avant que la terrienne ne l'interrompe.

« J'ai promis de te laisser quitter Polis dès que tu le souhaiterais, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai aussi promis de te garder en sécurité, et je préfère tenir cette promesse là. » voyant que Clarke faisait mine de répondre, elle enchaîna « Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse foncer tête baissée dans le piège d'Azgeda Clarke, Nia n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que tu sorte de l'enceinte de la capitale pour s'en prendre à toi, et je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. » ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Clarke s'avança vers elle avant de lui répondre en haussant le ton :

« Je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple se faire attaquer sans rien faire, tu ne veux pas lancer ton armée pour empêcher cela, très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester ici sans rien tenter pour les prévenir. »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Clarke, j'ai promis de te protéger et je le ferais même si pour cela je dois te retenir de force à Polis. » répondit Lexa qui commençait elle aussi à monter d'un ton pour ne pas se laisser écraser par la blonde.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à me retenir ici si je veux partir Lexa. »

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus à ta place Clarke. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas partir ?! Si je me fais attaquer qu'est-ce que ça peut tant te faire dans le fond ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces histoires de pouvoirs, c'est n'importe quoi ! Et si Nia me tue et attaque Polis, tu n'auras qu'à l'écraser, ton armée est bien plus grande que la sienne, elle ne fera pas le poids, alors laisses moi tenter de sauver mon peuple ! Au pire je me fais attraper, ils t'attaquent et tu leur règles leur compte une bonne fois pour toute, tu seras débarrassée d'eux pour de bon ! »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que jamais je ne te laisserai te faire tuer, je tiens bien trop à toi pour cela, quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre ? » lança Lexa en s'avançant à son tour de la jeune fille du ciel, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait à quelques centimètres.

« Lexa, je... » la brune ne laissa pas le temps à Clarke de finir sa phrase, elle fit se qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la blonde en scellant leur lèvres dans un baiser intense dans lequel elle fit passer tout se qu'elle ressentait, la tristesse de l'avoir perdu une première fois, la peur que cela ne se reproduise, mais surtout tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. À cet instant précis, la terrienne oublia toutes ces barrières qu'elle avait construite autour de son cœur, elle savait que ses sentiments pour la jeune fille du ciel la rendaient faible, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'être forte, plus envie de lutter pour cacher ses émotions, pour l'instant d'une nuit, elle avait juste envie de se laisser aller et de penser avec son cœur et non avec sa tête.

Lors des premières secondes du baiser, Clarke était trop surprise pour faire quoique ce soit puis finalement, elle passa sa main autour de la taille de la commandante la rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle. C'était un véritable ascenseur émotionnel dans le cerveau de la blonde, elle était passé en quelques secondes d'un énervement le plus total à un attendrissement devant le discours de Lexa puis une immense surprise alors qu'elle l'avait embrassée pour finir par un désir ardent de rendre son baiser à la belle terrienne. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune au cours de la journée, même si elle aurait voulu empêcher cela car elle n'avait plus envie de souffrir, elle se rendait bien compte que de forts sentiments pour la magnifique commandante se développaient en elle. Elle aurait voulu les refouler car elle avait commencer à être d'accord avec Lexa lorsque cette dernière l'avait abandonnée devant la montagne : l'amour est une faiblesse. Mais à ce moment précis, elle n'avait plus envie de voir les choses de cette façon, et de toute manière, même si elle auvait voulu arrêter, elle savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas car tout son corps la poussait à se laisser aller dans les bras de la belle terrienne en laissant ses émotions guider ses gestes. Elle s'accrocha alors de toute ses force à Lexa et l'embrassa en retour jusqu'à qu'elle n'ai plus d'air et soit obligée de détacher ses lèvres des siennes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je ne te perdrais pas une nouvelle fois Clarke. » chuchota alors la brune alors que leurs souffles se mélangeaient tant elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre.

Après ses paroles elle reprit son baiser de plus bel en plaçant une main sous la nuque de la blonde et la deuxième sur sa taille.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à les quitter. Le baiser s'intensifia lorsque Clarke ouvrit légèrement la bouche laissant à Lexa le loisir de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. La passion et la tendresse se mélangeaient pour faire naître un feu d'artifice dans le ventre des deux jeunes femmes qui se sentaient plus liées que jamais. Alors que leur baiser prenait un rythme endiablé, Lexa faisait légèrement reculer la jeune fille du ciel qui heurta le dos du lit. Cela fit réaliser à la commandante qu'elle n'était plus maîtresse de ses émotions ni de ses actes, elle se recula alors très légèrement afin de dire doucement :

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter si nous continuons comme ça Clarke. »

Elle plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle avait en face d'elle et la regarda longuement.

« Mais qui t'as dis que je voulais que tu t'arrêtes ? » lui répondit la blonde en recollant ses lèvres à celle de la belle brune.

Belle brune qui ne se fie pas plus prier, à ses paroles, elle saisit fermement la taille de Clarke et la dirigea vers le grand lit sur lequel elle la fit s'allonger délicatement avant de retirer son long manteau, elle détacha les boucles une à une en regardant la belle blonde avec des yeux noircis par le désir. Cette dernière se redressa afin de saisir la taille fine de la terrienne et de l'attirer à elle, scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un long baiser. Lexa se détacha des lèvres sucrées de Clarke pour déposer une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, elle descendit ensuite le long de son cou pour finir sa course à la naissance de ses seins. Gênée par le débardeur de la blonde, elle le releva délicatement provoquant des frissons sur son corps au passage de ses doigts. Une fois le haut retiré et envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce, la brune reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et prolongea sa ligne de baisers jusqu'en bas du ventre de sa futur amante. Elle était à présent à califourchon sur la blonde qui se redressa à nouveau afin de lui ôter à son tour son débardeur noir, une fois cela fait, elle fit une pause afin d'admirer le ventre musclé de la belle commandante, sa poitrine était recouverte d'une bande de tissus enroulée et attachée dans le dos. Clarke s'affaira donc à défaire le nœud tout en embrassant langoureusement Lexa, une fois que ce fut fait, elle déroula lentement la bande de tissus provoquant à son tour des frissons chez la brune. Elle admira un instant la belle terrienne à demi nue avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser ardent tout en passant doucement ses mains sur ses seins. Après quelques minutes, Lexa reprit le dessus en rallongeant la blonde sous elle avec ses mains dans les siennes, elle se redressa ensuite légèrement afin de lui détacher son soutien-gorge qui était clairement de trop. Une fois le sous-vêtement dégrafé, elle embrassa les seins de la jeune fille du ciel qui poussait de légers gémissements, l'encourageant à continuer. Elle descendit le long de son ventre l'enflammant avec sa langue, jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. La commandante s'arrêta alors et rechercha le regard de sa belle blonde pour lui demander silencieusement la permission, permission qu'elle reçue dans un regard qui la poussa à continuer au plus vite. Elle détacha alors sa ceinture et fit descendre doucement son pantalon avant de l'envoyer au pied du lit, puis elle remonta doucement en caressant les jambes douce de la jeune fille du ciel qui saisit son visage entre ses mains afin de la faire remonter jusqu'à elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors que Lexa glissait ses mains dans les long cheveux blonds, Clarke dirigea les siennes vers le pantalon noir de la terrienne et le fit descendre rapidement en glissant ses mains sur ses longues jambes musclées. Elle les fit ensuite basculer afin de se retrouver au-dessus et, tout en continuant de caresser les cuisses de la belle brune, elle recouvrit son ventre de baiser avant de se débarrasser de la dernière barrière de vêtement de Lexa, puis elle remonta jusqu'à son cou qu'elle embrassa lui aussi avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La commandante reprit alors le contrôle de la situation en empoignant les fesses de Clarke afin de les faire rouler sur le côté et de finalement se rallonger sur la blonde tout en faisait descendre son dernier sous vêtement. Elle l'embrassa alors avec fougue en laissant ses mains se diriger vers l'intimité de son amante tandis que cette dernière faisait la même chose. Les deux jeunes femmes s'unirent alors en même temps, leur deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un, elles étaient en parfaite osmose et se mouvaient l'une dans l'autre dans une synchronisation absolue. Elles s'aimèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit en découvrant le corps de l'autre dans son intégralité se laissant mêler passion et tendresse pour une première fois ensembles inoubliable. Elles s'endormirent épuisées mais heureuses dans les bras d'une de l'autre.

* * *

Les premiers rayons du Soleil réveillèrent Lexa qui se remémora avec un sourire la nuit de la veille. Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps, elle aurait voulu ne jamais sortir de ce lit et y passer sa vie à aimer sa belle blonde. Elle se retourna alors avec l'intention de la tirer du sommeil avec un baiser lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparue. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêver la scène de la veille. Elle se redressa dans son lit et la vue de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre lui confirma que cette nuit n'avait pas été qu'un songe. Mais dans ce cas, où était passé Clarke ? C'est alors que des souvenirs plus vieux lui revinrent en mémoire, avant de se laisser embrasser, la jeune fille du ciel était en train de lui dire qu'elle irait retrouver son peuple même si elle tentait de l'en empêcher. Lexa se leva en vitesse et renfila ses vêtements à toute allure, elle n'en revenait pas, la blonde avait profité de son sommeil pour partir en douce malgré son interdiction. Elle se stoppa d'un coup alors qu'elle enfilait des bottes, et si Clarke avait passé cette nuit avec elle dans l'unique but de la distraire afin de mieux pouvoir s'enfuir ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, ce n'était pas possible, la blonde n'aurait pas pu lui faire ça, et de toute façon elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait retrouver la jeune fille du ciel au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle s'élança alors dans le couloir en priant pour arriver à temps tout en se disant que ce réveil n'avait rien à voir avec le réveil en douceur qu'elle avait prévu auprès de Clarke après cette magnifique nuit.

* * *

 **Alors alors ?** **J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !**

 **Et merci beaucoup pour les fav et les follow, ça fait super plaisir, et puis merci à tous de lire et de suivre cette fic ! :)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 que j'essaierai de poster jeudi soir ou vendredi matin !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous ! Comme promis me voilà jeudi soir pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **toup62 : Ahah ouais Clarke n'allait quand même pas rester sans rien faire ! Mais ouais Lexa s'en est pas douté parce que c'était quand même pas prémédité de la part de Clarke... Mais pour le réveil c'est sûr que c'est pas la joie ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **BadMonster-Fr : Ouff je suis contente que tu l'es trouvé pas si mal ! ^^ Pour les répétitions, t'as raison je vais essayer d'y faire attention pour pas rendre le tout redondant, merci beaucoup du conseil ! :) Pour les dialogue et le côté trop mignon de Lexa j'ai bien fait attention dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça le fera bien cette fois ci ! ;) Ahah pour la scène d'amour merci, j'ai teeeellement galéré à l'écrire, mais j'avais aussi envie qu'elle vienne plutôt rapidement parce que je l'ai tellement attendu dans la série sans même pouvoir m'en réjouir vraiment vu comment a fini l'épisode 7 :'(  
** **Et merci beaucoup pour ta proposition, parce que oui bien-sûr que je veux prendre ton avis en compte, je pense que ça ne peut être qu'une bonne façon de s'améliorer et je te remercie d'ailleurs vraiment pour ton avis et tes critiques très constructives ! :) Après qu'entends-tu exactement par petite aide extérieure ? ^^  
** **Et enfin j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire, j'ai pensé à tous tes petits conseils en l'écrivant (dialogue, répétition, dosage des sentiments (partie pour laquelle je galère le plus comme t'as pu le remarquer ^^)), alors bonne lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Clarke s'était réveillée en sursaut peu avant le lever du Soleil, même si cette soirée passée auprès de la commandante était fabuleuse et qu'elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle avait eut une fin de nuit bien moins agréable. En effet, ces rêves étaient remplis de guerriers sanguinaires aux peintures blanche sur le visage attaquant Arkadia et détruisant tout son peuple. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire et continuer à profiter de la vie avec Lexa alors que ses amis et sa mère étaient de danger de mort. Avec cette dernière pensée en tête, elle se releva et se rhabilla en silence afin de ne pas réveiller la belle brune qui l'aurait empêché de partir. Avant de franchir le seuil de la chambre de la commandante, Clarke se retourna et lui lança un dernier regard, elle s'en voulait un peu de la laisser comme ça et de partir en douce mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, la terrienne avait été on ne peut plus clair la veille : elle ne la laisserait pas quitter Polis. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de la blonde qui inspira un grand coup afin de se donner la force de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre les écuries au plus vite. Elle fit un détour par la cuisine pour récupérer des vivres, elle ne savait pas exactement en combien de temps elle serait à Arkadia, elle espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle retrouverait le chemin sans problèmes. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et couru vers la sortie de la tour, elle retrouva rapidement le chemin des écuries dans lesquelles elle s'était rendue avec Lexa dès leur arrivée à Polis. Une fois au milieu des boxes, elle choisit rapidement un cheval, moins grand que l'étalon de la commandante sur lequel elle avait déjà eut du mal à monter même avec l'aide de cette dernière. Devant sa monture, elle regretta presque son idée de prendre un cheval, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir monter cet animal toute seule, mais encore une fois elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne serait jamais à temps à Arkadia si elle partait à pied. Alors qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour se hisser sur le dos de sa future monture, une voix la fit sursauter :

« Il m'avait pourtant semblé être claire hier soir. » dit Lexa d'un ton glacial.

Clarke qui avait les deux mains posées sur le dos du cheval se stoppa net en grimaçant, si elle n'avait pas fait se détour par les cuisines, elle aurait eu le temps de partir.

« Je t'avais prévenu Lexa, tu ne pourras pas me retenir ici alors que mon peuple court un grave danger. » rétorqua Clarke qui ne se démonta pas en se retournant afin de faire face à la commandante qui la regardait d'un regard fermé, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'est pas en te faisant tuer bêtement que tu vas pouvoir les sauver. » lança-t-elle d'un ton grave.

« Je dois tenter, si je peux les prévenir à temps, ça aura valut la peine. » tenta Clarke d'un ton plus doux, espérant amadouer la terrienne.

« Le problème c'est ce que tu n'arriveras pas à temps, puisque tu n'arriveras jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit, Nia te tend un piège, à peine approcheras-tu d'Arkadia, que ses hommes te tomberont dessus. » lui répondit Lexa un peu moins froidement mais toujours fermement en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

« Et bien dans ce cas, vient avec moi, avec tes hommes, comme ça je ne risquerai rien et nous pourrons prévenir mon peuple avant l'attaque. » demanda la jeune fille du ciel avec un air décidé en avançant elle aussi de deux pas pour se trouver à moins de cinquante centimètres de la commandante.

Lexa la regarda sans rien dire, elle semblait hésiter, Clarke profita de cette hésitation pour ajouter :

« Je t'en prie Lexa, je ne pourrais jamais nous le pardonner s'il devait leur arriver quoique ce soit, ni à moi, ni à toi. »

« Je ne peux pas envoyer des hommes protéger ton peuple s'ils ne font pas parti du mien... » voyant que la blonde allait l'interrompre, elle leva la main pour qu'elle la laisse continuer « Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, suis-moi. »

Elle détourna les talons et partit à grands pas, Clarke courut presque pour la rejoindre et lui demander :

« Quelle idée ? Ce n'est pas une ruse de mauvais goût pour aller m'enfermer dans ta tour j'espère ! »

Si la commandante n'avait pas été aussi inquiète par la situation, elle aurait souri à cette remarque mais à ce moment précis son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à rire. Elle répondit tout de même en continuant de marcher rapidement :

« Non je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans ma tour Clarke, même si en faisant cela, j'aurais été sûre que tu ne files pas sans rien dire comme tu l'as fait ce matin. » elle finit sa phrase avec un regard appuyé.

Clarke, bien que se sentant un peu coupable d'être parti comme une voleuse, soutint le regard de la terrienne, ne voulant pas perdre la face et rétorqua :

« Si tu avais accepté de m'aider dès hier soir au lieu de me séduire pour me faire oublier mes projets, je n'aurais pas eu à partir comme ça. »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre de mes tentatives de séduction hier soir. » répondit Lexa voulant avoir le dernier mot.

Clarke rougit malgré elle et n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, la commandante quant à elle était plutôt satisfaite de sa réplique mais n'en rajouta pas plus. Elle regarda cependant longuement la blonde, même si elle lui en voulait non seulement de l'avoir laisser en plan mais en plus de vouloir risquer sa vie aussi stupidement, elle comprenait sa réaction, elle non plus n'aurait jamais laissé son peuple courir un tel danger.

« Alors tu vas me dire quel est ton plan ? » demanda la jeune fille du ciel qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus, elle savait qu'à chaque minute, l'armée de la nation des glaces s'approchait d'Arkadia.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas envoyer des hommes protéger ton peuple s'il ne fait pas partie de notre alliance, c'est pourquoi je vais faire du peuple du ciel le treizième clan. » annonça calmement la commandante alors qu'elles rentraient dans l'ascenseur. « Le problème c'est qu'il va falloir faire passer ça auprès de tous les autres clans et de Titus et c'est cette partie qui risque d'être compliquée. »

« Ah oui je vois... Mais nous ne pouvons pas d'abord les sauver et ensuite les convoquer pour en faire le treizième clan ? » demanda la blonde surprise que Lexa prenne cette décision, mais toujours inquiète.

« C'est ce que nous allons faire sinon nous n'aurons jamais le temps de stopper Azgeda avant qu'ils n'atteignent Arkadia, mais je dois rassembler des hommes et en parler à Titus pour qu'il convoque les ambassadeurs en mon absence. » expliqua la terrienne.

Elles arrivèrent en haut de la tour et se rendirent rapidement à la salle du trône où se trouvait déjà Titus. Lorsque Lexa lui exposa son plan, son conseiller n'eut pas l'air très enchanté par ce dernier.

« Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Heda ? Le peuple du ciel est extrêmement différent de nous, et je ne pense pas que les autres clans voient cela d'un bon œil. »

« Le skykru n'est pas si différent du Trikru Titus, et je suis sûre qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à nous apporter, comme leur médecine ou leur technologie, nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer, c'est grâce à eux que nous ne sommes plus menacés par le peuple de la montagne. » Lexa pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, l'idée d'unir le peuple du ciel au sien avait germé il y a déjà longtemps dans son esprit, et en apprendre davantage sur eux grâce à Clarke n'avait fait que l'encourager dans cette idée, elle attendait simplement le bon moment pour en parler à son conseiller et visiblement ce moment était venu.

« Peut-être mais les autres clans... » commença Titus avant de se faire couper pas Lexa qui lança d'un ton ferme :

« Les autres clans n'auront pas le choix, ils sont mes sujets et les décisions me reviennent. À chaque nouveaux clan ajouté dans notre alliance, les autres ne sont pas d'accord et pourtant jusqu'à présent tout c'est bien passé. Et peu importe les revendications, ma décision est prise, je veux que tu réunisses les ambassadeurs d'ici quelques jours, je pars dès aujourd'hui avec une petite armée arrêter Azgeda puis proposer au peuple du ciel de rejoindre notre alliance. Je veux que tout soit prêt à mon retour. » annonça la commandante d'un ton sans appel, sa prestance continuait d'étonner la blonde à chaque fois, elle inspirait tellement au respect « Suis-moi Clarke, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si nous voulons arriver à temps pour sauver ton peuple. » ajouta-t-elle en direction de la blonde qui la suivit sans rien dire encore impressionnée par l'aura que dégageait Lexa.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la commandante était à cheval à la tête de cinquante cavaliers avec la jeune fille du ciel à ses côtés qui était très concentrée dans la conduite de sa monture. Après une demi-heure de marche, Clarke commençait à se sentir plus à l'aise sur sa selle et demanda à Lexa :

« Penses-tu que nous serons assez nombreux pour arrêter la nation des glaces ? »

« D'après mon espion, la reine Nia n'a envoyé qu'une petite armée d'à peine quarante hommes, tous à pied, nous serons donc non seulement bien assez nombreux pour les battre mais en plus je suis sûre que nous arriverons à temps pour les intercepter. »

« Quarante hommes pour détruire Arkadia ? Elle est plutôt confiante, mon peuple sait se défendre. » s'étonna Clarke.

« Je suppose qu'elle comptait sur l'effet de surprise, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que son but était de détruire Arkadia, mais plus de t'attirer hors de Polis dès que tu aurais su que ton peuple était attaqué. » expliqua calmement la commandante en regardant la jeune fille du ciel.

« Et bien dans ce cas heureusement que tu m'accompagnes et que je ne suis pas obligée d'y aller seule ! » lança la blonde avec un léger sourire espérant dérider la terrienne qui avait gardé un air fermé et sérieux depuis qu'elle l'avait rattrapé dans les écuries.

« Et moi qui croyais que tu étais une femme indépendante qui n'avait en aucun cas besoin ni de mon aide ni de ma protection et qui ne voulait pas passer plus de temps que ça en ma compagnie. » rétorqua Lexa avec un sourire presque invisible sur les lèvres.

« Il semblerait que j'ai changé d'avis, je pensais que cette nuit t'aurais convaincu de cela. » répliqua Clarke qui n'avait pas loupé le sourire dissimulé de la brune.

« Plutôt oui, mais je dois t'avouer que j'en ai un peu douté ce matin lorsque je me suis levée et que tu avais disparue ! » répondit Lexa avec un regard insistant pour la blonde.

« C'est toi qui m'y a obligé, tu ne me laissais pas vraiment d'autres choix. Mais ce n'était pas contre toi que je l'ai fait, tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à m'en vouloir ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ciel d'un air taquin.

« Il te faudra plus que ces simples explications pour être pardonnée Clarke, on ne laisse pas en plan la grande Heda sans en payer les conséquences. » lui lança la commandante en relevant la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne m'en fais pas trop, je suis sûre que je saurais trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner par la grande Heda ! » répondit la blonde avec un sourire et un regard pour Lexa qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Bon je vois que tu es assez à l'aise à cheval pour faire toute sorte de sous-entendus, nous allons donc pouvoir accélérer la cadence ! » dit la terrienne pour masquer son air amusé, de plus elle ne savait pas si Clarke était sérieuse et si elle voulait vraiment que leur relation se concrétise.

La jeune femme talonna sa monture qui partit au petit galop et Clarke en fit de même un peu moins en confiance tout à coup, craignant que Lexa ai coupé court à la discussion car elle ne voulait pas s'engager auprès d'elle, après tout peut-être que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour éviter qu'aucune des deux ne souffre. Elle décida de ne plus rien tenter pour le moment et de voir comment tout cela avancerait.

Les guerrier suivirent le rythme à leur tour et ils avancèrent ainsi rapidement pendant un long moment. Après une journée de voyage, la commandante fit ralentir le groupe et annonça qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour passer la nuit dans une clairière. Une fois son cheval attaché, elle se rapprocha de Clarke qui était encore en train de batailler avec ses rennes qu'elle avait tout emmêlé.

« Décidément, tu as du mal avec les nœuds, je me trompe ? » la taquina-t-elle en référence à son débardeur qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à attacher à deux reprises, et amusée l'air concentré de la jeune femme « Laisses moi t'aider. »

« Et toi tu as toujours du mal avec les ordres. » rétorqua Clarke concentrée sur les rennes qu'elle arriva à démêler sans l'aide de Lexa.

« C'était plus une offre qu'un ordre Clarke. » répondit la commandante avec un sourire sur les lèvres en s'adossant à l'arbre autour duquel la jeune fille du ciel attachait le cheval.

« Et bien tu vois, je m'en suis très bien sortit toute seule ! » dit Clarke en souriant elle aussi légèrement à la terrienne.

Elles allèrent ensuite s'installer avec les guerriers pour manger tous ensembles alors que Lexa leur expliqua son plan d'action. Ils arriveraient le lendemain soir au niveau d'Arkadia par l'Est, normalement en même temps que les soldats d'Azgeda par le Nord, ils allaient les arrêter avant qu'il n'atteignent le camp du peuple du ciel. Tous hochèrent la tête sans poser de question, Lexa avait choisis volontairement des guerriers disciplinés qui la suivraient sans demander pourquoi ils avaient à sauver le Skaikru, elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de leur alliance future ne se propage avant d'en avoir parlé à ses ambassadeurs. Les tours de gardes furent établis et tous se séparèrent pour aller dormir. La commandante se rapprocha alors de la jeune fille du ciel qui avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

« Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, nous arriverons largement à temps pour saveur ton peuple. »

« Oui je sais bien, je te fais confiance pour cela Lexa. » lui dit la blonde avec un sourire discret, mais son air inquiet ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Il y a autre chose, je me trompe ? » demanda la terrienne.

La belle blonde la regarda longuement, décidément rien ne lui échappait, elle lui avoua donc :

« Je ne sais pas comment mon peuple va réagir en me revoyant, je suis partie sans rien dire et je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à tous les revoir. »

« Tes amis seront ravis de te revoir Clarke, je pense qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas et qu'il serait grand temps que tu essais de te pardonner à ton tour. » lui dit doucement Lexa en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille du ciel.

« Je vais essayer. » lui répondit Clarke avec un léger sourire.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous reposer maintenant, sans vouloir te donner d'ordres bien-sûr. » annonça Lexa avec un sourire amusé en regardant la belle blonde se retourner pour s'endormir.

Après une journée de marche, la petite armée menée par la commandante arriva près d'Arkadia et voyait le camp au loin alors qu'ils étaient encore cachés par la forêt. La commandante décida qu'ils attendraient à l'orée du bois de voir les guerriers d'Azgeda attaquer et qu'ils les intercepteraient dès qu'ils lanceraient l'assaut. Après presque une heure d'attente, le Soleil commençait à se coucher et la nation des glaces n'avaient toujours pas fait son apparition. Clarke regardait le camp, guettant le moindre signe d'attaque alors que Lexa s'approcha d'elle avec un air troublé qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ce n'est pas normal, ils devraient être arrivés, ça ne présage rien de bon. » dit-elle soucieuse.

Clarke la regarda, inquiète à son tour, elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait et n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit car un cri retentit derrière elles les faisant se retourner prestement. C'était un homme de Lexa qui avait hurlé avant de se faire égorger par un homme avec le visage recouvert de peintures blanches. La terrienne dégaina rapidement son épée alors que tous ses guerriers en faisait de même afin de se défendre des soldat d'Azgeda qui les avait encerclé. Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille du ciel et lui ordonna :

« Caches-toi ici Clarke, c'est toi qu'ils veulent ! »

Elle tira le bras de la blonde en disant cela pour qu'elle se mette au sol, derrière un buisson avant de se jeter sur les deux guerriers qui s'approchaient dangereusement. D'un coup habile, elle désarma le premier et pivota d'un quart de tour afin de planter son épée dans le ventre du second, elle assomma ensuite le guerrier désarmé d'un coup de pied en plein visage. Malgré leur supériorité numérique, les guerriers de Lexa étaient en mauvaise posture, l'effet de surprise avait été à l'avantage des hommes d'Azgeda qui avaient patiemment attendu que leurs adversaires relâchent leur attention pour se jeter sur eux. Les cris retentissaient, le sang giclait et des hommes des deux camps tombaient vaincus. Clarke regardait tout cela choquée ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, alors que Lexa restait devant elle afin de repousser tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher. Mais elle paniqua vraiment lorsque quatre guerriers de la nation des glaces se ruèrent sur la commandante qui, bien que très douée au combat, commençait à être en mauvaise posture. Alors que le premier tombait à terre après un coup d'épée dans la jambe et que le second était sonné par un coup de coude dans le visage, les deux autres attaquaient la brune en parfaite synchronisation et cette dernière reculait peu à peu en encaissant les coups qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parer. La jeune fille du ciel sentit que la commandante n'allait plus tenir longtemps et décida d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle se releva et arracha la dague de Lexa qui était plantée dans le corps d'un guerrier avant de se jeter sur l'un de ceux qui attaquait la brune, elle lui planta la dague dans le dos lui arrachant un cri de douleur, il se retourna et lui envoya son poing dans la figure la faisant reculer d'un bon mètre, totalement sonnée, elle trébucha sur une racine et s'écrasa au sol. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de retrouver ses esprits, il était sur elle et levait son couteau afin de l'assommer avec le manche, il la voulait vivante pour sa reine. Alors que Clarke fermait les yeux se préparant à encaisser le coup, elle sentit le corps de son assaillant s'écraser sur le sien, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que la commandante lui avait planté son épée dans le dos après s'être débarrassée à temps de son autre ennemi. Les hommes d'Azgeda étaient presque tous tombés, les soldats de Lexa encore en vie réglaient leurs comptes au derniers alors que la brune libérait la jeune fille du ciel du corps de l'imposant guerrier. Clarke soupira, il s'en était fallut de peu, alors qu'elle se relevait, la commandante lui dit d'un ton glacial, en criant presque :

« Je t'avais dit de rester cacher Clarke, tu a bien faillit te faire tuer ! »

« Sans moi c'est toi qui te serais fait tuer, tu étais submergée ! » lança Clarke choquée de se faire agresser comme cela par la commandante qui ne perdait habituellement jamais son calme.

« Je gérais parfaitement la situation, lorsque je te donnes un ordre je veux que tu le respecte au lieu de risquer inutilement ta vie ! » répondit Lexa toujours en élevant encore la voix.

« Alors premièrement je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de qui que ce soit, deuxièmement, je n'allais pas rester assise à te regarder te faire tuer et troisièmement, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile à protéger ! » hurla Clarke à son tour, refusant de se laisser parler comme cela.

Lexa attrapa le bras de la blonde pour qu'elles s'éloignent de ses hommes qui avait tué les derniers soldat de la nation des glaces, elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'ils entendent leur dispute. Une fois assez à l'écart elle s'arrêta et Clarke secoua son bras pour se libérer avant de lancer un regard assassin à la terrienne en attendant sa réponde.

« Lorsque nous sommes en mission comme cela, que ça te plaise ou non, je suis la commandante, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et toi, comme tous les autres, tu te dois de les suivre ! » dit Lexa plus calmement mais d'un ton toujours aussi dur.

« Commandante ou pas, ordres ou pas, il était hors de question que je te regarde mourir sans lever le petit doigt ! » répondit la blonde d'un ton ferme elle aussi.

« C'est toi qui aurait pu te faire tuer, tu ne sais pas te battre, et ces hommes étaient des guerriers entraînés. »

« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à m'apprendre à me battre, et je serais tout à fait capable de me défendre ! » lança la jeune fille du ciel qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Lexa, qui commençait à se calmer maintenant qu'elles étaient hors de danger et que son rythme cardiaque avait reprit une vitesse normale, sourit intérieurement devant l'entêtement de la blonde avant de répondre d'un ton toujours sérieux :

« Très bien. »

« Très bien ? » ne comprit pas Clarke.

« Je t'apprendrai à te battre dès notre retour à Polis, mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda la jeune femme qui se calmait elle aussi.

« En attendant, tu restes en retrait lors d'une attaque lorsque je te l'ordonne, si je te dis de rester cacher tu le fais sans discuter. » dit Lexa d'un ton sans appel.

« J'essaierai. » répondit la blonde.

« Je ne veux pas que tu essais Clarke, je veux que tu le fasse c'est tout. C'est toi que ses hommes voulaient, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas qu'ils te voient. »

La jeune fille du ciel acquiesça ne voulant pas faire une promesse à voix haute qu'elle ne parviendrai pas à tenir, mais ne voulant pas non plus tenir tête plus longtemps à la brune qui n'avait pas tord dans le fond. Lexa la regarda longuement se contentant de ce hochement de tête. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent auprès des guerriers qui soignaient leurs blessés. En voyant qu'une trentaine de ses hommes étaient tombés lors de cette bataille, la commandante s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu une longueur d'avance sur Azgeda et de s'être laisser fait surprendre ainsi. Elle était habituellement une très bonne stratège et ses plans n'échouaient que très rarement mais cette fois, elle s'était faite avoir par la nation des glaces. Heureusement, plus nombreux, ses hommes avaient fini par avoir le dessus une fois l'effet de surprise passé.

« Vous vous êtes battus vaillamment et vous avez remporté la victoire !» clama Lexa d'une voix forte avant d'ajouter « Nous allons à présent nous rendre à Arkadia, je dois parler avec le chef du Skaikru. »

Ils remontèrent tous à cheval et se dirigèrent vers Arkadia avec Lexa et Clarke et en tête, la commandante se retourna vers la blonde et lui dit calmement :

« Je n'aurais pas du te hurler dessus, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'emporter comme cela, j'ai juste eu peur pour ta vie. »

Elle était elle-même étonnée de s'être emportée comme ça, elle qui gardait tout le temps son calme, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver ainsi et encore moins de crier comme elle l'avait fait. Mais la blonde avait bien comprit que la terrienne avait agi ainsi parce qu'elle tenait à elle et cela l'attendrissait dans un sens, maintenant que l'énervement était retombé. Elle regarda donc longuement la commandante avant de lui répondre avec un petit sourire en coin :

« C'est rassurant de voir que tu n'es pas totalement surhumaine et qu'il t'arrive à toi aussi de perdre le contrôle ! »

« Je suis loin d'être surhumaine, j'ai de trop nombreuses faiblesses, et j'ai bien peur que tu n'en fasses partie Clarke. » dit calmement Lexa avouant ainsi sans le dire qu'elle tenait vraiment à elle.

La jeune fille du ciel ne savait pas quoi répondre, émue et surprise par cette déclaration, cela signifiait que cette nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensembles n'était pas une aventure sans lendemain aux yeux de la commandante et que ses sentiments pour cette dernière étaient partagés. Elle se contenta de lui sourire d'un sourire sincère à travers lequel elle essaya de faire comprendre à la brune qu'elle tenait énormément à elle. Lexa lui rendit son sourire comprenant le message qu'il y avait derrière et alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes du campement du peuple du ciel. La terrienne se retourna une dernière fois vers la blonde et lui dit :

« J'espère que tu es prête, tu vas revoir ton peuple Clarke. »

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 9, en espérant qu'il vous a plus et en attendant vos avis dans les reviews !**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre (sûrement vendredi soir parce que je suis dans le sud avant) !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous ! Comme promis me voilà vendredi pour le dixième chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **thekilleusestreet : Merci beaucoup ça fait grave plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le reste alors !**

 **samy90 : Ahah merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

 **lanaregal** **: Hey ! Ahah oui en effet on se connait ! Oui c'est ma première fic, merci pour les compliments, c'est gentil et ça fait grave plaisir ! Ahah oui c'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur de faire avancer la relation trop vite, mais moi aussi j'ai trop envie de les voir ensemble c'est pour ça que je les ai fait se rapprocher rapidement ! Merci beaucoup pour la scène d'amour, même si je trouve que les tiennes sont très bien aussi, j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire ahah ! Hehe oui Azgeda toujours là pour mettre le bazar ! Oui un petit entraînement particulier pour Clarke, pas pour ce chapitre mais ça ne saurait tarder ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **toup62** **: Merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir vraiment ! Ahah ouais elle allait quand même pas se laisser faire comme ça la petite Clarke ! Ahah ouais je dois avouer que pour ce coup là j'aimerais bien être à la place d'une certaine blonde ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ces retrouvailles à Arkadia ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait grave plaisir de lire ce que tu pense du chapitre à chaque fois ! Bisous et bonne lecture !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant la jeune fille du ciel et la commandante, suivie de ses hommes. Ils entrèrent tous dans le camp sur leurs gardes, même s'ils avaient un pacte de non-agression avec le Skaikru, les guerriers de Lexa se savaient pas très aimés des hommes armés qui les entouraient à présent. Alors que la tension était palpable, Abby et Kane firent leur apparition et Marcus dit d'une voix forte à l'attention de ses hommes :

« Baissez vos armes, les terriens ne sont pas nos ennemis. »

Alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus vers le groupe de Lexa afin de la saluer, Abby aperçut sa fille aux côtés de la commandante et se stoppa net.

« Clarke... » murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir pour la prendre dans ses bras « Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! » lui dit-elle à l'oreille en la serrant le plus fort possible contre elle.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir maman ! » chuchota Clarke, les larmes aux yeux.

Abby se recula légèrement afin de détailler sa fille et de lui demander :

« Tu vas bien, il ne t'ai rien arrivé ? C'est quoi ce sang ? »

Le coup que Clarke avait reçu sur le visage lors de la bataille lui avait légèrement ouvert la pommette mais rien de grave. Elle lui répondit donc d'un ton rassurant :

« Je vais très bien, nous sommes venus ici pour arrêter la nation des glaces avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à vous, d'où le sang, mais tout va bien ! »

« La nation des glaces ? Mais nous ne les avons encore jamais vu. » s'étonna sa mère.

« Nous allons tout vous expliquer, et Lexa a une proposition à vous faire. » répondit calmement la jeune femme.

Abby s'écarta alors un peu plus de sa fille afin de saluer à son tour la commandante qu'elle ne tenait pas beaucoup en estime après la trahison de Mont Weather, elle estimait que c'était elle qui avait forcée Clarke à tuer tous ses gens en l'abandonnant et donc c'était entièrement sa faute si sa fille était partie sans rien dire, toute seule en pleine forêt. Lexa prit alors la parole, s'adressant à Abby et Kane, ne sachant pas trop lequel était chancelier, d'ailleurs eux-même ne semblaient pas le savoir, ils avaient l'air de prendre les décisions à deux.

« Puis-je vous parler en privé ? J'ai une proposition à faire au peuple du ciel. »

« Oui bien-sûr, suivez-nous. » répondit Kane avec un sourire, il savait être diplomate même si lui non plus n'était pas le plus grand fan de la commandante.

Après avoir ordonné à ses hommes de l'attendre ici, elle suivit les deux dirigeants accompagnée de Clarke, ils entrèrent dans une petite salle avec en son centre une grande table ronde et s'installèrent autour de celle-ci. C'est Abby qui prit la parole en premier :

« Quelle est cette histoire d'attaque de la nation des glaces ? Nous n'avions jamais eut le moindre problème avec eux, nous ne les avons même jamais rencontré. Pourquoi voulaient-ils nous attaquer ? »

« Ce n'est pas réellement après vous qu'en avait la reine Nia, mais plus après Clarke. » expliqua la terrienne et devant le regard interrogateur d'Abby, elle leur expliqua que l'attaque n'était qu'un moyen d'attirer Clarke en dehors de Polis afin de lui voler ses pouvoirs de Wanheda.

« Ses pouvoirs de Wanheda ? » demanda Kane.

« Et que faisais-tu à Polis ? » enchaîna Aby sans laisser à Lexa le temps de répondre à Marcus.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent pour savoir laquelle aurait la mission de tout expliquer, et c'est la terrienne qui s'en chargea :

« Après avoir exterminé le peuple de la montagne... »

« Par votre faute ! » la coupa Abby, remontée contre elle.

« Laisses-la finir maman. » lui dit Clarke avec un regard réprobateur.

La commandante put ainsi expliquer en détail la situation aux deux dirigeants du Skaikru, les pouvoirs de Wanheda, la venue de Clarke à Polis pour sa protection et enfin le plan de la reine Nia.

« Je vous remercie d'être intervenu Heda, sans vous nous aurions sûrement subi de lourdes pertes dans une bataille contre la nation des glaces. » dit solennellement Kane une fois que Lexa eut finit, reconnaissant envers les terriens.

« Je vous en prie Marcus, mais cela n'est pas la seule raison de ma venue ici, je suis aussi là pour vous faire une proposition. » à ces mots, Lexa se releva avant de continuer « Je souhaiterais faire du peuple du ciel le treizième clan en vous incluant ainsi dans notre coalition. En acceptant, vous seriez protégés d'autres attaques éventuelles et pourriez participer à un échange des connaissances entre nos peuples qui ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. »

Kane et Abby se regardèrent, tous deux étonnés de cette proposition, après un instant, Marcus prit la parole :

« Nous allons prendre le de réfléchir à cela, en attendant, je vous propose passer la nuit à Arkadia avec vos hommes, nous allons vous trouver des chambres. »

« Très bien. » répondit la commandante avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide faisant voler sa longue cape.

Clarke se releva à son tour et se rapprocha de sa mère pour lui dire :

« Je pense que vous devriez vraiment accepter, c'est tout à votre avantage. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance, tu as bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois que tu l'as fait, j'ai d'ailleurs du mal à croire que tu es accepté de te fier à elle à nouveau. » dit doucement Abby.

« Elle s'en voulait de m'avoir abandonnée, elle l'a fait pour sauver son peuple, mais à présent elle m'a juré qu'elle ne me trahirai plus jamais et j'ai envie de la croire, je pense que tu devrais en faire autant et que vous devriez accepter son offre. »

« Nous allons y réfléchir sérieusement Clarke. » annonça Kane.

« Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser en discuter. » dit la blonde en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs d'Arkadia, Clarke percuta quelqu'un dans un tournant, reculant de deux pas, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Monty ! » cria-t-elle presque avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois l'étonnement passé, le jeune homme prit la blonde dans ces bras, heureux de revoir son amie.

« Quand es-tu rentrée ? »

« Je viens d'arriver avec Lexa et ses hommes. Comment vas-tu ? Que c'est il passé en mon absence ? » demanda Clarke ravie de revoir le jeune homme.

« Avec Lexa, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre là. » s'étonna Monty en reculant légèrement.

« C'est une longue histoire, je vais tout te raconter, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en quelques semaines. »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une salle commune alors que Clarke racontait au jeune homme toute l'histoire, en omettant tout de même sa nuit avec la terrienne. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle lui expliqua que la commandante comptait faire de leur peuple le treizième clan et Monty fronça les sourcils.

« Penses-tu que l'on peut vraiment se fier à nouveau à eux ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement personne n'avait vraiment digéré la trahison à Mont Weather.

« J'ai vraiment envie d'y croire, je pense que faire une alliance avec les terriens pourrait nous apporter non seulement paix et sécurité mais aussi la découverte d'une nouvelle culture et une vie plus agréable. Polis a réellement changé la façon dont je voyais le peuple de Lexa, c'est une ville magnifique et pleine de vie qui m'a permis de réaliser que les terriens ne sont pas seulement un peuple de guerriers. »

« Peut-être, de toute façon la décision ne nous revient pas. » dit Monty avec un air songeur.

Le jeune homme raconta ensuite à Clarke tout ce qu'il c'était passé ici lors de son absence, notamment l'avancée des recherches du reste de leur peuple qui avait permis de retrouver la station agricole et donc sa mère. Après une petite heure de discussion, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln les rejoignirent. Bellamy fut sous le choc de revoir la belle blonde et après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, il lui demanda à son tour quand elle était rentrée et Clarke recommença son récit pour ses autres amis. Octavia et Lincoln étaient ravis de cette proposition d'alliance, ils ne rêvaient tous les deux que d'une chose, aller à Polis, mais même si la commandante avait levé la peine de mort qui planait sur Lincoln, le terrien était toujours banni. Mais il se disait que peut-être une alliance lui permettrait d'être à nouveau accepté à la capitale. Raven était partagée, d'un côté elle n'avait aucune confiance en Lexa mais d'un autre côté, sa vie ici n'était pas très animée et elle se disait que, peut-être, la découverte d'une nouvelle culture ne leur ferait pas de mal. Bellamy quant à lui était totalement contre, il n'avait absolument pas pardonné la trahison des terriens à Mont Weather et voulait avoir à faire à eux le moins possible. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout cela, Jasper fit son apparition, Clarke s'étonna de voir qu'il avait les cheveux très court et qu'un air à la fois triste et énervé semblait ne jamais quitter son visage. En la voyant il lança froidement:

« Mais qui voilà ! Notre chère Clarke Griffin est de retour, quel peuple as-tu anéanti cette fois ? »

Sa réflexion peina profondément la blonde qui comprenait cependant parfaitement que le jeune homme lui en veuille.

« Si c'est pour être aussi désagréable, tu peux disposer Jasper. » lança Raven qui, même si elle compatissait pour lui, comprenait le choix qu'avait dû faire Clarke pour les sauver.

Jasper s'en alla avec un air furibond et après cela ils passèrent la soirée ensembles pendant que Kane et Abby réfléchissaient à l'offre de Lexa qui avait rejoint la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée pour la nuit. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le peuple du ciel allait accepter sa proposition et se demandait comment avançait leur réflexion.

* * *

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, elle nous a trahis une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de le faire à nouveau ? » lança Abby qui voulait refuser la proposition de la terrienne.

« Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons lui faire une confiance aveugle, mais je pense qu'il faut essayer, après tout, elle a gardé ta fille saine et sauve et a empêché l'attaque de la nation des glaces contre nous. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit suffisant pour lui accorder notre confiance. » Abby n'était pas convaincu.

« Réfléchis Abby, nous ne tiendront jamais l'Hiver sans l'aide des terriens, nous n'auront pas assez de provision si nous ne pouvons pas commencer à cultiver leurs terres avant la fin de l'Été. C'est tout à notre avantage d'accepter cette offre. » tenta de la convaincre Marcus.

Leur discussion continua une bonne partie de la soirée puis Abby quitta Marcus une fois leur décision prise afin de retrouver sa fille. Elle passèrent la nuit à discuter et Clarke lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu et apprit à Polis.

Le lendemain matin, Lexa fut conviée à se rendre dans la salle de réunion afin d'entendre la réponse d'Abby et Kane au sujet de sa proposition. Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la salle, elle aperçut Clarke aux côtés de sa mère qui attendait elle aussi la réponse avec impatience.

« Heda, après en avoir discuté ensemble, nous serions ravis d'accepter votre offre et de devenir le treizième clan, mais nous avons cependant une condition. » annonça Marcus.

« Je vous écoute. » dit Lexa soulagée.

« Nos provisions diminuent fortement et nous souhaiterions obtenir des terres cultivables afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de notre peuple. »

« Très bien, vous aurez ces terres, je vous invite à venir à Polis avec nous, pour une cérémonie d'entrée dans l'alliance. Vous pourrez y rester quelques jours afin de visiter la ville et par la suite vous serez libres de revenir quand vous le souhaiterez pour échanger vos savoirs-faire avec les nôtres. » dit Lexa d'un ton assuré sans se défaire de sa prestance naturelle.

« Cela me semble parfait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kane à Abby.

« Quand partons-nous ? » demanda cette dernière à la commandante.

« Je dois être de retour le plus vite possible à Polis, donc dès aujourd'hui si cela vous convient. » répondit la brune.

« Très bien, le temps de rassembler quelques hommes et nous partons. » dit alors Marcus.

Lexa quitta alors la pièce pour aller prévenir ses guerriers qu'ils partaient afin qu'ils préparent les chevaux.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » demanda Abby à sa fille.

« Oui bien-sûr. » lui répondit Clarke qui ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'elle avait juré allégeance à Lexa et devait par conséquent rester à la capitale de toute manière.

En moins d'une heure, tout le monde était prêt pour le départ et le groupe formé de Lexa, ses guerriers, Clarke, Abby, Kane et une dizaine d'hommes dont Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia partirent en direction de Polis après que la blonde ai discrètement dit au revoir à Monty et Raven qu'elle avait prévenu de son non-retour à Arkadia. Sur le chemin du retour la commandante prit Lincoln à part :

« Tu n'es pas sensé être autorisé à remettre les pieds à Polis, j'ai levé ta peine de mort mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai assez confiance en toi pour te compter dans mes rangs à nouveau. Je veux que tu reparte avec le Skaikru une fois la cérémonie achevée, est-ce bien clair ? » dit-elle d'un ton froid.

« Très bien Heda. » répondit-il en baissant la tête avant de rejoindre Octavia.

Clarke, qui avait écouté la conversation d'une oreille, se rapprocha de Lexa pour lui dire doucement :

« Je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps d'envisager de pardonner Lincoln, sans lui nous n'aurions jamais réussi à sauver mon peuple. »

« C'est un traître, il n'a pas obéit à mes ordres, il doit en payer le prix. » lui répondit la brune d'un ton sérieux.

« Si j'ai réussi à pardonner ta trahison, je pense que tu peux largement lui pardonner la sienne. » dit alors Clarke qui savait que Lincoln souhaitait plus que tout retrouver son peuple, elle savait que cet argument ferait réfléchir la commandante à cette option.

Elle la regarda longuement avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser penser à tout cela en paix. Le trajet se fit sans encombres et ils arrivèrent à Polis le lendemain soir, peu après le coucher du Soleil. Lexa fit assigner une chambre à chaque membre du peuple du ciel et leur proposa de passer la nuit dans la tour et d'effectuer la cérémonie le lendemain soir. Clarke rejoignit son immense chambre en se demandant si elle ne devrait pas plutôt se rendre dans celle de la brune, mais n'y ayant pas été invitée, elle préféra aller se coucher dans son lit en refrénant son envie de passer la nuit avec la belle terrienne. Lexa quant à elle se posait à peu près la même question, mais décida elle aussi de passer la nuit dans sa chambre en se disant que la jeune fille du ciel avait besoins de temps seule après ses retrouvailles avec ses amis et sa mère.

Le lendemain la commandante passa la journée à organiser la cérémonie avec Titus. L'annonce de l'alliance avec le Skaikru n'avait pas été acceptée à merveille par les ambassadeurs mais Lexa ne leur avait pas laisser le choix, les prévenant bien que quiconque attaquerait le peuple du ciel en payerait les conséquences, elle insista surtout auprès de l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda qui semblait le plus retissant. La commandante se dit alors qu'elle aurait bien aimé voir la tête de la reine Nia lorsqu'il allait retourner dans le Nord pour lui annoncer que non seulement son armée avait été battue et qu'elle n'aurait pas Wanheda mais qu'en plus le peuple du ciel était désormais le treizième clan.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke faisait visiter la capitale à sa mère, Kane et tous les autres, qui s'étonnaient à leur tour de voir que Polis était un très belle ville à mille lieux de tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. L'heure de la cérémonie approchant, chacun retourna se préparer dans sa chambre et Clarke fut étonnée de découvrir à la sortie de son bain une magnifique robe longue composée de plusieurs bandes de tissus dans différentes nuances de gris. Heureusement, la même servante que la dernière fois, Selena si elle se rappelait bien, vint l'aider à l'enfiler comme il faut, parce que déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal avec le haut à lacets mais alors là, jamais elle n'aurait réussi à mettre toute seule cette robe dont chaque pan s'emmêlait et s'entrelaçait avec le suivant. Mais même si elle était compliquée à enfiler, le résultat était splendide. Elle était décolletée et près du corps sans être encombrante jusqu'en dessous des chevilles. Clarke, qui n'avait jamais été vêtue de la sorte, se détailla dans le miroir étonnée du résultat. Avant de partir, Selena avait coiffé ses cheveux en une longue tresse sur le côté et avait légèrement maquillée ses yeux de magnifiques arabesques, ainsi elle ressemblait vraiment à une terrienne. Alors qu'elle était encore étonnée devant son reflet, un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner et la vision qui apparut alors devant elle la laissa sans voix. La commandante se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre vêtue d'une très longue robe bordeaux très foncée, les cheveux attachés sur le côté avec le visage peint d'un maquillage plus léger que ses peintures de guerres. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante, sa robe la moulait à la perfection et était fendue sur le côté, laissant apparaître une longue jambe musclée, elle était également très décolletée.

« Tu es magnifique Clarke. » dit-elle doucement.

« Que devrais-je dire de toi alors ? » demanda la blonde comme hypnotisée par la belle brune.

Lexa lui sourit avant de dire :

« Je venais te chercher pour la cérémonie, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait faire son petit effet auprès de tous que Heda et Wanheda fassent leur arrivée ensemble. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on s'apercevra de ma présence si je suis à tes côtés ! » lança Clarke avec un sourire.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es plus que radieuse. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant son bras que la jeune fille du ciel saisit délicatement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent ainsi ensembles jusqu'à la salle du trône où la cérémonie allait débuter dès leur arrivée. La salle était bien différente qu'à l'accoutumée, des rideaux sombres étaient tendus devant les grandes fenêtres et des bougies étaient allumées partout dans la pièce. Une femme jouait d'un immense instrument à cordes que Clarke n'avait vu dans aucun livre, et l'ambiance était très... cérémoniale. À leur arrivée, tout le monde se tue et chacun les regarda entrer avec de grands yeux, elles formaient un duo magnifique. Clarke lâcha le bras de la commandante pour se rendre aux côtés de sa mère et de Kane, qui étaient eux aussi vêtus à la façons des terriens pour la cérémonie. Lexa, quant à elle, alla s'asseoir sur son trône, la jeune fille du ciel l'admira un instant, elle était vraiment majestueuse dans sa longue robe assise sur son trône comme si elle était née pour être ici, ce qui était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas. Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix forte et claire :

« Nous sommes réunis ici ce soir pour conclure une nouvelle alliance. Le peuple du ciel va devenir le treizième clan et faire officiellement partie de notre peuple, c'est en s'unissant que nous devenons plus forts et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que notre peuple soit le plus grand et le plus puissant possible. Si le chancelier ou la chancelière veut bien s'avancer vers moi, nous allons pouvoir marquer cette nouvelle alliance. »

Kane et Abby échangèrent alors un regard et la médecin lui murmura :

« Vas-y Marcus, notre peuple a besoin de toi en tant que Chancelier. »

Kane s'avança alors vers la commandante et s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

« Je suis prêt à faire entrer notre peuple dans l'alliance, Heda. » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Lexa saisit alors le fer chauffé que lui tendait Titus et l'appuya sur le bras du chancelier qui grimaça à cause de la douleur mais semblait fière de faire entrer son peuple dans la coalition.

« Le peuple du Ciel est à présent notre peuple également, bienvenue à vous dans la coalition. » dit Lexa d'un ton solennel.

Après avoir prononcé cela elle dirigea son regard vers l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de cette nouvelle alliance, elle espérait que la reine Nia ne tenterait rien, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans une nouvelle guerre. Clarke, quant à elle, jeta un regard à Bellamy qui avait gardé un visage plus que fermé durant toute la cérémonie, mais heureusement il n'avait rien fait de stupide. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers la belle commandante qui était elle aussi en train de la regarder, elle lui sourit plus qu'heureuse que son peuple ai à présent rejoint celui de Lexa. C'est à ce moment que sa mère prit sa main dans la sienne pour capter son attention, elle se retourna alors vers elle afin d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Nous partons demain pour Arkadia, il est temps que tu fasses tes adieux à Lexa. » dit doucement Abby voyant que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient bien s'entendre, même si elle ne devinait pas à quel point.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous Maman, ma place est ici, à Polis. » lui répondit Clarke.

« Ta place est auprès de ton peuple Clarke. »

« J'ai juré allégeance à Lexa en lui promettant de n'utiliser mes pouvoirs que pour elle, je ne peux pas quitter la capitale maintenant. »

« C'est une blague j'espère ? » intervint Bellamy qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

« Non je... » commença la jeune femme avant de se faire couper.

« Allégeance ? Tu lui as juré allégeance, sérieusement ? » lança-t-il, énervé.

« C'est seulement symbolique, c'est pour dissuader la Nation des glaces de tenter quoique ce soit. »

« Et bien qu'ils tentent s'ils veulent tenter ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de toute façons ? Cette femme et tout son peuple nous ont trahi, s'ils se font attaquer c'est leur problème, pas le tien. »

« Nous ne formons plus qu'un peuple maintenant que ça te plaise ou non Bellamy, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Je ne peux pas quitter Polis pour le moment c'est tout. » dit Clarke fermement.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Sinon cette chère Heda va t'en empêcher ou t'attaquer c'est ça ? »

« Non cette chère Heda la protège, c'est la Nation des glaces qui l'attaquera. » lança une voix froide derrière lui, en entendant que le ton montait, Lexa s'était approchée et ne semblait pas franchement apprécier la façon dont le jeune homme parlait d'elle.

« Vous la protégez jusqu'à la prochaine trahison c'est ça ? » ne se démonta pas Bellamy.

« Je te conseille de te montrer plus respectueux lorsque tu t'adresse à ta commandante. » dit Lexa d'une voix très basse en se rapprochant du jeune homme avec un regard meurtrier.

En voyant cela, Kane s'avança vers eux et attrapa le bras de Bellamy en disant :

« Il suffit, si Clarke décide de rester ici, c'est son choix et en aucun cas le tien. »

Bellamy le regarda dans les yeux avant de se dégager le bras et de sortir d'un pas rapide. Lexa ne le quitta des yeux qu'une fois qu'il était sorti de son champ de vision, ne pas l'étrangler pour lui faire passer l'envie de lui parler sur ce ton lui avait demander un effort surhumain.

« Tu es bien sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Clarke ? » demanda sa mère à la blonde.

« Oui, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ma place est ici pour le moment, mais pourquoi ne restes-tu pas un peu plus longtemps à Polis ? »

« Je ne peux pas, nous avons aussi des problèmes à régler à Arkadia, Jaha est rentré avec un tas de petites pilules bleues qu'il essai de distribuer à tout le monde et je n'aime pas trop cela. Mais je te verrais demain avant notre départ. » dit Abby avant de sortir de la pièce à son tour, suivie par Kane, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules car la salle du trône c'était vidée un peu de temps.

Clarke concentra alors son attention sur la commandante qui avait gardé un air fermé après le départ de Bellamy. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne en lui disant doucement :

« Je suis désolée pour lui, il a du mal à garder son calme mais il est gentil dans le fond, c'est seulement quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. »

« Des mauvaises choses il risque de lui en arriver d'autres s'il n'apprend pas à se contrôler en ma présence. » répondit Lexa en se retournant vers Clarke, son air grave ne l'ayant pas quitté.

« Détends-toi, tu n'auras plus à le voir de toute manière, et ce qui compte c'est que nos peuples n'en forment plus qu'un à présent. » dit doucement la blonde dans le but de la calmer.

« Oui tu as raison, et je suis ravie que ta mère ai accepté que tu restes ici. » dit la brune d'un ton bien plus doux.

« Elle n'avait pas franchement le choix de toute façon, je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, as-tu déjà oublié cela Heda ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.

« Non, bien-sûr que non, tu passes tes journées à le répéter, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu l'oublier, mais c'est mieux qu'elle l'accepte plutôt que tu ne le fasses contre son avis. »

« Mes journées à le répéter... Tu n'as pas l'impression de d'abuser légèrement ? »

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Lexa qui trouvait que l'entêtement de Clarke ne la rendait que plus attirante. Et attirante la jeune fille du ciel l'était déjà bien assez à son goût, surtout dans cette magnifique robe qui lui allait à ravir. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme, elle posa sa main libre sur la nuque de la belle blonde afin de l'attirer à elle et de sceller leur lèvres. Après quelques instant, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et la commandante guida Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Une fois arrivées dans la pièce, la terrienne s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de la blonde pour un baiser plus intense que le précédant lors duquel les robes des deux amantes se retrouvèrent vite au sol.

Lexa saisit la jeune femme sous les fesses afin de la porter jusqu'au lit et de la déposer délicatement dessus. Elle l'embrassa passionnément avant de descendre là où la blonde rêvait qu'elle aille. Elle passèrent encore une fois une bonne partie de la nuit à s'aimer pour s'endormir comme la dernière fois dans les bras l'une de l'autre aussi comblées que possible.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça peut m'aider pour la suite d'avoir votre avis ;)  
Merci à tous de suivre cette fiction et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut salut ! Me voilà de retour pour une nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **toup62 : Ahah bah merci beaucoup de cet effort alors ^^ Hehe oui Lexa et le skaikru on verra, je ne voudrais pas te spoil ! Pour Jaha ça ne va pas venir tout de suite mais ca viendra en temps voulu ;) Et pour le cours particulier Hehe bah je te laisse lire ce chapitre pour le découvrir ! J'espère que ça te plaira, à bientôt, bisous !**

 **lanaregal : Mais je t'en prie pour les compliments, c'est normal j'adore ta fic ! :) Et pour Bellamy, t'inquiète on va le canaliser pour le moment..! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup et ne t'en fais pas pour les pilules bleues ce sera bien plus léger que la série mais je n'en dirai pas plus ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !**

 **BadMonster-Fr : Hello ! Ahah merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir (et oui j'adore lire tes conseils ! ;) ). Ah ouais, je sais pas je me disais que quand même elles avaient du se manquer (ça doit être parce que j'aime bien le personnage de Abby dans la série). Pour la scène dans une chambre de l'Arche peut être dans un futur lointain (je n'en dirais pas plus ahah !). Pour Lincoln, oui la réaction de Lexa est balaise sur le moment, mais qui sait, peut être qu'elle changera d'avis ! ^^ Hehe oui Bellamy ne pouvait pas rien dire du tout, mais je le ferais pas aussi... comment le dire poliment... stupide qu'ils l'ont fait dans le milieu de la saison 3 ! Ouais le voc je ferais attention, j'ai pas dû faire gaffe sur le coup :/ Ahah ouais les deux derniers paragraphes désolée je le referais plus promis (enfin j'essaierai ahah !). Ahah les fameuses bougies de Lexa, tu m'as tuée ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review pleine de commentaires constructifs comme d'habitude ! Et merci pour ta proposition, j'hésiterai pas ! ;) Allez bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! **

* * *

« Clarke... »

C'est ce murmure qui réveilla la jeune fille du ciel, accompagné d'une multitude de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de tendres caresses sur le bras. Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, le moment était parfait, elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. La jeune femme se retourna alors pour rencontrer le regard de la belle terrienne qui lui sourit alors avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi belle même au réveil ? » demanda alors Clarke.

La commandante rit légèrement à cette remarque avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle l'avait enfin eut, son réveil en douceur aux côtés de la blonde, elle qui l'avait tant regretté la dernière fois. Alors qu'elle se laissait embrasser par la belle brune, Clarke se dit que son rire était juste magnifique, le fait qu'il soit si rare ne le rendait que plus précieux. Elles passèrent une petite heure à se réveiller en douceur en revivant certains moments de la nuit dernière avant que la commandante ne décide de se lever. Alors qu'elle était assise au bord du lit en train d'enrouler la bande de tissu qui lui servait de brassière autour de sa poitrine, la blonde dessinait des cercles invisibles dans le bas de son dos et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligées de se lever maintenant, j'aimerai que ce moment ne finisse jamais... »

Lexa se retourna et prit sa tête en entre ses deux mains en plongeant son regard dans le sien, faisant manquer un battement au cœur de la blonde. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et après un chaste baiser, elle lui chuchota :

« Il y aura bien d'autres moments comme celui-ci Clarke, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Elle caressa ses joues avec ses pouces un instant avant de la relâcher et d'ajouter en retournant à son rhabillage :

« Et puis, ce serait quand même dommage que tu loupe le départ de ta mère... et de ce très cher Bellamy. »

« Oh mais oui mince ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils repartaient pour Arkadia aujourd'hui ! » lança la blonde en se levant après s'être tapé le devant du crâne avec plat de la main en cherchant ses vêtements.

« Euh Lexa... Je crois que je vais avoir un petit problème là. » dit-elle embêtée en tenant la longue robe qu'elle portait la veille dans les mains « Je ne peux quand même pas ressortir comme ça, ce serait un peu bizarre, voir suspect. »

L'embarras de la jeune fille du ciel fit sourire la commandante mais elle n'avait pas tord, elle ne pouvait pas ressortir comme ça, elle se releva alors et se dirigea vers son immense penderie. Clarke détailla la brune qui traversait la chambre en sous-vêtements, elle était tellement belle, ses longues jambes étaient fines et musclées, sa taille était marquée et ses long cheveux descendaient en cascade le long de ses épaules, tout aussi musclées que ses jambes, et de son dos tatoué de magnifiques symboles. Elle était tout simplement splendide ! Lexa se retourna alors, surprenant la blonde dans sa contemplation.

« Je trouve que tu as le regard bien baladeur Clarke kom Skaikru ! » lança-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil amusé et les mains sur les hanches.

« Si tu ne te pavanais pas à moitié nue, exhibant ton corps parfait, mon regard serait plus sage ! » tenta la blonde pour sa défense.

« Excuse-moi de te chercher des vêtements pour que ce ne soit pas à toi de sortir à moitié nue, et je ne me pavane pas ! » dit la brune avec un sourire en retournant son attention à sa penderie.

Elle revint près du lit avec un débardeur noir volontairement choisi avec des lacets et un pantalon beige qu'elle lança à la jeune femme qui était encore enroulée dans les couverture semblant presque se cacher dedans.

« Je t'ai vu nue toute la nuit Clarke, tu n'as pas de raison de te cacher maintenant. » lui dit-elle étonnée par la pudeur de la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas le même contexte, et puis on est pas tous aussi musclés que toi ! » répondit la jeune fille du ciel en commençant par enfiler le pantalon.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es magnifique Clarke ! » lança la commandante en tirant sur les couvertures avant de se pencher vers la belle blonde pour lui offrir un baiser.

Elle se releva ensuite afin de s'habiller à son tour, enfilant un pantalon noir moulant et un haut tout aussi foncé. Elle retourna ensuite vers Clarke qui la regardait un sourcil relevé avec le haut à lacet dans une main.

« Je trouve ton humour très douteux Lexa... »

« Quel humour ? Heda ne fait jamais d'humour ! » répliqua la commandante avec un petit sourire en coin avant d'esquiver agilement le débardeur que la blonde lui avait lancé en plein visage.

« Pourquoi tant de violences ? Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais devenir pacifiste. » ironisa Lexa en ramassant le haut avant de le tendre à nouveau à la jeune fille du ciel « Je vais t'apprendre à le mettre, ce genre de haut te vas si bien, il serait dommage de ne pas en porter simplement parce que tu n'es pas assez habile avec les nœuds. » ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

« Je suis très habile, c'est juste que ça m'agace ! » bougonna la blonde.

« Bien-sûr... » abandonna la terrienne qui savait très bien qu'elle avait raison de toute façon même si Clarke était trop têtue pour l'admettre.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de sa belle blonde et lui montra comment bien attacher le débardeur en faisant délicatement glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, provoquant une ligne de frissons sur la peau blanche et douce de la jeune fille du ciel.

« C'est bon, tu sauras le remettre toute seule maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle à l'oreille dans un chuchotement, ses mains n'ayant pas quitter le bas du dos de la jeune femme.

« Non je pense que je préfère lorsque c'est toi qui le fais. » murmura Clarke avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes en sentant Lexa sourire contre elle.

Après un long baiser, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsque Clarke se stoppa :

« Et si on nous voit sortir ensembles de la chambre ? » questionna-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop si leur relation devait être officialisée ou non.

« Il n'y aura personne dans le couloir, et de toute manière, tu aurais très bien pu simplement venir discuter avec moi. » la rassura Lexa encore une fois amusée par la réaction de la blonde.

Elles sortirent donc ensemble de la chambre, et en effet, elles ne croisèrent personne dans le couloir. Lexa avait demandé la veille à ce que des chevaux soient près pour le départ des membres du Skaikru, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent donc dans les écuries pensant trouver tout le monde là-bas. Sur le chemin Clarke demanda à la commandante :

« Tu as réfléchi à la décision que tu allais prendre pour Lincoln et Octavia ? »

La brune la regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« Je vais les autoriser à rester, Indra m'a fait part de ses projets de reprendre Octavia comme second, elle nous rejoint d'ici peu pour lui annoncer. En revanche, Lincoln ne pourra pas reprendre son statut de guerrier, je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour cela. » répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

« Je te remercie d'être revenue sur ta décision, je pense que tu as bien fais ! » lui dit-elle heureuse pour le couple qui allait être ravi de rester à Polis.

Elle continuèrent leur marche en silence et arrivèrent aux écuries où tous les membres du peuple du ciel présents à Polis se préparaient à quitter la capitale. La commandante se rapprocha de Kane afin de lui dire solennellement :

« Vous serez les bienvenus à Polis dès que vous souhaiterez revenir, votre peuple fait maintenant partie du mien. »

« Je vous remercie Heda. » répondit le chancelier en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Abby prit Clarke dans ses bras en lui disant doucement :

« J'espère que tu ne commets pas une erreur en restant ici, prends soin de toi, tu vas me manquer. » elle était triste de quitter sa fille à peine quelques jours après l'avoir retrouvée mais elle avait le problème de Jaha à gérer à Arkadia. « Je reviendrai te rendre visite dès que possible. » ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Elle la serra une dernière fois contre elle avant de monter sur son cheval. Bellamy s'approcha d'elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit :

« Je continue à penser que tu devrais revenir avec nous, c'est auprès de ton peuple qu'est ta place. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et ma place est ici pour le moment, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous rendre visite de temps en temps. » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Sois prudente. » ajouta-t-il avant de la lâcher car Lexa s'approchait d'eux et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à lui adresser la parole.

La commandante vint se poster aux côtés de Clarke en fixant le jeune homme du regard, elle ne l'aimait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Indra fit alors son apparition dans les écuries et après avoir salué Heda, elle se dirigea vers Lincoln et Octavia.

« Octavia kom Skaikru, j'ai une proposition à te faire. » dit-elle d'une voix grave.

« Je t'écoute Indra kom Trikru. » lui répondit la jeune femme heureuse de la revoir.

« Tu vas redevenir mon second, je n'en trouve pas de plus habile que toi ici. »

Octavia ouvrit la bouche en grand, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se sentait partagée, elle avait d'un côté plus qu'envie d'être le second de la terrienne à nouveau, mais d'un autre côté, Lincoln était banni de Polis et elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« J'aimerais tellement Indra, mais je ne peux pas, Lincoln ne peut pas rester ici... »

« Lincoln a mon autorisation pour rester à Polis. » l'interrompit Lexa qui s'était approchée d'Indra une fois qu'elle l'avait entendu faire sa proposition à Octavia.

« Heda je... » commença Lincoln avant de se faire couper par la main levée de la commandante.

« Tu es autorisé à rester mais pas à retrouver ta place de guerrier, tu as trahi ma confiance et il te faudra la regagner. » dit la brune d'un ton sérieux.

« Bien Heda. » répondit simplement le terrien en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Lexa s'en alla alors, retournant auprès de Clarke qui attendait le départ de son peuple pour quitter les lieux.

« Nous reprendrons ton entraînement dès demain matin. » précisa Indra avant de sortir des écuries ravie d'avoir de nouveau la jeune brune à ses côtés même si elle ne le laissait pas voir.

Octavia se jeta au cou de Lincoln, enchantée de pouvoir rester à Polis et surtout de redevenir le second d'Indra. Clarke les regardait du coin de l'œil et sourit à Lexa qui la rejoignait.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Lexa lui sourit de son sourire discret en retour, puis dirigea son regard vers Kane.

« Faites un bon voyage chancelier. » lui lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne talonne sa monture et ne sorte de l'écurie en direction des portes de la ville.

Après un dernier sourire pour sa fille, Abby en fit de même, le cœur lourd de la laisser, et tous leurs hommes les suivirent. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'elles dans les écuries, Lexa prit la main de Clarke qui avait les larmes aux yeux dans la sienne.

« Tu les reverras bientôt, dès que je serais sûre que la reine Nia ne tentera plus rien contre toi, j'organiserai un voyage jusqu'à Arkadia. » lui dit-elle doucement.

Clarke ne dit rien mais serra sa main et battit des paupières afin de chasser toute trace de larmes. La terrienne lâcha sa main avant d'ajouter :

« Je dois me rendre à l'entraînement de mes novices, que j'ai dû les délaisser un peu ces derniers temps. Si tu veux venir nous voir, tu es la bienvenue. »

« Vas-y je te rejoindrai dans un moment. » lui répondit la jeune fille du ciel qui voulait d'abord récupérer de quoi dessiner.

Lexa quitta alors les écuries d'un pas rapide afin de ne pas trop faire attendre ses élèves. Quelques minutes à peine après le début de l'entraînement, Clarke était assise dans les gradins, des feuilles et un crayon à la main, en train de dessiner la belle commandante en tenue de combat. Elle laissait ses pensées divaguer alors que ses doigts guidaient son crayon donnant naissance à un magnifique portrait. Elle repensait à sa première rencontre avec la terrienne, elle avait été tellement impressionnée par cette jeune femme pleine de charisme qui semblait si froide. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quelques mois plus tard, elle serait ici à Polis auprès de la belle commandante qui était tellement différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé ce premier jour. En effet, même si Lexa semblait impitoyable par moment et qu'elle était souvent très sérieuse, elle avait apprit que dans l'intimité elle pouvait être au contraire très douce et surtout très attentionné. Les minutes défilèrent sans que Clarke ne s'en rende compte, lui laissant le temps de crayonner la belle brune sous toutes ses facettes, le dessin lui avait vraiment manqué depuis qu'elle était sur Terre, et elle avait l'impression de retrouver une part d'elle même en pouvant en refaire. Lexa vint alors tirer la belle blonde de ses pensées après avoir congédier ses novices.

« Nous avons un entraînement à commencer il me semble. »

« Pardon ? » demanda la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas, redescendant sur Terre.

« Je t'ai promis de t'entraîner au combat, alors allons-y, enfin mise à part si tu n'en as plus envie bien-sûr. » expliqua la terrienne avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille du ciel se releva alors immédiatement, plus qu'impatiente de commencer, elle avait hâte d'apprendre à se défendre. Elle n'était pas une grande fan de la violence mais en arrivant sur Terre elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle devrait en user plus souvent qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait donc appris à se servir des armes à feu même si elle n'aimait pas cela, mais maintenant qu'elle n'en avait plus, elle devait faire autrement. Elle refusait d'être une petite chose sans défense que l'on doit protéger. Heureusement, Lexa semblait avoir compris cela et allait lui apprendre à se battre comme une vraie terrienne. Clarke sauta donc par dessus le muret qui séparait les gradins de l'arène, laissant ses dessins sur le banc, se retrouvant ainsi à deux pas de la terrienne qui la regardait avec son sourire en coin toujours collé sur les lèvres. La commandante pouvait lire sur le visage de la blonde toute l'envie d'apprendre qu'elle ressentait, et cela lui plaisait, elle aimait la curiosité de la jeune fille du ciel et brûlait elle aussi d'envie de lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait.

« Suis-moi. » lui dit-elle alors en se dirigeant vers le centre de l'arène.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se mettaient en position, Titus s'approcha de là où était assise la jeune fille du ciel quelques secondes plus tôt et regarda d'un air sérieux les dessins qu'elle avait fait. En voyant que Lexa était présente sur toutes les feuilles, son visage se ferma encore un peu plus si cela était possible. Il avait remarqué un certain rapprochement entre Heda et la blonde et il n'aimait pas cela, il considérait l'amour comme une faiblesse et avait tenté de le faire entendre à la brune qui avait commencé à penser comme lui lorsque Costia avait été enlevée puis exécutée par Azgeda. Mais visiblement, depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune fille du ciel, la commandante avait tendance à oublier cela, risquant d'être affaiblie par un amour naissant. Ces dessins ne faisaient que confirmer ces doutes, il se passait bel et bien quelque chose entre les deux jeunes femmes, il se retourna pour les regarder et croisa alors le regard de Wanheda qui sembla plus que paniquée de le voir avec ses dessins dans les mains. Une fois la panique passée, c'est l'agacement, voir la colère, qui se peignit sur le visage de la blonde qui s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide, sous les yeux étonnés de la commandante.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » cria-t-elle presque, en lui arrachant les feuilles des mains.

Titus ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec son regard grave, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la tour.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Lexa qui l'avait suivie et se trouvait désormais juste derrière elle.

« Rien, rien du tout. » répondit Clarke en essayant de cacher ses dessins.

C'était un effort inutile car la terrienne les avait aperçut en regardant derrière son épaule et lui prit des mains avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle détailla alors les différents portraits que la jeune fille du ciel avait dessiné, avec un regard intrigué. Clarke quant à elle ne savait pas franchement où se mettre.

« Je ne pensais pas que je ferais un aussi bon modèle de dessin ! » lui lança alors Lexa afin de la détendre, elle avait remarqué son air gêné « Je dirais bien que c'est magnifique, mais j'ai peur que cela ne fasse quelque peu prétentieuse. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ce ne sont que des croquis, ils ne sont pas finis et n'étaient pas faits pour être vu par qui que ce soit et encore moins par ton fouineur de conseiller ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas franchement l'air de m'aimer mais alors là... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. »

« Et bien moi j'ai du mal avec sa façon d'être. »

« C'est sans importance, tu n'auras pas à faire à lui très souvent ! » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire « On commence cet entraînement ou tu préfères rester ici à bougonner contre mon conseiller ? »

« Je ne bougonne pas ! » lança la blonde en s'avançant à nouveau vers le centre de l'arène « On commence par quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, motivée.

Lexa vint se positionner en face d'elle avant de constater que la blonde n'avait sûrement jamais eut la moindre initiation au combat car même la position dans laquelle elle se mettait ne convenait pas.

« Tu n'as vraiment jamais combattue auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? » la questionna-t-elle afin d'être sûre.

« Oui, enfin ça ne m'a pas empêcher de presque te maîtriser l'autre jour dans la forêt » lança Clarke un peu vexée en repensant à leur retrouvailles.

« Tu étais loin de me maîtriser Clarke, ta colère te donnait de la puissance, mais ta technique laissait vraiment à désirer, et un bon combattant ne doit pas se laisser contrôler par ses émotions. » répondit la commandante « Nous allons donc commencer par la posture qui laisse elle aussi à désirer. » ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de la jeune fille du ciel, elle se posta juste derrière elle, leurs corps se touchaient presque.

« Tes jambes doivent être légèrement écartées mais pas trop afin de t'offrir la meilleur stabilité. » dit doucement la terrienne en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes guidant la blonde « Ton corps doit être entièrement gaîné si tu veux pouvoir avoir les meilleurs réflexes possibles. » ajouta-t-elle en laissant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Clarke se tendit alors afin de contracter tous ses muscles, elle tâchait de se concentrer mais le corps de la commandante juste derrière elle et ses mains posées sur ses jambes ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à le faire.

« Ne sois pas aussi tendue, tu dois être gaînée mais souple à la fois, et ne te tiens pas aussi droite, tu dois avoir les jambes légèrement pliées si tu veux avoir la meilleure stabilité possible. » expliqua la brune en appuyant sur les cuisses de la jeune fille du ciel pour qu'elle les plie « Voilà, comme cela, maintenant relèves tes bras, un ici pour qu'il protège ton ventre, et un autre là afin de protéger ton visage. » ajouta-t-elle en prenant ses bras dans les mains afin de les guider jusqu'à leur place « Voilà c'est parfait ! »

La belle blonde la regarda alors avec un grand sourire, prête à débuter.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses ! » annonça la commandante « Nous allons démarrer ton entraînement avec le combat à main nue, avant d'apprendre à te servir d'une arme, tu dois savoir te défendre sans. » continua-t-elle alors que Clarke l'écoutait attentivement « Vas-y, attaques moi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de se mettre elle aussi en position.

La jeune fille du ciel ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, elle commença par lancer son poing en direction du visage de la terrienne qui l'évita en penchant simplement la tête sur le côté.

« Trop prévisible et pas assez rapide. » dit simplement la commandante d'un ton neutre.

Clarke recommença à plusieurs reprises, elle attaquait tantôt avec les poings, tantôt avec les pieds, mais à chaque fois, la terrienne n'avait qu'un pas à faire sur le côté ou même un simple mouvement de tête pour éviter ses assauts. La blonde avait l'impression que Lexa savait à chaque fois où elle allait frapper et la facilité avec laquelle elle parait ses coups la déconcertait, plus que ça, cela l'agaçait. Énervée, elle redoubla les attaques, mais sentant que la jeune femme était à présent contrôlée par son agacement, la commandante décida de parer ses coups avec un peu plus de vigueur. Ainsi lorsque Clarke lança son pied en direction de son ventre, elle l'attrapa des deux mains et fit tourner sa jambe et, par prolongation, tout son corps avant qu'elle ne s'étale à plat ventre par terre.

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser guider par ton irritation Clarke, gardes la tête froide. » lui dit-elle en se penchant afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Facile à dire pour toi, on dirait que tu devines où je vais te frapper avant même que je ne l'ai moi-même décidé ! »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, c'est ce que je fais réellement, et avec le temps tu apprendras à le faire aussi, et également à cacher tous les signes qui trahissent tes mouvements futurs. »

« Je fais ça comment ? » demanda Clarke qui en avait marre de frapper dans le vide.

« Pour commencer, évite de fixer ta cible avant de frapper. » la conseilla Lexa.

La jeune fille du ciel se remit alors en position d'attaque et recommença ses assauts contre la commandante qui continua de parer ses coups mais au fil des minutes, Clarke s'améliorait, apprenant de ses erreurs. Dès qu'elle refaisait plusieurs fois la même, la terrienne la rappelait à l'ordre, généralement en l'envoyant valser à terre comme la première fois. La blonde se relevait à chaque fois, non sans lâcher quelques « Tu pourrais y aller plus doucement quand même. » ou autres plaintes du genre auxquelles Lexa lui rétorquait que ses futurs adversaires seraient beaucoup moins tendre avec elle encore qu'elle ne l'était. Au bout de presque une heure d'entraînement, Lexa proposa à la blonde qui semblait essoufflée de faire une petite pause avant d'attaquer les choses vraiment sérieuses.

« Les choses vraiment sérieuses ? Et c'était quoi là, l'échauffement ? » lança la jeune femme avant de boire à grandes gorgées dans la gourde que la brune lui tendait.

« Oui c'est à peu près ça ! » répondit la commandante avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Bon et bien allons-y alors, avant que je ne me refroidisse ! » rétorqua la blonde, ce qui étira encore un peu plus le sourire de Lexa.

« Alors tiens toi prête, bien en position parce que maintenant, je vais moi aussi lancer les attaques. »

Clarke s'exécuta, se remettant comme la terrienne le lui avait montré.

« Tu es prêtes ? » demanda la commandante afin d'être sûre de ne pas surprendre la jeune femme pour une première fois.

La blonde acquiesça, à l'affût du moindre mouvement de la brune. C'est grâce à toute cette concentration qu'elle parvint à parer le premier coup de pied de la guerrière en plaçant juste à temps son avant-bras devant son cou. Lexa sourit avant de lancer un deuxième coup, de poing cette fois ci, que Clarke évita en se penchant sur côté, mais elle avait baissé sa garde laissant un grand espace libre au niveau de son ventre, la brune en profita pour frapper à cet endroit avec le plat de son pied pour l'atteindre sans trop la blesser non plus, elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde Clarke. » ordonna la commandante.

La blonde se remit en place et elles continuèrent ainsi une bonne heure. Après une dernière attaque de la jeune fille du ciel, soldée par un fauchage de Lexa qui la fit tombé une fois de plus dans la poussière, la terrienne lui dit en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oui je pense aussi ! » acquiesça Clarke en saisissant le poignet de la commandante qui la hissa sur ses pieds, elle était à bout de force et ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi éreintant.

« Tu t'es bien défendu pour une première fois ! » l'encouragea la terrienne en lui tendant sa gourde.

Elle but longuement avant de lui rendre en répondant :

« Merci mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tous mes muscles sont en feux ! »

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que cela allait être sans douleurs ? » lui demanda la brune avec un sourire taquin.

« L'espoir fait vivre ! » lança Clarke en souriant elle aussi, même si elle avait mal de partout, elle était très heureuse que Lexa ai prit le temps de l'initier au combat.

« Je pense que tu as bien mérité un bon repas, et moi aussi, je meurs de faim. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent alors vers les cuisines en silence alors que Lexa prit la parole :

« Si tu es partante, je t'ai prévu quelque chose qui devrait te plaire pour cette après-midi. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda la blonde, curieuse.

« Tu verras ! Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ! » lui répondit la commandante avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine ! J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus calme vous a plu ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et encore merci de suivre cette fanfic !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous !  
Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, lui aussi sera calme et tranquille, mais à partir du prochain, l'action sera de nouveau au rendez-vous, promis !  
** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **toup62** **: Ahah je suis contente que l'entraînement t'ai plu ! Tant mieux si le début t'as fais rire, je dois t'avoué que j'ai aussi rigolé toute seule en imaginant la scène ! ^^  
Ah oui Titus, je le porte pas franchement dans mon coeur moi non plus celui là ! Héhé pour la surprise c'est pas un truc de fou non plus, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! ;)  
Bon je te laisse lire ce chapitre maintenant ! À bientôt, bisous bisous ! ;)**

 **thekilleusestreet** **: Merci beaucoup, ça fait grave plaisir ! Oui je pense qu'il y en aura encore pas mal parce que j'ai tout plein d'idées héhé ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire autant, bonne lecture !**

 **lanaregal** **: Hey ! Ahah tant mieux si t'as aimé, ça me fait plaisir ! Et pour la vision ahah tu m'as tué mais je t'en prie, je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai plutôt bien aimé imaginer la scène l'écrivant alors non je ne te prends pas le moins du monde pour une folle, ou alors on est deux ahah ! Ouais Titus je suis pas la plus grande fan non plus je te rassure ! Ahah, tu me vois ravie que l'entraînement t'ai plu ! Pour la surprise, réponse juste en dessous mais ce n'est pas extra-ordinaire non plus donc j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! ;)  
Bon je te laisse lire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira, bisous bisous !  
**

* * *

Clarke avait hâte de voir ce que la commandante lui réservait pour cette après-midi, elle avait englouti son repas, impatiente et affamée par sa séance d'entraînement de la matinée. Une fois leur repas terminé, Lexa guida la jeune fille du ciel à travers les rues de Polis jusqu'à un petit bâtiment dans lequel elle la fit entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, la blonde regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une grande salle remplie de petits lits, c'était une sorte de d'infirmerie.

« Bienvenue dans le centre de soins de Polis Clarke. » annonça Lexa.

La jeune fille du ciel n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle trouverait ce genre de lieu à la capitale.

« Heda. » dit alors un homme en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Il devait être âgé d'un quarantaine d'années et avait de long cheveux tressés, il semblait moins imposant que la plupart des terriens que Clarke avait croisé.

« Clarke je te présente Akin, notre meilleur soigneur, c'est lui le responsable de ce centre. Je me suis dis que, peut-être, cela te plairait de venir passer du temps ici afin d'apprendre nos techniques de soins et de toi aussi partager tes connaissances en médecine avec Akin et les autres soigneurs. Akin, je te présente Clarke. »

Le soigneur inclina très légèrement la tête en guise de salut auquel Clarke répondit avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers la terrienne :

« J'en serais ravie, merci Lexa c'est une très bonne idée ! »

« Très bien, je vais vous laisse faire connaissance et partager vos savoirs dans ce cas. » annonça la commandante avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

La jeune fille du ciel passa l'après-midi avec le soigneur, elle apprit comment les terriens soignaient leurs blessés en grande partie grâce aux plantes et tenta d'expliquer la médecine de son peuple à Akin, mais sans matériel, c'était compliqué. Elle fit également connaissance avec les autres soigneurs du centre et fut surprise de voir que Lincoln y travaillait également. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il essayait d'apporter toute l'aide qu'il pouvait ici étant donné qu'il n'était pas autorisé à reprendre ses activités de guerriers pour le moment. Il lui rapporta aussi à quel point Octavia se plaisait à Polis, elle revivait depuis qu'elle avait repris sa formation de second auprès d'Indra, Clarke sourit à cette nouvelle, elle était plus que ravie d'apprendre que la jeune brune était enfin heureuse après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Une fois que le Soleil commençait sa chute dans le ciel, Akin raccompagna la jeune fille du ciel jusqu'à la tour et lui proposa de revenir le lendemain si elle le souhaitait, afin de se rendre utile auprès des malades, ce que la jeune femme accepta avec joie. La blonde monta dans l'ascenseur avec un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de la journée qu'elle avait passé, même si les adieux avec son peuple avaient été difficiles, Lexa avait su lui remonter le moral en lui faisant penser à tout autre chose. De plus, pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, elle s'était sentie utile aujourd'hui au centre de soins, et cela lui avait manqué de venir en aide aux gens qui en avaient besoin. En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle tomba sur Lexa qui sortait de salle du trône et qui avait l'air de bien moins bonne humeur qu'elle. Cependant, en la voyant, la commandante lui fit un léger sourire.

« Tu as l'air heureuse Clarke, je suppose que tu as passé une bonne après-midi auprès d'Akin. » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Oui c'était génial, j'ai appris des choses passionnantes, mais en revanche, la tienne n'a pas l'air de s'être aussi bien passée. » tenta la jeune fille du ciel.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir d'être Heda. » répondit Lexa sans en dire davantage.

Clarke n'insista pas pour le moment même si elle voyait bien qu'un air soucieux ne quittait pas le visage de la brune.

* * *

Après avoir laissé la jeune fille du ciel au centre de soin en début d'après-midi, la commandante était allé en salle du trône où Titus l'attendait avec un air plus grave que d'habitude. Il lui avait fait tout un discours sur ses devoirs de commandante, lui rappelant que l'amour était une faiblesse et qu'elle devait être seule si elle voulait être une bonne Heda. Face à ce discours, le visage de Lexa s'était fermé avant qu'elle ne lui réponde froidement :

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire en tant que commandante et je suis tout à fait capable de séparer mes devoirs de mes désirs. Je refuse de m'empêcher de vivre ma vie comme je l'ai fait depuis le départ de Costia, j'ai l'impression de revivre ces derniers jours et ça ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de tes conseils pour diriger mon peuple, pas pour diriger ma vie, alors laisses moi gérer tout cela comme je le souhaite. »

Titus avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à argumenter, la décision de Heda semblait prise, mais il espérait que ses conseils résonneraient dans sa tête et que peut-être elle changerait d'avis. Malheureusement pour la brune, le souhait de son conseiller semblait être exhaussé car ses paroles tournèrent dans sa tête tout l'après-midi. Avait-elle raison de laisser son cœur lui dicter ses actions dès qu'il s'agissait de la belle blonde ? Et si cela la rendait plus faible et moins apte à diriger son peuple ? Pire, et si cela mettait Clarke en danger ? En effet, Costia avait payé de sa vie sa relation avec la commandante. Mais cette fois, une voix au fond de sa tête lui chuchotait que c'était différent, Clarke était différente, elle était forte, elle avait déjà survécu à énormément d'épreuves. De plus, c'était plus son statut de Wanheda qu'autre chose qui la mettait en danger pour l'instant et elle était en sécurité tant qu'elle la gardait auprès d'elle à Polis. Elle voulait essayer, pour un fois, de penser plus avec son cœur et moins avec sa tête, du moins pour ce qui concernait la belle jeune fille du ciel.

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre de Lexa, Clarke ne put résister plus longtemps et demanda :

« Que c'est il passé cette après-midi ? »

La commandante la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre :

« J'ai simplement eu droit à un petit discours de Titus qui n'a pas autant apprécié tes dessins que moi. »

La blonde s'en voulu alors d'avoir laissé le conseiller voir cela, elle avait peur qu'il ne monte la tête à Lexa qui semblait enfin prête à être heureuse avec elle. Voyant l'air inquiet se peindre sur le visage de Clarke, la terrienne s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains afin de planter son regard dans les yeux bleus qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, je prends mes propres décisions et ce n'est pas Titus qui me dictera ma conduite, et encore moins ma vie. J'ai décidé de nous accorder une chance, et je ne reviendrai pas sur cette décision. » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Clarke la regarda, émue par cette déclaration et approcha son visage du sien afin de sceller leur lèvres en un baiser en déposant ses mains sur sa taille fine. Lexa laissa alors ses mains descendre sur la nuque de la blonde puis le long de son dos pour finalement la saisir par les hanches et la plaquer contre le mur, contrôlée par des pulsions passionnées. La terrienne s'écarta rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit Clarke gémir et la vit grimacer en entrant en contact avec le mur.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait mal ? » demanda la commandante.

« Non non, ne t'en fais pas. » lui répondit la blonde en souriant, attendrie par l'air soucieux de la belle terrienne « C'est seulement que j'ai mal absolument partout à cause de l'entraînement de ce matin. » ajouta-t-elle en se souvenant que la brune était loin d'être aussi prévenante que maintenant lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'envoyer valser au sol pour lui apprendre à rester sur ses gardes.

Lexa sourit alors devant l'air fatigué de sa belle blonde et, compatissante, elle lui proposa alors :

« Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Un bon bain bien chaud, il n'y a rien de tel que cela pour détendre les muscles endoloris par l'effort. »

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain de la commandante, qui était encore plus belle et plus grande que celle de Clarke, dans laquelle les attendait un immense bassin rempli d'eau bouillante. Lexa laissa tomber au sol sa longue cape avant d'ôter également son débardeur noir et son pantalon, se retrouvant en rien de temps en sous-vêtements devant la jeune fille du ciel qui la détaillait avec un regard noirci par le désir. La blonde s'approcha alors de la commandante qui la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser passionnément tout en dénouant les lacets de son haut de ses longs doigts agiles. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour faire passer son débardeur au-dessus de sa tête avant de replonger avidement sur ses lèvres tout en détachant son soutien-gorge. Clarke entreprit à son tour de déshabiller la brune en déroulant sa brassière. En moins d'une minute les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent nues et la commandante poussa doucement sa belle blonde vers l'entrée du bassin. Elle la souleva en la saisissant sous les cuisses et les fit doucement entrer dans l'eau chaude tout en déposant une série de baisers dans le cou de son amante qui enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois qu'elle furent toutes les deux dans l'eau, Lexa s'adossa contre le rebord du bassin et positionna la jeune fille du ciel sur ses jambes puis l'embrassa avec envie. Alors que Clarke s'agrippait à ses longs cheveux bruns, la commandante laissa sa bouche descendre jusqu'au seins de la jeune femme pendant que ses mains venait se frayer une place dans son intimité, arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs à la jeune fille du ciel, encourageant la commandante à approfondir son geste. La belle blonde imita alors les mouvements de la terrienne et les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent de longue minutes de plaisirs, leurs corps mouillés collés l'un à l'autre dans une symbiose parfaite qui les fit monter au septième ciel ensemble.

* * *

Essoufflées, elles se posèrent alors l'une contre l'autre et restèrent dans le bain, Lexa contre le rebord et Clarke collée contre elle, son dos contre sa poitrine. Après un moment de silence pendant lequel la terrienne laissait sa main se balader sur le ventre de la blonde, elle lui demanda à l'oreille :

« Alors, est-ce que ce bain à l'effet escompté ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, mais je n'aurais pas pensé que ce premier entraînement pourrait être aussi épuisant ! »

La brune sourit, se remémorant son tout premier entraînement qui l'avait éreinté elle aussi.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda alors Clarke devant son silence.

« À mon premier entraînement, qui remonte à il y a bien longtemps maintenant. »

« Racontes-moi, je veux en savoir plus sur toi, quand tu es arrivé à Polis, comment tu es devenue Heda. »

Lexa sourit puis embrassa la nuque de sa belle blonde avant de commencer son récit :

« Comme tu peux t'en douter je n'ai pas toujours été ni Heda, ni une guerrière. Mes parents étaient des paysans et nous habitions dans un petit village très loin d'ici du nom de Priesta. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, dès qu'un enfant avec le sang noir est découvert, il est envoyé à Polis pour apprendre à devenir, un jour, s'il survit à son conclave, le commandant de tout son peuple. Mais il faut savoir que ce n'est pas un chose facile pour ses parents qui se retrouvent séparés de leur enfant avec le risque qu'il se fasse tuer par un autre novice sans jamais devenir Heda. C'est pourquoi lorsque mes parents se sont rendu compte que mon sang était noir comme la nuit, ils ont tout fait pour le cacher, espérant que j'échappe à mon destin. Mais à cette époque, les douze clans n'étaient pas encore réunifiés comme ils le sont maintenant et un jour, le lendemain de mon septième anniversaire, des guerriers d'une autre nation, ont attaqué mon village. Mais nous n'étions pas un village de guerriers, seulement quelques gardes étaient présents, tous les habitants se sont donc battus vaillamment et mes parents sont morts touts les deux lors de cette attaque. » Lexa fit une pause, ravalant cette peine qu'elle croyait enterrée depuis longtemps.

Clarke retourna la tête et posa sa main sur sa joue en lui chuchotant :

« Je suis désolée Lexa. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé à présent. » répondit la commandante avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre son histoire « Lors de cette bataille, je me suis blessée, rien de bien grave, mais assez pour que les guerriers de mon village voient la couleur de mon sang. Une fois les hommes ayant attaqué notre village tous vaincu par les habitants qui étaient bien plus nombreux, je fut conduite jusqu'à Polis par une guerrière qui devint par la suite mon mentor. »

« Anya ? » l'interrompit la jeune fille du ciel se rappelant de cette guerrière redoutable avec qui elle s'était échappé de Mont Weather.

Lexa hocha la tête avant de recommencer son récit :

« Une fois arrivée à Polis, elle m'a amené jusqu'à Titus avec tous les autres novices, c'est là que j'ai commencé suivre ma formation de Heda. Mais c'est avec Anya que j'ai vécu mon premier entraînement, elle avait décidé de me former elle-même au combat, c'est grâce à elle que je suis devenue qui je suis, c'était une grande guerrière. » Lexa fit une pause avant d'ajouter « Et pour ce qui est de comment je suis devenue Heda, je suppose que tu as compris par toi-même. »

« Tu as dû tuer les autres novices... » dit doucement la blonde.

Lexa hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres, elle n'aimait pas spécialement se remémorer ce passage de sa vie. Clarke se retourna alors complètement, se retrouvant à califourchon sur la brune et planta son regard dans celui, brillant, de la commandante.

« Merci d'avoir partagé tes souvenirs avec moi Lexa. » lui dit-elle dans un chuchotement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent, tous les matins Lexa entraînait Clarke après l'entraînement de ses novices, la jeune fille du ciel faisait de plus en plus de progrès au combat au corps à corps si bien que la commandante songeait à bientôt l'initier au combat à l'épée. Tous les après-midi, pendant que Lexa vaquait à ses occupations de Heda, la blonde passait la plupart de son temps soit à dessiner soit au centre de soins où elle en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour auprès d'Akin. Et tous les soirs, Clarke rejoignait la belle terrienne dans sa chambre et passait la nuit avec elle. Elles s'aimaient en secret, car Lexa voulait attendre que son peuple se soit totalement fait à l'intégration du peuple du ciel dans la coalition. Elle craignait que son peuple ne pense qu'elle n'ai intégré le Skaikru qu'à cause de sa relation avec la blonde si elle devait être révélée au grand jour. Mais pour le moment, cette situation convenait parfaitement aux deux jeunes femmes qui profitaient le plus possible du temps qu'elles passaient ensembles pour apprendre à se connaître encore plus, autant sur le plan intellectuel et émotionnel que physique. En effet, après les longues soirées qu'elles passaient à discuter, s'en suivaient de longues nuits où elles parcouraient le corps de l'autre dans les moindre détails, comme s'il elle voulait en retenir chaque courbe. Au fur et à mesure des jours, et surtout des nuits, leurs sentiments se développaient de plus en plus et elles étaient de plus en plus attachées l'une à l'autre.

Une semaine après la cérémonie d'intégration du peuple du ciel dans la coalition, Clarke se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude et Lexa avait déjà disparue de la chambre. La jeune femme se leva alors difficilement du lit, l'entraînement de la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Mais une fois debout, elle se rendit rapidement dans l'arène afin d'assister à la fin de l'entraînement des novices. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, en partant Titus lui adressait un regard froid comme si elle mettait en danger son peuple entier en s'entraînant avec la commandante. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter avec lui et faisait de son mieux le croiser le moins possible. Après son entraînement avec Lexa, la jeune fille du ciel rejoint au plus vite le centre de soins dans lequel elle resta tout l'après-midi ne voyant pas le temps passer tellement elle était occupée. Lorsqu'elle sorti pour retourner à la tour, la nuit était déjà bien tombée, et les rues de la capitales étaient plongées dans le noir, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas car elle connaissait le chemin par cœur à force de le faire tous les soirs. Cependant au bout de quelques minutes de marches, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et commença à allonger le pas, son cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Sentant la présence se faire plus proche, elle se retourna pour vérifier si elle était bien suivie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était derrière elle mais il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se jeta sur elle dès l'instant où elle se retourna. Tout se passa très vite, et sans que la jeune femme n'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour se défendre, elle se retrouva avec un sac en tissus sur la tête et elle sentit un choc violent à l'arrière du crâne avant de tomber à la renverse et de se sentir partir dans un sommeil forcé.

* * *

 **Alors Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé et que cette fin vous plait aussi ! Des idées sur l'agresseur ? Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite (d'ailleurs je vais sûrement poster un peu plus souvent parce que j'ai encore tout plein d'idées mais je pars sûrement en octobre à l'étranger sans internet pour plusieurs mois donc il faut que je finisse cette fic avant de partir, alors je vais me bouger d'écrire avant le départ) !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant et toujours aucun signe de la belle blonde. La commandante faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, la jeune fille du ciel aurait du la rejoindre ici il y a longtemps et n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre sans rien faire, Lexa se décida à aller voir si elle n'était pas encore au centre de soins. Akin l'informa que Clarke était parti depuis un bout de temps maintenant et la terrienne commença à vraiment s'inquiéter, elle retourna d'un pas rapide à la tour, le cerveau fonctionnant à mille à l'heure. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à la jeune femme ? Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé publiquement l'entrée du peuple du ciel dans la coalition, aucun incident ne c'était produit, la jeune fille du ciel semblait au contraire s'être plutôt bien intégrée au centre de soins et personne ne lui avait fait le moindre mal, ni le moindre reproche, mise à part Titus qui ne la portait pas franchement dans son cœur. Lexa s'arrêta net au pied de la tour avant de reprendre son chemin en secouant la tête. Ce n'était même pas envisageable, non, jamais Titus n'aurait tenté quoique ce soit contre la belle blonde, elle avait confiance en lui, il ne la trahirait pas de la sorte. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Lexa se prit la tête entre les mains, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivée à Clarke et cela la mettait hors d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir la situation lui échapper comme cela, elle qui contrôlait toujours tout. Une fois arrivée au sommet de la tour, elle sortit de l'ascenseur en se disant que la seule option restante pour expliquer la disparition de la blonde était un coup d'Azgeda lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier :

« Heda ! »

Elle se retourna et vit alors Titus se diriger à grands pas vers elle.

« Heda nous avons un grave problème ! » cria-t-il presque.

Comme si elle avait besoins d'encore quelque chose de plus à gérer, elle souffla un grand coup avant de regarder son conseiller avec un regard interrogatif, attendant la suite lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Heda. » prononça Roan, le fils de la reine Nia avec un sourire presque insolent sur le visage.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce palais, je pensais avoir été claire lorsque je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'un prince de la nation des glaces dans mes rangs. » lança la commandante en dévisageant froidement le guerrier.

« Vous avez été plutôt claire en effet, mais j'ai des informations qui pourrait vous intéresser. » répondit Roan ne perdant pas son sang froid devant l'air impitoyable de Heda.

« Il s'agit de Wanheda. » intervint Titus, captivant toute l'attention de Lexa qui lança un regard menaçant à Roan.

« Que lui avez vous fait ? » demanda-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement du prince d'Azgeda.

« Moi rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la reine Nia. » lui répondit-il calmement avant de se faire couper par Titus.

« La reine Nia projette d'enlever Wanheda dès ce soir, il semblerait qu'elle ai un homme à Polis, nous devons mettre la jeune fille du ciel en lieu sûr, si Azgeda met la main sur elle, ce sera le début d'une guerre... »

La commandante encaissa difficilement la nouvelle, devant son mutisme, Titus commença :

« Heda... »

« Il est trop tard pour mettre Clarke en lieu sûr Titus, elle a disparue. » l'interrompit Lexa, elle reprit son sang froid, laissant la Heda qui était en elle tenir les rennes et ordonna « Trouve Indra et fais lui rassembler mes meilleurs guerriers, nous partons pour le Nord, je ne laisserai pas Nia obtenir ce qu'elle veut. De combien de temps disposons-nous ? »

Titus s'inquiéta de cette nouvelle, même s'il ne laissa pas la moindre émotion transparaître sur son visage. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas franchement la jeune fille du ciel car elle représentait une menace à ses yeux, déconcentrant Heda de sa lourde tâche, le gardien de la flamme ne voulait en aucun cas la voir entre les mains de la reine Nia. Ce n'était certainement pas car cette dernière allait mettre fin à ses jours, cela lui importait guère, c'était simplement car une fois Wanheda tuée, la reine Nia se sentirait toute puissante et lancerait son armée sur Polis. Ainsi, Titus, qui voulait savoir Clarke hors du danger que représentait Azgeda presque autant que Lexa, lui répondit après un instant de réflexion :

« Je ne sais pas quand Wanheda c'est faite enlever, mais à partir du moment où elle passera les portes du palais d'Azgeda, vous n'aurez que quelques heures voir moins pour la retrouver, le temps de la préparer pour le rituel sacré de transfert de pouvoir qui ce fait par un sacri... »

« Je sais très bien comment Nia compte prendre les pouvoirs de Clarke. J'arriverai à temps pour que cela ne se produise pas. » l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la commandante en réprimant un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de voir la belle blonde sur un autel de sacrifice, puis elle reprit en direction de Roan « Vous venez avec nous, j'aurais besoin de vous pour forcer les défenses du palais. » dit elle d'un ton sans appel.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Lexa était sur le dos de son cheval, le talonnant pour qu'il court le plus vite possible en direction du Nord, accompagnée d'une vingtaine de guerriers et du prince Roan. Après une demi-heure d'une course effrénée lors de laquelle des centaines de pensées terrifiantes traversaient la tête de la commandante, le groupe s'arrêta brusquement devant un homme qui courrait en plein milieu de la route. Lexa s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il n'avait pas aperçut Clarke lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

« Heda. » prononça Lincoln en inclinant la tête devant sa commandante.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, peu désireuse de perdre son temps.

« En sortant du centre de soins, j'ai aperçu au loin Clarke se faire assommer par un inconnu, je me suis précipité pour l'aider mais il l'avait déjà emmené sur son cheval, je me suis alors élancé à sa poursuite afin de ne pas perdre sa trace, il se dirige vers le Nord. »

« Tu ne nous apprends rien Lincoln, c'est Azgeda qui a commandité l'enlèvement de Wanheda. Tu comptais partir seul à sa recherche ? » lui demanda-t-elle un peu impressionnée même si elle le cachait bien entendu au terrien.

« Oui, je ne savais pas que c'était un guerrier d'Azgeda et j'avais peur de perdre sa trace en prenant le temps de prévenir quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est courageux de ta part, joins-toi à nous, un homme supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop pour récupérer Wanheda. » proposa alors la commandante, voulant récompenser Lincoln de son courage.

Une fois le terrien installé sur le dos du cheval d'Octavia, qui était partie avec Indra et les autres guerriers, le groupe repartit au plus vite, ne perdant pas plus de temps.

* * *

C'est avec une vive douleur au crâne que Clarke se réveilla, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé inconsciente mais elle était à présent allongée sur le dos d'un cheval, à peu près dans la même position que celle dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée quand c'est Lexa qui l'avait enlevée. La différence importante était que cette fois, son ravisseur ne l'avait pas assommé pour la mettre en sécurité ensuite mais sûrement pour une raison bien moins rassurante. Un froid pénétrant la traversait, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour réaliser qu'elle avait la tête recouverte d'un sac en toile. Ses mains était liées dans son dos et elle commença à vraiment paniquer, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui allait lui arriver et soupçonnant fortement son ravisseur de l'emmener dans la nation des glaces. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit que le cheval sur lequel elle se trouvait ralentissait sa course pour finalement se stopper totalement. Prise de panique, elle remua sur le dos de l'animal pour tenter vainement de se défaire de ses liens. C'est alors qu'elle sentit des mains saisir ses poignets, la tirant vers le bas et la faisant descendre du cheval.

« La ballade est finie ! » prononça alors une voix froide de femme dans son dos.

Des mains se posèrent alors sur ses bras, et la poussèrent afin de lui faire faire un demi-tour, elle sentit le sac qui lui couvrait le visage s'élever au-dessus de sa tête. Elle cligna des yeux, éblouit par la lumière du soleil levant. Une femme dont le visage était recouvert de scarifications formant des arabesques se tenait devant elle avec un air impitoyable sur son visage encadré de cheveux presque noirs. Elle lui fit un sourire sans joie qui glaça le sang de la blonde avant de lui dire d'un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos :

« Tu vas avoir la chance de visiter le palais d'Azgeda, grande Wanheda »

Après ses paroles, elle lui fit faire un nouveau demi-tour et la poussa dans le dos pour qu'elle avance. Clarke fut impressionnée de ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment, encastré dans la montagne. Un frisson parcourra son corps, et ce n'était pas la température ambiante qui l'avait généré mais l'idée qu'elle allait sûrement bientôt voir la reine Nia. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire d'elle et n'était franchement impatiente de faire sa rencontre. Elle faisait fonctionner son cerveau à toute allure, tentant de trouver une solution afin de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle mais ne voyait pas d'issue possible, sa ravisseuse la poussait le long d'un immense couloir et des gardes avec le visage peint de blanc se trouvait devant toutes les portes devant lesquelles elles passaient. Elles arrivèrent enfin dans une immense salle au centre de laquelle se trouvait un grand trône de fer sur lequel était assise une femme au regard glacial et au visage tout aussi froid. Sa ravisseuse lui saisit l'épaule et lui mit grand coup derrière les genoux la faisant tombée à terre, agenouillée devant la reine Nia qui se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Ontari, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour me ramener la fameuse Wanheda, tu ne m'as jamais déçue, et encore une fois, tu as mené à bien ta mission ! » lança la reine en direction de la femme qui avait ramené Clarke jusqu'ici « Wanheda ! Te voilà enfin devant moi ! » continua-telle en direction de la jeune fille du ciel qui réunit son courage pour lancer un regard froid et plein de haine à Nia malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Elle s'approcha de la blonde et saisit sa mâchoire, relevant sa tête vers elle avant de lui dire froidement :

« Tu es bien moins impressionnante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Clarke secoua la tête pour se libérer de son emprise et lui jeta de nouveau un regard noir.

« Emmène-la à Dalia pour qu'elle la prépare pour le sacrifice, je veux récupérer ses pouvoirs au plus vite. » ordonna alors la reine Nia à Ontari.

Un frisson de plus parcourra l'échine de la blonde en entendant le mot sacrifice qui résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle se faisait tirer hors de la salle du trône. Elle fut menée dans une petite salle dans laquelle régnait une ambiance froide et dont les murs étaient recouverts de peintures traçant sûrement l'histoire du peuple d'Azgeda. Sa ravisseuse la poussa à l'intérieur et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ce n'est que quand ses yeux se furent adaptés à l'obscurité de la pièce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une femme d'une bonne quarantaine d'année, à l'allure imposante, le visage recouvert d'arabesques blanches et bleues la regarda fixement avant de lui dire froidement :

« Je te rencontre enfin Wanheda, j'ai bien peur que notre entrevue soit de courte durée, ta fin est proche. »

Elle s'approcha dangereusement à ces paroles, et d'une simple pression dans le cou, elle lui fit perdre connaissance alors que deux femmes à la carrure imposante venait l'entourer pour la préparer au sacrifice.

* * *

La commandante avait fait stopper ses hommes non loin de la nation des glaces, Roan devait les faire entrer dans le palais par un tunnel caché, creusé dans la montagne. Leur plan était simple, une fois arrivés au bout de ce tunnel qui devait les mener jusque dans une petite salle isolée du palais, Roan devait guider les hommes de Lexa jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Clarke. Il savait laquelle c'était car Wanheda devait être préparée au sacrifice par leur prêtresse Dalia dans sa salle sacrée, salle dans laquelle la reine Nia se trouverait aussi lorsque tout serait près. Ils se hâtèrent donc de traverser ce long tunnel et une fois sortis, ils se placèrent en formation, Lexa et Roan en tête. En sortant de la salle, ils ne croisèrent personnes dans le petit couloirs, ils se trouvaient loin de la salle du trône et donc loin de la plupart des gardes. Une fois proche de la salle dans laquelle était retenue Clarke, Roan fit stopper le groupe à un croisement, il passa la tête de l'autre côté du mur pour constater que, comme il s'y attendait, étant dans le couloir principal menant jusqu'à la salle du trône, il y avait des gardes devant chaque porte, ce qui commençait à en faire un bon nombre. Lexa, qui avait également aperçut tous les guerriers d'Azgeda se retourna vers ses hommes:

« Nous allons profiter de l'effet de surprise pour compenser notre infériorité numérique. En courant dans le couloir étroit, nous allons pouvoir venir facilement à bout de ses gardes. » dit-elle d'un ton calme et posé malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait, ne quittant pas son masque de Heda « Derrière quelle porte se trouve Wanheda ? » demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Roan.

« C'est celle-ci. » indiqua-t-il en désignant une grande porte devant laquelle se trouvait deux hommes « Et vu le nombre d'hommes présents dans le couloir, je pense que la reine Nia est déjà à l'intérieur, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. » ajouta-t-il en dégainant son sabre.

Un cri strident retentit alors dans leur oreille, c'était un cri de douleur et de peur, c'était un cri poussé par un voix que Lexa reconnut instantanément et qui lui lança une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

« À l'attaque ! » ordonna alors la commandante s'armant elle aussi de son épée avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, ses hommes à sa suite.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke reprit connaissance, se fut pour ressentir un froid intense qui transperçait chaque partie de son corps. Elle était debout contre un mur, ses poignets attachés au-dessus de sa tête par une corde qui pendait du plafond. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et dégoulinaient dans son dos, elle était vêtue différemment de comme elle était habillée à son arrivée et la vision de la bassine d'eau remplie de glaçons à ses côtés laissait penser qu'elle se trouvait dedans il y a peu. Elle frissonna à la pensée que ces femmes au regard mauvais qui l'entouraient l'avait dévêtue contre sa volonté, mais elle ne s'attarda pas plus la-dessus, appréhendant plutôt la suite des événements. Lorsque la dénommée Dalia s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau consciente, elle dit quelques mots que Clarke ne comprit pas à l'une de ses assistante qui sortit alors de la pièce. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'elle, bien trop près au goût de la jeune fille du ciel qui était en état de panique totale et complètement frigorifiée.

« Maintenant que tu nous fais l'honneur de revenir parmi nous, nous allons pouvoir commencer la cérémonie. » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, générant un nouveau frisson d'horreur dans tout le corps de la blonde.

Son cerveau lui hurlait de tenter la moindre chose qui pourrait la sortir de ce cauchemar mais son corps était tétanisé par le froid et la peur et ne répondait pas. Un instant plus tard, les deux portes de la salle s'ouvrir en grand laissant passer la reine Nia qui était à présent vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui traînait derrière elle.

« Que la cérémonie commence ! » lança-t-elle un sourire diabolique étirant ses lèvres.

La prêtresse et la reine s'avancèrent alors vers elle dans un même mouvement, après s'être chacune munie de dagues dangereusement pointues et aiguisées. Elle se positionnèrent chacune de chaque côté de la Clarke qui les regardait tour à tour, effrayée, ne sachant que tenter pour se sortir de là. Chacune posa sa dague en dessous des deux extrémités de ses seins et firent descendre les lames le long de son corps, suivant le contour de son soutien-gorge, jusqu'à son dos pour se croiser et finir leur sillon chacune d'un côté du bas dos de la blonde. La jeune femme hurla dès l'instant où les dagues se plantèrent simultanément sous ses seins et prolongea son cris jusqu'à ce qu'elle finissent leur descente en bas de son dos, les coupures n'était pas extrêmement profonde mais suffisamment pour générer une douleur intense sur leur passage. Alors que la prêtresse se recula, la reine Nia s'approcha elle encore plus de la jeune fille du ciel, la dague levée et son sourire cruel n'ayant toujours pas quitté son visage.

* * *

La commandante se ruait vers la porte désignée par le prince Roan, avec lui à ses côtés tandis que tous ses hommes se jetaient sur les gardes d'Azgeda. D'un agile coup d'épée, elle trancha la gorge des deux guerriers postés devant les deux grandes portes avant d'enfoncer ses dernières d'un puissant coup de pied. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce sans perdre de temps tandis que Indra, Lincoln et Octavia, qui formait un trio impressionnant de par leur efficacité, réglaient leur compte aux hommes restant devant les portes qui se jetaient sur eux. Alors que Roan s'élançait à son tour dans la salle où était retenue Clarke, il sentit une vive douleur au bras gauche et se retourna juste à temps pour parer un second coup d'épée. En relevant les yeux vers son agresseur, il reconnut Ontari, la guerrière qui suivait généralement sa mère partout.

« J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un traître Roan ! » lui dit-elle avec un regard mauvais alors que leurs épées se croisaient.

« Les véritables traîtres sont ceux qui conspirent dans le dos de Heda ! » rétorqua le prince en faisant pivoter son épée avant de lancer son pied dans le ventre d'Ontari, la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Tu préfères suivre cette femme qui n'es pas digne de son statut de commandante plutôt que ton propre peuple ! » cria presque la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle avant de s'élancer vers Roan, l'épée en l'air.

« Peut être bien, mais ce soir je vivrai, ce qui ne sera pas ton cas. » répondit Roan en parant aisément le coup d'Ontari.

Il fit de nouveau tourner son épée contre celle de son ennemie, ce qui eu pour effet de la désarmer. Ontari se jeta alors sur lui, le poing en avant. Poing que Roan saisit dans sa main et fit pivoter la jeune femme qui se retrouva dos au prince, collée contre celui-ci.

« Adieu Ontari, yu gonplei ste odon. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire lentement glisser la lame de son épée le long de sa gorge.

Une fois son ennemie terrassée, Roan se joignit au guerriers de Lexa qui éliminaient les derniers gardes présents dans le couloir.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, Lexa n'aima pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'elle y découvrit. La position dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille du ciel la fit bouillir de rage mais pas autant que sa tunique tâchée de sang et son visage recouvert d'arabesque blanche coupées par le sillon des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Mais le plus inquiétant, la reine Nia était à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, un couteau pointé en direction de son cœur. La commandante se jeta alors droit sur elle, tranchant de la lame de son épée les gorges des deux femmes qui lui coupaient la route. Alertée par les hurlement de ses gardes, Nia lança sa dague en direction de Lexa qui la frôla mais ne lui fit qu'une égratignure sur le bras. Alors que la reine dégaina une deuxième dague accrochée au mur, la commandante arracha celle de la prêtresse avant de lui lancer son pied dans le buste, la propulsant au sol. Elle fit alors voler cette arme en direction de la corde qui retenait Clarke, libérant ainsi la jeune femme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Nia récupéra la dague lancée par la commandante et se jeta sur elle, une arme dans chaque main et le regard exorbité par la rage, en poussant un cri où perçait une pointe de folie. Armée de son épée, Lexa se mit en position de combat, prête à parer l'attaque de Nia, ne se défaisant pas de son sang froid légendaire. Elle évita le premier coup de dague en se penchant rapidement sur le côté et le deuxième en attrapant la main droite de la reine dans la sienne, et comme l'attaque est la meilleur défense, Lexa tira sur le poignet qu'elle avait capturé entraînant alors son ennemie au sol. Cette dernière roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup d'épée de la brune et d'un croche-pâte, elle fit tomber la commandante alors qu'elle-même se relevait. La brune tourna alors sur le dos et lança ses deux pieds dans les genoux de la reine, la faisant vaciller, et profita de cet instant de répit pour se relever rapidement et transpercer le corps de la reine de son épée en poussant un cri de rage. Cette dernière la regarda alors avec un regard dans lequel on pouvait distinctement lire la folie avant toute autre chose, suivie d'une rage intense d'avoir perdu ce combat et bientôt la vie. Avant de pousser son dernier souffle, elle lança un dernier regard assassin à sa meurtrière, une larme de sang perlant de sa bouche. Un soupir s'échappa alors de la bouche de Lexa qui baissa sa garde et ne vit pas la prêtresse se jeter sur elle, une dague à la main.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre carrément plus mouvementé que les deux précédant !  
** **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et désolée pour cette fin encore une fois pleine de suspense ahah !**

 **toup62 : Ahah oui désolée pour la fin, je me suis dis que pour une fois un peu de suspense ne pourrait pas faire de mal ! ^^  
Et non t'as vu c'était pas Titus, j'ai décidé de le faire moins méchant que dans la série, parce que j'avais trouvé ça franchement moyen qu'il agresse Clarke dans l'épisode 7, même s'il était pas hyper aimable, trahir Lexa j'avais trouvé ça illogique vu le culte qu'il avait l'air de lui vouer !  
Ahah ouais je vais essayer d'en poster tous les 4/5 jours, et petite info sup rien que pour toi, le prochain sera sûrement prêt samedi soir ! ;)  
Allez sur ce je te laisse, à plus, bisous !**

 **thekilleusestreet : Héhé désolée pour la fin, et t'as vu je l'ai presque refait ahah, mais promis après je vais essayer d'arrêter ! Azgeda bien joué ! En même temps, toujours là pour mettre le bazar ceux-là ! ^^  
Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de continuer comme ça alors, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi ! Allez à la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **thekilleusestreet** **: Ahah non promis c'était juste pour mettre un peu de suspense :P Mais là j'arrête pour le moment hehe ! Mais sinon je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que l'attente était pas trop longue et que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ;)**

 **toup62** **: Ahah oui désolée là j'avoue que j'ai un peu abusé, deux chapitres de suite hehe ! Oh oh tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça ! Nan je déconne je vais y aller mollo sur les fins en suspens pour le moment ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé l'action, celui là sera un peu plus calme mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même aussi ! ;) Pour Titus, rien n'est encore décidé, je verrais au fur et à mesure, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux pas le faire comme dans la série sur la fin ! Allez bonne lecture bises bises ! :)**

 **maho-33 : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait grave plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! :)**

* * *

 _Un soupir s'échappa alors de la bouche de Lexa qui baissa sa garde et ne vit pas la prêtresse se jeter sur elle, une dague à la main._

La commandante releva alors la tête pour voir la prêtresse trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle n'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis, sous ses yeux arrondis par la surprise, elle vit la femme tomber à ses pieds, avec, planté dans le creux de son cou, une dague tenue par la jeune fille du ciel qui avait rassemblé toutes ses forces en se jetant sur la prêtresse, sauvant ainsi la vie de Lexa, qui se précipita sur la belle blonde, l'aidant à s'accroupir afin de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

« Clarke, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement avant de se rendre compte que cette question était stupide.

Bien-sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle avait l'air frigorifiée, sa tunique était tâchée de sang et elle semblait peiner à seulement rester éveillée. Caressant doucement son visage, elle lui dit dans un murmure :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout est fini Clarke, je te ramène à Polis. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le bleu océan des yeux de la belle blonde qui lui offrit un faible sourire avant de perdre connaissance, son corps était trop occupé à résister au froid pour la maintenir éveillée. C'est ce moment que choisirent Lincoln, Octavia, Indra et le prince Roan pour entrer dans la pièce. Voyant Clarke allongée et les yeux fermés, Octavia demanda, inquiète pour son amie :

« Elle est...? »

« Non, elle a seulement perdu connaissance. » l'interrompit Lexa « Ramenons-la au plus vite à la capitale, elle a besoins de soins. »

La commandante se redressa alors légèrement et regarda autour d'elle, elle avait tué la Reine Nia, cette femme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir en faisant subir un sort horrible à Costia et qui avait faillit en faire de même avec Clarke. Il en était fini d'elle à présent, elle ne ferait plus jamais de mal à personne. Elle se releva alors complètement et dirigea son regard vers Roan sans qui elle n'aurait probablement jamais pu arriver à temps.

« La reine est morte, longue vie au roi ! » scanda-t-elle alors d'une voix forte avant de remercier le nouveau roi d'un signe de tête.

Lexa savait que les hommes d'Azgeda respecteraient l'autorité de Roan, héritier légitime de la reine Nia, elle savait également que ce dernier ne tenterait pas d'attaquer Polis et que la paix régnerait dorénavant entre la capitale et la nation des glaces.

Ses hommes entrèrent ensuite dans la salle, attendant les ordre de leur Heda. Ils allongèrent la jeune fille du ciel encore inconsciente sur un brancard de fortune et sortir de ce palais glacial le plus vite possible. Une fois enfin arrivés à leur chevaux, Lincoln aida Lexa à hisser Clarke sur la monture de la commandante. La brune vint se placer juste derrière la jeune femme et la recouvrit de son manteau, espérant que cela suffirait à la réchauffer jusqu'à leur retour à Polis, elle talonna ensuite sa mouture et le groupe de guerriers partit au galop loin de cette montagne.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un cris strident en se redressant dans son lit, elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'est en voyant Lexa se précipiter vers elle, son épée à la main, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, à Polis, et enfin hors de danger. Lexa l'avait sortit cet enfer, elle lui avait sauvé la vie une fois de plus. La brune se rapprocha alors de la jeune fille du ciel en rangeant son épée. Elle s'était assoupie sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce en attendant le réveil de sa belle blonde et son cris l'avait elle aussi réveillé en sursaut. La commandante vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes avant de lui dire doucement :

« C'est bon Clarke, tu es en sécurité, c'est fini, tout est fini, Nia est morte et a payé pour ce qu'elle t'as fait subir, elle ne te feras plus le moindre mal. »

À ces paroles, Lexa lâcha une des main de la blonde afin de la poser sur sa joue et de l'attirer à elle dans un baiser. Il était différent de tous ceux qu'elles avaient échangé jusqu'à présent, qui étaient, la plupart du temps, enflammés. Celui-là était doux et se voulait rassurant, il avait pour unique but de calmer la jeune fille du ciel et de lui montrer qu'elle était à présent en sécurité dans les bras de la commandante. Et il eut tout à fait l'effet escompté car Clarke s'apaisa presque instantanément et les battement de son cœur ralentirent pour reprendre un rythme normal. La brune se détacha alors doucement de cette étreinte, tout en laissant cependant son front collé contre celui de la belle blonde.

« Merci Lexa. » dit alors simplement la jeune fille du ciel dans un murmure.

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir une fois de plus sauvé la vie tiens ! » lui répondit Clarke dans un sourire.

La terrienne lui sourit en retour, elle était heureuse de voir que malgré tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, la blonde ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour.

« En effet, ça devient une habitude ces derniers temps. » Lexa non plus ne comptait pas se débarrasser de sa répartie « Cela dit, tu m'as plutôt bien rendu la pareil en me débarrassant de cette prêtresse. »

Cette réponse arracha un rire silencieux à la jeune fille du ciel qui la fit vite grimacer. Ce léger rire lui avait arraché une douleur dans les côtes et elle réalisa qu'en faite, il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne la faisait pas souffrir. En effet, entre les coupures qui parcouraient le haut de son corps et le choc thermique qu'elle avait subit, son métabolisme avait du mal à se remettre. Elle dirigea alors son regard sur son corps pour constater que son ventre et son dos étaient recouverts de légers bandages. Alors qu'elle commençait à les toucher, la main de la commandante vint stopper la sienne.

« Ne touches pas, c'est Akin qui a fais les bandages, et il a recommander de ne les retirer que ce soir pour les changer et mettre cette pommade. » dit Lexa d'un ton presque autoritaire que Clarke ne releva pas pour une fois « Tu dois aussi boire cela. » continua-t-elle en lui tendant un bol.

La jeune fille du ciel s'en saisit sans rien dire, et le porta à sa bouche avant de le retirer rapidement avec une grimace sur le visage.

« C'est imbuvable ce truc ! »

« Ne fais pas ta petite nature Clarke, ça t'aidera à aller mieux. »

« Ma petite nature, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, c'est vraiment répugnant ! Regardes par toi-même ! » rétorqua la blonde en tendant le bol à la terrienne.

Cette dernière approcha son nez du liquide dont l'odeur lui arracha une grimace.

« Ah tu vois, tu ne l'as même pas goûté et tu as déjà l'air écœurée ! » lança Clarke se sentant victorieuse.

« Certes, mais en attendant ce n'est pas à moi de le boire ! » rétorqua Lexa, ce qui eu pour effet de faire disparaître l'air satisfait du visage de la belle blonde.

La jeune fille du ciel but alors le breuvage d'une traite en fermant les yeux, ce qui fit sourire la terrienne. Elle récupéra ensuite le bol et le posa sur la table de chevet avant de se relever doucement.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Bien qu'appréciant la présence de la brune à ses côtés, Clarke était heureuse de pouvoir dormir à nouveau, elle tombait de fatigue et sentait que son corps lui lançait des appels désespérés pour qu'elle se recouche afin de reprendre des forces.

* * *

Maintenant que Lexa était rassurée sur l'état de santé de sa belle blonde, la terrienne put retourner à ses activités de commandante. Elle fit part à Titus de la mort de la reine Nia, ce dernier s'en réjouit car lui aussi pensait que le prince, désormais roi, Roan serait fidèle à Lexa et ainsi, la nation des glaces ne représentait plus une menace pour Polis. Une fois Titus congédié, c'est Lincoln qui fut convoqué dans la salle du trône. Le terrien entra timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Heda serait-elle reconnaissante pour l'aide qu'il avait apporté ou bien courroucée de l'initiative qu'il avait pris de suivre seul la ravisseuse de Wanheda ?

« Heda. » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant sa commandante.

« Relèves-toi Lincoln. » ordonna Lexa d'un ton ferme mais dénué d'animosité « Je tenais à te remercier personnellement pour le courage dont tu as fais preuve en te lançant seul à la recherche de Clarke malgré le danger que cela représentait. »

« Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, Heda. » répondit sobrement le terrien, la tête toujours légèrement incliné.

« C'est le devoir d'un guerrier, non d'un soigneur. Mais tu as ainsi prouvé que ton âme de combattant est toujours intacte, c'est pour cela que je t'autorise à rejoindre mes rangs. Ton combat est loin d'être terminé Lincoln kom Trikru. »

À ces mots, Lincoln releva la tête et lança un regard reconnaissant à Lexa dans lequel on pouvait distinctement lire toute la joie qu'il ressentait de retrouver son statut de guerrier.

« Vous ne serez pas déçue Heda. »

« Je l'espère bien, les secondes chances sont rares et il n'y en aura pas de troisième. »

Le terrien se retira avec un sourire aux lèvres, impatient d'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à sa compagne. Après avoir apprit le retour de Lincoln dans l'armée de Heda, Octavia s'était rendu dans la chambre de Clarke afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Quand elle était entré dans la salle où la jeune femme était retenue dans le palais d'Azgeda, et qu'elle avait vu le corps inanimé de son amie, elle avait bien cru, l'espace de quelques secondes qu'elle avait perdu la vie. Elle était très inquiète pour elle et voulait vérifier de ses propres yeux que la blonde était saine et sauve. En pénétrant dans la grande chambre de Clarke, Octavia ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant la taille et l'allure qu'avait cette pièce. Mais la brune se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel son amie était endormie. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et ne sachant que faire en attendant le réveil de la blonde, elle commença à tripoter tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, en approchant son nez d'un bol dans lequel gisait le fond d'un breuvage verdâtre, elle ne put retenir une mimique de dégoût.

« Et encore tu ne l'as pas goûté... »

La brune sursauta légèrement, renversant ce qu'il restait de liquide sur la blessée.

« Oh non excuses-moi, je suis vraiment maladroite ! Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles et finalement je t'arrose de ce...truc douteux ! »

« Je te revaudrai ça ne t'en fais pas ! » dit la blonde en rigolant légèrement tout en essuyant sommairement le liquide.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu à l'air en meilleure forme que ce matin quand on a retrouvé ! »

« Grâce à vous tous ! »

« Et oui, il faut croire que Heda te porte une attention toute particulière puisqu'elle avait réuni ses meilleurs guerriers pour te secourir ! » dit Octavia tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde, mais ne se doutant pas d'à quel point elle avait raison.

Clarke rougit légèrement avant de bredouiller :

« Non, non... C'est simplement pour ces histoire de Wanheda et de pouvoirs qui vont soit disant avec... »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que je m'adressais à la grande commandante de la mort ! » répondit Octavia qui n'avait pas remarqué, ou en tout cas pas relevé, la gêne de la blonde « Tu sais que grâce à toi Lincoln a été réintégré dans les rangs de Heda ? » enchaîna la brune.

« Grâce à moi, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je l'avais fais exprès, mais en tout cas je suis ravie pour lui, il doit être aux anges ! »

« Oui je pense qu'il va retrouver une part de lui-même en combattant à nouveau. Je te remercie Clarke, pas pour t'être fait enlever, bien-sûr, mais je suis sûre que tu as parlé à la commandante pour qu'elle accepte de laisser Lincoln revenir vivre à Polis, et maintenant nous avons tous les deux ce que nous avons toujours voulu. » ajouta la brune avec un sourire sincère sur les lèvres en posant une main sur celle de son amie.

Clarke se redressa afin de la prendre dans ses bras, touchée par ces remerciements. Elles furent coupées dans leur étreinte par un raclement de gorge. En relevant la tête, elle aperçurent Lexa à l'entrée de la chambre, adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

« Heda. » commença Octavia en hochant la tête « Je venais seulement prendre des nouvelles de Clarke. » ajouta-t-elle calmement.

« C'est très attentionné de ta part mais je pense que ce dont ton amie a le plus besoin pour l'instant, c'est de repos. » dit Lexa d'un ton neutre, comme à son habitude.

« Bien entendu. »

La tension était palpable, la terrienne n'avait pas franchement la meilleure place dans le cœur d'Octavia et visiblement, Lexa le lui rendait plutôt bien.

« Remets-toi bien Clarke. » ajouta Octavia en direction de la blonde avant de quitter la pièce avec un dernier regard dénué de toute émotion en direction de sa commandante.

Clarke, qui avait assisté à toute cette scène les yeux grands ouverts, sans dire un mot, dirigea un regard interrogateur vers Lexa. Cette dernière s'approchant du lit sans répondre à sa question muette, elle la formula à voix haute :

« Un problème avec Octavia ? »

« Aucun. Vous semblez très proches. » enchaîna la brune ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer les lèvres de Clarke en un sourire.

« La grande Heda serait-elle jalouse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

« Nul besoin de l'être, elle ne fait pas le poids face à moi ! » répondit la commandante avec un sourire très léger.

« Jalouse et prétentieuse qui plus est ! J'en apprends plus chaque jour ! » lança la blonde en se redressant légèrement, ce qui lui arracha une grimace, décidément, ces brutes d'Azgeda n'y étaient pas aller de main morte.

« Économises tes forces au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. » dit doucement Lexa en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le rebord du lit. Alors qu'elle passait une main dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, la terrienne fronça le nez.

« Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Devant cette mimique qui rendait Lexa plus qu'adorable, la blonde éclata de rire avant d'expliquer :

« Désolée, c'est Octavia qui m'a renversé le fond de ce truc ignoble que tu m'as fait boire dessus. »

« Charmant... » dit simplement la brune en se relevant.

« C'est triste, tu vas être obligée de me laisser me lever pour aller prendre un bain. » lança Clarke avec un sourire, même si elle se sentait encore faible, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester allongée à rien faire.

« De toute façon, il allait falloir changer tes bandages, alors je suppose qu'une pause salle de bain ne sera pas de trop non plus. » déclara Lexa avec un sourire taquin.

Avec un air faussement offusqué, Clarke se redressa pour finalement se relever en grimaçant. Alors que la commandante s'approchait pour aider la blonde, cette dernière la repoussa doucement :

« Je pense que je peux quand même aller toute seule jusqu'à la salle de bain. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais laisse moi quand même t'aider. » répondit la terrienne en tendant son bras à la jeune fille du ciel « S'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-elle devant le regard réprobateur de Clarke qui leva finalement les yeux au ciel avant de saisir le bras qui lui était tendu.

Elle se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de bain attenant à la chambre où un bain chaud les attendait. En arrivant, Lexa fit s'asseoir sa protégée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Je suis blessée, pas en sucre Lexa. » soupira la blonde qui n'aimait pas franchement être traitée comme une petite chose sans défense.

La terrienne sourit à cette remarque avant de prendre le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de se plaindre à nouveau. Elle colla ensuite son front au sien en murmurant :

« Je le sais bien Clarke, laisse moi juste prendre soin de toi. »

Cette réplique arracha un sourire attendri à la jeune fille du ciel qui attrapa la nuque de Lexa pour l'attirer à nouveau jusqu'à ses lèvres. La brune fit descendre ses mains jusqu'en bas du dos de son amante, lui provoquant un léger frisson sous sa tunique blanche qui constituait son unique vêtement. Elle se redressa ensuite et défit les boucles de son long manteau avant de le laisser tomber à ses pieds. La blonde saisit la boucle de sa ceinture et tira dessus, attirant la commandante contre elle, elle s'affaira ensuite à défaire cette ceinture puis déboutonna le pantalon noir de la brune que se débarrassait de son débardeur. Une fois en sous-vêtement, Lexa tira sur les mains de la jeune fille du ciel pour la faire se relever et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, dont le goût lui manquait déjà. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la blonde jusqu'à descendre sous sa tunique pour finalement l'enlever car elle était clairement de trop.  
La vue des bandages, rappela à la terrienne que sa belle blonde était blessée. De la manière la plus douce qui soit, elle déroula les pansement du corps de Clarke, faisant apparaître les traînées rouges, pas encore cicatrisées, des coupures qui parcouraient le ventre et le dos de la jeune femme. De ses doigts fins, elle effleura ces blessures avec un pincement au cœur, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger la jeune femme comme elle l'aurait dû. Percevant la culpabilité de la commandante, Clarke prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Silencieusement, simplement grâce à ce regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien et scella leur lèvres. Lexa se recula légèrement afin de dérouler la bande de tissus qui lui faisait office de brassière et Clarke profita de cet instant pour faire descendre le dernier vêtement de la terrienne le long de ses jambes élancées et musclées. La commandante passa alors un bras sous les fesses de la blonde et le deuxième sous son bras gauche afin de la porter comme une princesse. Elle la souleva aisément du sol et les entraîna toutes les deux dans l'eau chaude qui déclencha des frissons sur leurs deux corps. Elle garda le corps de Clarke contre le sien et laissa à nouveau ses mains se balader sur sa peau nue et mouillée tandis que ses lèvres trouvèrent leur place contre celles tremblantes de sa partenaire.  
Après de longues minutes de tendresse lors desquels chacune savourait le corps de l'autre qu'elles avaient eu peur de ne plus revoir lors de cette mésaventure, elles se détachèrent légèrement et Lexa passa une éponge pleine de savon le long du dos de sa belle blonde puis sur tout le reste de son corps.

Une fois séchées, vêtues de fines tuniques et de nouveau dans la chambre de Clarke, la brune fit asseoir la jeune fille du ciel sur le lit et souleva son vêtement afin de lui remettre ses bandages.

« Je te découvre maintenant des talents de soigneuse, il y a-t-il d'autres facettes de ta personnalité que tu me caches encore ? » questionna Clarke avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur moi, Clarke du peuple du ciel. » lui répondit doucement la commandante avec un léger sourire.

La blonde tressaillit légèrement au contact des doigts de Lexa recouverts de pommade sur ces plaies. La brune laissa doucement ses mains suivre le sillon tracé par les dagues de Nia, commençant en dessous de ses seins pour se croiser dans le bas de son dos. Le temps de laisser la pommade sécher, elle s'essuya les mains et les déposa sur le visage de Clarke désormais humide. La blonde ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait laissé des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux au souvenir encore bien frais de la sensation des lames coupant sa peau, mais surtout de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit, elle s'était sentit faible et démunie, ce qui ne lui était presque jamais arrivé. Depuis qu'elle était sur Terre, elle affrontait tous les obstacle avec force et détermination mais cette fois ci, elle n'avait rien pu faire et si Lexa n'était pas arrivée à temps, elle aurait périt dans cette montagne sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher.  
La brune caressa les joues de son amante de ses pouces, en chassant toute trace de larmes et capta son regard teinté d'angoisse dans le sien. Clarke la regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux et de prononcer dans un sanglot :

« J'ai été faible Lexa, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, se laissant submerger par ses émotions.

« Clarke, regarde moi. » dit Lexa doucement mais fermement, saisissant le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts « Tu n'es pas faible, tu étais prise au piège, tu ne pouvais rien faire, et peu importe ce qu'il ce serait produit si je n'avais pas été là, puisque j'étais là. Je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerai plus et que je te protégerai. J'ai tenu cette promesse aujourd'hui, et je la tiendrai tous les autres jours Clarke. »

Une fois sa tirade achevée, Lexa ne laissa pas à la blonde le temps de répondre quoique ce soit et s'empara de ses lèvres, comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire. À bout de souffle, elle se détacha de la bouche de son amante qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant, la remerciant silencieusement. Après un léger sourire, elle récupéra les bandages sur la table de chevet et les enroula autour du ventre de la jeune fille du ciel, recouvrant ses plaies. Elle contourna alors le lit afin de venir s'allonger à côté de Clarke et la serra contre elle. La blonde déposa sa tête au creux du cou de la commandante et lui chuchota :

« Merci d'être qui tu es. »

Lexa embrassa le front de la jeune femme et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre bien plus calme que le précédent vous a plu ! Je vais essayer de poster la suite dans 4/5 jours ! Allez à la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **toup62 : Ahah merci ça fait plaisir ! Ouais dans la série elles ont jamais eu l'air de vraiment s'apprécier, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette scène, je voulais reprendre un peu ça ! Héhé non je ne vais quand même pas faire ça à chaque fois quand même ! Merci pour ta review ! ;) Bisous bisous !**

 **lanaregal :Ahah je suis contente que ces trois chapitre t'ai plu ! En effet t'avais fait fausse route sur Titus, le pauvre ahah !  
Et ouais je m'en vais bientôt !  
Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre 13, ça me fait plaisir que tu l'ai trouvé bien écrit parce que j'avais justement bien galéré à l'écrire ! ;)  
Oh mais je t'en prie, c'est gratuit et ça me fais plaisir ahah ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Bisous !**

* * *

« Je suis parfaitement apte à reprendre l'entraînement ! » lança une Clarke énervée.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas et tu le sais très bien, tes plaies risqueraient de se rouvrir. » lui répondit Lexa d'un ton posé, ne se défaisant pas de son sang froid, ce qui agaçait encore plus la blonde qui avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un robot.

« C'est moi qui suis une formation de soigneuse ici je te rappelle, je pense donc que je suis bien plus apte que toi à savoir si je suis guérie ou non. »

« Peut être mais c'est moi la commandante, et c'est moi qui t'entraîne, c'est donc à moi de décider si je veux reprendre ton entraînement ou pas. » rétorqua la terrienne.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer, à court d'arguments. Elle voyait bien qu'elle ne pourrait faire changer d'avis la brune. Elle sortit alors de la chambre de Lexa non sans claquer la porte. À ce geste, la commandante leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler son manteau et de sortir à son tour pour aller entraîner ses novices.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'enlèvement de Clarke. En quelques jours, la blonde s'était remise sur pied et avait reprit ses activités au centre de soins. En revanche, la terrienne refusait de reprendre les entraînement de la jeune fille du ciel avant que ses blessures ne soient totalement cicatrisées, ce qui ne lui semblait pas excessif. Mais la blonde n'était pas du même avis, elle se sentait surprotégée et n'aimait pas du tout cela. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle demandait à Lexa de reprendre les entraînements et la première fois c'était finie peut près de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui. À chaque fois, elle se retrouvait face à refus catégorique de la brune ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, donc fatalement, le ton montait, enfin surtout celui de Clarke qui était plutôt impulsive.

De mauvaise humeur, la blonde grommelait toute seule dans l'ascenseur et, en sortant, se dirigea à grands pas vers le centre de soins, avec à ses talons, un immense terriens qui la suivait partout. Oui, elle avait dorénavant droit à un garde du corps personnel, ce sujet aussi avait fait monter le ton entre les deux jeunes femmes. Clarke avait bien entendu refusé d'être suivie dès qu'elle sortait du palais par un chien de garde qui ne lui accordait même pas la moindre parole, mais la commandante ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre que toutes les tensions soient apaisées, elle refusait de lui laisser courir le moindre danger, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais autant dire qu'entre cette garde rapprochée imposée et l'interdiction de reprendre les entraînements, Clarke avait la forte impression de se faire dicter sa conduite et était loin d'apprécier cela, ce qui la rendait d'une humeur exécrable. Pourtant elle savait très bien que si elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de Lexa, c'est en ayant une discussion calme et posée qu'elle y parviendrait, mais à chaque fois son mauvais caractère prenait le dessus. Une fois au centre de soins, elle se concentra dans les tâches qu'on lui donnait et se promis d'en parler calmement à la terrienne plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

Un coup siffla dans le vent. Le jeune Aden peina à le parer et son bras trembla quand la lame de la commandante percuta la sienne. Lexa semblait animée d'une force encore plus puissante qu'à l'accoutumée, le combat était donc très inégal même si le jeune terrien était un futur guerrier prometteur. Le blond donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter les coups de Lexa et parfois, il parvenait à lancer quelques offensives qui se soldaient malheureusement en échec. Alors qu'il faisait un pas sur le côté pour éviter un coup d'épée, le jeune homme ne vit pas le poing de la commandante arriver à toute à allure dans sa figure et s'écrasa sur le sol, sonné. Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et releva la tête pour voir Lexa devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux émeraude le dévisageant. Après un instant, elle lui tendit finalement la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Tu es trop concentré sur mon épée, tu ne dois pas oublier que ce n'est pas ma seule arme, tu dois voir plus large. » lui dit-elle d'un ton détaché, presque froid.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons, laissant à Titus le soin de finir l'entraînement. En marchant en direction de la forêt, elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers une certaine blonde qui occupait peut être un peu trop ses pensées dernièrement. Depuis l'enlèvement de Clarke, leur relation avait quelque peu changée. Les premiers jours ayant suivis son retour à Polis, la blonde était très douce et semblait reconnaissante envers la commandante. Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensembles et la brune avait pris soin de Clarke, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques jours. Rapidement, la blonde n'avait plus supporté d'être clouée au lit et lorsqu'elle avait appris que Lexa lui avait assigné un garde du corps sans même la prévenir, le tempérament de feu de la jeune fille du ciel avait refait surface. La terrienne avait su conserver son calme mais avait refusé de céder, ne laissant pas le choix à la blonde. En effet, même si Azgeda ne représentait plus une menace, la commandante craignait que d'autres soient attirés par les pouvoir de Wanheda. De plus, son refus pour la reprise des entraînements n'avait pas amélioré la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme. En bref, elle ne savait pas comment arranger les choses, depuis plusieurs jours, elle se contentait de faire appel à tout son sang froid quand la blonde sortait de ses gonds et passait ensuite ses nerfs sur ses pauvres novices lors des combats d'entraînement. Mais ne pas savoir quoi faire la mettait hors d'elle, elle qui avait l'habitude de tout garder sous contrôle. Alors qu'elle se creusait les méninges depuis presque une heure, elle s'arrêta net au pied d'un arbre. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage et elle fit demi-tour en direction de sa tour, elle avait peut-être une idée...

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée lorsque Clarke sortit du centre de soins, elle était totalement calmée à présent et comme après chacune des disputes qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa cette semaine, elle s'en voulait et regrettait de s'être emportée. À sa grande surprise, en passant la porte du centre, ce n'était pas le gorille qui lui servait de garde qui l'attendait mais la belle brune qui hantait actuellement ses pensées. En la voyant, elle lui offrit un petit sourire coupable, se retenant de lui voler un baiser. La commandante compris que la blonde s'en voulait, même si elle était trop fière pour s'excuser.

« J'ai changé de garde du corps ? » lui lança finalement Clarke, son petit sourire n'ayant pas quitter ses lèvres.

« Tu préférais l'ancien ? » interrogea la terrienne avec un sourire taquin.

« Je n'irais pas jusque là, non ! » répondit la blonde avant de partir dans un léger éclat de rire « Où vas-tu ? La tour est de l'autre côté. » demanda-t-elle en voyant que la brune partait dans une direction opposée à la sienne.

« Je sais où se trouve ma tour, suis-moi. » se contenta de répondre Lexa, laissant planer le suspense.

La jeune fille du ciel se laissa alors guider sans rien dire jusqu'au bord du lac où les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé une soirée ensemble peu après l'arrivée de Clarke à Polis. Alors que Lexa s'asseyait dans l'herbe en sortant la nourriture qu'elle avait dans son sac, la blonde lui lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire, la remerciant en silence de cette attention. Les deux jeune femmes observaient le coucher de soleil en silence, la terrienne assise contre un rocher et la jeune fille du ciel allongée contre elle, le dos contre sa poitrine, profitant de cet instant d'intimité hors des murs de la tour. Clarke n'avait pas eu besoin de paroles pour faire comprendre à la belle brune qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée et elle la remercia d'un baiser de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.  
Après avoir passé la soirée avec Clarke dans ses bras, à discuter avec elle de choses et d'autres, oubliant toutes deux leurs disputes de la semaine, Lexa fit s'écarter la blonde afin de lui proposer ce pour quoi elle l'avait amener jusque ici.

« Clarke, j'ai un proposition à te faire. »

« Je t'écoute... » lui répondit la jeune femme, intriguée.

« Maintenant que le peuple du ciel est entré dans la coalition, devenant ainsi le treizième clan, il est tant qu'il partage la culture de mon peuple. Cette alliance a pour but de nous rendre tous unis et plus forts. Je vais donc envoyé d'ici quelques jours un groupe de volontaires qui vont apprendre notre culture à ton peuple et partager avec eux toutes les connaissances qui pourront leur être utiles. Ils seront accompagnés de gardes qui auront pour mission de ramener des volontaire d'Arkadia qui auront eux aussi pour mission de partager leurs savoirs avec mon peuple. » Lexa marqua une légère pause avant de continuer « Je pense à toi pour devenir l'ambassadrice du peuple du ciel, Clarke. »

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire Lexa, je... Merci de me faire confiance pour remplir cette mission. » finit-elle par articuler avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Tu connais à présent plutôt bien la culture du Trikru ainsi que ses coutumes, tu es la plus apte à remplir ce rôle de lien entre le treizième clan et Polis. » lui répondit la commandante avec un très léger sourire « En tant qu'ambassadeur, tu pourras ainsi faire partie de cette expédition, te rendre à Arkadia et revenir à Polis avec les volontaires de ton peuples. »

La blonde avait l'air enchantée par la proposition de la terrienne qui se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée. Il était grand temps que l'alliance avec le peuple du ciel devienne plus active et cette expédition permettrait à Clarke de retrouver ses amis et sa mère, tout en lui laissant le temps de se remettre pleinement de ses blessures avant de revenir totalement guérie à Polis. De plus, elle pensait réellement que la belle blonde était la seule à pouvoir remplir ce rôle d'ambassadrice.

« C'est super Lexa ! Merci ! »

À ces mots, Clarke s'avança plus près de la brune afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui commença chastement pour finir bien plus enflammé, avec la blonde entourant la taille de la terrienne de ses jambes, la laissant parcourir son dos de ses mains alors que les siennes glissaient entre les tresses de la commandante. À bout de souffle, la jeune fille du ciel se recula légèrement pour demander :

« On ne risque pas d'être surprises ici ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lexa la saisit par la nuque afin de ramener ses lèvres contre les siennes. À ce moment précis, elle n'avait aucune envie de se préoccuper d'autre chose que d'unir son corps à celui de son amante. De plus, elles étaient à l'abris des regards, cachées entre les hauts rochers qui s'élevaient au bord du lac et les arbres de la forêt qui s'étendaient derrière elles. La commandante approfondit donc rapidement son baiser, se positionnant au-dessus de Clarke qu'elle avait fait s'allonger dans l'herbe. Elle s'arrêta un instant au-dessus d'elle, admirant la belle blonde éclairée par la lumière de la pleine Lune. La jeune fille du ciel la regarda droit dans les yeux, fixant son regard océan dans celui, émeraude, de la commandante. Après quelques secondes à se regarder sans échanger la moindre parole, les deux jeunes femmes unirent à nouveau leur lèvres en un baiser endiablé. La brune menait la danse, elle caressa du bout de sa langue les lèvres de sa partenaire qui les entrouvrit légèrement, lui autorisant l'accès. Leurs deux langues entrèrent alors dans une danse rythmée, se caressant et s'entremêlant.  
La brune détacha alors ses lèvres de celles de Clarke afin de les laisser descendre jusqu'au creux de son cou dans un sillon de baisers tandis que ses mains trouvèrent le rebord du débardeur de sa compagne qu'elle fit remonter lentement le long de son corps, avant de lui ôter totalement. Lexa caressa alors le dos de la blonde du bout des doigts générant des frissons sur son passage et remonta jusqu'au niveau du soutien-gorge qu'elle enleva rapidement. Elle dirigea ensuite toute son attention sur les seins de son amante, en caressant un doucement tandis qu'elle laissait sa langue vagabonder sur le second, générant des gémissements de plaisir chez la belle blonde qui s'accrochait aux cheveux de la terrienne. La commandante traça alors une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue jusqu'au bas du ventre de la jeune fille du ciel qui frissonnait de plaisir.  
Les mains agiles de la brune firent alors descendre le pantalon noir le long des jambes de sa partenaire alors que sa bouche restait collée sur son ventre, déposant des dizaines de baisers autour de son nombril. Le dernier vêtement de la blonde rejoint rapidement les autres afin de laisser le champ libre à la terrienne dont la langue experte vint infliger la plus douce des tortures à Clarke qui était au bord de l'extase. Les long doigts fin de la commandante virent rejoindre sa bouche afin d'arracher un dernier soupir de plaisir à jeune fille du ciel. Elle remonta ensuite doucement sa bouche dans le cou de la blonde avant d'y déposer un baiser.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans la tour, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la chambre de la commandante, s'accordant toutes deux une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.  
Les premiers rayons du Soleil réveillèrent la terrienne qui se leva rapidement. Elle dirigea son regard vers sa belle blonde qui était encore plongée dans les bras de Morphée, elle préféra ne pas la réveiller et se rendre rapidement à l'entraînement de ses novices. Elle fut surprise de voir Clarke assise sur les gradins à la fin de la matinée, depuis son enlèvement, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme venait observer l'entraînement. La terrienne espérait seulement qu'elle n'allait pas encore lui demander de reprendre les combats, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de refaire monter le ton entre elles, et encore moins devant tous ses novices et Titus qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire des remarques. La brune attendit donc que son conseillers soit partit pour se diriger vers la jeune fille du ciel. Mais visiblement, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien car la blonde avait l'air d'une excellente humeur et lui accorda son plus beau sourire avant de lui demander comment son entraînement s'était passé. Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunèrent ensembles dans la bonne humeur et Lexa lui indiqua ensuite :

« Tu as bien fait de me rejoindre, je voulais te voir cette après-midi pour organiser ton voyage jusqu'à Arkadia, nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

« Mon voyage ? Tu ne viens pas ? » interrogea Clarke, surprise et légèrement déçue.

« Non, j'ai pas mal de choses à régler ici et je ne peux pas m'absenter seulement pour une affaire de routine comme celle-là, ce ne serait pas très bien vue, spécialement par Titus. » répondit Lexa qui pensait que la blonde avait compris qu'elle ne viendrais pas.

« Oh d'accord, je comprends... De toute façon, ce voyage ne sera pas très long je présume. »

« Non, tu devrais être de retour à Polis rapidement, tu y vas juste pour t'assurer que tout se passe bien pour l'intégration des volontaires de mon peuple et recruter des participants à cet échange parmi le peuple du ciel. » expliqua la commandante « Même si tu es ambassadrice, tu es aussi Wanheda et je préfère te savoir à la capitale qu'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton très solennel qu'elle n'employait que très rarement avec Clarke.

La jeune fille du ciel ne releva pas ce changement d'attitude, elle voyait bien qu'il était plus facile pour Lexa d'enfiler son masque de Heda et le ton neutre et dénué d'émotion qui allait avec plutôt que de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Mais la blonde voyait bien que la terrienne s'inquiétait de la voir partir loin de Polis sans elle à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle et être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sans rien ajouter, Clarke suivi la commandante jusqu'à la salle du trône où elles organisèrent l'expédition tout l'après-midi, sélectionnant les volontaires qui se rendraient à Arkadia et les gardes qui les accompagneraient. Octavia et Lincoln feraient parties de la garde rapprochée de Wanheda qui fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle serait entourée de visages familiers lors de cette expédition, de plus cela lui permettrait d'être enfin débarrassée de son garde du corps habituel. C'est Nyko qui serait chargé de transmettre les connaissances en médecine de son peuple et un petit groupe de terriens que Clarke ne connaissait pas seraient là pour apprendre au peuple du ciel ce qu'ils savaient sur l'agriculture et la chasse.

Lors de l'organisation de ce voyage, Titus était resté discret et s'était contenté de présenter les volontaires à Lexa. Le conseiller semblait satisfait de voir la blonde s'éloigner de Polis et elle s'en rendait bien compte mais n'y prêtait pas la moindre importance, ce que cet homme pensait d'elle lui était bien égal.

Après cette après-midi bien chargée, les deux jeunes femmes furent heureuses de se retrouver seules dans la chambre de la commandante. L'expédition était à présent totalement préparée et le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, un messager avait été envoyé la veille pour prévenir le chancelier Kane de l'arrivée du petit groupe.

Alors que la jeune fille du ciel se laissait nonchalamment tomber sur le grand lit, Lexa s'installa à ses côtés et passa une main sur sa joue.

« Je compte sur toi pour être prudente et mener à bien cette mission. » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce passera bien, il n'y a pas la moindre raison pour que ça tourne mal. » la rassura Clarke avec un sourire en se redressant afin de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

La belle terrienne essaya alors d'effacer l'air inquiet qui était peint sur son visage mais une lueur de d'inquiétude ne quitta pas le fond de ses yeux verts. Les deux amantes passèrent la nuit à profiter du corps de l'autre avant leur séparation.

Le lendemain, la commandante accompagna Clarke jusqu'aux écuries où tout le groupe se préparait au départ. Lexa prit discrètement les mains de la jeune fille du ciel dans les siennes, lui intimant d'être prudente et la laissa partir en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir un dernier baiser. Elle se contenta de regarder le petit groupe sortir de la ville, concentrant toute son attention sur la blonde qui se retourna et lui lança un dernier sourire avant de talonner son cheval, le faisant partir au trot.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à Arkadia se fit sans encombres, en tant qu'ambassadrice, Clarke était aux commandes. Les guerriers choisis par Lexa et Titus étaient disciplinés et respectaient l'autorité de Wanheda. Pour ce qui étaient des volontaires du Trikru qui resteraient avec le peuple du ciel, ils étaient tous motivés à apprendre ce qu'ils savaient aux habitants d'Arkadia. Cet enthousiasme ravissait la blonde qui voyait encore une fois que les terriens étaient bien différents de ce qu'elle et son peuple avait pensé au premier abord. Ils n'étaient pas tous des guerriers et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas étaient curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce peuple tombé du ciel.

Après un peu moins de deux jours de voyage, le petit groupe étaient aux porte d'Arkadia. Les portes leur furent ouvertes et le chancelier Kane accompagné d'Abby les accueillirent avec un sourire :

« Soyez les bienvenus à Arkadia ! »

Clarke salua le chancelier avant de rendre son étreinte à sa mère qui ne s'attendait pas à revoir sa fille si tôt.

« Vous avez reçu le message de la commandante vous indiquant notre arrivée et la raison de notre venue ? » demanda ensuite la blonde à Marcus.

« Oui et nous sommes ravis d'accueillir des membres de notre nouvelle alliance ici, nous sommes également impatients d'apprendre tout ce que vous pourrez nous enseigner. » prononça le chancelier d'une voix forte à l'attention de tous les terriens présents.

Après avoir trouvé des chambres à tous les volontaires du Trikru, Clarke expliqua à Kane qu'elle repartira bientôt avec des volontaires du peuple du ciel pour apprendre eux aussi leur culture aux habitants de Polis. En voyant l'air inquiet qui ne quittait pas le visage de Marcus ni celui de sa mère, elle demanda :

« Il se passe quelque chose ici, je me trompe ? »

Le chancelier et la médecin se regardèrent et Abby prit la parole :

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'avais dis que Jaha était revenu à Arkadia et distribuait des petites pilules bleues à qui voulait bien les prendre ? » Clarke acquiesça et sa mère continua « Et bien il se trouve que c'est un peu plus grave que ce que je pensais, en l'espace de quelques semaines, il en a distribué bien plus que ce que je pensais. » Abby marqua une pause avant de continuer devant le regard interrogateur de sa fille « Le problème c'est que ces pilules, qu'il appelle des clefs pour la cité des lumières, sont tout sauf saines. Elles ôtent toute douleur à chaque personne qui les ingère mais en contrepartie ils ne sont plus eux-même. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... » annonça Clarke que cette histoire faisait tomber des nues.

« Et bien, ils ne ressentent plus rien, les douleurs physiques ne sont pas les seules à les avoir abandonner, tout souvenir douloureux est également effacer de leur mémoire, et leur personnalité semble nettement modifiée. Thelonious ne se souvenait plus de Wells, Clarke. » expliqua Abby avec un air grave et triste sur la fin.

La blonde regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux ronds, encaissant cette nouvelle plus qu'inquiétante, avant de demander, la colère pointant dans sa voix :

« Mais pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ? Combien sont-ils à avoir pris cette clef ? »

C'est Marcus qui prit la parole pour répondre à la jeune femme :

« Nous avons agit le pus vite possible Clarke, Jaha est à présent enfermé dans une cellule jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de ramener à la raison tous ceux qui ont pris cette pilule, ils sont malheureusement une bonne cinquantaine. »

« Cinquante ?! Comment n'avez-vous pas pu vous en rendre compte plus tôt ? » leur reprocha la blonde.

« C'est lors de notre expédition à Polis que les choses ont dégénérés, Jaha était libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait et lors de notre retour il avait distribué cette pilule à tous ceux qui souffraient pour une raison ou une autre... »

« Il y a autre chose, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Abby s'approcha de sa fille et posa sa main sur son bras :

« Raven souffrait énormément à cause de sa jambe lorsque nous sommes partis pour la capitale, à notre retour, elle aussi avait prit la puce. »

Clarke s'écarta de sa mère à cette nouvelle, l'affolement prenait les rennes, elle était complètement dépassée par la situation.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » dit-elle simplement en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Après avoir passé une heure à réfléchir dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée Kane, Clarke se releva de son lit et décida d'aller trouver Monty et Jasper qui sauraient forcément lui en dire plus sur tout ça.

L'asiatique sembla ravi de revoir son amie et après de brèves retrouvailles, la blonde lui en demanda plus sur tout ce qui passait ici. Il lui expliqua que Jaha vantait les capacités libératrices de la puce qui devait ouvrir à tous ceux qui la prenait la porte de la cité des lumières.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cité des lumières exactement ? »

« D'après Jaha ce serait une ville dans laquelle tous les habitants sont heureux et débarrassés de leurs souffrances. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, comment un pilule peut elle emmener ces gens dans une ville ? »

« Et bien justement, en récupérant une de ces puces, je l'ai connecté à mon ordinateur pour faire des petites recherches dessus et il semblerait que chacune de ces pilules contiennent un code qui est relié aux connexions de ton cerveau lorsque que tu avales la pilule. »

« Alors cette ville n'est pas réelle ? »

« Non ce n'est pas exactement ça, disons que ce code est extrêmement complexe et qu'il créer une cité virtuelle. »

Clarke se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment tout cela était possible.

« Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment détruire cette cité virtuelle ? »

« Non pas la moindre... Cela fait des jours que je tourne en boucle sur ce problème, le retournant dans tous les sens, et rien, je passe pourtant mes journées dessus depuis que... Depuis que Raven a elle aussi prit la puce... » le jeune homme eut du mal à finir sa phrase, son amie n'était plus elle-même depuis qu'elle avait ingéré cette pilule de malheur et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Clarke s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui dire doucement :

« Nous allons trouver une solution Monty, ne t'en fais pas je ne quitterai pas ce camps tant que ce problème ne sera pas résolu. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors je tiens juste à préciser que je vais essayer de prendre un chemin un peu différent que celui de la série pour toute cette histoire de cité des lumières, enfin surtout pour la résolution du problème, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas et surtout, Pike ne sera pas présent dans cette fic, parce que bah... je peux juste pas l'encadrer en faite ahah ! (ou alors j'en ferais juste un petit perso secondaire éventuellement, pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer mwahah !)  
Voilà voilà sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ! Allez à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai eu, j'ai été débordé la semaine dernière ! J'espère que ce chapitre 16 pour lequel je vous ai malgré moi bien fait attendre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **toup62 : Ahah bah t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te rappeler qu'elle existe ! :P  
Ouais je pouvais la laisser faire un petit truc posé sans embrouilles, ça lui ressemble pas ahah ! Ouais je sais pas encore je vais faire finir cette intrigue mais je vais changer un peu de la série, de toute façon vu que je ne compte certainement pas tuer Lexa, j'aurais pas le choix ! ;)  
Ahah je suis contente de voir que tu le soutiens dans ma haine contre Pike ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, bisous bisous !**

 **lanaregal : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil, je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Ahah bah oui on va pas faire un petit séjour tranquille posé à Arkadia quand même, ce serait trop simple ! ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et en tout cas merci pour ta review ! Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Clarke à Arkadia et pas la moindre idée de solution n'avait traversé son esprit. Pourtant la jeune blonde passait son temps avec ses amis ou sa mère et Marcus afin de comprendre au mieux toute cette histoire. Un soir, après avoir passé la soirée avec Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy a discuter de tout ce qu'il se passait à Arkadia, Clarke avait passé la nuit à réfléchir au problème qui s'imposait devant le peuple du ciel. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle ne cessait de retourner toute cette histoire afin de trouver une solution. N'en pouvant plus de rester sans rien faire, sans la moindre idée pour arranger les choses, la blonde se releva et sortit voir le lever du Soleil. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir encore une fois à une solution, elle se leva et décida d'aller voir par elle-même les dégâts que causaient ces pilules bleues en allant rendre visite à Raven. Une fois devant la chambre de la brune, Clarke souffla un grand coup pour évacuer toute l'appréhension qu'elle avait à l'idée de voir son amie différente. Elle toqua alors à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. La blonde ne s'attendait pas à trouver Raven assise en tailleur au pied de son lit, les yeux fermés et visiblement en pleine séance de méditation.

En la voyant comme ça, la jeune fille pensa immédiatement à Lexa. Il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, en entrant dans la chambre de la commandante, de la trouver dans la même position. La première fois, la terrienne lui avait expliqué qu'ainsi elle pouvait se concentrer et communiquer avec l'esprit des anciens commandants. La blonde ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cela, elle avait du mal à croire que Lexa pouvait vraiment entrer en communication avec des personnes maintenant parties. Clarke pensait donc que cela lui permettait surtout de concentrer sur ces tâches de Heda et qu'ainsi elle se sentait plus proche des esprits des anciens commandants.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais vu la mécanicienne faire ce genre de chose. Elle s'approcha doucement de la brune et posa sa main sur son épaule. Raven n'eut pas le moindre sursaut, elle ouvrit simplement les yeux et les posa sur son amie.

« Bonjour Clarke. » dit-elle simplement avec un sourire qui semblait ne jamais quitter son visage.

« Euh... bonjour Raven. » répondit la blonde qui ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le problème avec la mécanicienne.

« Je suis heureuse que tu vienne me rendre visite. »

Clarke s'apprêtait à répondre que cela était normal mais s'arrêta dans son élan et demanda plutôt :

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais de retour à Arkadia ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir aperçu depuis que je suis ici. »

Le sourire de Raven s'étira légèrement, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un sourire naturel, même s'il n'avait pas l'air forcé, il avait simplement l'air faux, il faisait presque froid dans le dos.

« Les nouvelles vont vite Clarke. » après un instant à regarder dans le vide, elle demanda « Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite à Arkadia ? »

La blonde scrutait le visage de son amie à la recherche de la moindre trace d'émotion mais elle ne voyait que ce sourire artificiel et les yeux noisette de la brune étaient comme voilés, dénués de tout sentiment. Elle répondit d'un air détaché :

« J'ai été nommée ambassadrice du peuple du ciel, à ce titre, je viens simplement à la recherche de volontaires pour venir à Polis. »

Raven mit quelques secondes, qui semblèrent trop longues à la blonde, avant de prononcer :

« Je serait ravie de participer à ce voyage. »

Son sourire s'étira encore un peu plus et Clarke décida de passer à l'offensive :

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée, étant donné ton état. »

« Quel état ? » le sourire de Raven ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Je sais que tu as pris cette puce que Jaha distribuait à tout le monde, tu n'es plus toi-même Raven, regarde-toi ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas Clarke, je suis simplement libérée de toutes mes souffrances, grâce à Thelonious, j'ai pu avoir accès à la cité des lumières et là-bas, la douleur n'existe pas. »

« Mais nos douleur font partir de ce que l'on est, on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser tout simplement, ce n'est pas sain ! »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir réellement. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Est-ce que cette stupide pilule t'as fait perdre la mémoire ? J'ai du faire des choses horribles pour survivre et ça me hantera toujours ! Et tout comme toi j'ai perdu des êtres qui m'étaient cher, mon père, Wells, Finn... »

Les sourcils de Raven se froncèrent très légèrement et Clarke se souvint alors de ce que sa mère lui avait dit, Jaha avait oublié l'existence de son fils.

« Tu te souviens de Finn, Raven ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de la brune, Clarke s'activa dans la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose qui raviverait la mémoire de son amie. Dans un tiroir, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et se dirigea à grand pas à quelques centimètres à peine de la brune en lui mettant un pendentif en métal représentant un corbeau sous ses yeux.

« Raven, tu ne peux pas oublier Finn, c'est lui t'as fais ça, il t'aimait profondément avant d'être envoyé sur Terre, avant que j'ai dut le tuer. »

À ces paroles, une lueur de tristesse s'éclaira dans le regard de la mécanicienne qui prit doucement le collier entre ses mains.

« Finn, je... Je me souviens à peine de lui. » elle s'arrêta un instant avant de relever les yeux vers la blonde « Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je voulait seulement que ma douleur disparaisse, mais pas mes souvenirs, pas Finn... »

Clarke prit ses mains entre les siennes et sursauta légèrement lorsque Raven se mit à hurler dans le vide :

« Non ! Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, je veux que vous disparaissiez ! »

« Raven ! Raven calme-toi ! À qui tu parles ? »

La brune prit se prit la tête entre les mains et se calma lorsque Clarke déposa ses mains sur ses bras. Elle lui expliqua alors que depuis qu'elle avait prit la pilule bleue, elle n'était pas seulement libérée de ses douleurs physiques et mentales, elle voyait une certaine Alie que tous ceux qui avaient prit la puce pouvait voir. Elle leur parlait et la plupart du temps, dictait leur conduite même si cela ne sonnait pas comme des ordres.

« Et elle est encore là ? » demanda Clarke en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, elle est partit quand j'ai hurlé, mais elle a accès à tout ce que je vois et tout ce que j'entends, et c'est elle qui a dit à Jaha de distribué ces pilules. Maintenant que je sais que par sa faute, j'oublie Finn, je ne veux plus la voir, je veux retrouver tous mes souvenirs... » des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Raven.

« Nous allons trouver une solution Raven, je te le promets. » lui dit finalement Clarke en se pinçant les lèvres, ils se trouvaient tous dans une sacrée impasse.

La jeune femme guida la mécanicienne jusqu'à sa mère, maintenant que son amie était de leur côté et voulait mettre un terme à toute cette histoire de cité des lumières, la médecin allait pouvoir l'examiner et peut être trouver une solution. Une fois la brune entre les mains d'Abby, Clarke alla chercher Monty pour que ce dernier les rejoigne et essaie lui aussi de trouver une solution avec l'aide de Raven et Abby.

« J'ai pris toutes tes constantes et elles me semblent normales. » dit la médecin à Raven, une fois que tous les amis de la mécanicienne les avaient rejoint.

Même si le problème n'était pas résolu, tous semblaient heureux de retrouver leur amie qui semblait avoir recouvré la raison.

« Mais elle est toujours à l'intérieur de ma tête, je la sens, elle est partout. »

« Nous allons trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas Raven. » tenta de la rassurer la médecin.

« Pour commencer, dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur la cité des lumières et sur cette Alie. » demanda Monty qui planchait sur ce problème depuis un bout de temps et n'attendait ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de solution.

Une fois que la jeune mécanicienne eut finit son récit sur la cité des lumières qu'elle décrivait comme une immense ville toujours propre et lumineuse, elle commença à leur parler d'Alie.

« Alie est une femme brune habillée d'une robe rouge, elle semble toujours calme et sereine. Elle dit ne vouloir que le bien de l'humanité, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a été créée. »

« Attends un peu, comment ça créée ? » l'interrompit Clarke.

C'est Monty qui répondit plus pour lui-même que pour la blonde :

« Alie est une intelligence artificielle... »

Raven confirma :

« Oui, elle nous a expliqué que sa créatrice l'a programmé pour aider l'humanité qui ne s'en sortirait pas sans son aide. Mais pour remplir sa mission, elle a besoins de plus que ce qu'elle a accomplit pour le moment. Elle est à la recherche d'une seconde intelligence artificielle, la version deux de son code, en quelque sorte, qui a été créé par la même personne qu'elle et qui se trouvait sûrement dans la station Polaris d'après ce que Jaha m'a dit. »

« Une seconde intelligence artificielle... Mais que veut-elle en faire ? » demanda Monty.

« Je crois qu'elle veut la détruire. » lui répondit Raven.

« Si elle veut la détruire, cela doit être pour une raison. » intervint Clarke « Si elle veut la détruire, elle doit représenter une menace pour elle, nous devons la trouver avant elle. »

« Clarke, je... Je crois que tu as raison, Alie était avec nous et elle vient de partir affolée ! » indiqua Raven, enchantée de voir qu'ils étaient sûrement en bonne voie pour trouver une solution.

« Raven, est-ce que tu sais comment se nommait la créatrice d'Alie, peut-être que ça pourrait nous mener sur une piste. » demanda Bellamy qui semblait lui aussi optimiste.

« Becca, Becca Pramheda. »

En entendant ce nom, Clarke se raidit instantanément.

« Raven, sors s'il te plaît, tu ne dois pas entendre ce que je vais dire, Alie ne doit pas l'entendre. » prononça la blonde d'une voix rendue faible par l'excitation d'approcher peut-être une solution.

La brune hocha la tête et sortit de la salle avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour être sûre de ne rien entendre, elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'Alie ai connaissance de l'éventuel plan de Clarke.

Une fois la mécanicienne hors de la pièce, La blonde dirigea son regard vers le petit groupe qui semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.

« La première commandante, Becca Pramheda est la toute première Heda, c'est d'ailleurs de son nom que vient le mot Heda. »

Ses amis et sa mère la regardèrent bouche-bée, elle reprit alors la parole leur expliquant plus en détails :

« Lexa m'a expliqué que les esprits de tous les commandants étaient reliés, c'est comme cela qu'elle connaît tous leur noms. »

Bellamy l'interrompit alors :

« Comment ça ils sont liés, c'est n'importe quoi, s'ils sont morts, leurs esprits sont morts aussi. »

« Écoute Bellamy, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche ni même si on peut croire à tout ça, mais après ce qu'il se passe ici avec une cité virtuelle et une femme en rouge qui contrôle les esprits des gens, des esprits connectés entre eux, ça ne me semble pas si ahurissant. Quoiqu'il en soit, si c'est Becca Pramheda qui a créé Alie, je pense que Lexa pourrait savoir comment la neutraliser. »

* * *

Après avoir envoyé Abby prévenir Marcus, Clarke les avait rejoint et avait demandé au chancelier d'envoyer un messager à Polis, Lexa saurait sûrement quoi faire, mais tout cela devait être fait dans le plus grand secret, Alie ne devait pas avoir accès à toutes ces informations.

Le lendemain, alors que Clarke se rendait dans la chambre de Raven pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien après toutes ses révélations, elle tomba sur Kane.

« Clarke, je te cherchais partout, la commandante est arrivé il y a un quart d'heure, elle te demande et n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ! Mais comment a-t-elle put être ici aussi vite, nous avons envoyé un messager hier seulement ! » s'étonna la blonde en suivant Marcus dans les couloirs étroits.

Le chancelier se stoppa devant l'entrée de la salle de réunion et expliqua :

« Elle t'attend là, elle a dit qu'elle souhaitait s'entretenir avec toi en privé, mais je te préviens, elle avait l'air très contrariée. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait mettre Lexa dans cet état, elle rentra doucement dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors pour voir la commandante se tenant debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, qui la regardait avec un regard fermé, elle n'avait en effet, pas l'air de la meilleure humeur qui soit. La blonde tenta un petit sourire à la terrienne qui ne lui rendit pas et devant le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, elle lança d'une voix courroucée :

« Deux semaines, Clarke. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que tu es partie de Polis. Tu étais sensée être de retour il y a déjà une semaine, et pas de nouvelles de toi, rien, pas le moindre messager au moins pour me prévenir que tu restais plus longtemps à Arkadia. Tu n'as pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je pourrais m'inquiéter ? » elle finit sa phrase en montant légèrement dans les aigus, semblant presque perdre son calme légendaire.

Clarke avait écouté cette tirade d'abord avec des yeux ronds, puis avec un air plus penaud sur la fin. Elle mit un certain temps avant de trouver quoi répondre à la brune pour se justifier. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était un peu étonnée, Lexa ne lui parlait que très rarement sur ce ton. Et ensuite parce que la terrienne n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle avait été tellement préoccupée par toute cette histoire de cité des lumière qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à prévenir la commandante de son absence prolongée. La blonde était certaine que si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle se serait également inquiétée pour Lexa. Elle s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et prit ses mains dans les siennes en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée Lexa, j'aurais du te prévenir... »

« Oui en effet, ça aurait été bien ! » la coupa la commandante, toujours énervée.

« Je... j'ai oublié... »

« Tu as oublié ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué. Qu'est-ce qui a put te faire oublier une chose aussi simple ? » la coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

« Si tu me laissais finir, tu le saurais peut-être ! » s'agaça Clarke en lâchant les mains de la brune d'un geste brusque.

Lexa se contenta d'attendre la suite, serrant les dents pour contenir sa colère, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, encore moins quand elle était énervée, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre à crier sur la jeune fille du ciel alors elle préféra écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire pour sa défense.

« Je disais donc, j'ai oublié parce que j'ai été dépassée par les événements ici, la situation est loin d'être paisible à Arkadia et depuis que je suis arrivée, j'essaie de trouver une solution, et je suis presque sur le point d'y arriver. »

Lexa releva alors la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les événements, c'est à dire ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

Clarke lui expliqua alors tout depuis le début pour finir par le fait que la créatrice d'Alie n'était autre que Becca Pramheda. Lexa s'assit alors sur une des chaise de la grande salle de réunion, oubliant sa colère qui avait laissé place à l'étonnement, elle était sous le choc d'apprendre tout cela.

« Tu veux dire que la toute première commandante a créé cette Alie, mais comment est-ce possible ? Becca est devenue Heda il y a presque un siècle. »

« Oui je sais, mais si c'est une intelligence artificielle, elle a été conservée telle qu'elle était et lorsque Jaha l'a trouvé, elle c'est réactivée. Le fait que la première commandante soit la créatrice d'Alie me laisse penser qu'il y a un lien très fort entre tous les Heda et cette intelligence artificielle et donc la cité des lumières. »

« Oui, certains membres de mon peuples sont à la recherche de la cité des lumière. Nos légendes expliquent que c'est un lieu dans lequel chacun est accepté et heureux, mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé. »

« C'est exactement la description qu'en fait Raven. Et il y a autre chose, regarde la puce. » ajouta Clarke en tendant la pilule bleue à la terrienne.

« C'est... »

« ... Le symbole que tu as tatoué dans la nuque. »

« Oui, c'est le symbole sacré, il représente l'infini car les esprits de tout les commandants sont liés entre eux et cela à tout jamais. » expliqua Lexa en caressant le symbole de ses long doigts fins « Et donc tu me dis que cette pilule est la clef pour entrer dans la cité des lumières ? »

La blonde acquiesça.

« Mais cette ville n'est que... virtuelle, c'est bien cela ? »

Clarke acquiesça une seconde fois en récupérant doucement la puce des mains de la terrienne.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre et intégrer tout cela. » dit doucement la brune qui semblait totalement perdu, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

En entendant ce récit, Lexa s'était rendu compte que tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les esprits des commandants et sur la première Heda n'était qu'une histoire incomplète. En effet, il semblerait que Becca avait créé cette intelligence artificielle et donc qu'elle avait vécu dans l'espace avant de descendre sur Terre pour diriger son peuple.

« Lexa, il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir. » ajouta Clarke, sortant la terrienne de sa réflexion « D'après Alie, Becca aurait créé une autre intelligence artificielle, la deuxième version en quelque sorte, et Alie la recherche pour la détruire. Je pense que cette deuxième puce est la clef pour détruire la cité des lumières et donc sauver tous les habitants d'Arkadia ayant pris la pilule. »

Après un temps de réflexion, la commandante interrogea la blonde :

« Et où se trouve cette seconde puce ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit doucement Clarke en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de la terrienne toujours assise et étonnée de toutes ses informations, elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui dire doucement :

« J'avais envoyé un messager pour toi à Polis, qui ne te trouvera jamais du coup. Si je l'ai envoyé c'est parce que je pense que tu pourrais avoir une idée d'où se trouve cette puce ou au moins de comment la trouver. Toute cette histoire tourne autour de Becca Pramheda et donc par extension, de tous les commandants. »

« Très bien. Je vais y réfléchir alors, laisse moi seulement le temps d'intégrer tout cela. »

« Oui bien-sûr. »

Clarke était bien consciente que tout cela était totalement nouveau et surprenant pour la terrienne. Ne serait-ce que le concept d'intelligence artificielle lui était étranger, alors se rendre compte que la première commandante en avait créé une, cela avait de quoi faire un choc à la brune.

« En attendant, tu n'as qu'à me suivre, je vais t'emmener voir Monty qui saura sûrement t'expliquer tout ça mieux que moi. »

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la journée en compagnie du jeune homme afin de chercher éventuellement une solution. Une fois le soir venu, Marcus les rejoignit et escorta Lexa jusqu'à la chambre qui serait la sienne durant son séjour à Arkadia. C'était une chambre basique, identique à toutes les autres, avec en son centre un lit double accompagné d'une table de chevet. Clarke laissa la commandante s'installer et revint la voir une fois que tout le monde était couché et qu'elle était certaine que personne ne la surprendrait se rendre dans la chambre de la commandante.

Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle entra dans la pièce pour trouver Lexa en grande contemplation devant un réveil matin, ce qui eut le don de la faire sourire.

« C'est ça l'instrument de torture dont je t'ai parlé une fois. » lança la blonde, faisant sursauter la terrienne.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur devant lequel Clarke expliqua :

« C'est un réveil, il indique l'heure qu'il est et tu peux le régler pour qu'il sonne à une certaine heure, ce qui te permets de te réveiller à l'heure souhaitée. »

« C'est plutôt ingénieux... »

« C'est surtout une torture d'entendre une sonnerie stridente au beau milieu d'un rêve ! »

Lexa sourit à cette remarque, elle avait put constater à ses frais que la blonde n'était pas franchement du matin et détestait se lever tôt.

Clarke s'approcha de la brune et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses en passant ses mains autour de son cou, elle chuchota en collant son front à celui de la belle terrienne :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu du prolongement de mon séjour ici. »

Lexa sourit encore une fois, la blonde ne s'excusait que très rarement, elle était généralement trop fière pour admettre qu'elle avait tord. Elle apprécia donc ces excuses à leur juste valeur et décida même de profiter un peu de la situation.

« Clarke Griffin qui s'excuse, c'est quelque chose qui se savoure ! » dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de la jeune femme avec un sourire.

La blonde sourit en la gratifiant d'un coup sur l'épaule.

« N'en profite pas trop si tu veux que ça se reproduise. »

Après un petit sourire satisfait, la terrienne attrapa la taille de son amante pour la ramener contre elle et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes en soupirant dans le baiser :

« Tu m'as manqué Clarke. »

La jeune fille du ciel sourit dans le baiser avant de répondre, toujours collée à la brune :

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, commandante. »

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent alors leur baiser, laissant leur mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre, de plus en plus aventureuses. Lexa saisit alors les fesses de la blonde des deux mains afin de la soulever et de la laisser retomber sur le lit. Elle se positionna alors au-dessus de Clarke et déposa une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire puis de son cou pour finalement descendre jusqu'à ses seins qu'elle libéra rapidement de leur soutien-gorge après avoir ôter prestement le haut de la jeune femme. Clarke profita d'un instant de déconcentration de la part de la brune pour inverser leur position et prendre ainsi le contrôle des opérations. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre le cou de la brune pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement qui la fit sourire. Voyant que la terrienne voulait la renverser pour reprendre le dessus, elle attrapa ses mains dans le sienne et les plaquèrent contre le lit de la brune, une de chaque côté de son visage. Avec un sourire fière, elle s'empara des lèvres de la commandante qui ne commandait pas grand chose à ce moment précis. La blonde lui offrit un baiser enflammer lors duquel elle lâcha ses mains afin de faire voler les vêtements de la terrienne un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle se détacha des lèvres humides de son amante afin de descendre jusqu'à ses seins sur lesquelles elle fit glisser ses doigts, rapidement suivit de sa langue. Une fois qu'elle en eut finit avec la poitrine de Lexa, cette dernière avait les lèvres tremblantes, peinant à contenir ses gémissements de plaisir, pour la plus grande joie de la blonde. Clarke décida alors de descendre jusqu'à l'intimité de sa belle brune qui n'attendait plus que ça, elle la caressa doucement, attendant que les soupirs de sa commandante se fassent plus accentués pour se décider à lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait. La jeune femme glissa alors un doigt puis un deuxième dans l'intimité plus qu'humide de la terrienne, exerçant avec son pouce une pression sur son point le plus sensible. Elle accéléra progressivement la cadence jusqu'à ce que Lexa pousse son dernier soupir de plaisir, épuisée mais comblée. Clarke remonta alors le long du corps de son amante pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et s'endormir contre la femme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, prise de panique après ce rêve inquiétant qu'elle avait fait lors duquel Becca tombait du ciel à bord d'une capsule spatiale après s'être rendue coupable de l'explosion d'un immense bâtiment qui flottait dans l'espace. Elle se releva afin de se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son lit, sa belle blonde la regardait inquiète :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Seulement un rêve, mais je pense que Becca essaie de me faire passer un message à travers celui-ci, elle était dans l'espace avant de descendre prendre le commandement de notre peuple. »

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'attirer la terrienne à elle. Cette dernière c'était rallongée et lui tournait le dos. La blonde passa donc machinalement sa main contre son dos, suivant le contour de ses tatouages. Elle finit par remonter au niveau de sa nuque et s'attarda un peu plus sur le symbole sacré de l'infini. Ses doigts caressèrent alors la cicatrice que la brune arborait à cet endroit.

« Cette cicatrice, tu l'as eut en même temps que ton tatouage ? » demanda-t-elle alors, le cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

« Oui, le jour où je suis devenue Heda, c'est par là que l'esprit des commandants est entré en moi. »

Le cœur de Clarke loupa alors un battement, elle se redressa instantanément dans le lit.

« Lexa, je crois que tu es encore plus liée à Becca et à son intelligence artificielle que ce que je pensais ! »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors ça se rapprochait un peu de la série pour l'IA tout ça mais je vais prendre un autre chemin qu'elle pour la résolution du problème, je sais pas encore exactement lequel mais ça ne saurait tardé, j'ai pas mal d'idées différentes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires et/ou comment vous aimeriez voir la suite progressé, je pourrais m'en inspirer pour écrire le chapitre 17 !  
Je ne vous remercie pas souvent tous de suivre cette fiction, alors merci à tous, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir les views, fav et follow à chaque fois, et encore plus merci à celles/ceux d'entre vous qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
** **Bref bonne semaine à vous et on se retrouve dès que j'aurais fini le chapitre 17 (qui n'est pas encore commencé hehe !) !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello tout le monde !  
Me revoilà pour le chapitre 17, plus rapidement que la dernière fois ahah ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **toup62** **: Ahah ouais deux semaines ça fait long quand même et oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour le réveil !  
Ouais là ça va être tendu de pas se faire repérer (mais je n'en dirait pas plus, rendez-vous juste en dessous, dans le chapitre 17 ^^) !  
J'espère que cette suite (qui a moins tardé que la dernière fois ahah) te plaira ! Bisous à toi !**

 **lanaregal : Ahah merci j'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre ça fun !  
Tu m'étonnes que t'ai arrêté, c'était déprimant sans Lexa :'(  
Héhé pour la suite... Suspens ahah ! Mais en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et bonne lecture **

* * *

_« Lexa, je crois que tu es encore plus liée à Becca et à son intelligence artificielle que ce que je pensais ! »_

* * *

« Je... ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir. » peina à prononcer Lexa, qui n'était clairement pas habituée à voir la situation lui échapper comme c'était le cas actuellement.

Clarke, qui était à présent debout dans la chambre de la commandante, déambulait dans la pièce et demanda sans prendre la peine d'éclairer la terrienne :

« L'esprit des commandants, est-ce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble ? L'as-tu déjà vu ? »

« Je... non, non j'étais inconsciente lorsqu'il est entré en moi. La seule personne à être autorisée à voir le voir est le gardien de flamme... »

« Titus ! » la coupa alors Clarke « OK ! Je crois que nous allons retourner à Polis plus vite que prévu ! »

Lexa, qui commençait à en avoir assez de voir la blonde s'agiter dans tous les sens sans même lui expliquer ce à quoi elle pensait, se leva, attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et fixa son regard dans les yeux bleus qu'elle avait en face d'elle :

« S'il te plaît Clarke, calme toi deux secondes et explique toi clairement. »

La jeune fille du ciel inspira un grand coup et répondit :

« Lexa, je pense que la deuxième intelligence artificielle créée par Becca est en fait l'esprit des commandants, ce qui explique la cicatrice dans ta nuque et le fait que tous les Heda soient liés et puissent communiquer comme tu me l'as dit. Je... J'avais du mal à te croire, mais maintenant tout s'éclaire ! »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et lâcha les bras de son amante. Elle était sous le choc.

« Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas l'esprit des commandants en moi, mais seulement une vulgaire puce ? » demanda finalement la brune, l'incompréhension et la colère naissant dans sa voix.

Clarke se rapprocha alors de la terrienne et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de lui dire doucement :

« Non, enfin si mais... »

La commandante arracha sa main de celle de la blonde, un peu plus violemment que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Ce n'était pas à la jeune fille du ciel qu'elle en voulait, c'était au monde entier. Tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru était en train de s'effondrer, tout ce que Titus lui avait appris n'était en faite que pure invention. Elle recula et tourna le dos à son amante pour aller s'appuyer contre une commode, tentant de réunir toutes ces informations.

Clarke comprenait que la brune soit chamboulée, elle se rapprocha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule :

« Lexa, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois. »

À ces mots, la terrienne se retourna pour lui faire face.

« C'est bel et bien l'esprit des commandantes qui est en toi, et c'est bien plus qu'une vulgaire puce. Je pense que cette intelligence artificielle créée par Becca c'est imprégnée de tous les esprits des Heda qui t'ont précédé, te transmettant ainsi toute leur sagesse et te permettant de communiquer avec eux. »

Ces paroles apaisèrent quelque peu la brune qui ferma les yeux, prenant le temps de peser les mots de la blonde qui reprit :

« Si j'ai raison et que c'est bien la deuxième version du code créé par Becca qui est en toi, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, Alie veut ce code, et elle veut le détruire. »

Les yeux de Lexa se teintèrent alors d'une lueur sombre.

« Cette Alie ne me fait pas peur. Nul ne peut espérer détruire la flamme, c'est moi qui la détruirai si elle ose m'approcher. » dit-elle d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos de Clarke.

« Lexa, elle n'est que virtuelle, et elle est partout ici. Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment est de retourner à Polis afin de demander plus de renseignement sur la flamme à Titus. »

La commandante fixa la jeune femme sans rien répondre, semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Mais il y a encore une chose que je dois faire ici. Reste dans cette chambre s'il te plaît. »

Clarke sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à la terrienne de répondre quoique ce soit. Elle se précipita à l'infirmerie où elle trouva sa mère. Elle expliqua le plus rapidement possible ce qu'elle avait découvert à une Abby qui la regarda avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise.

* * *

Après avoir fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, Lexa n'en pouvait plus de rester sans rien faire alors qu'une force dont elle ignorait absolument tout voulait s'en prendre à elle et surtout à la flamme.

Elle décida alors de sortir retrouver Monty, elle avait apprit à respecter ce jeune homme plein de savoir qui avait su lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait sur Arkadia, et elle pensait que nul autre que lui ne serait mieux placé pour comprendre comment détruire Alie. En se rendant au laboratoire du jeune asiatique, elle tomba sur Raven qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant elle en lui adressant un léger « Heda » en guise de salut. Après avoir prononcé ce mot elle s'arrêta d'un coup. La grande brune vêtue de son éternelle robe rouge qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à faire sortir de sa tête était apparue devant elle.

« "Heda" ? Pourquoi appelles-tu cette femme ainsi Raven ? Qui est-elle ? » l'interrogea Alie, son habituel air serein ayant quitté son visage cette fois.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, pourquoi cela vous intéresse tant ? » lui répondit la mécanicienne.

« La commandante, intéressant... » prononça Alie en fermant les yeux.

« Arrêtez ça ! Sortez de ma tête ! » hurla Raven ce qui alerta Lexa qui revint près d'elle.

« Raven, ça ne va pas ? À qui parles-tu ? »

« Alie, c'est Alie! » peina à articuler la mécanicienne à présent accroupi, se tenant la tête dans les deux mains.

« Où est-elle ? Où es-tu Alie ? » s'écria alors la guerrière en dégainant son épée, prête à affronter la brune contre qui son arme était malheureusement impuissante.

Clarke et sa mère déboulèrent alors dans le couloir, elles avaient entendu les cris de Raven puis ceux de la commandante depuis l'infirmerie. La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux affolés en entendant les paroles de la terrienne.

« Lexa ! Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle affolée avant de continuer en direction de Raven « Alie l'a vu ? »

La mécanicienne qui s'était à présent relevée lui répondit encore sous le choc :

« Oui, elle est réapparue après m'avoir entendu l'appeler Heda. C'est un problème ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Clarke regarda tour à tour sa mère et Lexa avec un regard affolé.

« Lexa, nous devons partir d'ici, maintenant. » réussit-elle à prononcer.

Alors qu'elle commençait à prendre la direction de la soirtie, cinq personnes apparurent devant elle, lui coupant le chemin.

« Écartez-vous ! » ordonna Abby.

« Alie ne tiens pas à vous voir quitter Arkadia tout de suite. » dit calmement une homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Abby et sa fille reculèrent de quelques pas et elles se mirent à courir dans l'autre sens empoignant chacune une des deux brunes les entourant, Raven pour la médecin et la commandante pour Clarke. Elle se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie qu'Abby se hâta de verrouiller avant que les disciples d'Alie à leur suite n'entre à leur tour.

« OK. Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda une Clarke plus affolée que jamais.

Abby souffla un grand coup afin de reprendre son calme.

« Je vais commencer par prévenir Marcus. »

Après ces paroles, elle s'empara de son talkie et expliqua la situation au chancelier.

« _D'accord Abby, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'envoie Bellamy et d'autres renfort, fais les entrer par la porte de derrière._ »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln se présentèrent à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Des gardes sont à la deuxième entrée et tentent de maîtriser le groupe qui vous a attaqué, ils sont maintenant plus de vingt. »

Clarke résuma la situation sans trop en dire à cause de Raven qui était directement connectée à Alie.

« Et c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Octavia après les brèves explications de la blonde.

« Il faut faire sortir Lexa d'Arkadia... »

La jeune femme fut interrompu par le hurlement de Raven. La médecin se précipita vers la brune qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, poussant des cris de douleur.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Bellamy d'une voix plus qu'inquiète.

« Ahhhhhh ! C'est Alie ! Elle veut que je lui laisse les commandes. » hurla la mécanicienne « Je ne peux pas ! Arrêtez ! »

« Elle ne va tenir très longtemps ! » cria Abby d'une voix affolée.

Alors que tous s'étaient rapprochés de la brune, ses hurlement cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Elle se releva d'un coup et se jeta sur Lexa qui était restée en retrait. Prise par surprise, la terrienne se retrouva au sol avec Raven, ou plutôt son corps contrôlé par Alie, allongée sur elle, tentant de l'étrangler. Tous se précipitèrent sur la mécanicienne afin de l'empêcher de tuer la commandante et Clarke se saisit alors d'un plateau de chirurgie avec lequel elle tapa de toute ses forces à l'arrière du crâne de Raven, la faisant tomber sur Lexa, inconsciente.

Ils échangèrent tous des regards inquiets et Lincoln et Bellamy se saisirent du corps inerte de leur amie qu'ils allongèrent sur un lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Raven ? Si on la laisse comme ça, elle va se faire du mal ou en faire aux autres. » demanda Octavia une fois que le calme était revenu.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais c'est risqué. » proposa Clarke avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers elle.

Elle s'approcha de Raven et demanda à Bellamy de la retourner afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le ventre. La jeune femme retira alors les cheveux de la brune sur le côté pour avoir accès à sa nuque, elle passa ses doigts dessus et sentit la bosse qu'elle cherchait. Sa mère s'était rapprochée d'elle et avait suivit ses mouvement. Elle posa à son tour sa main contre la nuque de Raven et regarda sa fille qui lui dit :

« C'est ici que se trouve la puce, mais je ne sais pas si elle survivrait à son extraction. »

« Il nous faut l'avis de Monty. » intervint alors Lexa qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que Clarke et sa mère l'avait trouvé avec Raven.

Devant les regards interrogateurs qui se tournaient vers elle, elle expliqua :

« Je ne veux offenser personne, mais il m'a semblé qu'il était la personne comprenant le plus le fonctionnement de cette Alie. »

Clarke hocha la tête et sa mère appela le jeune homme à l'aide de son talkie.

* * *

Quelques minutes après l'appel d'Abby, Monty entrait par la porte de derrière à l'infirmerie, essoufflé de la course qu'il avait fait pour être là au plus vite.

Clarke résuma une fois de plus la situation pour le nouvel arrivant et finit par lui désigner la nuque de son amie inconsciente sur le lit.

« Regarde, la puce est juste là, on la sent, mais sachant qu'elle est sûrement reliée au cerveau de Raven, je ne sais pas si on peut l'enlever sans risquer de la perdre. »

Monty fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de palper à son tour la nuque de la brune.

« Je pense que tu as raison Clarke, on ne peut pas l'enlever comme ça. Mais j'ai peut être une idée. »

Le jeune homme se saisit de son talkie et appela Jasper, lui demandant de lui amener tout un tas d'outils qui étaient inconnus aux autres. Il leur expliqua ensuite :

« En générant assez de puissance magnétique, on devrait pouvoir désactiver la puce avant de l'ôter, mais il faudra faire vite et ne pas se tromper. Je n'ai qu'un seul générateur, nous n'aurons qu'un seul essais. »

Abby acquiesça et commença à préparer son matériel chirurgical alors que Jasper entrait à son tour dans l'infirmerie en criant presque :

« Tous ceux qui ont prit la puce deviennent incontrôlables, les gardes peinent à les neutraliser sans tuer personne. »

« Dépêchons-nous alors, c'est prêt pour moi, c'est quand tu veux Monty. » indiqua la médecin.

« Ça va me prendre encore quelques minutes, c'est quoi la suite du plan si on arrive à extraire la pilule de Raven ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clarke qui planta le sien dans les yeux de verts de Lexa avant de répondre au jeune homme :

« On part tous dans le Rover en direction de Polis. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et la blonde se dirigea vers Raven, encore inconsciente, elle passa une main sur sa nuque et pria intérieurement pour que le plan de Monty fonctionne, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre encore quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle était à Mont Weather, elle pensait qu'en actionnant ce levier, elle empêcherait toute perte supplémentaire parmi son peuple. Et voilà qu'une menace encore pire planait au-dessus du peuple du ciel. La voix de Monty la coupa dans ses pensées :

« C'est bon pour moi, on va pouvoir commencer. »

« OK, Lincoln, Bellamy, attrapez Raven et tenez la bien, la douleur risque de la réveiller, j'ai besoin qu'elle reste immobile, c'est impératif. Clarke, viens là, tu vas ôter la puce pendant que j'inciserai. » ordonna Abby, faisant preuve de tout le calme qu'elle pouvait compte tenu de la situation «Monty, j'attends ton signal pour inciser. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la nuque de Raven, son gadget en main, il l'alluma, ce qui répandit un son strident dans la pièce.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

La médecin incisa la jeune femme qui ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à hurler. Les deux hommes musclés, concentrèrent toute leur force pour l'empêcher de bouger et Abby put continuer son incision sans problème. Une fois qu'elle fut visible, Clarke attrapa la puce responsable de l'état de la mécanicienne et la retira de l'intérieur de son corps. Dès que la l'objet fut enlevé, Raven s'évanouit sous la douleur et la médecin put la recoudre sans problème avant de vérifier ses constantes. La blonde avait gardé son regard fixé sur cette petite puce qui pouvait causer tant de dégâts. Elle n'était pas la seule à être comme hypnotisée par la pilule. Lexa, qui avait regardé l'opération avec de grands yeux, ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette puce, sa main s'étant posée inconsciemment sur sa propre nuque, contre sa cicatrice. Monty s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et saisit la pilule bleue en captant le regard de la blonde dans le sien. C'est la voix d'Abby qui interrompit cet échange silencieux :

« Elle va s'en sortir. » dit-elle simplement, soulageant tout le monde seulement avec cette petite phrase.

* * *

Le petit groupe prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, attendant que Raven reprenne connaissance. Après une dizaine de minutes, la mécanicienne remua et Abby s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant :

« Raven, comment te sens-tu ? »

La brune regarda longuement la médecin puis tous ses amis retenant leur souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Bien, je me sens moi-même à nouveau. » répondit enfin la mécanicienne, une sourire illuminant son visage.

Tous relâchèrent alors un soupir rassuré et ses amis vinrent la prendre dans leur bras à tour de rôle, commençant par Abby et finissant par Clarke qui lui expliqua ensuite tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore sur Alie et sur leur plan.

« OK, je suis partante, on y va ! » s'exclama Raven une fois le récit de blonde terminé sur leur départ imminent pour Polis.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prête pour un si long voyage Raven... » s'interposa Abby.

« C'est absolument exclu que je reste ici sans rien faire pendant que vous essayez de détruire Alie ! » s'écria la brune.

Elle se tourna vers Clarke qui fronça les sourcils, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Je pourrais vous être d'une aide précieuse, je sais comment elle fonctionne, ici je serais inutile. » ajouta la mécanicienne.

« Elle n'a pas tord. » dit la blonde à l'attention de sa mère « Tu viens avec nous. » continua-t-elle en direction de Raven.

« Je vais rester ici au cas où ils aient besoins d'un médecin, je pense que tu devrais rester aussi en tant que garde Bellamy. » dit Abby après avoir hoché la tête pour approuver malgré elle la décision de sa fille.

« C'est hors de question, Clarke aura besoin d'une protection à Polis, je ne la laisserai pas y aller seule. » affirma le brun.

« Elle ne sera pas seule. » s'interposa la commandante « Je serais là, ainsi qu'Octavia et Lincoln. »

« Je viens avec vous et c'est non négociable. » répondit alors Bellamy d'une voix grave, se rapprochant dangereusement de la terrienne qui posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée en serrant les dents pour se retenir de lui trancher la gorge.

Clarke vint se mettre entre les deux qui se lançait des regards chargés d'animosité.

« OK Bellamy tu viens mais c'est Lex... La commandante qui dirige les opérations, ne l'oublies pas, d'accord ? » elle le relança devant l'absence de réponse « Bellamy ? »

« C'est bon pour moi. » grommela le jeune homme avant de s'écarter.

Lexa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, elle déplorait la décision de son amante de l'intégrer à la mission, en plus de ne pas le supporter, elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Elle redirigea son regard vers Clarke quand cette dernière reprit la parole :

« Alors on fait comme ça, nous partons tous pour Polis, sauf toi maman qui restes ici pour soutenir Kane ainsi que les éventuels blessés. Il reste un problème, comment rejoint-on le Rover ? »

« Les disciples d'Alie ont cerné l'infirmerie mais ils sont moins nombreux devant la porte de derrière. » indiqua Jasper qui était arrivé par cette dernière peu avant.

« Donc on sort en tentant de les neutraliser et on fonce jusqu'au Rover, ça marche ? » demanda Clarke, qui gardait la tête des opérations tant qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté Arkadia, Lexa n'étant pas en terrain connu « Mais attention, ne les tuez surtout pas, ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes. » rappela-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils sortirent, armes dégainées, Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln en tête, suivis de près par Bellamy et Raven, tandis que Clarke, Monty et Jasper fermaient la marche. À peine avaient-ils mit un pied dehors que cinq habitants d'Arkadia sous l'emprise de la puce se jetèrent sur eux. Lincoln et Octavia repoussèrent aisément les deux premiers tandis que Bellamy, Raven et Lexa se débarrassèrent des trois derniers, se contentant de leur infliger des blessures superficielles.

Le petit groupe se déplaça rapidement, sans blesser grièvement aucun de leurs attaquants, se contentant de les assommer. Ils arrivèrent vite au niveau du grand garage d'Arkadia. Raven, Monty et Jasper montèrent à l'avant, la mécanicienne au volant, ils ouvrirent le coffre afin de laisser entrer les cinq autres à l'arrière et démarrèrent en trombe. En arrivant devant la grande porte, ils trouvèrent Marcus accompagné d'une dizaines de ses hommes, maîtrisant au mieux leurs attaquants. En les voyant, Kane fit signe à ses gardes de leurs ouvrir les portes. En arrivant au niveau de celles-ci, ils manquèrent d'écraser Harper qui était entourée d'hommes et de femmes tentant de l'attaquer.

« On ne peut pas la laisser, elle va se faire tuer ! » lança Monty à l'attention de la conductrice.

Raven hocha la tête et ouvrit le coffre en hurlant à Harper de monter à l'intérieur. La jeune femme ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et se précipita à l'intérieur du Rover. Octavia l'aida à se hisser et hurla à Raven de repartir, ce que la mécanicienne se hâta de faire. Le Rover fila donc à toute allure hors d'Arkadia. Clarke expliqua alors à tous les détails de son plan qui constituait pour l'instant à se rendre à la capitale afin de collecter le plus d'information possible sur la deuxième intelligence artificielle auprès de celui qui la connaissait le mieux, le gardien de la flamme.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais riche en action !  
** **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment vont-ils faire face à tout cela à votre avis ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde !  
Voilà le chapitre 18, c'est le plus long de tous pour le moment alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la réponse aux reviews !**

* * *

Le Soleil était haut dans le ciel et tapait sur le Rover qui roulait à vive allure en direction de Polis. À l'intérieur, le silence était maître, Monty et Jasper étaient concentrés sur le bricolage d'un gadget, Raven était concentrée sur sa conduite et suivait toutes les instructions discrètes de Lincoln, les Blake et Harper étaient endormis et Clarke fixait avec un regard amusé une Lexa qui avait l'air mal en point. La brune souffrait visiblement du mal des transports, elle n'était clairement pas habituée à se retrouver dans un petit habitacle qui avançait rapidement comme le Rover. Voyant les dernières couleurs quitter le visage de la terrienne, la blonde proposa un arrêt.

« On ne devrait pas plutôt rouler jusqu'à Polis, ce serait plus prudent non ? » intervint Bellamy qui avait été réveillé par la proposition de Clarke.

« Nous sommes assez loin d'Arkadia pour faire une pause en toute sécurité, et nous n'arriverons pas à la capitale avant demain matin, alors autant s'arrêter une petite heure pour trouver de quoi manger et se reposer. » indiqua la blonde.

« Oui, et ma vessie ne va pas tarder à exploser ! » ajouta Raven, déclenchant le rire de ses amis.

Le véhicule s'arrêta donc dans une petite clairière et tous en descendirent. Lexa fut plus que ravie de retrouver la terre ferme, quelle idée de s'enfermer dans un si petit espace alors qu'il était tellement plus agréable de voyager à cheval ? Les jeunes se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes de deux ou trois afin d'aller ramener de quoi manger et trouver de l'eau.

Clarke était parti avec Lexa et profita de cet instant seule avec son amante pour la taquiner :

« Si on m'avait dit que la grande Heda se retrouverait prête à vomir à cause d'une petite ballade en voiture ! »

La commandante qui retrouvait peu à peu des couleurs lança un regard noir à la blonde, rapidement suivi d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Aïe ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie d'avoir proposé une pause ! » s'écria la jeune fille du ciel en riant de bon cœur.

« Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on fasse une pause pour moi ! » rétorqua la terrienne, un sourire amusé plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Mais oui bien-sûr ! C'est pas pour toi que l'ai faite, c'est pour moi, j'avais pas envie de me retrouver à nettoyer tout ton vomi ! » lança la blonde avec une fausse grimace de dégoût.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes moqueries Clarke ! » la prévint Lexa avant de se lancer à sa poursuite dans la forêt.

Elle lui courut après et se jeta sur elle, les faisant toutes les deux tomber au sol. La terrienne se retrouva au-dessus d'une Clarke qui ne pouvait que se laisser faire. La brune lui sourit alors en plongeant son regard dans le siens avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula alors pour apercevoir le regard de son amante se teinter de tristesse, la ramenant elle aussi sur Terre. Elles avaient toutes les deux oublié l'espace d'un instant la menace qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Lexa se releva alors et tendit sa main à la blonde qui la saisit.

« Concentrons-nous sur la recherche d'un repas pour repartir au plus vite. » se contenta de dire la terrienne.

Les deux jeunes femmes recommencèrent donc à arpenter la forêt et cueillirent des fruits que Lexa reconnut comme comestibles. Elles trouvèrent même une petite source dans laquelle elles remplirent les gourdes qu'elles avaient récupéré dans le Rover.

Un quart d'heure après s'être séparé, le groupe se retrouva au complet dans la clairière et mangèrent rapidement avant de reprendre la route. Cette fois-ci, Clarke prit le volant et fit monter la commandante à l'avant avec elle afin qu'elle souffre moins du mal de la route.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se fit sans encombres et le Rover arriva aux portes de la capitale peu après le lever du Soleil.

« Laisse le véhicule ici. » ordonna Lexa à Bellamy qui avait prit le dernier tour de conduite.

Le brun pinça les lèvres, il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres, et encore moins de la part d'une femme qui les avait déjà tous trahi. Il s'exécuta tout de même et gara le Rover à l'écart de l'entrée de la ville.

Le petit groupe sortit alors de voiture et se dirigea vers le centre de Polis, Lexa et Clarke en tête. Raven, Monty, Jasper et Harper, qui n'avaient jamais vu la capitale, marchaient un peu en retrait regardant tout autour d'eux avec de grands yeux pour les trois premiers, tandis que la blonde semblait plutôt intriguée. Lincoln, Octavia et son frère suivaient de près la terrienne et leur amie. Un air renfrogné et inquiet ne quittait pas le visage du grand brun, se retrouver au milieu de terriens ne le mettait absolument pas en confiance. Selon lui, ce peuple, qu'il considérait comme un peuple de barbares, n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Il déplorait de devoir faire appel à leur aide pour résoudre ce problème qui s'imposait à eux.

Après un regard en direction de Bellamy, Lexa chuchota à la jeune fille du ciel :

« J'espère que tu es sûre de la confiance que tu accordes à chacun de tes amis présents. »

La blonde comprit que la terrienne faisait référence au frère d'Octavia.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lexa, je confierai ma vie à Bellamy si c'était nécessaire. »

La commandante pinça les lèvres à cette phrase, sentant une pointe de jalousie monter en elle.

« Et bien je préférerais que tu n'ai pas à faire cela. » répondit la brune d'un ton froid, ne pouvant retenir un haussement de sourcil agacé.

Clarke laissa un léger sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres face à cette réaction de son amante.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais sourire. » ajouta la commandante, de plus en plus agacée.

« Non rien, excuse-moi d'être amusée par ta jalousie, Heda ! » rétorqua la blonde.

La terrienne planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le sourire moqueur qui ne quittait pas son visage.

Le petit groupe arriva au niveau de la grande tour devant laquelle Monty, Jasper et Raven restèrent sans voix, Harper, quant à elle, la regardait toujours avec son air intrigué. Lexa les mena jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui les fit monter tout en haut de la tour, une fois arrivés, ils suivirent la commandante jusqu'à la salle du trône. Une fois à l'intérieur, Lexa fronça les sourcils et dit à l'attention de Clarke :

« Titus n'est pas ici, c'est étrange. Suis-moi. »

Elle se dirigea alors d'un pas vif vers la sortie et se stoppa afin de dire à l'attention des autres :

« Nous allons chercher le gardien de la flamme, attendez-nous ici. »

« Nous avons aussi le droit d'en savoir plus sur cette intelligence artificielle, on vous suit. » la contredit Bellamy.

La commandante qui commençait déjà à sortir de la salle se stoppa de nouveau avant de se retourner lentement. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui la toisait d'un regard méfiant.

« Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres et toi tu te contentes d'obéir. » lança la terrienne d'un ton sans appel.

Alors que le brun allait pour riposter, Clarke remonta à la hauteur de Lexa et intervint.

« Nous allons seulement chercher le gardien de la flamme Bellamy, il va venir ici et partager ce qu'il sait avec nous tous. En attendant fais ce que te demande Heda s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne demande pas, j'ordonne. » ajouta la brune d'un ton sec.

Bellamy la défia du regard, des éclairs dans les yeux, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les poings et la mâchoire. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à Clarke dont le regard dérivait entre les deux qui se toisaient, la commandante, se retourna et repartit vers la sortie d'un pas rapide et décidé. Après un dernier regard vers le brun, la jeune fille du ciel suivit la terrienne et dut presque courir pour la rejoindre.  
Une fois les deux jeunes femmes sorties, le brun desserra les poings alors que Lincoln s'approchait de lui.

« Tu dois te contrôler en présence de la commandante, Bellamy, certains sont morts pour moins que ça, si tu bafoues son autorité devant ses gardes, elle ne laissera pas cela impuni. » le prévint le terrien.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'elle. »

« Bien-sûr que si Bellamy, nous ne sommes plus à Arkadia, c'est elle qui commande ici. » rétorqua Octavia « On a une mission à mener à bien je te rappelle alors essais de te contrôler, s'il te plaît. »

Après un regard de sa sœur, le jeune homme hocha la tête en gardant cependant un regard fermé.

* * *

Clarke courut dans le couloir afin d'arriver au niveau de la commandante qui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires.

« Si ton ami n'apprend pas à se contrôler, je te préviens, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps avant de lui trancher la gorge. » lança la terrienne sans même la regarder.

« Lexa, comprends-le, il... »

La brune ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase :

« Et cesse prendre sa défense, il ne me fait pas confiance très bien, c'est réciproque. Il ne m'apprécie pas, tant mieux, ça l'est encore plus. Mais s'il veut rester en vie ici afin de nous aider à détruire cette Alie, il suit mes ordres, point final. »

Clarke ouvrit grand les yeux et se stoppa même dans sa marche devant ce petit discours. Elle secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils et courut pour rattraper la commandante. Une fois à son niveau, elle lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner et l'obliger à la regarder.

« Je parlerai à Bellamy. Mais tu aurais aussi pu me le demander gentiment, je ne suis pas un de tes fidèles guerriers auquel tu peux aboyer des ordres OK ? »

Clarke ne comptait certainement se laisser parler comme cela et la brune le vit bien, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser comme cela à son amante mais ce Bellamy avait le don pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle hocha la tête et tenta :

« Je me suis peut-être légèrement emportée. »

« Légèrement oui. » confirma la blonde sèchement.

La terrienne prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la caressa doucement en lui offrant un petit sourire en guise d'excuse. Tout comme la jeune fille du ciel, elle non plus n'était pas très douée pour demander pardon et reconnaître ses tords. Clarke le savait bien, aussi se contenta-t-elle de ce geste, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la commandante avant de dire doucement :

« Allons retrouver Titus. »

En arrivant devant les deux grandes portes de la salle sacré dans laquelle Lexa pensait trouver Titus, elle se tourna vers la blonde :

« Attends-moi là Clarke, en théorie même moi je ne suis pas censée entrer dans cette salle. »

La jeune fille du ciel accepta d'un signe de tête et regarda la terrienne s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Ce que la commandante y vit la laissa sans voix. Un jeune homme bien mal en point était enchaîné sur une chaise au centre de cette grande salle dont les murs étaient recouverts de fresques relatant l'histoire de l'arrivée de la première commandante sur Terre. En voyant sa Heda, Titus se releva de devant son prisonnier et lui dit, sous le choc de voir qu'elle l'avait surpris lors de son interrogatoire :

« Heda ! »

« Mais que fais-tu Titus ? » demanda-t-elle, elle aussi sous le choc de surprendre son conseiller dans une telle activité.

« Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! » hurla le jeune homme en voyant une personne étrangère à sou bourreau et peut-être susceptible de lui venir en aide.

« Oh mon Dieu mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? » demanda Clarke en entrant dans la salle, alertée par les cris du prisonnier.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce lieu sacré ! » cria alors Titus.

« Clarke je t'avais demandé de rester dehors ! » la sermonna Lexa en lui attrapant le poignet afin de la raccompagner vers la sortie.

« Clarke ?! Clarke au secours ! » hurla alors le prisonnier en entendant le nom de la blonde.

« Murphy ? » cria la jeune femme en s'arrachant de l'emprise de la terrienne afin de se précipiter vers son ancien camarade « Mais vous êtes un malade ! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami ? » hurla-t-elle à l'attention du gardien de la flamme.

« Que signifie tout cela Titus ? » intervint la commandante.

« Ce jeune homme a été arrêté alors qu'il volait sur les routes de la capitale, il détenait ceci et ne veut pas m'en dire plus sur le lieu où il a trouvé cet objet portant notre symbole sacré. » expliqua le conseiller en tendant une des pilules bleus d'Alie à sa Heda.

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! » cria Murphy pendant que Clarke le défaisait de ses liens.

« Dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur cette puce s'il te plaît Murphy. » lui demanda la blonde qui voulait savoir s'il en savait plus qu'elle « C'est Jaha qui te l'a donné ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » interrogea le jeune homme, confus.

« C'est une longue histoire, explique moi d'abord tout ce que tu sais dessus. »

Le jeune homme lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jaha, lors de leur recherche de la cité des lumières, qu'il avait vu apparaître une certaine Alie qui pouvait l'emmener dans cette ville virtuelle. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait refusé de prendre la pilule et qu'il était revenu jusqu'à Polis avec une terrienne.  
À son tour, Clarke lui expliqua que Jaha était arrivée à Arkadia et avait distribué ses pilules à de nombreux membres de leur peuple.  
Titus les interrompit, perdu :

« Mais que fait notre symbole sacré sur cet objet ? »

« Votre symbole sacré n'est qu'un logo d'entreprise ! » cracha Murphy en direction de gardien de la flamme.

À ces paroles, Titus se précipita sur lui et le saisit par le col.

« Assez ! » cria Lexa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer son conseiller qui tenta de se calmer « Explique lui Clarke. » demanda-t-elle alors en direction de la blonde.

Après un froncement de sourcil, la blonde se résigna tout de même à expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris sur cette puce, tant pour Murphy que pour Titus.

Elle leur expliqua qu'Alie était une intelligence artificielle créée par la première commandante qui en avait créé une deuxième qu'elle soupçonnait être ce qu'ils appelaient tous l'esprit des commandants. Face à cette révélation, Titus devint blême.

« Ce... C'est impossible, je ne comprends pas... »

« Non au contraire cela explique tout. » enchaîna la blonde « La connexion spéciale qui relit tous les commandants entre eux vient de là. »

« Non c'est la flamme qui les unit ! » cria Titus, ne voulant pas effacer tout ce pourquoi il avait donné sa vie.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais la flamme est ce qu'elle est justement parce que cette seconde intelligence artificielle s'imprègne de tous les esprits des commandants, les liant entre eux et les rendant plus forts et plus sages. » expliqua la jeune fille du ciel « Mais Alie veut détruire cet esprit des commandants, nous devons trouver un moyen de la stopper, pour cela nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, de tout ce que vous savez sur la flamme. » continua Clarke.

« Tout ce que je sais sur l'esprit des commandants est ce qu'il y a de peint sur ces murs, l'arrivée de la première Heda... » expliqua le conseiller d'une voix faible, il tentait tant bien que mal d'intégrer tout ce que Wanheda venait de lui apprendre.

La blonde détailla alors les peintures et Murphy s'exclama :

« Mais oui tout est là, Clarke regarde ! Ce nuage, c'est les explosion nucléaires, et là cette femme, c'est la première commandante qui a l'air d'être tombée du ciel, elle devait être dans l'espace... »

Lexa intervint alors en se rapprochant de la capsule située au centre de la pièce :

« J'ai fais ce rêve l'autre nuit, Becca tombait du ciel après avoir provoqué une explosion et descendait de ceci afin de venir en aide à notre peuple... »

« C'est une capsule spatiale. » expliqua Clarke en s'approchant de ladite capsule.

« Polis... Polaris... » lit-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds « Murphy ! C'est donc ça ! Becca devait être à bord de la station Polaris qui a explosé ! Elle a dut partir juste avant sa destruction et est descendu sur Terre... »

« Elle est venue sur Terre pour prendre les commandes de mon peuple, elle est devenue la première Heda. » continua Lexa.

« Oui et elle devait avoir la seconde puce avec elle et elle l'a transmis aux futurs Heda... »

« Afin de toujours perpétuer la sagesse des commandants... » prononça Titus.

« C'est donc ça... » souffla Clarke « Cette seconde intelligence artificielle avait pour but de guider votre peuple... » comprit la blonde.

« Mais comment empêcher Alie de la détruire ? » demanda Lexa en portant sa mains à sa nuque, contre sa cicatrice.

« Je ne sais pas... » se désolait Clarke.

« Il nous faut trouver une solution, notre peuple a besoin de la flamme. » dit Titus encore sonné de toutes ces nouvelles informations.

« Peut-être que nous devrions vous l'ôter afin de la mettre en lieu sûr. » proposa Murphy.

« Impossible. Lexa ne survivrait pas à cela, et sa place est auprès de sa Heda. » répondit le gardien de la flamme.

« Nous allons trouver un autre moyen. » intervint la jeune fille du ciel « Rejoignons les autres, Monty aura peut-être une idée. »

* * *

En arrivant dans la salle du trône, ils trouvèrent le petit groupe de jeune en pleine discussion, mais dès que les portes s'ouvrirent sur Murphy, les voix se turent. Raven, qui ne l'appréciait vraiment pas se tendit alors que les autres étaient surtout étonnés de le voir ici et dans cet état. Clarke ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser de question et commença à leur résumer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« OK donc si je résume, la seule chose dont on est sûr, c'est que si on extrait la puce de la commandante, elle meurt, on a donc pas le moindre moyen de la mettre à l'abri. » dit Jasper d'un ton blasé.

« Surtout que maintenant Alie sait que si elle veut la seconde intelligence artificielle, c'est elle qu'elle doit atteindre. » continua Bellamy en désignant Lexa qui se tendit légèrement rien qu'en entendant le brun parler.

« Bon, il nous fait un plan d'action et il nous le faut vite ! » tenta Octavia qui restait optimiste.

« Pour commencer, Murphy, sais-tu où Jaha à découvert Alie ? » demanda Monty.

« Il ne l'a pas dit. » intervint Titus en jetant un regard mauvais au jeune homme.

« Parce que je ne pensais que cette information était essentielle. » se justifia John en rendant son regard au gardien de la flamme.

« Si, si je pense que ça pourrait nous l'être, si on trouve là où Alie à été activée, on trouvera peut être un moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire ! » s'exclama Raven.

« Avec Jaha nous avons traversé le désert puis nous sommes arrivés au bord d'une immense étendue d'eau que nous avons traversé à bord d'une barque, nous sommes arrivés sur une petite île sur laquelle se trouvait un phare et un bâtiment. C'est à l'intérieur que Jaha est tombé sur Alie. »

Tous se regardèrent et les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Clarke et Lexa qui échangèrent un hochement de tête entendu avant que la terrienne ne prenne la parole :

« Nous prenons la journée pour organiser l'expédition puis une nuit de repos et nous partons demain avec Murphy pour nous guider. »

Le petit groupe hocha la tête et la commandante appela des gardes qui escortèrent ses invités dans des chambres toutes situées au même étage.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Lexa et son conseiller, ce dernier se rapprocha de sa Heda et lui dit d'une voix grave :

« Ce voyage sera long et risqué Heda, cela est-il bien prudent d'y participer alors que cette Alie en veut après votre vie ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je ne vais pas me terrer dans ma tour pendant que Wanheda et ses amis cherchent un moyen de la vaincre. » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Certes, mais pour le moment le problème ne me semble qu'accabler le peuple du ciel, pourquoi ne pas les laisser le gérer seuls ? »

Lexa haussa le ton :

« Le Skaikru fait partie de mon peuple à présent ! De plus, cette Alie va sûrement marcher en direction de Polis, c'est un problème qui va très vite tous nous atteindre s'il n'est pas rapidement résolu. »

Titus se résigna et hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Dans ce cas, nous devons préparer les défenses de la capitale et votre garde rapprochée avant votre départ. »

Lexa fit convoquer Indra afin de lui expliquer la situation. La guerrière hocha gravement la tête lorsque la commandante lui expliqua que leur peuple était menacé.

« Avec quelques hommes et les membres du Skaikru présents ici, nous allons partir afin de trouver un moyen d'anéantir cette menace avant qu'elle ne nous atteigne tous. Cependant si elle arrive à Polis avant que nous ne l'ayons mis hors d'état de nuire, je veux que tu sois prête à prendre les commandes de mes armées et à protéger la ville. »

Clarke entra sur ces paroles et se figea avant de serrer les poings et de demander d'un ton sec, les dents serrées :

« Pouvez-vous m'accorder une audience privée commandante ? »

Lexa hocha la tête et Indra quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Prendre les commandes des armés pour protéger la ville ? » cita la jeune fille du ciel d'une voix où transparaissait de la colère « Mais tu sais bien que si tes hommes se retrouvent face à mon peuple sous l'emprise d'Alie, ils vont tous les tuer ! »

Lexa hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche afin de s'expliquer mais la blonde ne lui en lassa pas le temps :

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes ! Et tu serais vraiment prête à tous les faire tuer ? » hurla-t-elle.

La commandante, qui était restée assise sur son trône se releva et s'approcha de la jeune femme avant de dire calmement :

« Calme-toi Clarke, avant que tu n'arrives j'avais expliqué toute la situation à Indra, que certains membres de ton peuples n'étaient plus eux-mêmes et qu'elle devait d'abord tout faire pour les neutraliser sans les blesser mais... »

La jeune fille du ciel coupa la brune :

« Mais si ce n'est pas suffisant, tu es prête à les faire tous tuer ? » continua-t-elle à sa place, pleine de colère.

« Le sacrifice d'un petit nombre est parfois nécessaire afin d'épargner un grand nombre de vies. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Lexa, si les disciples d'Alie arrivent jusqu'ici, c'est qu'ils auront d'abord contaminés tout mon peuple, ce ne sera pas un petit groupe, ce sera tous les membres du peuple du ciel, ma mère comprise ! »

La terrienne fronça les sourcils.

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution Lexa, nous allons neutraliser Alie, et une fois qu'elle sera détruite, toutes les personnes qu'elle contrôlait seront de nouveau elles-mêmes. Tu dois donner l'ordre à Indra ne tuer aucun membre du peuple du ciel. »

Lexa pinça les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas laisser son peuple se faire eux aussi posséder par Alie, mais d'un autre côté, maintenant qu'une alliance avait été établie, le Skaikru faisait également partie de son peuple et elle se devait de les protéger.

« Tu as raison Clarke. »

La blonde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement face à cette réponse.

« Je vais ordonner à Indra de tout faire pour contenir les éventuels assaillants hors de la capitale sans les blesser. J'espère seulement que nous trouverons une solution à temps. »

« J'en suis sûre Lexa, nous y arriverons ! »

* * *

Clarke se regardait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, malgré le bain qu'elle avait pris en rentrant, elle avait l'air fatiguée de nouveau. Après avoir passé plusieurs semaines seule dans la forêt après la bataille de Mont Weather, lorsqu'elle s'était vu dans cette même glace, elle s'était trouvé presque étrangère à elle-même. Les semaines qu'elle avait passé à Polis avaient permis à son corps de se remettre de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Bien-sûr le passage à Azgeda avait été une piqûre de rappel pour ce qu'était la souffrance physique. Mais la semaine de repos qui avait suivi, l'avait rapidement remise sur pied. Mais depuis qu'elle était revenue à Arkadia, le poids des problèmes de son peuple pesait sur ses épaules et elle se sentait épuisée de devoir face à tout cela, elle se demanda si un jour, elle et son peuple pourrait vivre en paix, après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés, ne l'avaient-ils pas mérité ?

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, ses pas l'avaient guidés jusqu'au petit balcon qui se trouvait au fond de sa chambre. Elle s'était appuyé contre le rebord et laissait ses yeux se perdre vers l'horizon. Elle n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos et fit un bond lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lexa qui la regardait avec un petit sourire fière :

« On ne t'a pas appris à t'annoncer ? J'ai faillit mourir de peur ! » râla la blonde.

« Je pensais qu'il fallait plus d'une petite frayeur pour venir à bout de Wanheda, je suis déçue. » la taquina la brune, ne se défaisant pas de son sourire.

Clarke la poussa en la gratifiant d'un coup sur l'épaule et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, où est-ce qu'elles t'amenaient ? » demanda alors la commandante en se rapprochant de sa belle blonde.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me demandais si un jour, tout cela allait s'arrêter, si nous pourrons enfin vivre en paix sans une menace de mort planant en permanence au-dessus de nos têtes. » expliqua la jeune fille du ciel alors que la terrienne prenait ses mains dans les siennes.

« Regarde moi Clarke. » dit-elle doucement « Je suis convaincu que tout va s'arranger, c'est la Heda qui est en moi qui te fais cette promesse. En attendant, je pense que tu devrais cesser de broyer du noir et aller dormir afin d'être prête pour demain. »

La blonde, apaisée par ces paroles, regarda la terrienne avec un petit sourire :

« Je pense qu'avant de dormir, je devrais me changer les idées. Pouvez-vous m'aider à faire cela commandante ? »

Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage de la brune, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient sous le désir qu'elle sentait naître en son bas ventre.

« Je m'en ferais une joie... » dit Lexa d'une voix grave en s'approchant de la blonde d'une démarche féline comme un prédateur s'approcherait de sa proie.

Une fois arrivée au niveau de Clarke, la commandante posa directement ses mains sur ses fesses et la ramena tout contre elle, collant son corps contre le sien en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour leur offrir un baiser enflammé. Tout en continuant d'embrasser sa belle blonde, elle fit remonter une de ses main le long de son dos, déclenchant une série de frisson sous ses doigts. La terrienne déposa alors sa main derrière la nuque de son amante afin de l'empêcher de s'écarter, ce que, de toute façon, elle ne comptait pas faire.  
Leur deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, tellement près qu'on aura pu penser qu'ils n'en formaient qu'un seul. Clarke sentit la main de Lexa quitter sa nuque afin de rejoindre la deuxième sur ses fesses, elle en frissonna de plaisir avant de se sentir soulevée du sol et projeter sur son grand lit. La brune la dévora du regard puis monta à califourchon sur elle, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes en les plaquant sur le lit, de chaque côté de son visage. La terrienne replongea alors sur les lèvres de son amante, après avoir quémander l'accès, elle laissa entrer sa langue dans la bouche de sa belle blonde et s'ensuivit un ballet enflammé pour prendre le contrôle du baiser que Lexa ne se laissa pas lui échapper une seule seconde. La jeune fille du ciel se laissa alors complètement faire, s'abandonnant totalement à son amante qui descendit le long de sa mâchoire, y déposant une série de baisers.  
Les mains de la commandante libérèrent celles de la jeune femme afin de la défaire de ses vêtements. Une fois la blonde en sous-vêtement sous elle, Lexa commença à délasser son haut avec l'aide de Clarke qui s'était redressée. La brune se retrouva vite dans le même accoutrement que son amante qui commença à dérouler sa brassière, générant des frissons de plaisirs sur la poitrine de la terrienne. Une fois presque nue, elle fit volé à son tour le soutien-gorge de la blonde et la fit rebasculer contre le lit, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors que la terrienne descendait jusqu'à ses seins, la jeune fille du ciel, s'accrocha à son dos musclé et se cambra quand elle sentit les doigts de Lexa frôler son intimité encore recouverte par son dernier vêtement. La brune saisit l'élastique de sa culotte et la fit descendre le long des jambes de son amante. Elle remonta ensuite en déposant une série de baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de Clarke qui gémissait de plaisir.

« Lexa... » prononça-t-elle alors difficilement, ce qui fit frémir l'intéressée.

Arrivant au niveau de l'intimité de sa belle blonde, elle déposa ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la faire se cambrer et d'avoir le plein accès à ce qu'elle désirait tant.

Clarke sentit alors la langue de la terrienne frôler son centre de plaisir, en faire le tour, la torturant délicieusement avant d'appliquer des pressions lui offrant des décharges de plaisir. Elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle était submerger par les vagues d'exaltation qui la traversaient. Après une dernière secousse, elle sentit un orgasme profond se déverser en elle et lâcha un dernier soupir qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas transformer en cris. Lexa remonta alors jusqu'à elle et lui embrassa les lèvres avec passion. Après quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, la blonde fit basculer son amante afin de se retrouver au-dessus de cette dernière et de lui infliger la même douce torture qu'elle venait de recevoir avec joie.

Plus d'une heure et plusieurs orgasmes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent d'épuisement et s'endormirent, Clarke lovée dans les bras de la commandante qui plongea dans le sommeil avec un sourire sur les lèvres, oubliant l'espace d'une nuit, la menace de mort qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

 **C'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez hâte de suivre le voyage qui sera, je le promets, mouvementé de cette petite troupe jusqu'au phare !  
**

 **toup62** **: Et bien oui heureusement ils ont pu tous s'en sortirent ! Ouais t'as vu il était choqué Titus ! J'ai tellement rit en te voyant parlé de Murphy parce que je venais justement de finir d'écrire la partie où on le retrouve ! Alors t'as vu... il est là ahah ! Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Ahah bah ça tu verras très vite mais du coup ils déjà un semblant de plan au moins ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt ! Bisous bisous !** **  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 19 avec le début du long voyage qui attend notre petit groupe !  
** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas pour les réponses des reviews !**

* * *

Tous étaient prêts au départ, Lexa avait ordonné à Indra et Titus de ne pas tuer le moindre membre du peuple du ciel mais de tout faire pour les maintenir hors de Polis si jamais ils venaient à vouloir s'emparer de la capitale. Après avoir donné toutes les directives possibles, la commandante avait sélectionné quelques hommes qui les accompagneraient dans leur périple. Le groupe était donc formé de Monty, Jasper, Bellamy et sa sœur, Murphy, qui les guiderait, Harper, Lincoln, trois guerriers de Lexa, cette dernière, Clarke et Raven qui avait insisté pour participer au voyage malgré sa jambe. La blonde avait convaincu la terrienne d'accepter car elle pensait que Raven leur serait plus qu'utile, ses compétences en mécanique, en informatique, ainsi que sa connaissance d'Alie leur seraient précieuses.

Lexa n'aimait pas évoluer dans un milieu qui lui était totalement inconnu, hors elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet immense désert qui frôlait les limites de son territoire. Afin d'être un peu moins livrée à l'inconnu, car selon elle, ce n'était pas parce que Murphy avait traversé une fois l'étendu aride, qu'il en était devenu un expert, l'un des trois guerriers qu'elle avait enrôlé était à la base une nomade du désert du nom de Niylah qui saurait les guider. De même, le second était un natif de la tribus de l'eau, ainsi, il maîtrisait la navigation pour la partie de leur voyage qui se ferait sur la mer. Le troisième était un de ses guerriers en lequel elle avait une pleine confiance pour s'être battue plusieurs fois à ses côtés.  
Ainsi entourée, Lexa se sentait un peu plus prête à affronter l'inconnu afin de trouver un moyen d'éliminer cette Alie qui en avait après elle et le précieux esprit des commandants.

Le groupe monta rapidement à cheval une fois les montures chargées de provisions et sortirent de la ville pour partirent en direction du désert. Niylah était en tête avec ses deux camarades, suivis de près par Murphy et tous les autres tandis que Clarke et Lexa fermaient la marche.  
Les deux avaient la même expression sur le visage, une expression inquiète. Même si elles tentaient tant bien que mal de le cacher, elles avaient toutes les deux peur d'échouer dans leur mission. Leur petit groupe était pourtant la dernière chance pour tous ceux qui étaient contrôlés par Alie et tous ceux qui le seraient sûrement d'ici peu. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'échouer.

En tournant la tête vers la blonde, la commandante se rendit compte que les mêmes pensées les tracassaient. Elle ravala alors ses craintes afin de pouvoir aider son amante et alliée à faire disparaître les siennes. La brune posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant qui sembla avoir son effet. La terrienne retira alors sa main et la reposa sur sa monture afin de n'éveiller les soupçons de personne, leur relation était encore secrète et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de changer cela.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter Clarke, nous allons mener cette mission à bien. » lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Je ne sais pas Lexa, si nous arrivons jusqu'à ce phare, nous se savons même pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, si ça se trouve nous n'y trouverons pas l'ombre d'une solution. »

« Il n'y a pas de "si" qui tienne, nous allons arriver jusqu'au phare, et quand nous y serons, nous en apprendrons sûrement plus sur Alie, tu as des amis très intelligents avec toi qui trouveront forcément une solution pour détruire cette intelligence artificielle ! » la remotiva Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une impasse. »

« Mais où est donc passé ton optimisme légendaire ? Je veux voir en face de moi la Clarke qui est toujours persuadée qu'elle peut tout arranger ! » la sermonna gentiment la commandante.

La blonde lui offrit un petit sourire afin de la remercier de l'aider à croire en elle à nouveau et talonna sa monture afin de se rapprocher du reste du groupe.

Après une journée de voyage, le groupe n'était plus très loin du désert. Lorsque le Soleil commença sa chute dans un ciel sans nuage, Lexa décida qu'ils établiraient le camp dans une petite clairière non loin du chemin, profitant ainsi d'une dernière nuit sur son territoire avant de s'enfoncer dans le désert. Alors que les trois guerriers, aidés de Lincoln et Octavia, commençaient à installer le campement, et que tous descendaient de cheval, fatigués de cette journée, le groupe fut pris par surprise par une vingtaine de personnes, visiblement du peuple du ciel, se ruant vers eux et tirant des rafales de balles.  
Lexa, qui était à côté de Clarke, se jeta sur elle afin de les faire tomber au sol, où elles avaient moins de risques de se faire toucher. La commandante dégaina alors ses deux sabres et se jeta sur trois assaillants proches d'elle, les taillant en pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Ses trois guerriers étaient train de faire à peu près la même chose et Bellamy et Murphy avaient également suivit le mouvement en tirant sur leurs attaquants, Clarke hurla alors :

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Ne les tuez pas, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font ! »

Mais aucun des quatre terriens présents ne prêta attention à elle, ils étaient trop occupés à planter leur lames d'acier dans les membres de son peuple. Même Lexa continua de se battre de façon sanglante, cependant, elle semblait se contenter de blesser ses victimes, leur laissant une chance de survie. Lincoln, Raven et Octavia, quant à eux tentaient d'assommer tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux et Monty et Jasper étaient dos à dos leur arme à la main, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire toucher. Clarke, qui s'était relevée avec un énorme bout de boit, tenta d'imiter Lincoln et d'assommer ses assaillants. Une fois que tous leurs attaquants furent hors d'état de nuire, Clarke se précipita vers Harper et Jasper qui étaient au sol, le jeune homme s'était pris une balle dans le bras et Harper dans la jambe. La blonde tenta tant bien que mal d'appliquer un bandage sur les plaies des deux blessés mais elle ne pouvait pas faire des miracles en pleine nature, comme cela, les deux jeunes devaient retourner à Polis.

« Non ! Non je viens avec vous ! » hurla alors Harper à cette annonce d'un ton presque désespéré.

Ne comprenant pas, Monty s'approcha d'elle :

« Mais enfin Harper, tu ne pourras pas suivre le rythme, c'est trop dangereux et handicapant, tu dois rentrer à Polis, Clarke a raison. »

« Non, je ne vous ralentirai pas, je ne sens presque rien. » dit alors la jeune femme en se relevant comme si elle n'avait pas une balle qui lui avait traversé la cuisse cinq minutes plus tôt.

Monty ouvrit alors de grand yeux devait la jeune femme alors que Clarke poussait tout le monde :

« Écartez-vous d'elle ! Elle a prit la puce ! » cria la blonde.

Lexa dégaina alors ses sabres qu'elle avait rangé, s'approchant de la jeune femme d'un pas dangereux.

« C'est pour ça qu'on s'est fait attaqué, je ne comprenais pas comment ils nous avaient retrouvé, tu leur as dit où nous étions ! » lança la brune en levant ses sabres.

« Non ! » cria Clarke en se positionnant entre Harper et la terrienne « Elle n'est pas elle-même je te rappelle, comme tous ces innocents que toi et tes hommes avez froidement assassinés ! » ajouta la blonde d'un ton plein de reproches.

Tous ouvrirent de grand yeux ronds devant le ton qu'employait la jeune femme pour s'adresser à la commandante, tous sauf Bellamy qui laissa un sourire satisfait s'installer sur son visage.

La terrienne n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer car Harper se jetait sur Clarke, qui était dos à elle. La brune retourna donc son sabre et frappa avec son manche un grand coup sur la tête de celle qui attaquait son amante. La blonde regarda la jeune femme s'écrouler au sol et soupira un grand coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir plus d'une dizaine de corps étendus, sans vie, les corps des membres de son peuple.

« Comment ?... Comment avez-vous put faire ça ? » peina à demander la jeune femme, des larmes dans les yeux, menaçant de couler à tout moment.

« C'était une question de vie ou de mort Clarke. » expliqua Lexa calmement, d'un ton dénué d'émotion qui fit exploser la blonde.

« Ils étaient des membres de mon peuples ! Ils étaient tous innocents et inconscients de ce qu'ils faisaient ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Je sais très bien cela, je ne les ai pas tué de gaieté de cœur, mais c'était leur vie ou la notre. » se défendit la brune.

« Non ! Non vous auriez put faire comme nous autres et vous contentez de les assommer ! »

« Calme-toi Clarke ! » dit Lexa en s'approchant d'elle et en lui saisissant le poignet afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui parler comme cela devant ses hommes.

« Lâchez-là ! » cria alors Bellamy en pointant la commandante de son arme.

« Bell non ! Baisse ton arme ! » cria alors sa sœur qui n'en revenait pas de voir son frère menacé la commandante, elle allait le tuer s'il ne se calmait pas tout de suite.

« Pas tant qu'elle ne lâchera pas Clarke. » dit-il les dents serrées.

« Bellamy c'est bon, baisse ton arme, maintenant ! » ordonna Clarke en secouant son poignet afin de se dégager de l'emprise de la guerrière.

Le brun abaissa alors son fusil et Lexa s'avança vers lui avec un air meurtrier peint sur le visage. La blonde sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, elle voyait bien que la commandante ne se contrôlait plus, elle allait faire du mal à son ami.

Après lui avoir arraché son arme, la guerrière saisit Bellamy par le col et le plaqua contre un arbre, sa dague pointée contre son cou. Le jeune homme la dévisageait avec un air arrogant, ne laissant pas la moindre lueur de peur transparaître dans son regard.

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me menacer... » prononça la terrienne entre ses dents serrées en appuyant un peu plus son arme contre la gorge du brun, faisait couler quelques gouttes de sang écarlate le long de son cou.

Alors que tous retenaient leur respiration, n'osant intervenir, Clarke avança à la hauteur de Lexa et Bellamy et cria presque pour attirer l'attention de la commandante :

« Ça suffit ! » elle continua plus bas à l'attention de la guerrière « Je pense que tu as tuer assez de membres de mon peuple pour aujourd'hui. »

Lexa détourna alors son regard de celui du brun pour le diriger vers les yeux bleus océan de la blonde. Elle lâcha alors Bellamy en lui disant sèchement avant de s'écarter à grands pas :

« Je ne veux plus de toi dans cette mission, estime toi heureux que j'épargne ta vie. »

Clarke poussa alors un deuxième long soupir avant de regarder autour d'elle, dépitée. La moitié des chevaux étaient au sol, tombés sous les balles de leur adversaires. Une bonne partie de ceux-ci étaient morts également, et pour les cinq restants, ils étaient assommés au sol. Lincoln était également blessé, rien de bien grave mais handicapant pour une traversée du désert, tout comme Jasper et malheureusement deux des guerriers de Lexa étaient tombés sous les balles, la seule encore en vie était Niylah. En bref le résultat de cette embuscade était accablant.

La commandante reprit alors le contrôle de la situation :

« Nous allons être obligés de nous séparer. Octavia, je veux que tu ramène les deux blessés à Polis avec en plus les six prisonniers, prend garde, ils risquent d'être dangereux et doivent en voir le moins possible sur Polis. Je veux que tu leur bandes les yeux en arrivant et Indra te montrera où se trouvent les prisons. Les autres, nous repartirons dès ce soir afin de semer Alie, nous nous arrêterons pour dormir une fois que nous serons assez proches du désert. »

Directement après avoir donné ces ordres, Lexa se tourna vers Niylah et lui ordonna de regrouper les corps des victimes en Trigedasleng.

Clarke en profita pour dire à Bellamy :

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'accompagner ta sœur à Polis. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas finir cette mission sans moi. » la contredit le brun.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Bellamy, tu as entendu comme moi ce que t'as dis la commandante, elle ne veut plus de toi sous ses ordres. »

« Je me moque de ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Et bien pas moi. Si on veut mener cette mission à bien, nous devons suivre ses ordres. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continue de la défendre, elle a tué un grand nombre des membres de notre peuple et tu n'avais pas l'air enchantée de cela il y a encore quelques minutes... »

« Mais tu n'avais pas à la menacer de ton arme Bellamy. » le coupa la blonde.

« Elle s'en prenait à toi... » commença-t-il avant de se faire couper de nouveau.

« Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui fais tellement confiance. Cette femme t'as déjà trahi une fois, rien ne l'empêchera de recommencer ! »

« J'ai appris à lui pardonner à elle et à son peuple pour Mont Weather, il serait grand temps que tu y arrives aussi. » se contenta de dire la jeune femme.

Après un silence, elle ajouta :

« Octavia aura besoins de toi pour ramener tout le monde à la capitale. Elle n'y parviendra pas seule avec Lincoln et Jasper blessés. Et en plus, mise à part moi, tu es le seul dont on peut se passer pour remplir cette mission. » sous le regard vexé du jeune homme, elle continua « Monty et Raven sont ceux qui en connaissent le plus sur Alie et en mécanique, Murphy est le seul à connaître le chemin à prendre et la guerrière de Lexa nous guidera dans le désert. »

« Lexa ne servira donc à rien non plus. » dit le brun d'un ton hargneux.

« Elle est la commandante Bellamy. » se contenta de répondre Clarke d'un ton ferme.

« Bon très bien, de toute façon je ne l'aurait pas laissé seule avec des blessés et Octavia. » ajouta le jeune homme qui voulait à tout prix avoir le dernier mot alors que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

Clarke hocha la tête alla aider les autres à regrouper les corps des victimes. Une fois cela fait, la commandante s'empara d'une torche qu'elle alluma et jeta dans le bûcher improvisé en prononçant distinctement :

« Yu gonplei ste odon. »

Ils respectèrent tous un silence avant de se disperser. Octavia et son frère partirent en compagnie de Jasper et Lincoln avec deux chevaux et tous les prisonniers qui s'étaient maintenant réveillés et ne cessaient de scander que jamais ils ne parviendraient à détruire la cité des lumières. Avant de rejoindre Octavia sur sa monture, Lincoln se rapprocha de Clarke et lui tendit un carnet.

« Dans ce cahier, tu trouveras toutes les notes que j'ai pris pendant mes nombreux voyages, peut-être vous sera-t-il utile pour la suite maintenant que le guerrier de la tribu de l'eau n'est plus avec vous. »

« Merci Lincoln, je te le rendrais dès notre retour. »

« Je sais que vous remplirez cette mission, bonne chance Clarke kom Skaikru. »

La blonde hocha la tête et le guerrier s'éloigna ainsi que le reste de son groupe.

* * *

Le groupe restant reprit la direction du désert mais il ne leur restait que cinq chevaux. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser sur place plusieurs tentes mais de ne pas se défaire de la nourriture et de l'eau qui leur seraient précieuses une fois en plein désert. Ainsi Niylah monta sur un cheval, en tête, afin de les mener jusqu'au désert, Clarke et Raven partagèrent une monture, tout comme Monty et Murphy, quant à la commandante, elle resta seule sur son cheval.

Alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement sous le Soleil couchant, aucun n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, tous étaient tendu par cette attaque d'Alie.

Une fois que la nuit était bien tombée, Lexa ordonna un arrêt et tous montèrent les quatre tentes qu'ils avaient emmenés. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés dans le désert mais n'en étaient vraiment plus très loin, ils y seraient dès les premières heures de marche le lendemain.

Une fois tous assis autour du feu, la commandante prit la parole :

« Nous partirons dès l'aube demain matin, il nous faut mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et Alie. »

Clarke, qui jusque là avait gardé ses craintes pour elle, explosa :

« Nous ne mettrons jamais de réelle distance entre nous et elle ! »

Choquée du ton désespéré employé par la blonde, Lexa la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Elle a raison. »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent alors vers Raven qui expliqua :

« Maintenant qu'Alie sait on nous allons, elle ne va pas se contenter des hommes qu'elle vient de nous envoyer, ce n'est que le début. Surtout que maintenant qu'elle connaît notre plan, elle sait où nous allons et ce que nous voulons y faire. »

Un silence s'installa après cette déclaration, chacun pesant les mots prononcés par la jeune femme.

C'est Monty qui brisa ce silence :

« Le point positif c'est que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » demanda Murphy d'un ton défaitiste.

« Si nous étions sur le mauvais chemin et qu'il n'y avait rien à découvrir dans ce phare, Alie ne prendrait pas la peine de nous envoyer des hommes, elle se contenterait de conquérir Arkadia puis Polis et attendrait notre retour infructueux. » s'expliqua le jeune homme.

« Il a raison. » ajouta la commandante « Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir, nous sommes sur la bonne voie et nous allons éliminer Alie une bonne fois pour toute. »

Après cela, ils établirent des tours de garde et se répartirent dans les tentes de la même façon qu'ils l'avaient fait sur les chevaux. La blonde prit le premier tour de garde et se rapprocha du feu pendant que tous les autres allaient se coucher. Un quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Lexa sortit de sa tente et se rapprocha de son amante qui avait gardé un visage fermé toute la soirée.

« Ce n'est pas encore la fin de mon tour de garde. » se contenta de dire sèchement la blonde.

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et de lui dire simplement :

« Je n'avais pas le choix tout à l'heure. »

« On a toujours le choix. » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille du ciel.

« Peut être que nous aurions pu essayer de ne pas les tuer mais nous aurions sûrement eux plus de blessés, voir pire ! »

« Alors tu comptes continuer à tuer les membres de mon peuple si nous sommes attaqués de nouveau ? »

« Clarke, c'est soit eux, soit nous ! Tu préfères peut être voir tes amis mourir ? » l'interrogea Lexa.

La blonde ne répondit rien, elle semblait réfléchir à un moyen d'épargner le plus de vies possibles.

« Écoute Clarke, je vais ordonner à ma guerrière de tenter de seulement blesser nos attaquants lorsqu'ils viennent de ton peuple mais en cas de dernier recours, je préfère qu'ils subissent une perte plutôt que notre groupe. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, parfois, un sacrifice est nécessaire pour sauver un grand nombre de vies. »

À ces paroles, elle plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de la jeune femme qui soutint son regard un moment avant de baisser la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre à la guerrière.  
Peut être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tord. Leur mission était de la plus haute importance et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre le moindre membre de leur groupe.  
La commandante se releva et laissa la blonde méditer à tout cela.

* * *

Le lendemain le petit groupe partit à l'aube afin d'arriver le plus vite possible dans le désert où il serait moins facile pour Alie de leur tendre une embuscade. Cependant, ils restaient tous sur leurs gardes, prêts à contrer la moindre attaque. Alors que le Soleil se levait dans le ciel, le groupe arriva devant une immense étendue de sable qui les laissèrent tous sans voix, tous sauf Niylah qui connaissait bien ce désert. Même la commandante, qui ne s'y était jamais aventurée, restait bouche bée devant l'immensité sableuse qui se présentait devant eux.

Clarke et Raven échangèrent un regard surpris sur leur monture avant de rediriger leurs yeux vers ce vaste désert. Elles n'en revenaient pas. La blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, larmes qu'elle réprima bien entendu. Cependant pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesses ou de désespoir mais des larmes d'émerveillement devant la beauté des dunes sous le Soleil levant. Elle avait bien-sûr déjà vu des photos du désert dans ses manuels de géographie sur l'Arche mais le voir en vrai était totalement différent. Plus elle passait de temps sur Terre et plus elle s'étonnait de voir les différents paysages qu'elle offrait. Bien-sûr, elle n'avait pas apprécié la montagne à sa juste valeur, l'ayant découvert attachée et traînée de force jusqu'à la reine Nia, mais cette fois c'était différent. Même s'ils étaient tous menacés par Alie, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être éblouis devant cette nouvelle découverte. La jeune fille du ciel se promit intérieurement qu'une fois toute cette histoire réglée, elle partirait à la découverte de ce vaste monde qui s'offrait à elle. Cette pensée la motiva à aller de l'avant et à tout faire pour anéantir Alie.

Après quelques minutes à admirer l'étendue de sable qui se trouvait devant elle, la commandante ordonna le départ et le petit groupe pénétra dans ce désert qui, bien que magnifique, promettait d'être très dangereux.  
Lexa était sur ses gardes maintenant que l'euphorie était passée. En effet, elle pensait que le désert les mettraient à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise d'Alie, mais c'était sans compter la hauteur des dunes qui pouvaient très bien dissimulées un groupe armé.  
Cette crainte était loin d'être infondée. En effet, au détour d'une dune particulièrement imposante, une dizaine d'hommes venant d'Arkadia les encerclèrent et les attaquèrent comme un seul homme. Le fait qu'ils soient tous contrôlés par Alie les rendaient particulièrement efficace de part leur synchronisation.  
Mais le groupe mené par Lexa étaient aux aguets et ne furent pas pris par surprise comme la dernière fois, ainsi, Niylah et la commandante, qui étaient en tête, se saisirent de leurs armes sans cependant les sortir de leur protection, ce qui leur permit d'assommer leurs attaquants plutôt que de les tuer. Le fait qu'elles soient sur leurs montures rendait la manœuvre aisée. Raven, Clarke, Monty et Murphy les imitèrent et le groupe d'assaillants fut rapidement maîtrisé. Cependant, le cheval de Raven et Clarke fut touché par une balle perdue et ne pourrait continuer le périple.

Les autres descendirent alors également de leurs chevaux afin d'aider la blonde et la mécanicienne à se relever de la chute qu'elles avaient subis. Lexa s'approcha de son amante et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur :

« Tu vas bien, Clarke ? » lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La blonde hocha la tête avant de se relever en saisissant le bras que la terrienne lui tendait. Monty faisait la même chose avec Raven avant de demander :

« Et maintenant, que fait-on d'eux ? »

« On les attaches pour qu'ils ne nous suivent pas. » déclara la commandante.

« Mais si on les laisse en plein désert, sans eau et sans moyen de se défendre, ils mourront en moins de deux jours ! » protesta Raven.

« D'ici quelques heures, nous arriveront à une oasis dans laquelle un petit village est établi, nous pourront y faire une halte et envoyer quelqu'un chercher les prisonnier et s'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce que nous remplissions notre mission. » proposa Niylah.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant d'ordonner :

« Récupérez quand même leurs armes, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque qu'ils attaquent quiconque s'approcherait d'eux. »

Tous s'exécutèrent et Murphy déclara :

« Et quelques armes en plus ne seront pas de trop ! »

Cela eut le don de faire sourire Clarke avant que tous ne remontent sur leurs montures. Raven et Clarke se regardèrent alors avec un sourire avant de rappeler à tout le monde qu'elles se retrouvaient à pied. Niylah se rapprocha alors de la mécanicienne et lui offrit son bras avec un grand sourire :

« Monte, ma belle ! »

Raven la dévisagea d'abord, choquée de se faire appeler ainsi avant de finalement hausser les épaules et saisirent le bras de la guerrière qui la hissa sans problème sur son cheval.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke qui était accroupie près de son cheval étendu au sol, il semblait souffrir le martyre. La terrienne fut étonnée d'entendre la blonde murmurer :

« Yu gonplei ste odon. »

Après ces dernières paroles, la jeune femme planta son couteau dans un endroit stratégique du cou de l'animal, achevant rapidement ses souffrances.  
La blonde se releva avec un air triste peint sur le visage. Elle saisit le bras de Lexa qui la fit monter sur son cheval avant que tous ne repartent sans un mot.

Après moins d'une heure de trajet dans le silence, Clarke chuchota à la commandante contre qui elle était collée :

« Je sais que tu as raison et que parfois certains sacrifices sont nécessaires pour la survie de notre peuple, mais je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir épargné la vie de nos attaquants tout à l'heure. »

Lexa hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement avant de murmurer à son tour :

« Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir raison, parfois, des vies peuvent être épargnées, et je ferais tout pour qu'aucune ne soit perdu inutilement. »

Clarke sourit à ses paroles et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la commandante, ce qui la fit elle aussi sourire à son tour, elle était ravie que la blonde fonctionne comme elle face à leur petit différent et passe simplement à autre chose.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre un peu mouvementé, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? À quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Seriez vous partants pour un Raven/Niylah ? Dites le moi dans les reviews, d'ailleurs merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'en poster, ça fait chaud au cœur et également merci à tous de suivre cette fiction !**

 **toup62 : Ahah oui il s'est retrouvé bien surpris le petit Titus ! Et oui t'avais raison Lexa/Bellamy c'était pas de tout repos ! Mais t'as vu il s'en est quand même sorti presque sans une égratignure ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! J'ai hâte de lire ce que tu en as pensé, bisous !**

 **Jack77 : Héhé oui bien vu pour Harper ! On allait quand même pas les laisser partir sans une taupe pour Alie !**

 **lanaregal : Ahah oui ces deux chapitres étaient plutôt mouvementés, et t'as vu ça c'est même pas calmé sur celui là ! ^^  
Et leur voyage jusqu'au phare va être long et tout plein d'aventures ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! J'ai hâte de lire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre, à très bientôt, bisous !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà le chapitre 20 ! J'en reviens pas qu'on en soit déjà au 20 ! Mais enfin bon je vous laisse le lire en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture bien-sûr ! On se retrouve en bas !  
**

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche sous le Soleil brûlant du désert, le petit groupe arriva enfin à l'oasis indiquée par Niylah. Tous, mise à part la guerrière qui connaissait parfaitement ce désert, furent surpris de découvrir un petit village au beau milieu des dunes de sable. Des petites cases avaient été construites tout autour d'en petit lac surplombé par d'immenses palmiers. C'était simple mais également très joli. Le six jeunes pénétrèrent donc dans ce petit village, Niylah et Raven en tête, rapidement suivi du cheval de Lexa et Clarke, les deux jeunes hommes fermaient la marche. Niylah les dirigea jusqu'à la case du chef du village, elle descendit de sa monture et, d'un regard, invita la commandante à la suivre. Les quatre autres les attendirent dehors, sans descendre de leurs chevaux.

En entrant dans la case, les deux terriennes saluèrent le chef du village. C'était un homme d'un quarantaine d'années, bien battis, avec une carrure imposante et de long cheveux châtains rasés sur les côtés et tressés dans son dos. Il étreignit Niylah qui, visiblement, ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Ma nièce, je suis ravie de te revoir, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Je suis ici en mission avec la commandante, mon oncle. » expliqua la jeune femme en faisant un léger signe de tête vers Lexa.

L'homme s'écarta alors de la jeune femme et inclina respectueusement la tête devant sa Heda, gêné de ne pas l'avoir reconnu.

« Heda, vous me voyez honoré de vous accueillir dans mon village. Vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez, vous et tous ceux qui vous accompagnent serez mes invités. »

Lexa posa sa main sur l'épaule du chef pour l'inviter à relever la tête :

« Je vous remercie de cet accueil. Nous ne resterons qu'une nuit mais j'aurais cependant besoin de certains de vos hommes pour aller chercher des prisonniers une fois que nous serons partis. »

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'homme, sa nièce lui expliqua la localisation exacte de leurs prisonniers et également qu'il était primordial que ces derniers ne voient pas comment atteindre leur village. En effet, dans le cas contraire, Lexa lui avait expliqué qu'Alie pourrait envoyé des hommes attaqués l'oasis.  
Une fois tout cela réglé, le chef du village, prénommé Jados, proposa à ses invités de s'installer dans une case libre. Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir leur en offrir qu'une seule, toutes les autres étant déjà habitées mais la commandante le rassura en le remerciant pour son hospitalité et les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la case de Jados pour retrouver leurs camarades. Le chef fit appelé un jeune homme qui les accompagna jusqu'aux écuries. Une fois arrivée dans ces dernières, Niylah proposa :

« Je vais m'occuper des chevaux, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez visiter l'oasis, le couche de Soleil est magnifique à regarder au bord du lac. »

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sauf Raven, qui n'était pas descendue de sa monture.

« La journée passée sur le dos de cet animal ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu comptes dormir dessus ? » lui demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire taquin.

« Non. » répondit sèchement la mécanicienne avant d'ajouter avec une voix teintée de tristesse « À cause de ma jambe, je ne peux pas descendre seule de cheval et mes chers amis semblent l'avoir oublié. »

Le visage de Niylah se couvrit alors de culpabilité.

« Oh je... Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, bouge pas je vais t'aider. »

Raven saisit la main que lui tendait la jeune femme et s'appuya sur elle pour descendre, ne prenant appui que sur sa jambe valide, elle trébucha alors et se retrouva dans les bras de Niylah qui l'avait empêché de s'écraser au sol. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, ce qui permit à Raven de se rendre compte que la blonde avait un visage très fin, dégagé grâce à ses cheveux tressés. La brune cligna des yeux face au regard intense de la jeune femme qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

« Merci... » prononça difficilement la mécanicienne avant de s'écarter de la blonde « Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si veux les rattraper. » ajouta-t-elle en reculant encore d'un pas.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers la terrienne en sortant de l'écurie, ce qui lui permit de constater que cette dernière ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et la dévisageait avec un sourire non dissimulé sur les lèvres.  
Raven secoua la tête et rejoignit ses amis à grands pas malgré sa démarche claudicante, quelque peu désorientée par cet échange.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les quarte autres membres de leur expédition marchaient en silence jusqu'à ce que Clarke demande :

« Où est Raven ? »

« Elle commençait à discuter avec Niylah quand nous partions. » indiqua Murphy.

« Ces deux là ont l'air de bien s'entendre non ? » demanda Clarke avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

Lexa qui était en tête, accompagnée de Monty, ne put retenir un sourire devant le comportement d'entremetteuse de sa belle blonde.

C'est justement ce moment que choisit Raven pour réapparaître en râlant :

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre quand même ! »

« Nous ne voulions surtout pas interrompre ta petite discussion avec la charmante Niylah ! » lança Monty en pouffant.

« Discussion que je n'aurais pas eut à avoir si vous m'aviez aidé à descendre de mon cheval ! » rétorqua la mécanicienne en gratifiant le jeune homme d'une claque amicale derrière la tête pour lui apprendre à se moquer d'elle.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les cinq jeunes gens arrivèrent au bord du petit lac. Le sourire que Clarke avait gardé sur le visage pendant le trajet s'étira encore un peu plus quand elle vit des enfants jouer dans l'eau du lac. Elle se tourna alors vers Raven et Monty qui comprirent vite où elle voulait en venir.

C'est la mécanicienne qui enclencha le mouvement en se débarrassant de ses habits, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, et la brune se dirigea aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait vers le bord de l'eau.

« Nous n'avons peut-être pas de temps à perdre pour cela... » commença Murphy avant de se faire couper.

« Oh la ferme et déshabille toi Murphy ! » lui cria la brune qui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau, elle ne pensait jamais prononcer cette phrase un jour.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une minutes, les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements dans l'eau fraîche du lac.  
Lexa, qui avait assisté à tout cela avec de grands yeux, ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement enfantin de ses quatre compagnons de voyage qui se chamaillaient dans l'eau. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa belle blonde qui riait aux éclats alors qu'elle éclaboussait ses amis. La terrienne se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait que très rarement vu la jeune fille du ciel si insouciante et heureuse. Elle se dit alors qu'une fois toute cette histoire terminée, elle se ferait un plaisir de passer plus de temps à lui faire découvrir les bonheurs simples que pouvaient offrir la vie sur Terre. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par une Clarke toute mouillée qui venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu ne veux pas venir profiter d'une petite baignade rafraîchissante avec moi ? »

« La commandante ne se déshabille pas en publique pour aller jouer dans l'eau, Clarke. » lui répondit-elle, tentant de garder son sérieux, même si son air amusée prenait le dessus.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir importunée cher commandante ! » lui lança la blonde avec un air faussement offusqué.

Après un échange de sourire, la jeune fille du ciel reprit la parole :

« Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchis à tout ce que tu m'as dis à propos des sacrifices que nous aurons à faire si nous voulons mener à bien notre mission... »

« Clarke... » la coupa la terrienne avant de se faire couper à son tour par la blonde.

« Non Lexa, laisse moi finir, je... Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu as sûrement raison. »

La commandante la regarda, les yeux arrondis par la surprise, Clarke continua donc :

« Je voudrais être en mesure de sauver tout le monde, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, et tu as raison, il vaut mieux que ce soient nos attaquants, même s'ils viennent de mon peuple et sont innocents, qui subissent des pertes plutôt qu'un membre de notre groupe. Nous devons à tout prix remplir notre mission et si pour cela nous sommes amener à... tuer certaines personnes, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, nous le ferons, pour le bien de tous. »

Lexa, bien qu'étonnée de ce discours, était ravie de voir que son amante était capable de raisonner comme une guerrière Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Clarke était une femme forte et intelligente, capable de sauver et de diriger son peuple, elle avait l'âme d'une battante.

Elle lui offrit un sourire et posa discrètement sa main sur la sienne. C'est à ce moment que Niyah les rejoignit ne manquant pas le contact qu'avait établit les deux jeunes femmes même si la brune avait précipitamment retiré sa main. Raven et les deux jeunes hommes les rejoignirent rapidement et la brune demanda en regardant les deux guerrières parfaitement sèches et habillées :

« Les terriens ne s'amusent-ils donc jamais ? » demanda-t-elle plus à l'intention de Niylah que de Lexa.

« Nous laissons les baignades dans le lac aux enfants ! » rétorqua Niylah avec un sourire moqueur.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel à cette réponse avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe à côté de Clarke qui regardait le coucher de Soleil. La guerrière ne leur avait pas menti, voir le disque de lumière tomber entre les dunes de sables était un spectacle magnifique.

* * *

Après avoir profiter de quelques heures de repos, le petit groupe s'était rendu au centre du village où le chef Jados avait fait organiser un festin pour ses invités. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ce village recevait un invité aussi prestigieux que la commandante en personne. Alors que tous mangeaient en discutant joyeusement, Murphy demanda à Niylah d'un ton sérieux :

« Je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance mais est-ce que tu sais comment rejoindre le phare d'ici ? Parce que moi je suis perdu maintenant que nous avons pris un chemin différent de celui que je connaissais. »

« Tu m'as parler d'un champ de mine n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

Murphy répondit par un hochement affirmatif de la tête.

« Si je t'y amène, sauras-tu retrouver le chemin jusqu'au phare ? »

Le jeune homme hocha de nouveau la tête de bas en haut.

« Et bien c'est parfait alors ! » conclut la blonde en se levant afin de se resservir un verre de vin.

Murphy se releva alors également afin de se diriger vers leur case, il fut rapidement suivit de Monty, puis de Raven accompagnée de Niylah à qui elle tentait d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'Alie et d'une intelligence artificielle en général.

Une fois que tout le monde s'était dispersé, Clarke saisit la main de Lexa et la tira jusqu'au bord du lac.

« Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu ici Clarke ? »

« Maintenant que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, tu n'as plus la moindre excuse pour refuser une baignade avec moi ! » lui chuchota la blonde à l'oreille.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre d'un ton bien trop sérieux au goût de la jeune fille du ciel :

« Je vois au moins deux bonnes raisons pour refuser. »

« Ah oui ? Et puis-je vous demander lesquelles, commandante ? » demanda la jeune femme en se rapprochant de la brune avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Premièrement, on risquerait de nous voir. » commença la terrienne.

« Oh je t'en pris Lexa, il n'y a personne ici ! » contra la blonde.

« Et deuxièmement, le temps c'est vraiment rafraîchi. » continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette deuxième excuse qu'elle trouvait encore plus bidon que la première.

« Je ne te permets pas de lever les yeux au ciel quand ta commandante te parle ! » lança Lexa avec un sourire amusé en donnant une petite claque sur les fesses de son amante.

Clarke ouvrit des yeux ronds et, faussement offusquée, elle demanda en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Lexa :

« C'est le traitement que tu réserves à tous tes sujets qui roulent des yeux devant toi ? »

« Seulement aux belles blondes aussi attirantes que toi ! » répondit alors la guerrière avec un petit sourire mutin.

« Hé ! » lança la blonde en se reculant afin de la frapper des deux mains sur les épaules.

« Heureusement pour toi, tu es la seule que je connaisse... » ajouta Lexa en saisissant son amante par la taille afin de l'attirer de nouveau à elle et de lui voler un long baiser.

Après de longues secondes, Clarke rompit le baiser et murmura contre les lèvres pulpeuse de la commandante :

« Je ne continuerais ce baiser que dans l'eau... »

« Serais-tu en train de me faire du chantage Clarke Griffin ? » s'indigna la terrienne en positionnant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

« Hmmm... Oui ! » lança la jeune femme en se déshabillant non sans lui lancer un regard aguicheur.

« Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! » dit-elle en se lançant à la poursuite de son amante qui courrait déjà en direction du bord de l'eau, débarrassée de tous ses vêtements.

La brune réussit à attraper le poignet de son amante juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans le lac, elle l'attira à elle et lui offrit un baiser fiévreux lors duquel la blonde fit voler tous ses vêtements. Une fois aussi nue que la jeune fille du ciel, Lexa prit cette dernière dans ses bras et entra dans l'eau en la portant comme une princesse.  
Dès que leur deux corps se retrouvèrent plongés dans le lac, la commandante embrassa langoureusement sa belle blonde qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. Clarke se retourna dans le baiser pour faire pleinement face à la brune et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur poitrines, toutes deux parcourues de frissons, se frôlèrent avant de se retrouver totalement plaquées l'une contre l'autre. La terrienne détacha ses lèvres de celle de la blonde afin de déposer une série de baiser dans le cou de son amante qui pencha la tête en gémissant lorsque les deux mains de Lexa se plaquèrent sur ses fesses, les pressant avec force alors que la commandante reprenait le baiser enflammé qu'elle avait interrompu.  
La brune les emmena alors près d'un rocher qui dépassait de la surface de l'eau contre lequel elle plaqua la blonde qui poussa un gémissement lorsque son dos entra en collision contre celui-ci. Lexa retourna alors la jeune femme, passant une main sur son sein et l'autre sur son ventre en se plaquant contre son dos. Elle déposa une dizaine de baisers contre sa nuque avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre sa tempe, la forçant à coller son visage contre la pierre. La blonde gémit de plaisir quand la main de Lexa descendit jusqu'à son intimité, tournant autour de son point sensible, sans pour autant le toucher, ce qui rendait folle la jeune femme.

« Lexa... » murmura-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant, ne pouvant faire grand chose d'autre, étant donnée la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La brune avait le contrôle total de la situation et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Je t'avais bien dis que tu ne t'en tirerais pas comme ça... »

Après ces paroles, elle lécha sensuellement le lobe de son oreille, continuant à caresser l'intimité de la blonde, sans pour autant lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait plus qu'impatiemment.

« Lexa je t'en prie... » cette fois ce fut une véritable supplication qui sortit de la bouche de Clarke.

La brune se décida alors à glisser un doigt puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de son amante qui gémit bruyamment face à cette libération. La terrienne intensifia la vitesse de ses vas et viens au fur et à mesure que la respiration de Clarke s'accélérait. Elle la sentit alors se cambrer contre son corps tandis qu'une vague de plaisir et de jouissance la traversait. La blonde se retourna alors pour faire face à Lexa et l'embrassa avidement. La terrienne profita de ce baiser pour laisser ses mains danser sur le dos plongé sous l'eau de son amante.

Après une bonne demi-heure à s'enlacer, s'embrasser et se caresser dans l'eau, les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent sur la plage et Clarke ne put empêcher ses dents de claquer.

« J'avais raison ! » lâcha la commandante « Le temps c'est vraiment rafraîchi ! »

Elle se rapprocha de la blonde et l'enlaça afin de la réchauffer. Elle se rhabillèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers leur case, priant pour ne pas prendre froid. Les deux amantes furent soulagées de constater que tout le monde dormait à leur arrivée. Elles allèrent vite s'allonger sur les deux paillasses libres qui restaient. Après quelques minutes, Clarke vint se coller à commandante, elle était encore parcourue de frissons.

« Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter, tu es glacée maintenant ! » chuchota la terrienne à l'oreille de la blonde alors qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, sentant que la jeune fille du ciel commençait à s'endormir contre elle, Lexa la repoussa doucement jusqu'à sa couchette et se retourna pour ne pas être tentée de la reprendre dans ses bras dans la nuit et de se faire surprendre par leurs compagnons.

* * *

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, les six jeunes gens se levèrent et repartirent dans le désert après des brefs adieux au chef du village qui leur avait offert un cheval sur lequel Clarke et Raven montèrent ensembles.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes fermaient la marche, Raven en profita pour interroger la blonde :

« Vous êtes rentrées tard hier avec la commandante non ? »

Clarke fut heureuse que Raven se trouve devant elle et ne puisse voir son visage s'empourprer au souvenir de ce qu'elle et Lexa avait fait la veille.

« Heu oui, enfin pas si tard que ça, nous avons simplement fait connaissance avec les habitants du village. » mentit la blonde.

« Mouais ! Vous passez pas mal de temps ensembles non ? » demanda la mécanicienne, visiblement pas convaincue.

« Et bien... Pas plus que ça, elle m'a simplement fait découvrir Polis pendant tout ce temps que j'ai passé à la capitale. »

« Hmmhmm... Vous semblez plutôt... proches non ? » tenta la brune, curieuse des informations qu'elle pourrait glaner.

« Euh et bien, disons que je me suis juste rendue compte que nous ne sommes pas si différentes que ça après tout... Bref ! Pourquoi tout cet interrogatoire ? »

« Non juste comme ça... » répondit Raven avec un sourire que Clarke devina.

« Et toi ? Tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'entendre avec Niylah n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la blonde, heureuse de changer de sujet.

« Euh et bien, je ne sais pas... » la brune restait évasive.

« Vous aviez l'air de bien discuter hier soir... » continua la blonde, sentant qu'elle touchait un point sensible.

« Non, enfin je tentais simplement de lui en apprendre plus sur Alie, si elle doit la combattre avec nous, elle doit alors savoir tout ce que nous savons sur elle ! » tenta Raven.

« Oui, bien-sûr ! » conclu Clarke, voyant bien son amie semblait gênée.

À vrai dire, la mécanicienne ne savait réellement pas ce qu'il se passait entre elle et la terrienne. Elle l'appréciait, c'était indéniable et cela semblait être réciproque. Il était vrai Niylah dégageait une aura plutôt attirante, elle était belle et fine, avec un corps musclé qui devait en faire chavirer plus d'un, et son air de guerrière ne la rendait que plus envoûtante. Mais Raven n'avait jamais eu la moindre attirance pour le genre féminin, en vérité, Finn était la seule personne qu'elle n'ai jamais trouvé séduisante, enfin la seule jusqu'à Niylah.  
La mécanicienne secoua légèrement la tête pour se sortir cette belle guerrière des pensées, le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi pour s'éprendre de qui que ce soit. Même si elle essayait de la chasser de son esprit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Niylah n'était, elle aussi, pas indifférente à sa personne.

Après une demi-journée de marche, le vent s'était bien levé et faisait voler les grains de sable dans les airs. Niylah approcha alors son cheval de la commandante :

« Je sais que nous avons prit du retard Heda, mais une tempête se prépare, nous devrions nous arrêter et monter les tentes pour être à l'abri lorsqu'elle s'abattra sur nous. »

Lexa hocha la tête et décida de suivre le conseil de sa guerrière, ordonnant un arrêt. Elle expliqua à tous la raison de celui-ci et tout le monde s'attela à monter les tentes le plus rapidement possible alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort. Alors que les trois tentes étaient sur pied, la bâche de l'une d'entre d'elle s'envola et Clarke courut après elle afin de la récupérer.

« Non ! Nous n'avons plus le temps ! Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! Tout de suite ! » hurla Niylah mais la jeune fille du ciel était déjà trop loin et ne l'entendait pas à cause du vent qui couvrait le son de sa voix.

« Entrez dans les tentes, je vais la chercher ! » cria alors Lexa.

Niylah et Raven se précipitèrent donc à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elle, tandis que Monty et Murphy entraient dans la deuxième. Pendant ce temps, la commandante se lança à la poursuite de Clarke qui tentait encore de rattraper la bâche. La terrienne attrapa la blonde par le poignet et l'attira jusqu'aux tentes en lui criant des paroles que la jeune femme ne comprit pas à cause du vent et du sable. Lexa les fit entrer toutes les deux dans la dernière tente et put enfin respirer sans avaler de grains de sable. Elle se redressa alors et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde qui semblait affolée de cette tempête.

« Je ne pensais pas les éléments pouvaient se déchaîner à ce point et à cette vitesse contre nous ! » lança la blonde essoufflée « J'ai l'impression que même le vent semble décider à nous empêcher de mener à bien cette mission... » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dépité.

La brune s'approcha alors d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

« Peu importe le temps que cela nous prendra, nous arriverons à ce phare et nous détruirons Alie, Clarke ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

La jeune fille du ciel releva la tête et fit un petit sourire à son amante qui réussissait toujours à lui remonter le moral. Elle posa son front contre celui de la belle brune qui saisit son menton entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne dans un baiser tendre et délicat.

* * *

Dans la tente d'à côté, Raven tournait en rond et cela commençait à agacer la terrienne.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire les cent pas et profiter de cette tempête pour te reposer ? » lui demanda la blonde d'un ton exaspéré.

« Mais ça me tue de rester enfermée ici alors qu'on ne sait même pas si Clarke à réussi à se mettre à l'abri ! » s'expliqua la brune.

« Bien-sûr qu'elle a réussi à se mettre à l'abri, j'ai vu Heda arriver à son niveau, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé seule au beau milieu de cette tempête de sable. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais un lien spécial à l'air d'unir notre commandante à Wanheda. »

« Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué ! » lança alors la mécanicienne en s'asseyant à côté de Niylah.

La terrienne haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter, à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de la relation que pouvait entretenir Heda avec l'ambassadrice du Skykru.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Raven qui leva les yeux au ciel face à la nonchalance de la blonde.  
Après quelques minutes d'un silence qui n'avait rien de pesant, la brune se releva et recommença à tourner en rond dans la petite tente.

« Tu ne compte vraiment pas appliquer mon conseil ? » interrogea alors Niylah d'un ton blasé.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Raven, la terrienne précisa :

« De profiter de cette tempête pour te reposer. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. » répondit la mécanicienne, sur la défensive.

« Oh je t'en prie, je ne te connais peut être pas très bien, mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour voir que ce voyage te fatigue plus que nous autres et que tout ce temps passé à cheval rend ta jambe plus douloureuse. »

« Et bien non, en effet, tu ne me connais pas très bien, sinon tu saurais qu'il faut plus qu'une petite douleur stupide pour m'arrêter. » répliqua sèchement Raven.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais ça ne peut pas te faire de mal non plus de te reposer. » répondit la blonde avec un petit sourire.

La mécanicienne planta son regard dans celui de la terrienne et resta ainsi un long moment avant que Niylah ne brise le silence :

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

« Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne. »

« Ce n'en était pas un, plutôt une proposition. » rétorqua la blonde dont le sourire s'agrandissait, elle appréciait de plus en plus le caractère bien trempé de la brune.

Raven dévisagea encore un peu la terrienne avant de finalement venir s'asseoir à sa droite. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir avec elle, son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'elle était proche de la belle blonde et elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer cela, mais ce n'était pas non plus déplaisant. La mécanicienne sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de Niylah se poser sur sa cuisse, elle la regarda alors qu'elle descendait sa main vers son attelle en murmurant :

« Je te trouve très courageuse de participer à cette expédition. »

Raven plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de la terrienne avant de répondre sur le même ton :

« Alie a essayé de me contrôler, de me briser, et elle a presque réussi, c'est à moi de la d'essayer de la détruire maintenant, et j'y arriverai, nous y arriverons. »

La blonde soutint son regard et hocha la tête en signe d'accord et de soutien, la mécanicienne cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux afin de faire disparaître les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de demander, changeant de sujet :

« Combien de temps va durer cette tempête ? »

« C'est très variable, elle peut durer encore quelques minutes comme quelques heures. »

« Des heure ?! » cria presque Raven.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas capable de passer plusieurs heures seule avec moi ? » demanda Niylah, avec un sourire taquin.

La mécanicienne rougit instantanément à cette remarque avant de bredouiller :

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... nous sommes pressés. »

« Oui, je sais bien. » répondit la blonde, amusée par le malaise dans lequel elle avait mis la brune, elle ajouta cependant « Raconte m'en plus sur ton peuple et votre vie dans l'espace en attendant, ça nous occupera. »

* * *

Après une heure de tempête, Niylah sortit de la tente pour constater que le vent s'était calmé et qu'ils pouvaient tous reprendre leur chemin. Elle se dirigea donc en direction de la tente de Clarke et Lexa afin de les prévenir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant de voir sa commandante à califourchon sur la jeune fille du ciel, les lèvres contre son cou et les main sous son débardeur, ne laissant plus de doute sur le type de relation que les deux jeunes femmes entretenaient.

En voyant la terrienne entrer dans la tente, Clarke se redressa instantanément en repoussant la brune qui suivit le regard affolée de son amante pour découvrir Niylah, debout à l'entrée de la tente, avec des yeux tout aussi arrondis que ceux de la jeune fille du ciel.

« Je... Je suis désolée. Je venais seulement... vous prévenir que... que la tempête était passée. » peina à prononcer la guerrière avant de sortir rapidement de la tente.

Lexa ferma les yeux en poussant en profond soupir avant de se retourner vers Clarke qui se laissa retomber au sol en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

« C'est la méga galère... » gémit-elle entre ses doigts.

Après s'être pincé les lèvres, la brune indiqua :

« J'irai parler à Niylah, je lui ordonnerait de garder cet incident pour elle. »

La blonde la regarda entre ses doigts et hocha simplement la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent et sortirent de la tente alors que les quatre autres étaient déjà en train de plier les leurs. En moins de dix minutes, le petit groupe s'était remis en marche dans le silence sous le Soleil brûlant du désert.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors ? La relation de Clarke et Lexa découverte, va-t-elle être dévoilée au grand jour ? Et le premier rapprochement entre Raven et Niylah vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chapitre 21 que j'ai à peine commencé parce que je pars pour une semaine de formation très prenante et sûrement sans internet donc ça va être compliqué pour écrire et pour poster ! Donc la suite n'arrivera sûrement pas avant lundi 10 ! Si je peux le poster avant je le ferais mais je ne vous promets rien...**

 **toup62 : Ah oui je comprends totalement Lexa aussi ! Mais t'as vu maintenant, Clarke aussi !  
Ahah c'est vrai ? Moi ça m'ai venu d'un coup, je me suis dis "ohoh mais pourquoi pas un petit pour Raven et Niylah ? "  
Et bah tu vois t'as misé juste avec le problème météorologique ! Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin de ce voyage, donc pas la fin des ennuis non plus hehe ! Allez à très bientôt ! Bisous bisous !**

 **Jack77 : Ahah bah tu vois ça commence pour les deux ! Et ne t'en fais pas, personne de meurt pour l'instant !**

 **lanaregal : Ahah je dois t'avouer que ce cher Bellamy a aussi tendance à me taper sur le système ! Et bah t'as vu elle c'est un peu réveillé notre petite Clarke ! ^^  
Ahah je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer Raven ! C'est parti pour un rapprochement entre notre mécanicienne préférée et Niylah !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi ! Bisous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut à tous ! Bon bah finalement j'ai internet pendant ma semaine de formation, et surtout j'ai eu un méga élan d'inspiration ce weekend donc voilà le chapitre 21 plus tôt que prévu ! Alors c'est un chapitre plutôt (enfin carrément) posé, avec un peu (beaucoup) de complicité entre Clarke et Raven, bref je n'en dis pas plus, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris à cause de la tempête, la commandante avait décidé que le petit groupe marcherait jusque tard dans la soirée, sans faire de pause. Ainsi ce n'est qu'une fois le Soleil bien couché et la Lune déjà bien visible au milieu du ciel presque noir que Lexa annonça la fin de cette journée de marche.

Tous furent plus que ravis de descendre de leur monture et c'est avec un grand soupir de soulagement que Raven saisit la main que Clarke lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre.

« Olala ! J'ai mal absolument partout ! » se plaignit la brune, faisant sourire son amie.

Les tentes furent montées rapidement et tous mangèrent autour du feu fait par Niylah. Murphy profita d'un moment de silence pour demander à la terrienne :

« Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous au niveau du champ de mines ? »

« Demain, je pense que nous y serons avant la fin de la matinée si nous partons tôt. » répondit la blonde.

« Nous partirons tôt, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » ajouta la commandante, mettant fin à la discussion.

Une fois le repas terminé et les tours de gardes attribués, tout le monde se dirigea vers sa tente et c'est Lexa qui resta la première devant le feu. Une fois installée dans sa tente, Clarke se releva et annonça à Raven qu'elle devait parlé de quelque chose avec la commandante.

« Oh oh quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas lui dire quand nous étions tous là ? » lui demanda la brune, avec un sourire malicieux.

La blonde lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la tente en levant les yeux au ciel devant le rire de son amie.

Elle s'approcha doucement du feu et s'assit à côté de la belle brune en lui glissant à l'oreille :

« Alors ? »

Lexa lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille du ciel.

« C'est réglé avec Niylah ? »

« Oui bien-sûr, c'est une affaire classée. »

* * *

Plus tôt dans la journée, Lexa avait rapproché son cheval de celui de sa guerrière, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis ce qu'elle avait vu dans la tente de la commandante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ni quelle réaction adopter, ni comment sa Heda avait prit le fait qu'elle la surprenne en plein... élan d'affection avec son ambassadrice. Ainsi, en la voyant à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle reteint sa respiration dans l'attente des paroles de la brune :

« Niylah, je ne sais pas si c'est utile de le préciser, mais ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure dans la tente, je veux que tu le gardes pour toi, personne n'est au courant et je veux que cela reste comme cela pour le moment. » annonça Lexa d'un ton ferme, son masque de Heda clairement enfilé.

« Bien-sûr Heda, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion. » répondit la blonde en hochant la tête.

* * *

Clarke hocha la tête et dirigea son regard vers les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Elle sentit la main de la brune sur la sienne et se tourna vers elle.

« C'est bon Clarke, si je lui ai ordonné de ne rien dire, elle ne dira rien. » lui dit doucement Lexa.

« Oui je l'espère, mais je crois aussi que Raven a des doutes. »

« Non devrions sûrement être plus prudentes. » chuchota la terrienne en se penchant pourtant pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« C'est ce que tu appelle être plus prudente ? » lui lança Clarke en riant doucement.

« Je trouve la prudence quelque peu ennuyante parfois, pas toi ? » murmura Lexa avant de déposer une série de baiser dans le cou de sa belle blonde « Cependant, nous allons devoir l'être un peu. » ajouta-t-elle en se détachant de la jeune femme.

« Peut-être devrions nous tout simplement arrêter de nous cacher ? » lança timidement Clarke.

La terrienne plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amante avant de dire doucement :

« Je ne suis pas sûre que le moment soit le mieux choisi... »

« Oui, oui tu as raison, c'était stupide. » se résigna la blonde en détournant le regard.

Lexa lui attrapa le menton afin de capter de nouveau toute son attention.

« Je te promets qu'une fois toute cette affaire réglée, nous officialiserons notre relation, Clarke. »

Un sourire illumina alors le visage de la blonde, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Lexa. La jeune fille du ciel oublia alors la prudence quelques instants et pressa ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de la commandante. Après un court mais intense baiser, elle s'écarta, n'ayant pas quitté son sourire. Elle se releva et souhaita une bonne nuit à la belle terrienne avant de diriger vers sa tente ou Raven l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? » lança Clarke devant le regard insistant de la mécanicienne.

« Je ne sais pas moi, c'est peut-être plutôt à toi de me dire ce que fait ce sourire niai collé sur le visage ? » demanda la brune, ne quittant pas le sien.

« T'es vraiment une commère en faite Raven ! Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! » lança la blonde, faussement choquée.

« Ouais, ouais, ne tente pas de faire dévier la conversation ! Quelle discussion as-tu pu avoir avec la belle commandante pour avoir l'air aussi heureuse ? »

« La belle commandante ? Je ne la pensais pas à ton goût ! » tenta Clarke avec un petit sourire.

« Elle est au goût de tout le monde ! Même si je n'approuve pas forcément ses... choix stratégiques lors des batailles, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est magnifique. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le reconnaître ! » lança Raven avant d'ajouter « Je suis sûre que même Bellamy qui ne peut pas la voir en peinture serait ravi de s'envoyer en l'air avec elle ! »

La blonde ouvrit de grand yeux avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement énervée :

« Raven ! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît, tu parles de la commandante là quand même ! Et puis, jamais elle ne ferait quoique ce soit avec Bellamy ! »

Voyant la grimace que Clarke eut sur la fin, Raven décida de continuer sur cette pente afin de faire ressortir une pointe de jalousie qui pourrait trahir la blonde sur ses sentiments pour la belle terrienne.

« Alors là on ne sait jamais ! Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y pas entre la haine et l'amour ? » dit Raven en peinant fortement à cacher son sourire.

« N'importe quoi ! Je te dis que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se passera quoique ce soit entre Bellamy et Lexa ! » lâcha Clarke, l'énervement pointant dans sa voix malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le cacher.

« Oh oh mais ce n'est plus "La commandante" tout à coup mais bel et bien "Lexa" ! Pourquoi ça aurait l'air de tant t'énerver que Bellamy s'envoie en l'air avec cette chère Heda ? Je suis sûre qu'il en rêve secrètement en plus ! » lança la mécanicienne, décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout en poussant la blonde à bout.

« Parce que si Bell touche à Lexa, je lui arrache la tête ! » explosa Clarke d'une voix suraiguë.

Juste après avoir prononcé ces paroles, la blonde ouvrit grands les yeux, réalisant qu'elle venait de révéler implicitement sa relation avec la terrienne à Raven.  
Raven qui d'ailleurs jubilait ouvertement en faisant un signe de victoire avec son poing en s'écriant :

« Oui ! Je le savais ! Je suis trop forte ! Alors à quel point j'avais raison, tu couches avec elle ou tu rêves seulement de le faire ? Parce que si c'est la deuxième option la bonne, vu comme elle te regarde quand tu as le dos tourné, tu peux te lancer sans risque de te prendre un stop ma grande ! »

Clarke se cacha le visage dans les mains, voulant s'enterrer sous terre et au passage se mettre des claques pour sa stupidité ! Comment avait-elle pu entrer si bêtement dans le jeu de Raven, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Afin de se venger, en se redressant, elle lança un regard faussement dédaigneux à son amie avant de lui dire d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre hautain :

« Tu ne sauras rien, ma chère, ça t'apprendras à vouloir me piéger comme ça ! »

« Alors deux choses : la première, je n'ai pas voulu te piéger, j'ai réussi à te piéger, nuance; et la deuxième, comment ça tu ne me diras rien, tu n'as plus le choix maintenant ! »

« On a toujours le choix ! » lança Clarke en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux, même si l'envie d'éclater de rire devant la tête défaite de Raven ne lui manquait pas.

« Clarke Griffin, j'ai de quoi te faire chanter maintenant, alors à ta place, je parlerais ! » tenta alors la brune en fermant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'écria la blonde en affichant une mine choquée.

« Je me gênerais ! »

« Tu bluffes ! » dit alors Clarke en s'allongeant tranquillement sur sa paillasse alors que Raven se relevait de la sienne « Mais où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle en la voyant sortir de la tente.

« Rendre une petite visite à Monty et Murphy, histoire de leur apprendre la nouvelle croustillante ! » dit la brune en repassant seulement sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente avant de ressortir de nouveau.

« Non Raven attends ! » hurla la jeune femme pour la faire revenir.

La mécanicienne rentra dans la tente avec un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« T'es vraiment horrible ! Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? » demanda Clarke, résignée.

« Tout ! Absolument tout depuis le début ! » lança Raven joyeusement.

Clarke la regarda un instant, hésitante, puis elle se résigna. De toute façon, si avec Lexa elles révélaient leur relation au grand jour bientôt, elle pouvait bien mettre son amie au courant quelques temps avant tous les autres.

« Viens t'asseoir... » dit-elle alors en désignant son lit à la brune d'un signe de tête.

La mécanicienne vint se poser en face de la blonde le plus rapidement que sa jambe le lui permettait, son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

Alors que la jeune femme ouvrait la bouche pour commencer son récit, elle fut interrompue par Lexa qui entra dans la tente, les mains sur les hanches. Avec un les sourcils froncés et un regard légèrement courroucé, elle leur demanda :

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous avez à crier comme cela ? Vous voulez attirez toutes les bêtes du désert ou quoi ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent avec un regard fautif et étonné à la fois. La commandante ajouta d'un ton ferme, sans attendre de réponse à ses questions :

« Et vous feriez mieux de profiter du temps qui vous est accordé pour dormir avant votre tour de garde. »

Après un dernier regard réprobateur, qui fut plus appuyé pour Clarke que pour Raven, la terrienne sortit de la tente pour retourner au coin du feu. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue, la mécanicienne se retourna vers son amie avec un grand sourire :

« Et voilà la belle commandante qui vient gronder sa petite amie parce qu'elle ne se couche pas assez tôt, si c'est pas mignon tout plein ! » elle pouffa dans un rire silencieux.

Elle ne vit pas le coussin que la blonde lui avait lancé et se le prit en plein visage, elle le relança à son amie et lui dit alors en fronçant les sourcils et en agitant son index de manière réprobatrice :

« Attention, Clarke, si tu n'es pas sage je vais chercher la commandante, tu vas voir ! »

Cette fois-ci elle évita agilement le coussin de la blonde et repartit dans son rire qu'elle s'efforça de garder silencieux.

« J'en peux plus de toi Raven ! » se lamenta Clarke qui avait tout de même bien rougie face aux remarques de son amie.

« Oh mais non Clarkie ! Tu viens à peine de me retrouver ! » rétorqua la brune en riant encore.

« Clarkie ? Sérieusement ? » lui demanda l'intéressée en haussant les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que ta chère commandante ne te donne pas de petits surnoms elle aussi ? » rétorqua la mécanicienne, avec un sourire vicieux.

« Non, j'ai un prénom, elle se contente de l'utiliser. » répondit Clarke, le sourire dans la voix.

« Ouais, ouais, bon ne change pas de sujet, tu as une longue histoire à me raconter il me semble ! »

Résignée, Clarke lui raconta tout depuis le début. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de raconter sa vie comme cela mais elle se rendit vite compte que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier ainsi. C'est ainsi qu'elle se surpris à lui raconter absolument tout, ou presque. Elle commença avec leur retrouvailles mouvementées qui ne manquèrent pas de faire rire Raven.

« Vous vous êtes carrément battue, je n'en reviens pas ! »

La blonde lui expliqua qu'elle ressentait une colère sourde après Mont Weather et que lorsque Lexa l'avait retrouvé, en lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion, elle avait pu laisser sortir toute cette colère, même si elle n'en était pas spécialement fière. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur son arrivée à Polis, le fait que Lexa l'y ai traîné de force au début fit rire Raven. La blonde lui expliqua ensuite qu'au fur et à mesure des jours et des découvertes qu'elle faisait à Polis, elle avait appris à aimer cette ville et surtout à pardonner à la commandante qui avait été pleine d'attentions à son égard. Elle lui passa les détails de leur première nuit mais lui raconta tout de même que c'était avant de revenir à Arkadia pour la première fois que leur relation avait commencé à devenir concrète. Raven ne manqua pas de sourire malicieusement à ce passage de l'histoire mais ne l'interrompit pas pour autant. Clarke enchaîna donc sur leur retour à Polis, ses leçons de combats et son enlèvement par Azgeda.

« Attends, attends ! » la coupa Raven « Tu t'es faite enlever pas la reine des glaces et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ? »

« Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en parler, même si c'est du passé et que la reine Nia est maintenant morte, ça reste un très mauvais souvenir qui a laissé des marques tant physiques que psychologiques... » expliqua la blonde en baissant les yeux « Je commençais à peine à être totalement guérie lorsque je suis partie pour Arkadia. »

« Je comprends. » dit simplement la brune en posant sa main sur celle de son amie.

« Et voilà, maintenant tu sais tout. Après cette histoire avec Azgeda, je suis venue à Arkadia et tu connais la suite. »

Raven hocha la tête.

« Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je fais tellement confiance à Lexa, ce que Bellamy ne comprends pas. Mais elle m'a montré des facettes de sa personnalité que j'ignorais, et après Azgeda, elle a su veiller sur moi, elle m'a redonné confiance, je tiens vraiment à elle et je sais qu'elle aussi. »

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit à Lexa à quel point elle tenait à elle justement, elle ne lui avait même jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, et pourtant elle en était sûre à présent. Elle se dit alors qu'une fois cette histoire terminée, elle profiterait d'un moment de complicité avec son amante et lui dirait tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Raven interrompit les pensées de la blonde :

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi aussi, je suis heureuse pour vous, je pense que nous avons tout le droit au bonheur... » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« C'est pas moi qui vais te contredire là-dessus ! Et en parlant de ça, je trouve que la belle Niylah semble bien te faire les yeux doux non ? » tenta Clarke avec un sourire malicieux.

« Les yeux doux ? Je n'aurais pas dis ça comme ça ! »

« Oui c'est vrai, en faite dire qu'elle te dévore du regard serait plus juste ! » rectifia la blonde en riant.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser légèrement là ? » demanda Raven avec un sourcil relevé.

« Très légèrement alors ! »

« Hmm bon disons qu'on a plutôt bien fait connaissance ces jours-ci... »

« Et plus si affinité... » continua Clarke avec un sourire crapuleux.

« Non ma chère, contrairement à toi, je ne saute pas sur la première terrienne que je croise ! » lança Raven en riant.

« Que c'est bas ! » s'exclama la blonde en lui lançant un nouveau coussin « Mais avoues que tu ne restes pas indifférente à son charme de guerrière ! »

« Et bien je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment belle et carrément bien foutue mais je n'avais jamais été attirée par une femme avant de la rencontrer, c'est bizarre quand même que ça me tombe dessus comme ça sans prévenir... »

« Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, avant Lexa, je n'avais jamais ressenti la moindre attirance pour une femme non plus. Mais je pense que nous ne sommes pas attiré par un genre en particulier, on est attiré par une personne, si cette personne est du même sexe que nous alors c'est comme ça ! »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison... »

« Et puis après tout ça ne change rien, homme ou femme, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu ressens ! »

« Oui bien-sûr, enfin il y a certains détails pratiques qui ne sont quand même pas négligeables... » devant le regard d'incompréhension de son amie, elle continua « Je ne dis pas que je compte finir ma vie avec Niylah, je ne sais même pas si je passerais ne serait-ce qu'une nuit avec elle, mais ressentir cette attirance pour elle me fais penser à ce que serait ma vie si je la passais avec une femme... Je veux dire, tu ne comptes pas avoir d'enfants Clarke ? » finit Raven.

« Oh... C'est à ce détail pratique là que tu pensais... »

Bien-sûr que Clarke voulait avoir des enfants, en tombant amoureuse de Lexa, elle avait enfermé ce problème dans une petite boîte au fond de son cerveau, se disant qu'elles auraient bien le temps de l'aborder ensemble plus tard. Elle savait très bien qu'en vivant avec une femme, elle n'aurait pas la même facilité que d'autres à avoir des enfants mais elle trouverait une solution, peu importait laquelle, elle le savait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle dit à Raven qui lui sourit doucement.

« Oui tu as raison, nous avons le temps pour régler ce soucis ! » confirma la mécanicienne.

« Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses, ou un peu moins sérieuses justement: Niylah ! Pour reprendre à peu près tes paroles : Vu le regard qu'elle te lance quand tu as le dos tourné, tu peux tenter ta chance sans risque de te prendre un stop ma grande ! » lança la blonde en riant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lexa pour entrer dans la tente, les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter :

« Étant donné le bruit que vous faite, je n'ai pas à te réveiller, Clarke, pour que tu prennes ton tour de garde ! » annonça la commandante de son ton impassible.

« Déjà ?! » s'étonna la jeune fille du ciel.

« Et oui, tu aurais du suivre mon conseil pour une fois et dormir tant que tu le pouvais ! » lança la terrienne.

Elle fut étonnée de voir Raven éclater de rire et la fusilla du regard avant de sortir de la tente.

« Elle rigole pas souvent ta dulcinée dis moi ! » ria la mécanicienne.

« Tu serais étonnée ! » lui dit Clarke avec un clin d'œil, tout en se levant « Oh et bien-sûr, pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit ! » ajouta-t-elle.

« Motus et bouche cousue ! » dit Raven en mimant une fermeture éclair avec sa bouche « Et il en va te même pour ce qui me concerne ! » rajouta-t-elle.

« Cela va de soie ! Bon le devoir m'appelle, et je crois que Lexa m'attends pour un remontage de bretelles ! » dit-elle avec une grimace en jetant un œil à l'extérieur.

« Ahah bonne chance ! » lança Raven en se recouchant dans son lit pour profiter du peu de repos qu'il lui restait.

* * *

Clarke se racla la gorge en arrivant devant le feu où Lexa l'attendait, dos à elle. La commandante se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde qui attendait que la terrienne prenne la parole.  
Ce moment ne venant pas, c'est la jeune fille du ciel qui parla, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était :

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, je prends le relais. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, moi je vais t'écouter et me reposer avant une journée de marche dans le désert. » dit Lexa en mettant un certain poids sur chaque mot.

« Tu vas vraiment me battre froid comme ça seulement parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté ? » lui demanda Clarke en relevant un sourcil.

« Non, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. » se contenta de répondre la commandante.

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante, la moue boudeuse de Lexa la rendait encore plus belle. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et prit sa main pour lui dire :

« J'étais simplement de trop bonne humeur pour m'endormir après ton annonce sur la révélation de notre relation. »

Ces paroles semblèrent détendre la terrienne qui laissa même un très léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Ton amie aussi avait l'air de bonne humeur, elle s'est quand même de se moquer de moi... » dit-elle tout de même vexée.

« N'importe quoi, Raven a du respect pour toi. » la défendit la blonde.

« Elle a éclaté de rire pendant que je parlais. » se justifia Lexa.

« Mais c'est parce qu'elle était seulement... enjouée... »

Clarke ne voulait pas cacher à son amante que la mécanicienne était au courant pour leur relation, elle ajouta donc :

« Je... lui ai peut-être dit... »

Lexa arrondit les yeux à cet aveu :

« Clarke enfin ! Nous ne devions rien dire tout de suite ! »

« Oui mais elle avait deviné Lexa, je crois que nous ne sommes pas franchement discrètes... » se défendit la jeune fille du ciel.

Un sourire amusé pointa sur les lèvres de la commandante qui reprit son sérieux afin de demander :

« Tu lui as bien dit de n'en parler à personne ? »

Clarke hocha la tête et la brune ajouta :

« J'espère que nous pouvons lui faire confiance... »

« Bien-sûr que nous pouvons, Lexa, elle ne dira rien ! » assura la blonde.

« Parfait, dans ce cas je vais te laisser, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, moi ! » lança la guerrière avec un haussement de sourcil.

Clarke sourit de son comportement et attrapa son poignet afin de la retenir un instant pour un baiser chaste et rapide.

« Bonne nuit commandante. »

« Bonne nuit Wanheda. »

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour ce petit chapitre qui fait une coupure dans l'action, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de calme et de faire profiter Clarke et Raven d'un moment de complicité ! Voilà voilà !**

 **Bon sinon pour les moins bonnes nouvelles, la fin de l'histoire arrive prochainement. Je pars fin Octobre pour 6 mois à l'étranger pendant lesquels j'aurais peut être un peu d'internet mais pas du tout le temps d'écrire ! Je veux donc bien-sûr finir l'histoire avant de partir, va falloir que je carbure si je veux écrire tout ce que j'avais prévu avant mon départ mais je vous promets de le faire ! Mais du coup je pense qu'il va rester encore quelques chapitres mais pas des masses non plus (genre 2 environ)! J'espère que la fin que j'envisage vous plaira et aussi que ce chapitre tranquillou vous a plu !**

 ** lanaregal : Ahah je suis vraiment ravie que la scène du lac t'ai plu parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Oui Raven et Niylah vont tranquillement se rapprocher, et oui elles se sont tellement fait griller Clarke et Lexa, je rigolais toute seule en écrivant la scène ! ^^  
** **Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! Bisous !**

 **toup62 : Et bien si tu as aimé l'échange entre Raven et Clarke, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre parce que pour le coup il y avait presque que ça ! ^^  
Hehe oui Clarke arrive bien à mener Lexa par le bout du nez, je suis contente que le lac t'ai plu ! Mais oui elles se sont fait pire que griller les pauvres !  
Ahah bah t'as vu pas de menace pour ce chapitre, j'étais d'humeur, tranquille posé ! xD Et pas non plus de Niylah qui révèle le Clexa à Raven, elle a réussi à mener sa petite enquête toute seule ! ^^  
Ahah merci beaucoup pour le courage, mais c'est bon la formation est super ! Et merci à toi de lire cette fic et de me laisser des petits commentaires à chaque fois, je me répète un peu peut être mais ça fait vraiment trop plaisir de te lire à chaque chapitre ! À bientôt, bisous !**

 **BadMonster-Fr : Ahah le retour ! Hello ! :D  
Oui c'est vrai qu'ils se sont vite rendu compte pour la puce tout ça mais comme c'était très ressemblant à la série, je voulais pas trop m'attarder là-dessus pour pas que ça devienne redondant :)  
Ah oui ces fameux dialogues/résumé, faut que je fasse attention à ça, il faut être indulgente avec la novice que je suis ^^  
Oui c'est vrai que Harper j'ai pas précisé, elle a été obligé de la prendre dans le feu de l'action, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire un petit point de vue Harper en flashback pour expliquer tout ça ! xD  
Merci beaucoup de te review très constructive, comme à chaque fois, ça m'aide à m'améliorer (enfin j'espère ! ^^) !**

 **Roxdrama : Hello ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et bah tu sais que j'ai hésité justement à faire ça avec Niylah, au début c'était même pour ça que je l'avais mise dans la mission, et puis finalement au fur et à mesure du chapitre, je me suis laissé porter par le mouvement et j'ai plus eu envie de la rapprocher de Raven, et puis maintenant que le rapprochement est bien entamé, je ne vais plus la faire revirer de bord ! Mais j'ai quand même bien envie de rendre Lexa ou même Clarke jalouse à un moment ou un autre, cette idée m'inspirais donc on verra bien ^^  
Merci de ta review et à bientôt j'espère ! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello tout le monde !  
Voilà le chapitre 22 est enfin fini, j'ai galéré à l'écrire celui-là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !**

 **toup062 : Ahah oui je me suis dit, je l'ai fini, tant qu'à faire, autant en faire profiter mes lecteurs bien-aimés ! ^^  
Hehe oui Raven est parti loin avec Bellamy et Lexa, en effet s'il y a bien un couple que je ne verrais pas ensemble c'est bien eux !  
Bah quand même c'est normal, j'allais pas vous laisser en suspens pendant 5 mois ! :P  
Ouais tu vas voir ça va aller vite je pense, déjà ça avance pas mal dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse le lire, en espérant qu'il te plaira, à très bientôt, bisous !  
**

 **Roxdrama : Hehe tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire, c'était le but ! ;)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même s'il est moins drôle, on retourne dans le feu de l'action !**

 **lanaregal : Je suis contente que t'ai aimé ce chapitre plus calme, et aussi que les deux t'ai fait rire, c'était le but de la manœuvre ! ^^  
Et oui ça se rapproche très rapidement de la fin là, j'aurais aimé la faire durer plus longtemps mais avec mon départ ça va pas être possible malheureusement, mais peut être qu'à mon retour dans 6 mois je ferais une suite, ou sûrement une nouvelle fic parce que j'adore écrire celle là !  
Je te laisse lire ce chapitre plus mouvementé, à très vite, bisous !**

* * *

Le petit groupe s'était levé en même temps que le Soleil et s'était mis en marche le plus vite possible. Niylah les avait guidé jusqu'à une grande étendue plate entre deux dunes et se retourna vers Murphy en arrivant à la hauteur d'un panneau où était dessiné une tête de mort.

« Nous y sommes. C'est bien ce champ de mine là dont tu parlais ? »

« Oui c'est ici. Nous devons passé de l'autre côté, là-bas, au-dessus de cette dune. » indiqua le jeune homme.

« Nous n'allons quand même pas traverser entre les mines ? » demanda Clarke inquiète, faisant naviguer son regard entre Lexa et Niylah.

La commandante lança à sa guerrière un regard interrogatif auquel elle répondit :

« Non, bien-sûr que non, je sais par où passer pour le contourner et se retrouver quand même sur la bonne dune. »

Ces paroles rassurèrent tout le monde et les cinq jeunes gens suivirent la guerrière de prêt afin d'être sûr de ne pas toucher la moindre mine un peu écartée des autres.  
Une fois arrivés en haut de la dune de sable, le petit groupe aperçut la mer. Clarke, Raven et Monty qui ne l'avaient jamais vu, restèrent sans voix devant cette immense étendue d'eau, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le lac de l'oasis, il y avait de l'eau à perte de vue et les trois jeunes restaient bouche-bée devant ce nouveau paysage.  
Rapidement, Niylah talonna son cheval et les autres la suivirent. Une fois arrivé au bord de l'eau, Murphy regarda au large et pointa une petite île au loin, sur laquelle on distinguait à peine le phare.

« C'est sur cette île que nous devons nous rendre. » indiqua-t-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Lexa lui demanda :

« Comment t'y étais-tu rendu la première fois ? »

Le jeune homme tourna alors sur lui-même et aperçut ce qu'il cherchait à une dizaine de mètre de là.

« Avec ça ! » lança-t-il en pointant du doigt un barque qui semblait presque les attendre.

Le groupe s'en approcha et Monty dit doucement, semblant réfléchir à voix haute :

« C'est bizarre quand même que cette barque soit là, à nous attendre, prête à nous emmener justement là où nous désirons aller... »

« C'est sûrement un piège... » dit Raven, continuant la réflexion de son ami.

« Peut-être, mais nous devons y aller quand même ! » lança Clarke en commençant déjà à monter dans la barque.

« Clarke attends ! » dit Lexa en la retenant par le bras « Je sais bien que nous devons nous rendre sur cette île mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de foncer tête baissée dans le piège que nous tend sûrement Alie ? »

« Nous n'avons pas franchement le choix. Et puis de toute façon, nous savions très bien qu'elle nous attendrait là-bas ! Elle sait que nous y allons, elle va tout faire pour nous en empêcher, à nous de ne pas avoir peur d'elle et de l'affronter comme nous avons prévu de le faire ! » annonça la blonde, sachant qu'elle motiverai la brune à la suivre avec ces paroles.

La commandante resta cependant un instant septique avant de dire d'un ton ferme :

« Tu as sûrement raison. Descends quand même de la barque si tu veux qu'on la mette à l'eau avant. »

La jeune fille du ciel descendit alors en rougissant légèrement, elle s'était en effet un peu précipitée.  
Les deux terriennes, aidées par Murphy et Clarke, mirent la barque à l'eau et tous montèrent dedans.  
Murphy et Monty se saisirent des deux paires de rames et commencèrent à faire avancer la barque vers le large.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de ramage intensif, la barque était presque arrivée à destination. La traversée s'était faite dans le silence, tous appréhendaient un piège et restaient donc sur leurs gardes. Alors que la tension commençait à descendre du fait que la barque n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes du rivage, la petite embarcation se mit à bouger comme si elle avait été frappée par en-dessous.

Clarke ouvrit de grands yeux arrondis par la peur et constata que tous ses camarades avaient la même expression de crainte sur le visage. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, Raven la devança :

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« J'espérais que ça ne nous arriverait pas cette fois-ci. » répondit évasivement Murphy.

« Comment ça cette fois-ci ? » demanda Raven qui commençait à réellement paniquée alors que la barque était secouée une nouvelle fois.

« La première fois que je me suis rendu au phare sur cette barque, on s'est fait attaquer par une sorte de monstre marin. » annonça Murphy d'un ton désinvolte absolument pas adapté à la situation.

« Un monstre marin ?! » cria Raven.

« Et tu n'as pas jugé pertinent de nous prévenir avant que l'on ne monte sur cette barque ? » lança Monty qui paniquait autant que les autres.

« Bon OK ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler maintenant, ramez plus vite, on arrivera peut être à le semer. » cria Clarke, tentant de retrouver son calme.

Alors que Murphy et Monty ramèrent le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, la barque subit une nouvelle secousse, témoignant de l'inefficacité de leur fuite.

« Accrochez-vous bien, cette bête n'a pas l'air décidée à nous laisser partir. » ordonna la commandante en scrutant les profondeurs.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un énorme tentacule sortit de l'eau et s'abattit sur leur petite embarcation qui émit des craquements inquiétants.  
Lexa dégaina son épée et fendit l'air de sa lame, tranchant le tentacule qui s'enroulait autour de la jambe de Murphy. Ce dernier lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de reprendre ses mouvement de bras avec ses rames.  
Un nouveau coup fit vaciller la barque qui manqua de se retourner cette fois. Niylah, qui avait imiter la commandante en s'armant de son sabre, le leva afin de l'abattre sur un deuxième tentacule qui sortait de l'eau. Alors que Monty et Murphy donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour les rapprocher du rivage au plus vite, Raven et Clarke s'étaient armées de leurs armes à feu et tirait sur toutes les parties du monstre qu'elles voyaient.

« Raven ! » hurla Clarke.

Une tentacule avait percuté la mécanicienne de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler dans les airs avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau rendue orange par le coucher de Soleil.  
La brune poussa un cris perçant pendant son vol plané, ce qui attira l'attention de Niylah qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la brune commencer à couler, prise au piège de l'un des tentacules du monstre.  
Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait pour sa propre survie, la terrienne plongea dans l'eau, son épée à la main. Pendant que Niylah transperçait les tentacules qui emprisonnaient la mécanicienne, Clarke vidait le chargeur de son pistolet sur ce qu'elle voyait de la bête, espérant la blesser assez pour qu'elle parte en retraite. Les efforts combinés des deux terriennes et de la jeune fille du ciel finirent par payer et le monstre prit la fuite, retournant dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Lexa et Clarke poussèrent un grand soupir de soulagement. Niylah, quant à elle, avait saisit Raven sous les aisselles pour la ramener jusqu'à l'embarcation. En effet, à cause de son attelle, la mécanicienne ne pouvait pas nager. Clarke et Lexa attrapèrent chacune une main de la brune pour l'aider à se hisser dans la barque pendant que la guerrière remontait seule dedans. Raven cracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de chercher sa sauveuse du regard, une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux de Niylah.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci. » dit-elle simplement.

La guerrière se frotta l'arrière du crâne et répondit avec un petit sourire :

« Ne t'emballe pas ma belle, j'avais seulement envie de prendre un petit bain ! »

Raven sourit à cette remarque et s'assit dans la barque pendant que Clarke lui étalait une couverture sur les épaules.  
La blonde se retourna alors vers Murphy et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres menaces que l'on doit connaître où tu préfères attendre qu'elles nous tombent dessus pour nous prévenir ? »

« J'ai pensé que ça ne servait à rien de vous paniquer avec ça alors qu'on aurait très bien pu ne pas tomber dessus. »

« Et bien c'est loupé tu vois ! On est tombé dessus et bien comme il faut ! » rétorqua la blonde en criant

« De toute façon prévenus ou pas prévenus, je ne vois pas ce que ça change, nous n'avions pas d'autres moyens que cette barque pour se rendre jusqu'au phare. » tenta de se défendre le jeune homme en élevant la voix à son tour.

Alors que Clarke se levait, se préparant à répliquer, Lexa attrapa son poignet et tira dessus d'un coup sec pour la faire se rasseoir en disant :

« Cela ne sert à rien de se hurler dessus maintenant. Et puis il n'a pas tout à fait tord Clarke, nous devions prendre cette barque dans tous les cas. »

Alors que la blonde regardait la terrienne avec de grands yeux ronds, n'en revenant pas qu'elle prenne la défense de Murphy, ce dernier rajouta fièrement :

« Merci de votre lucidité, commandante. »

Clarke le fusilla du regard, elle allait lui arracher la tête s'il ne se débarrassait pas immédiatement de son air condescendant.  
Heureusement, Lexa se retourna elle aussi vers lui et lança sèchement :

« Il n'empêche que nous prévenir n'aurait pas été une perte de temps non plus. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire perdre son sourire au jeune homme qui se contenta de ramer en silence, pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke qui concentra son attention sur Raven qui tremblait de froid.  
L'air s'était vraiment rafraîchi et le vent mordait sa peau à travers ses vêtements trempés. Niylah était dans le même cas mais elle serrait les dents, se contentant frotter le dos de la brune qui la regardait en silence.  
La blonde ne pu empêcher un sourire attendrit de s'étirer sur ses lèvres devant ce tableau. Malgré la situation actuelle qui ne semblait pas propice à la création de n'importe quelle relation, elle était heureuse de voir que son amie semble se laisser aller face à ses sentiments naissants.  
C'est en silence que la petite embarcation se rapprochait de plus en plus du rivage.

* * *

Le Soleil avait presque finit sa descente dans le ciel orangé quand la barque entra en collision avec le sable. Les six passagers descendirent les uns après les autres et sur un signe silencieux de la commandante, ils s'accroupirent derrière les rochers qui bordaient la plage.

« Étant donné que cette barque semblait nous attendre, je suppose qu'Alie doit se douter de notre arrivée. Nous devons être le plus discrets possible pour profiter du peu d'effet de surprise que nous pourrons avoir. »

« J'ai peur que l'effet de surprise soit totalement nul, comme vous l'avez dit, Alie s'attend à notre venue, elle sera prête, je suis même prête à parier que toutes les entrées du phare sont bien gardées. » intervint Raven.

La commandante sembla réfléchir et se prononça finalement :

« Dans ce cas nous allons commencer par faire du repérage. Niylah et Raven, vous allez évaluer le nombre de gardes à l'entrée principale, avec Clarke nous allons voir l'arrière et Murphy et Monty vous vous chargerez des côtés. On se retrouve ici dès que c'est fini pour se faire un compte rendu. »

Tous acquiescèrent et Clarke ajouta :

« Soyez extrêmement discrets, si ne serait-ce qu'un des garde vous voit, Alie saura que nous sommes ici. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent silencieusement en binôme vers le phare.

Niylah et Raven s'accroupirent derrière une barrière bordée de buissons et évaluèrent le nombre de d'hommes devant la porte principale du phare. Comme elles s'y attendaient, elle était bien gardée, quatre hommes portant des armes automatiques regardaient l'horizon, concentrés sur leur surveillance.

La mécanicienne pinça les lèvres en regardant la terrienne avant de chuchoter :

« Ça va être tendu, ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! »

Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de la guerrière qui répondit nonchalamment :

« Pourquoi être aussi pessimiste ? On va en faire qu'une bouchée ! »

Raven secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas du pessimisme, ça s'appelle être objectif, s'ils sont autant à chaque entré, je ne sais pas comment on pourra les avoir tous en même temps... »

Niylah déposa sa main sur la cuisse de la brune qui semblait plus stressée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de leur périple. Raven planta alors son regard dans celui de sa vis-à-vis, étonnée de ce contact.

« Je me rends bien compte que mettre cette Alie hors d'état de nuire est vital et que ça ne va pas être facile, mais nous allons y arriver. » dit doucement Niylah.

Raven hocha la tête et sourit légèrement avant de dire en chuchotant :

« Merci, et merci encore pour tout à l'heure, tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne alors que tu ne me connais presque pas. »

« Parfois, il suffit de peu de temps pour se rendre compte qu'une personne va jouer un rôle important dans notre vie. » lui répondit Niylah avec un sourire qui fit chaviré le cœur de la brune.

Raven ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi directe de la part de la terrienne, et elle s'attendait encore moins à voir la blonde s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Elle recula un peu, ce qui la fit trébucher, elle passa de la position accroupie à assise, avec la terrienne qui se retrouvait un genou de chaque côté de ses jambes, et son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Raven pouvait sentir le souffle de la guerrière contre sa bouche. Elle ne tenta pas le moindre mouvement d'esquive quand Niylah déposa sa main contre sa joue, ni quand les lèvres fines de la terrienne vinrent effleurer les siennes. Voyant que la mécanicienne se laissait faire, la blonde approfondit le baiser et plaqua plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de la brune, les caressant ensuite avec sa langue qu'elle fit entrer dans sa bouche où elle rencontra sa vis-à-vis et entama une danse avec elle.  
Une fois la surprise passée, Raven sentit des papillons décoller dans son ventre et passa une main dans le dos de la blonde, l'encourageant à continuer le baiser. Alors qu'elle sentait la terrienne se détacher d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, la brune redescendit sur Terre et se recula légèrement pour murmurer :

« Niylah... »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en avais pas envie, je ne te croirais pas. » répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire fier.

« Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de faire ça... » commença la brune avant de se faire couper.

« Au contraire, nous nous préparons à risquer nos vies, cela me semble être le moment idéal pour faire ce que nous aurions regretterions de ne pas avoir fait s'il nous arrive quelque chose. »

« Je croyais que tu étais confiante et qu'il ne nous arriverait rien. » contra Raven.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la guerrière, la brune ne perdait pas le Nord.

« On est jamais trop prudentes ! » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cependant Raven posa sa main sur les lèvres de la blonde en haussant les sourcils :

« Certes, le moment n'est peut-être pas trop mal choisi, mais certainement pas le lieu. » chuchota-t-elle en montrant les gardes des yeux « Retournons au point de rencontre pour savoir ce qu'on trouvé les autres. » ajouta-t-elle en se relevant à moitié.

* * *

Clarke et Lexa c'étaient rapidement rendues à l'arrière du phare où elles constatèrent que trois hommes armés montaient la garde devant la porte de derrière.  
La blonde se laissa retomber par terre, contre le rocher qui les cachait.

« Ça va être compliqué de tous les neutraliser en même temps, on est en sous nombre et ils sont mieux armés. » soupira-t-elle.

Lexa s'adossa elle aussi contre la pierre et prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne.

« Mais nous nous battons mieux et nous allons élaborer un plan. » chuchota-t-elle, confiante « Est-ce qu'on peut voir à l'intérieur d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour la blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent légèrement et scrutèrent le phare, elles pouvaient apercevoir des hommes armés à l'intérieur, un bon nombre.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de compter le nombre de personnes présentes, Clarke sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche et ouvrit en grand les yeux alors que des bras la tiraient en arrière, la cachant de nouveau derrière les rochers. Elle entendit une voix familière chuchoter à son oreille :

« Ne crie pas Clarke, c'est moi. »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Bellamy qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. À sa droite, la même scène s'était déroulée avec Lexa et Octavia. La commandante et la blonde se regardèrent avant de rediriger leur attention vers les deux Blake.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » parvint à articuler Clarke.

« C'est une longue histoire, venez on va vous expliquer un peu plus loin de tous ces gardes. » répondit la brunette en se redirigeant vers la plage.

En arrivant, ils retrouvèrent les quatre autres qui semblaient aussi étonnées qu'eux de voir les deux Blake, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Près de la barque, Indra, Lincoln, Jasper et une dizaine de terriens les attendaient.

« Bon OK alors là va vraiment falloir que vous nous expliquiez ! » lança Raven.

Ils s'assirent tous au bord de la barque et Octavia commença :

« En rentrant à la capitale, nous sommes tombés sur Indra et Titus accompagnés de plusieurs habitants de Polis. »

La commandante regarda Indra et lui demanda avec inquiétude :

« Avec Titus ? Et où est-il maintenant ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Nous avons été submergés par le nombre d'assaillants, ils ont fait prendre leur pilule à presque tout le monde. Quand nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous ne pouvions plus rien faire, nous avons décidé d'évacuer tous ceux qui résidaient dans la tour et qui n'avaient donc pas été affectés. Titus nous a fait sortir de la ville par les sous-terrains. À une dizaine de kilomètres de la capitale, nous les avons rencontré. » expliqua Indra en désignant les deux Blake accompagnés de Lincoln et Jasper « Ils avaient des prisonniers et nous ont expliqué qu'ils les ramenaient à la capitale. »

« C'est là que nous avons appris que Polis était aux mains d'Alie. » ajouta Octavia.

« Et Titus et tous ceux qui étaient avec vous, où sont-ils ? » demanda Lexa, s'inquiétant de plus en plus.

« Nous avons décidé que nous devions prévenir les autres clans de la menace qui planait sur eux, Titus est donc parti avec les femmes et les enfants jusqu'aux villages voisins. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas les avoir suivi ? » interrogea la commandante.

« Et bien Lincoln m'a parlé de votre plan et d'où vous vous rendiez. » répondit la guerrière.

« Et ?... Tu étais déjà au courant de notre plan. »

« Du plan oui, mais pas du lieu, vous ne m'aviez pas parlé d'un phare, et il se trouvait que je savais exactement où il se trouvait pour être passé devant en bateau plus d'une fois. »

« Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez là si tôt alors que nous avons mis des jours à nous rendre ici et que vous aviez du retard par rapport à nous ? » demanda Clarke qui était plongée dans l'incompréhension.

« Et bien il se trouve que nous nous sommes directement rendu au bord de la mer, sans passé par le désert. » expliqua Indra avant de se tourner vers Lincoln pour qu'il continu.

« Je connais une amie qui sait plutôt bien naviguer et qui me devait un service, une amie qui ne doit pas vous être inconnue, Heda. »

Une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns et frisés sortit alors du groupe de guerriers. En la voyant Lexa écarquilla les yeux et murmura dans un souffle :

« Luna... »

S'il y avait bien une personne que la commandante pensait ne jamais revoir de sa vie, c'était bien Luna.  
La jeune femme avait disparu la vielle de son conclave en ne laissant qu'une brève lettre derrière elle. Elle était l'une des meilleurs novice, d'ailleurs la plupart pensaient que tout allait se jouer entre Lexa et Luna. Elle n'était pas partie parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire tuer, non elle était parti parce qu'elle en avait mare de toute cette violence. Tous les novices étaient ses amis et elle ne voulait pas devoir les tuer, encore moins Lexa avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien.  
Secrètement, Lexa avait été soulagée d'apprendre la disparition de la jeune femme, elle se savait capable de la battre sur le plan physique, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu tuer son amie. La futur commandante avait réussi à ne créer aucun lien avec tous les autres novices, qu'elle considérait à l'époque comme des futurs ennemis. Mais cela avait été différent avec Luna en qui elle avait vu une jeune fille fragile, malgré son aisance au combats, qui était rapidement devenue une amie. C'est pour cette raison, qu'après son conclave, lorsque Titus avait voulu ordonné la recherche de Luna, qui ce serait soldée par son exécution pour trahison, Lexa l'en avait empêché, l'incitant à pardonner la jeune femme. Avec le temps, la commandante avait presque oublié son amie, se disant qu'elle devait mener une vie paisible et sans violence quelque part. Et voilà qu'elle la revoyait, là, postée devant elle.

Une fois la surprise passé, Lexa s'approcha de sa vieille ami et lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit. Leurs yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre et un léger sourire étira leurs deux visages avant que Luna ne tire sur le bras de la commandante, l'attirant dans une étreinte amicale.

« Lexa... Je suis heureuse de te revoir. » dit-elle simplement.

« Moi aussi Luna, surprise mais heureuse. » lui répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

« Quelqu'un nous explique ? » demanda Clarke, totalement perdue et agacée de voir son amante dans les bras d'une autre femme.

La commandante se retourna vers la blonde en souriant, elle pouvait entendre la jalousie pointer dans sa voix et cela l'amusait.

« Clarke je te présente Luna, une vieille amie. Luna voici Clarke, l'ambassadrice du peuple du Ciel et légendaire Wanheda. »

« Enchantée Wanheda, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » dit Luna en lui tendant une main que la blonde saisit.

« Si je comprends bien, vous avez menez mes amis et les guerriers de Heda jusque ici. »

La brune hocha la tête et la commandante se tourna de nouveau vers Indra.

« Vous avez bien fait de nous rejoindre, des renforts ne seront pas de trop, ce phare est une véritable forteresse, les portes de derrières sont gardées et d'autres hommes armés attendent à l'intérieur. »

« L'entrée principale est bien surveillée aussi. » ajouta Niylah.

« Et nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre entrée sur les côtés. » dit Murphy de son éternel ton blasé.

« Bon et bien il semblerait que nous ayons un plan d'action à mettre en place. » lança Bellamy qui était resté étonnement silencieux depuis le début.

La commandante se tourna alors vers lui, le regard fermé et la mâchoire serrée.

« Il n'y a pas de nous, je ne te voulais pas sous mes ordres il y a quelques jours, ça n'a pas changé. » dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Avant que le jeune homme n'ai le temps de répliquer, Clarke se mit à la hauteur de Lexa et lui demanda doucement :

« Je peux te parler en privé une minute ? »

La terrienne la suivi, non sans un dernier regard meurtrier pour le brun qui avait fermé les poings.

« Lexa, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais là je pense que chaque personne capable de se battre est un atout dont on ne peut se passer. De plus Bellamy se bat bien et il a toute ma confiance. » dit doucement Clarke une fois qu'elles étaient à l'écart des autres.

« Mais il n'a pas la mienne. » se contenta de répondre la commandante.

« Tu me fais confiance à moi ? » demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire censé détendre la guerrière.

« Bien-sûr, mais... »

« Dans ce cas crois moi, Bellamy sera un atout pour vaincre Alie. » la coupa la jeune femme.

Résignée, la terrienne hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« C'est d'accord, mais il n'a pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas cette fois-ci. »

« J'y veillerai. » conclut la blonde avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers le reste du groupe et la brune s'adressa à Bellamy :

« Tu as de la chance que l'ambassadrice de ton clan ai confiance en toi, mais je te préviens, je ne tolérerai pas le moindre écart. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien même s'il mourrait d'envie de lancer une réplique cinglante à la terrienne, il eut l'intelligence de la garder pour lui cette fois-ci.

« Nous avons perdu assez de temps, il est temps de mettre un plan en place. » annonça la commandante à l'attention de tout le monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! La fin est proche, plus qu'un chapitre ou deux... J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du retour des Blake, du premier baiser entre Raven et Niylah... ?  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre où la fin d'Alie sera proche ! Bonne semaine à tous !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à tous !  
Me revoilà pour le chapitre 23, l'avant dernier ! Au menu : beaucoup d'action et de bataille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Après plus d'une heure, le plan d'attaque était enfin mis au point. Sachant qu'à partir du moment où l'un d'entre eux se ferait repérer, Alie saurait qu'ils étaient là, ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Tout leur plan était donc basé sur la synchronisation. En effet, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, ils allaient pouvoir s'occuper d'un garde chacun, du moins pour ce qui était de l'extérieur du phare. Une fois les gardes éliminés tous en même temps, Alie se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient là mais n'aurait pas le temps de les empêcher d'entrer dans le phare.  
Ils étaient tous conscients qu'une fois dans le bâtiment, ils allaient devoir neutraliser au plus vite les hommes et femmes présents à l'intérieur, dont Jaha que Clarke avait aperçut à travers l'une des fenêtres, et que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Juste avant que tout le monde se mette en place, Luna prit la commandante à part et lui dit :

« Lexa, tu sais que je suis partie la veille de ton conclave car je ne voulais plus avoir à utiliser la violence. J'ai accompagné tes guerriers jusqu'ici pour que tu puisses mener à bien ta mission, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu y arriveras mais je ne participerai pas à ce combat. »

Lexa hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie :

« J'aurais bien aimé me battre à tes côtés une dernière fois, surtout que ton habilité au combat nous aurait été d'une grande aide mais je comprends ton choix. Tu as pris une décision il y a bien longtemps et je ne te demanderai pas de revenir dessus. »

Après un petit sourire, Luna ajouta :

« Je vous attendrai ici et ferai venir mes hommes avec un bateau pour vous ramener une fois votre mission achevée, bonne chance Lexa. »

La commandante acquiesça et retourna près du groupe avec qui elle allait se battre très prochainement. Clarke vint à sa hauteur et demanda :

« Où va-t-elle ? » en montrant Luna de la tête.

Lexa lui expliqua la situation et la blonde hocha la tête et dit doucement :

« Une fois que tout cela sera fini, j'espère que nous pourrons nous aussi vivre sans utiliser la violence. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit possible dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons. » répondit la brune en plantant son regard dans le sien « Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant, c'est l'heure du combat. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous en place, l'obscurité leur permettant de se rapprocher sans se faire repérer.  
Indra, Octavia et deux guerriers s'approchèrent des gardes de l'entrée principale pendant que Lexa, Lincoln et Niylah se chargeaient de ceux de la porte arrière. Comme prévu, les sept gardes furent pris par surprise et n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser la moindre tentative de défense pendant que leurs attaquant les assommèrent.  
Une fois cela fait, le reste de leur groupe, qui était divisé en deux, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du phare. Le premier groupe, composé de cinq guerriers terriens, Indra, les deux Blake, Lincoln et Jasper, entrèrent par la porte principal, tandis que le deuxième, composé des cinq autres guerriers, de la commandante, et de Clarke, Raven, Monty, Murphy et Niylah, entrèrent par la porte de derrière.

Lexa et Niylah, qui étaient en tête de leur groupe, se stoppèrent en arrivant dans une sorte de grand garage. Elles s'attendaient à voir la pièce pleine d'ennemis près à leur sauter dessus mais elle était totalement vide. La commandante dirigea donc tout son groupe à l'intérieur de la salle, ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à une porte en bois. Clarke, Raven, Murphy et Monty, pointèrent leur pistolet dans sa direction et la blonde fit un signe de tête à Lexa qui ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce déserte. Bien que la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité, ils pouvaient distinguer un canapé devant un grand écran plat dans un coin de la pièce et une grande table de salle à manger en son centre. À gauche, contre le mur, un grand escalier un bois menait à une grande mezzanine.

Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, tenant fermement leurs épées ou pistolets dans leurs mains, lorsqu'une porte, à l'opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés, s'ouvrit.  
Ils pointèrent tous leurs armes dans sa direction avant de se rendre compte que c'était la deuxième partie de leur groupe qui entrait. Les deux groupes se rapprochèrent donc et Indra chuchota à Lexa :

« C'est bizarre où sont-ils tous ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils dorment ? » proposa Octavia.

« Je ne pense pas, non... » murmura Clarke.

C'est alors que des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes équipés d'armes à feu sautèrent de la mezzanine pour se trouver au milieu de leur groupe et commencèrent à leur tirer dessus. En même temps, par dessus la barrière de la mezzanine, une dizaines d'hommes leur tiraient des rafales de balles grâce à leurs armes automatiques.  
Pris par surprise, tous se ressaisirent le plus vite possible et pendant que cinq guerriers de Lexa montaient en haut accompagnés de Lincoln et Indra, les autres donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour maîtriser leurs attaquants au rez-de-chaussé.

Accroupis pour éviter les balles, les terriens, y compris Lexa et Niylah, se rapprochaient le plus possibles de leurs ennemis pour pouvoir planter leurs épées dans leurs corps. La commandante fut la première à toucher un adversaire, qu'elle transperça de sa lame. Rapidement, Niylah et tous les autres terriens imitèrent leur leader et neutralisèrent les hommes en première ligne.  
Pendant ce temps, Clarke, Raven et tous les autres couvraient les terriens en vidant les chargeurs de leurs pistolets et fusils sur leurs ennemis.

Les cris se mêlant aux coups de feu résonnaient dans les oreilles de Clarke, l'adrénaline guidait tous ses mouvements et la faisait tirer sur tous les adversaires qu'elle avait dans son viseur. Elle reconnaissait certains des visages qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Sur l'Arche, elle avait déjà croisé le regard de la femme sur laquelle elle tira et qui s'effondra au sol. La blonde se figea alors l'espace d'un instant. Elle ferma les yeux et mit toutes ses émotions de côté pour ne se concentrer que sur une seule, la peur de voir l'un de ses amis mourir, c'est ce qui lui permit de continuer à se battre. Elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir un homme d'une trentaine d'années se jeter sur elle. Sans réfléchir, elle appuya sur la gâchette et le vit s'effondrer à ses pieds. Elle se ressaisit rapidement en apercevant Monty qui avait la même expression qu'elle sur le visage, il lui lança un regard d'encouragement et ils recommencèrent tous deux à tirer sur tous les ennemis qu'ils voyaient.

À l'étage, que seuls Indra, Lincoln et deux des guerriers avaient réussi à atteindre, les coups de feu étaient nombreux et bruyants. En quelques minutes, les tireurs furent cependant neutralisés, mais Lincoln, qui était déjà affaibli par son ancienne blessure, fut touché à la jambe et les deux guerriers qui les avaient accompagnés étaient à terre, sans vie.

Lexa, comme dans chacune de ses bataille, était animée d'une force extraordinaire qui guidait chacun de ses mouvements. Même si elle se battait à l'épée au milieux d'hommes et de femmes équipés d'armes à feu, c'était elle qui restait la plus efficace, chaque adversaire qu'elle atteignait tombait au sol, gravement blessé ou carrément sans vie. Les dents serrées et les deux mains fermement enroulées autour du manche de son épée, elle se battait sans merci, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait. Tous les autres terriens qui l'entouraient faisaient même chose et bien que moins puissants qu'elle, ils restaient d'excellents guerriers. Ainsi en l'espace de quelques minutes qui leurs avaient semblé des heures à tous, il ne restait plus un seul des disciples d'Alie encore debout.  
Lexa rangeait son épée en regardant autour d'elle, ce n'était pas beau à voir, quatre de ses guerriers étaient au sol, sans vie, tout comme trois autres dans les escaliers, et un était grièvement blessé, il était le seul survivant des renforts amenés par Indra. Cette dernière descendait les escaliers en soutenant Lincoln qui peinait à avancer, d'une main et de l'autre, elle faisait avancer Jaha devant elle.  
Son regard se voila lorsqu'elle constata à son tour les pertes qu'ils avaient subis.

En voyant Lincoln, Octavia se précipita vers lui et prit le relais pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé, où étaient déjà assis Monty et Jasper qui s'était pris une balle dans le bras pour l'un et dans la jambe pour l'autre. Raven s'occupait de bander leurs blessures tandis que Clarke s'affairait à garder en vie le dernier guerrier de Lexa.  
En voyant Jaha, la commandante sentit ses muscles se contracter sous l'effet de la colère, il était responsable de toutes ses morts, c'est lui qui avait ramené cette Alie jusqu'à son peuple. La terrienne se saisit alors du col de l'ex chancelier et le propulsa contre le mur en hurlant :

« Tout cela est de ta faute, j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! »

En entendant les cris de son amante, Clarke se releva de devant le corps maintenant sans vie de l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de sauver en vain. Elle ravala ses larmes et se rapprocha de la brune en attrapant son poignet à temps avant qu'elle ne frappe Jaha.

« Il a prit la puce lui aussi Lexa, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. » dit-elle fermement.

Sans lâcher l'homme du regard, la terrienne laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires, tentant de reprendre son calme. Elle soupira un grand coup et ordonna :

« Indra, surveille-le, et tranche lui la tête s'il tente le moindre mouvement. »

« Avec plaisir, Heda. » prononça la guerrière entre ses dents.

La commandante se dirigea alors vers la blonde qui était retourné près du canapé pour s'occuper des blessés. En arrivant, elle demanda :

« Où est Niylah ? »

« Juste là ! » répondit Bellamy en s'approchant des autres tout en soutenant la terrienne.

« Oh mon dieu ! » souffla Raven en attrapant la blonde avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, accompagnant sa chute « Clarke ! » hurla-t-elle.

L'intéressée s'approcha alors de la terrienne pour constater qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau du flanc droit. Elle déchira son haut et aperçut la cause de ce saignement : un impact de balle. Elle souleva légèrement la blonde pour voir qu'il y avait un trou d'entrée mais pas de sortie, ce qui signifiait que la balle était encore logée dans le corps de la combattante. Heureusement, elle n'était pas située trop près des organes vitaux, ce qui expliquait que Niylah fut encore en vie, bien que sonnée.

« OK il me faut une pince, quelque chose pour extraire la balle. » dit Clarke après avoir inspiré un grand coup « Maintenant ! » ordonna-t-elle voyant que personne ne réagissait.

Raven sortit de son état de choc et se précipita à la recherche de ce que demandait son amie, accompagnée de Bellamy et Lexa.  
Ce fut le brun qui revient une minute plus tard avec une grande pince. Clarke s'en saisit et l'enfonça sans ménagement dans la plaie, ce qui fit hurler sa patiente.

« Courage Niylah, je l'ai presque. » murmura la blonde entre ses dents avant de sortir enfin la balle du corps de la guerrière « Ça y est je l'ai ! C'est fini... »

Elle essuya alors la plaie avec le linge que lui tendait Lexa avant d'enrouler une des bandes qu'elle avait amené dans son sac autour du ventre de Niylah. Elle s'écarta alors légèrement d'elle, cédant sa place à Raven qui se précipita vers la terrienne.

« Ça va aller ma belle, tu vas aller mieux tu verras. » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, ramenant ses mèches rebelles derrières ses oreilles « N'est-ce pas Clarke ? Elle va guérir ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son amie.

« Oui je pense qu'avec beaucoup de repos, ça ira mieux, même s'il faudra surveiller de près cette plaie. » la rassura la blonde.

« Tu vas pouvoir prendre soin de moi alors... » chuchota difficilement Niylah à l'attention de la mécanicienne.

Alors, sous les yeux étonnées de tous le monde, Raven plongea ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, tout en continuant de caresser son visage.  
Clarke sourit devant cette vision et retourna alors voir les trois autres blessés, rapidement suivie par Lexa, Murphy et Bellamy.  
Monty et Jasper avaient des blessures plutôt superficielles contrairement à Lincoln qui avait la jambe bien abîmée même si sa vie n'était pas en danger.  
Pendant que la blonde soignait le guerrier, elle demanda :

« Bon et maintenant ? C'est quoi le plan ? »

« J'allais justement te le demander ! » rétorqua Jasper.

« Il faut fouiller le phare pour trouver quoique ce soit que nous pourrions utiliser contre Alie. » indiqua Monty.

« Et il faut le faire vite, avant qu'elle ne nous envoie de la compagnie ! » ajouta Murphy.

« Et bien justement, c'est toi qui est déjà venu ici, tu dois savoir par où commencer. » lança Monty.

« Il y a une salle, une sorte de bunker au sous-sol, mais lorsque j'y suis allé la première fois, il s'est verrouillé et ne s'est pas rouvert avant des jours, alors ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure option... »

« J'ai vu une salle qui pourrait être intéressante. » intervint Bellamy, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, il ajouta « En cherchant une pince pour Clarke, je suis tombé dans une sorte de laboratoire. »

« Ça peut être un bon début. » acquiesça Clarke.

Monty, Murphy et Jasper se levèrent pour que Bellamy les guide jusqu'au laboratoire pendant que Clarke finissait le bandage de Lincoln.  
Une fois les quatre garçons sortis de la pièce, Clarke, Octavia et Lexa s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre lorsqu'elles entendirent Indra hurler à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Elle se précipitèrent vers elle et virent que Jaha avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la guerrière pour s'emparer de son poignard et le lui planter dans les côtes.  
La commandante se lança alors sur l'ancien chancelier et l'envoya valser contre le mur en s'emparant de son arme. Clarke et Octavia, quant à elle, se ruèrent sur la guerrière qui était tombée au sol, très mal en point. La blonde appuyait de toute ses forces sur la plaie pour empêcher l'hémorragie et hurla à Octavia :

« Va me chercher une compresse et une bande dans mon sac. »

La brune s'exécuta et ramena à Clarke ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire un point de compression.  
La jeune femme s'attela à appuyer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur le flanc de l'Indra tout en enroulant le bandage autour de la plaie. Elle entendit alors les hurlements de Lexa à côté d'elle et releva la tête pour voir la commandante en train de ruer Jaha de coups.

« Si elle meurt, je te trancherai la tête sans pitié ! Le sang appelle le sang ! Tu paieras sa vie de la tienne ! » hurlait la brune, hors d'elle.

« Oh mon dieu... » murmura Clarke « Octavia, tiens fermement le linge sur sa plaie, je reviens. »

La blonde se releva rapidement et tenta de retenir la terrienne qui criait à présent tout en frappant Jaha :

« Maintenant tu vas me dire comment exterminer cette Alie ! »

« Lexa stop ! » hurla Clarke en attrapant le poignet de la brune « Ce que tu fais n'est d'aucune utilité, il est contrôlé et ne ressens pas la douleur, il ne dira rien ! »

« Il n'y a pas de douleur dans la cité des lumières... » murmura Jaha en crachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de sourire, comme pour appuyer ce que Clarke venait de dire.

Lexa serra les mains et soupira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer, mais quand l'ancien chancelier commença à rire, s'en fut trop pour elle, elle dégaina son épée sous le regard effaré de la blonde. Heureusement pour Jaha, elle se contenta de le frapper sur le crâne avec le manche, simplement pour le faire taire et l'empêcher d'attaquer qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Clarke poussa un soupir et s'affaira à attacher l'homme pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas à son réveil, elle lui mit également un bandeau devant les yeux pour qu'Alie ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient une fois qu'il aurait repris conscience.  
Après cela, la blonde retourna près de la guerrière qui s'était évanouie à présent.

« Elle va avoir besoins de vrais soins, nous devons partir d'ici le plus vite possible. »

« Rejoignons donc vite les autres au labo ! » proposa Octavia.

« Avant ça Octavia je veux que tu ailles attacher les gardes dehors comme Clarke l'a fait avec Jaha. » ordonna la commandante.

« Bien Heda. » dit la brunette avant de sortir, des cordes à la main.

« Descend retrouver les autres Clarke, je vais aller demander à Luna de prendre soin des blessés et je vous rejoindrai après. » ajouta Lexa avant de sortir à son tour.

* * *

En arrivant au laboratoire, Lexa fut surprise de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir à faire aux technologies et cette pièce en était remplie. En effet, au centre de la pièce, trônait un grand bureau sur lesquelles ils y avait trois grands écrans reliés à des ordinateurs, dont un sur lequel Monty semblait faire toutes sortes de recherches. Et l'autre partie du laboratoire était pleine d'ustensiles de chimie et de médecine.  
Murphy, Bellamy et Jasper fouillaient la pièce sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient et Monty faisait la même chose sur l'ordinateur.

« Ça avance ? » interrogea Clarke.

« C'est pas la folie pour l'instant... » répondit Murphy d'un ton blasé.

« J'aurais bien besoin de Raven, je n'arrive même pas à entrer dans le système du PC, appelle-la s'il te plaît. » demanda Monty, ne quittant pas les écrans des yeux, concentré dans sa tâche.

La blonde s'exécuta en criant le nom de son amie.

* * *

« Je crois qu'ils ont besoins de toi pour sauver le monde en bas... » dit tout bas Niylah à la jeune mécanicienne qui n'avait pas quitté son chevet.

Après un sourire, la brune se leva et descendit rejoindre ses amis le plus rapidement que sa jambe le lui permettait.

« Raven à la rescousse ! » dit-elle en entrant dans la grande salle blanche, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle tentait d'être optimiste, après tout, ils n'avaient sûrement jamais étés aussi près du but que maintenant.

« Ohlala mais cet ordinateur est un bijoux de technologie... » murmura-t-elle en s'installant à côté du jeune asiatique.

« Oui t'as vu ça, c'est un truc de malade ! » lui dit Monty avec un sourire.

« Oui bon, sans vouloir vous frustrer les deux geeks, concentrons-nous sur l'essentiel. » leur rappela Clarke, souriant cependant devant la réaction de ces amis.

« Oui oui à vos ordre Wanheda ! » se moqua Raven avant de commencer à pianoter à toute allure sur le clavier.

Alors que Clarke, Octavia et Lexa avaient rejoint les trois garçons dans la fouille du labo, Monty s'exclama en tapant dans la main de Raven :

« Ça y est ! »

Tous s'approchèrent de lui alors qu'une vidéo se lançait automatiquement. Une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années apparut à l'écran. Elle avait les cheveux attachés négligemment et un air fatigué sur le visage.

« Becca ! » « Alie ! » crièrent Lexa et Raven en même temps !

Monty stoppa la lecture et tous se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient des expressions totalement différentes sur le visage. Raven semblait choquée et terrorisée alors Lexa avait l'air subjuguée et émue.

« Euh... Vous nous expliquez ? » demanda Clarke.

« Cette... Cette femme c'est Alie, c'est elle que je voyais quand j'avais pris la puce... » peina à prononcer la mécanicienne.

La blonde se tourna à présent vers la terrienne qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite :

« Non... Non c'est Becca, je le sais, c'est elle que je vois en rêve quand je parle aux anciens commandants, c'est la première commandante, Becca Pramheda... »

Après un instant de silence où tout le monde semblait réfléchir, Mony intervint :

« Ce n'est pas impossible que ce soit les deux à la fois... » devant les regards interrogateurs, il continua « Je veux dire, c'est Becca qui a créé Alie n'est-ce pas, c'est une intelligence artificielle, elle pouvait donc lui donner n'importe qu'elle forme, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ai choisit de lui donner la sienne pour ne pas avoir à créer une autre apparence... »

« Et donc là c'est Alie où Becca ? » demanda Murphy.

« Ça doit être Becca. » répondit Raven, qui s'était détendue « Alie était tout le temps vêtue d'une robe rouge et elle était tirée à quatre épingles. »

« Bon OK, je relance alors. » prévint Monty.

« _Bonjour à vous qui êtes arrivés jusqu'au phare_ _. J_ _e suppose que si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici et avez_ _relancé cet ordinateur, c'est ce que je redoutais qu'il se produise est arrivé. Alie à été réactivée. Pour commencer, je vous dois certaines explications. Il y a maintenant un siècle, j'ai mis au point une intelligence artificielle qui devait révolutionner le monde, nous permettre de le rendre meilleur et de tout faire pour que l'humanité vive des temps paisibles, cette I.A, je l'ai baptisé Alie. Mais elle n'avait pas compris sa mission et est vite devenue incontrôlable. Moi et mon équipe avons tout tenté pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire mais nous avons échoué._ » sa voix se brisa, elle se passa une main sur le visage et continua « _Elle a tenté de détruire l'humanité, ce n'est pas une guerre nucléaire qui a détruit ce monde, c'est Alie. Elle a cracker les codes de lancement des missiles nucléaires et les a tous lancé, tous._ _J'étais sur la station Polaris quand les missiles sont partis, de l'espace j'ai assisté à la destruction du monde, destruction dont je suis la responsable._ » elle fit une pause, le temps d'essuyer une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et elle continua « _J'ai donc décidé de tout faire pour réparer mon erreur, j'ai conçu une deuxième I.A, A.L.I.E.2, qui saurait voir ce qu'Alie n'était pas en mesure de comprendre. Malheureusement, le commandant de la station a voulu la détruire quand il s'est rendu compte de ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je me suis donc implanté Alie.2 et je suis descendu sur Terre. La surface était pleine de radiation, mais il y avait des survivants, je les ai donc guidé, leur permettant, grâce à l'I.A avec laquelle j'avais fusionnée, de reconstruire au mieux un lieu propice à la vie. Bien entendu, à cause des radiations, je suis vite tombé malade, il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre. Mais j'ai pu transfuser assez de personnes pour pouvoir transmettre Alie.2 après ma mort. Je sais maintenant que l'humanité survivra mais ma mission n'est pas terminée. Je ne suis pas dans la capacité de détruire Alie.1 maintenant, je l'ai seulement enfermé, mais je sais qu'elle est très intelligente et pourra peut-être se libérer. Visiblement, si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'elle a réussi._ _Mais il y a un moyen de la détruire. Pour cela vous aurez besoins du ou de la commandant ou commandante actuel(le). C'est lui ou elle la clé. Si tout c'est passé comme prévu, il ou elle porte Alie.2 en lui ou elle. Avec le matériel présent dans le labo, vous devez le ou la connecter à Alie. Il ou elle pourra ainsi entrer dans la cité des lumières que j'avais créé en même temps que la première I.A et détruire Alie. Je te préviens toi qui a pris ma place, actuel(le) Heda, Alie tentera de se défendre, et sachant qu'elle aura accès à tous tes souvenirs, elle aura des armes très efficaces, à toi de trouver la force de lui résister et d'enfin réparer mon erreur. Je suis désolée de tous les malheurs que j'ai entraîné, cela n'était en aucun cas mon but, j'ai passé le reste de ma vie à tenter de réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé, mais je sais que j'ai une dette envers l'humanité, une dette que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser..._ »

La vidéo se coupa, les laissant tous sans voix, surtout Lexa. La commandante était vraiment sous le choc, elle s'adossa à la table qui se trouvait derrière elle, des larmes avaient remplies ses yeux et menaçaient de couler. Clarke s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. La brune plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme et prit une grande inspiration afin de ravaler ses larmes.

Ils prirent tous quelques bonnes minutes à diriger toutes ses informations et c'est Murphy qui reprit le plus vite ses esprits.

« Bon les gars, il semblerait qu'on ai du boulot ! »

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? J'espère que cette prise d'assaut du phare vous a plu ! La semaine prochaine ce sera le chapitre final (que j'ai toujours pas commencé d'ailleurs !) avec au début un peu plus d'explications sur cette vidéo de Becca et puis... bah le dénouement de toute cette histoire !  
Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! Bisous à tous !**

 **lanaregal : Ahah ouais quand on galère comme ça pour un chapitre et qu'on reviens 10000 fois en arrière c'est horrible, ça l'a moins fait pour lui mais un peu quand même ! ^^**  
 **Hehe désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec le monstre marin, mais je dois t'avouer que j'avais trop envie d'écrire cette scène depuis que je voulais leur faire traverser un bout d'eau ! :P  
Ahah je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le premier baiser de Niylah et Raven ! :D  
** **Oui, oui c'est elle Luna et d'ailleurs, pour toi qui a arrêté de suivre la série (chose que je peux comprendre et que j'ai hésité à faire après la mort de Lexa !), dans la série, on sait que c'est Alie qui a détruit le monde, donc ça c'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, par contre ils ne vont pas dans le phare et ne la détruise pas comme je vais le faire faire.  
** **Voilà voilà ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi ! Plein de bisous et à très bientôt !**

 **toup062 : Ahah oui depuis que je sais que vais leur faire traverser l'eau, je voulais trop écrire une scène avec le monstre marin ! ^^  
Mais oui Murphy je l'adore, dans la série ce perso me faisait trop rire mais si parfois il était insupportable !  
Ah bah je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! :) Je me suis dis que c'était impossible qu'ils s'en sortent qu'à six et en plus j'avais bien envie de réunir tout le monde avant la fin ! :D  
Ah bah t'as vu elle leur avait en effet réservé un petit comité d'accueil ! ^^ J'espère que ça t'a plu ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et à très vite ! Bisous ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Ça y est j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Désolée j'ai un peu de retard mais j'espère que je me ferais pardonner avec la longueur de ce dernier chapitre !  
J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai pas mal galéré à l'écrire ! Je vous retrouve en bas et vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **toup062 : Ahah je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu !  
Ouais tu vas voir, Alie va jouer avec ses nerfs, j'espère que le combat te plaira, j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire ^^  
Ouais je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas se faire se battre Luna alors que dans la série elle a clairement décidé d'arrêter avec la violence...  
Et oui Jaha j'ai hésité à le faire tuer par Lexa mais finalement je me suis dis Allez on le laisse en vie !  
J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre final sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)  
Avant de te laisser le lire, je te remercies une presque dernière fois d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire après chaque chapitre, vraiment ça m'a fait super plaisir à chaque fois et ça m'a encouragé à écrire et à faire en sorte que l'histoire te plaise, alors merci beaucoup ! Pleins de bisous et j'espère à bientôt (enfin au moins 6mois) pour une nouvelle fiction (plus de détails en bas ^^) ! Très bonne lecture, bisous !**

 **lanaregal** **: Je suis contente que la bataille t'ai plu ! Ahah tu m'as tué avec Niylah ! ^^  
Et désolée de t'avoir fait aimer ce ship à la fin de la fiction ahah ! Mais juste pour toi, j'ai ajouté un petit moment Raven/Niylah dans ce chapitre final, il était pas prévu à la base, mais en lisant ton commentaire je me suis dit, allez je l'écrit pour lanaregal ^^ J'espère qu'il va te plaire du coup ;)  
J'espère aussi que le combat Alie/Lexa te plaira d'ailleurs, j'ai tellement galéré à l'écrire ahah !  
Bon je te laisse lire ce chapitre final, mais avant je te te dis un grand Merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir et m'a motivé à chaque fois pour faire une suite qui te plairait ! Alors merci beaucoup vraiment ! :D  
Allez bonne lecture et à bientôt je l'espère pour ma nouvelle fiction (enfin dans 6mois au moins !), merci encore et gros bisous !**

* * *

 _« Bon les gars, il semblerait qu'on ai du boulot ! »_

« Oui ! Oui Murphy a raison, il faut s'y mettre au plus vite ! » lança Clarke en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« OK d'accord, elle est bien gentille avec sa vidéo cette chère Becca mais on s'y prend comment en pratique pour connecter la commandante à Alie ? » demanda Bellamy.

« Je te prierai de respecter la première Heda à l'avenir. » dit Lexa d'un ton sec.

Même si sa haine pour le jeune homme s'était un peu dissiper lors de la bataille, grâce au courage du jeune homme qui avait contribué à sauver Niylah, elle ne tolérerait pas qu'il manque de respect à la toute première commandante.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et c'est Monty qui intervint :

« Becca a joint une sorte de guide que l'on va pouvoir suivre. »

« Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... » commença Murphy « Si Alie est si intelligente, comment ce fait-il qu'elle n'ai pas trouvé cette vidéo avant nous et qu'elle ne l'ai pas détruite ? »

« Oui, et si c'était un piège d'Alie et que lier Lexa à elle lui permettrait de détruire Alie.2 ? » approuva Clarke.

Raven et Monty secouèrent ensemble la tête de gauche à droite et c'est la jeune femme qui leur expliqua :

« Non, non regardez, on peut avoir accès à la création du fichier, il date bien d'il y a cent ans. »

Monty ajouta :

« Et il y a une explication au fait qu'Alie n'ai pas trouvé la vidéo. En faite elle n'a même pas pu démarrer le PC. La raison pour laquelle on a eu tellement de mal à le faire démarrer nous aussi est que Becca y avait mis une sorte d'antivirus très puissant, un antivirus qui empêchait une I.A de l'ouvrir. D'ailleurs je pense que par exemple, si vous aviez essayé de le démarrer Heda, vous n'auriez pas pu le faire. »

« Je ne suis pas une intelligence artificielle ! » lança Lexa, sur la défensive.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais vous avez fusionné avec une I.A, cela vous aurait bloqué l'accès à cet ordinateur, c'est pour cette raison qu'aucun des disciples d'Alie n'a pu l'ouvrir. »

« Comment être sûr de ça ? Comment être sûr que tout cela n'est pas un piège ? » demanda Clarke.

Bien que ces amis étaient très intelligents, ils n'étaient pas à l'abris de commettre une erreur et la blonde n'avait pas envie de risquer la vie de Lexa et celle de tous ses amis par la même occasion.

« Et bien c'est très simple, on va éteindre le PC et vous allez essayer de le rallumer Heda. » expliqua Raven.

« Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire cela. » dit Lexa en s'asseyant à la place que Monty lui laissa.

« Nous allons vous guider, mais si nous avons raison, nous n'aurons pas à le faire longtemps parce que l'ordinateur va vous refuser l'accès rapidement. » dit Monty.

« OK, pour commencer, appuyez sur ce bouton. » la guida la mécanicienne.

Lexa s'exécuta et l'écran s'alluma mais contrairement à la première fois, c'est un fond rouge qui apparut. Monty demanda à la terrienne d'appuyer sur un certain nombre de touches afin d'ouvrir le terminal sur lequel il avait coder pour faire démarrer le PC. Le jeune homme lui dicta une commande à taper et lorsque la commandante appuya sur la touche Entrer, une décharge électrique la frappa et l'écran s'éteignit d'un coup. Elle cria en sentant l'électricité traverser ses doigts, ce n'était pas une douleur insupportable mais elle ne s'y attendait pas et n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur de ce type.

« Ça va Lexa ? » lui demanda Clarke en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui, oui tout va bien, au moins, nous avons la confirmation dont nous avions besoin. » répondit la terrienne.

« Bon et bien nous allons tenter de vous connecter avec Alie alors. » lança Raven en rallumant le PC.

* * *

Ainsi, grâce aux instructions laissées par Becca des décennies plus tôt, vingt minutes plus tard, Lexa était assise un siège d'examens médicaux, le haut de son corps seulement recouvert de la bande de tissus qui lui cachait la poitrine avec quatre électrodes que Clarke avait placé sous ses clavicules et sous ses côtes. Deux des électrodes étaient reliées à une petite machine dans laquelle se trouvait une petite fente permettant d'introduire la pilule bleue contenant le code d'Alie, les deux autres étaient reliées à une machine qui permettrait à Clarke de garder un œil sur ses constantes vitales pendant sa connexion avec Alie. La terrienne ne semblait pas rassurée, elle n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'être connectée comme cela à une machine dont elle ne connaissait rien et qui allait bientôt faire entrer Alie dans son cerveau.

« Bon, tout me semble prêt, on n'a plus qu'à mettre la puce dans la machine. » indiqua Raven.

Clarke se rapprocha alors de Lexa, déposant une main sur son épaule, elle lui demanda :

« Ça va aller Lexa ? Tu es sûre d'être prête ? »

La terrienne hocha la tête. Elle avait bien compris, à travers les paroles de Becca, que la tâche qui lui incombait ne serait pas aisée. Alie connaîtrait toutes ses faiblesses et elle, et bien elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Donc même si elle tentait de garde la tête haute afin de ne pas inquiéter sa belle blonde, non elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle ne s'était jamais battue contre un ennemi dont elle ne connaissait rien, sans aucune préparation et encore moins dans ces conditions. En effet, tout le combat allait après tout se dérouler dans sa tête, mais il n'en serait pas moins réel.  
Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était elle la commandante, c'était donc à elle de détruire Alie. Elle y arriverait, elle sauverait son peuple comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle était au pouvoir, depuis qu'elle avait l'esprit des commandants en elle, la flamme qui lui permettait de faire les bon choix et d'être une Heda juste et forte. Elle ferma donc les yeux avant de dire d'une voix qu'elle voulu ferme mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment :

« C'est bon, faites entrer Alie dans ma tête, je suis prête à l'anéantir. »

* * *

Lorsque Lexa rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant une porte blanche. Suivant son instinct, elle l'ouvrit et entra dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Après quelques pas à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement vide à l'exception d'un immense miroir sur le mur du fond. Elle s'en approcha pour constater qu'elle n'était pas dans la même tenue qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient, comme à son habitude, partiellement tressé, elle arborait son maquillage de guerre et était en tenue de guerrière, ses deux sabres croisés dans son dos, sa spalière lui protégeant l'épaule et sa traîne rouge, symbole de son titre de Heda, descendant fièrement jusqu'au sol. Elle se détacha de son reflet et sortit de cette pièce vide.

En franchissant le seuil de la porte, elle se retrouva dans un long couloir qui lui était familier, et pour cause, c'était celui qui menait à la salle du trône dans sa tour. Elle le traversa pour se diriger jusque dans cette salle qu'elle connaissait par cœur et passa la porte pour la trouver presque vide. Il ne restait que l'immense trône, à sa place habituelle, occupée par une brune qui semblait l'attendre.

« Becca... » murmura Lexa avant de s'agenouiller respectueusement devant la toute première commandante.

Elle se releva rapidement en fronçant les sourcils et demanda, méfiante, à la femme qui s'était rapproché d'elle avec un sourire bienveillant :

« Comment être sûre que vous êtes bien Becca Pramheda et non Alie ? »

« Tu ne peux pas en être sûre Lexa, tu vas devoir me faire confiance et surtout te fier à ton instinct, ne ressens-tu pas que j'ai moi aussi porter la flamme en moi ? » répondit la brune en posant sa main sur le bras de la terrienne.

Lexa ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant avant de les rouvrir. Oui, elle le savait, elle le sentait, cette femme était bel et bien Becca, celle avec qui tout avait commencé il y a un siècle.  
Elle demanda alors :

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« À ton avis Lexa ? » interrogea Becca avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes ici pour m'aider, m'aider à vaincre Alie. Mais comment vais-je y arriver ? »

« Comme tu l'as toujours fait avec tes autres adversaires, en te battant avec tout ton courage et toute ta force. » expliqua Becca.

Lexa hocha la tête et inspira profondément avant de se retourner à cause du bruit qu'elle avait entendu derrière elle. Une femme brune, avec une queue de cheval haute et une robe rouge, ressemblant trait pour trait à Becca entra dans la salle du trône. Elle avait un sourire sans joie sur le visage et aucune humanité ne transparaissait d'elle.

« Alie... » murmura l'actuelle commandante.

« Bonjour Lexa, je suis heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance. »

« Cette joie est partagée, je vais comme ça pouvoir enfin en finir avec vous. » lança Lexa entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée.

« Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas discuter plus tôt ? » demanda Alie, ne se débarrassant pas de son sourire.

« Discuter de quoi ? De toutes les vies que avez pris et de toutes celles que vous voulez prendre ? »

« Laisse moi te montrer où j'emmène tous ces gens Lexa. »

Alors que la guerrière s'apprêtait à refuser son offre avec vigueur, Alie ouvrit les bras en grand et le décors changea autour d'elles. Elle se retrouvèrent dans une immense ville, avec de gigantesques bâtiments tout autour d'elles. Tout était propre et chaque élément semblait avoir une place bien particulière. Paniquée de ce changement, Lexa regarda à sa droite et fut rassurée de voir que Becca était toujours là. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant qu'elles ne reconcentrent toutes deux leur attention sur Alie qui les fixait comme s'il elle tentait de voir à l'intérieur d'elles. Elle cligna alors des yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait l'exacte apparence de Becca, vêtement et coupe de cheveux compris.

« Elle tente de te déstabiliser car elle voit que tu as confiance en moi, n'accorde pas d'importance à son apparence. » lui chuchota la première commandante.

« N'es-tu pas fière de moi Becca ? Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à accomplir. » demanda Alie.

« Tu n'as pas compris ta mission Alie, tu n'as pas pris en compte la dimension humaine de notre peuple, c'est de ma faute mais nous sommes ici avec Lexa pour réparer cette erreur. » répondit calmement l'intéressée.

« Mais enfin regardez autour de vous ! Ces gens n'ont-ils pas l'air heureux ? Je les ai libéré de toute leur souffrance, de toute leur douleur. » clama-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, la ville, qui était jusqu'à présent totalement déserte se peupla d'hommes et femmes qui déambulaient dans les rues, tous avec un sourire semblant figé à tout jamais sur leur visage.  
Les deux commandantes se regardèrent et c'est Lexa qui prit la parole :

« Ils ne sont pas heureux, ils ne sont même pas eux-mêmes. Le bonheur n'existe pas sans le malheur, tout comme la joie n'existe pas sans la tristesse. Nos souffrances font de nous ce que nous sommes et nous les enlever c'est nous transformer. »

« Mais nous transformer en personnes meilleurs. » ajouta Alie.

Becca ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en murmurant à l'attention de Lexa :

« Elle ne comprendra jamais, elle n'est pas conçu pour cela, tout cela la dépasse... »

« Dans ce cas, je vais devoir employer la manière forte. » dit la guerrière en dégainant ses deux sabres.

En voyant cela, Alie fronça les sourcils et le décors changea une nouvelle fois autour d'elle pour les plonger au beau milieu de l'immense arène de Polis. Becca était toujours aux côtés de Lexa et Alie était de nouveau vêtue de sa robe rouge.

« Si tu veux te battre, dans ce cas faisons-le dans les règles de l'art ! Un duel singulier, toi contre moi, les deux intelligences artificielles se battant pour la gloire de leur créatrice. » à la fin de sa phrase, elle lança un regard en direction de Becca qui se retrouva assise sur le trône situé devant l'arène, mains liée à celui-ci.

« Je ne suis pas une intelligence artificielle ! Tu es la seule à ne rien connaître de l'humanité ici ! » cria Lexa en resserrant des poing autour des manches de ses sabres.

« Garde ton calme Lexa, c'est lui qui te fera remporter ce combat. » lui cria Becca.

« Détrompe-toi Lexa... » commença Alie « J'en sais bien plus sur l'humanité que tu ne le penses, notamment sur ces sentiments qui vous rendent si faibles. »

À ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle avait pris l'apparence de Titus.  
Lexa ouvrit de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement, elle se tourna vers Becca qui avait l'air aussi choquée qu'elle, la première commandante lui dit tout de même :

« Elle tente de te déstabiliser, ne te laisse pas faire, Lexa, ne te laisse pas abusée par l'apparence qu'elle prend. »

La guerrière hocha la tête, et raffermit sa prise autour des manches de ses armes. Elle soupira une dernière fois et regarda son adversaire dans les yeux.

« Oseras-tu te battre contre ton maître, contre le gardien de la flamme, Heda ? » demanda Alie avec la voix de Titus.

La brune ne répondit pas et se jeta sur son ennemie en hurlant, brandissant ses deux armes qui étaient comme l'extension de ses bras. Avec le calme olympien de Titus, Alie évita ce premier coup d'un simple pas sur le côté et lança :

« Je pensais t'avoir mieux formé que cela Lexa... »

« Tu n'es pas Titus ! » hurla la terrienne en se jetant à nouveau sur Alie.

Cette fois elle dégaina son l'épée de Titus et contra le coup en souriant à la brune, ce qui l'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

« Du calme Lexa ! Garde ton calme, c'est la clé pour te débarrasser d'elle ! » lui cria Becca.

La terrienne suivit le conseil de la première commandante et souffla un coup avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive, bien plus efficace et contrôlée que les deux précédentes. Alie grimaça alors avec le visage de Titus en tentant de parer le coup puissant de la guerrière. Le premier sabre de Lexa était contre celui de Titus et elle profita de la position difficile dans laquelle elle avait mis son adversaire pour pivoter sur elle-même et lui asséner un nouveau coup avec son deuxième sabre. Alie fit tournoyer l'arme du gardien de la flamme pour parer les coups répétés des deux épées de Lexa mais les attaques était trop rapide et puissantes et elle ne parvenait pas à suivre le rythme. Voyant la difficulté dans laquelle elle avait plongé son ennemie, Lexa redoubla les attaques avant de fatiguer à son tour. À bout de souffle, elle propulsa son pied dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui vola avant de s'écraser violemment au sol. Lexa en profita pour reprendre son souffle un court instant, elle se rapprocha alors d'Alie qui se relevait, elle leva ses deux sabres, prête à attaquer de nouveau, avant de se stopper net. Encore une fois, l'apparence de l'intelligence artificielle avait changé.

« Anya... » dit Lexa dans un souffle.

La brune se ressaisit en se disant que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, Alie avait accès à ses souvenirs, elle savait donc l'importance qu'Anya avait pour elle, elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Alie profita de l'instant que prenait Lexa à se concentrer pour se jeter sur elle en levant l'épée d'Anya. La commandante la stoppa juste à temps en croisant ses deux sabres devant la lame de son attaquante. Elle les décroisa en leur donnant une impulsion vers l'avant qui fit reculer Alie qui cria avec la voix d'Anya :

« Et moi qui pensais que j'avais fais de toi une grande guerrière ! »

Ces paroles ravivèrent la rage de la brune qui se jeta sur elle en tentant cette fois-ci de planter son épée dans le flanc de son adversaire qui fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter et frappa le dos de Lexa avec le manche de son épée, la faisant s'écraser au sol. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, le pied d'Anya vint s'abattre contre son ventre, la faisant rouler sur le côté et lâcher l'un de ses sabres par la même occasion.

« Je suis déçue, je ne pensais pas qu'il me serait aussi aisé de te désarmer. » cracha Alie exactement de la même façon qu'Anya l'aurait fait.

En pensant à son mentor, Lexa se rappela que celle-ci l'aurait incité à transformer sa faiblesse en une force, elle l'aurait poussé à se battre intelligemment et à puiser ses forces au fond d'elle-même.  
La commandante fit alors mine de tendre la main pour récupérer son sabre, et comme elle s'y attendait, Alie mit un coup de pied dans l'épée pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre, elle en profita donc pour saisir sa cheville et tirer d'un coup sec dessus tout en se relevant, faisant chuter son adversaire au sol. Elle récupéra son deuxième sabre pendant que son ennemie se relevait. Les deux combattantes s'affrontèrent alors du regard un instant avant de s'élancer l'une sur l'autre. Les passes se succédèrent, parfois c'était Lexa qui attaquait, d'autre fois, elle se contentait de parer les coups d'Alie qui se battait avec l'exacte technique d'Anya. C'était très déstabilisant pour la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle pouvait en faire une force. En effet, à force de s'entraîner avec Anya, elle avait repéré certains de ses points faibles, ils étaient peu nombreux mais existaient tout de même. Lexa savait notamment que son mentor avait une faiblesse à la cuisse gauche, espérant pour qu'il soit bien présent à cet instant, la guerrière fondit sur son ennemie, alors qu'elle lançait l'une de ses épées contre celle d'Anya, elle enfonça son coude dans la cuisse d'Alie qui hurla comme Anya l'aurait fait. Lexa profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour abattre son épée sur son adversaire qui ne put parer entièrement le coup et hurla une nouvelle fois lorsque la lame déchira la chaire de son bras qui saignait maintenant abondamment.

« Il n'y a pas de souffrance dans la cité des lumières, grâce à moi on dirait que tu la découvres. » dit froidement Lexa en faisant tournoyer ses sabres.

Alie planta le regard d'Anya dans celui de la commandante en se remettant en position de combat. Et les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à se battre, toutes deux essoufflées et blessées mais donnant tout ce qu'elles avaient. Lorsque Lexa prit de nouveau le dessus après une passe efficace sur le côté, elle propulsa son pied dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui vola avant de s'écraser au sol. Alie se redressait sur ses coudes alors que Lexa s'approchait d'elle, brandissant ses deux sabres, prête à les abattre sur sa victime.

« Lexa non ! »

La brune se stoppa encore une fois face à ce hurlement poussé par une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais entendre. Ce n'était plus Anya qui se trouvait à ses pieds mais une jeune femme dont les cheveux châtains et ondulés tombaient sur son visage, cachant partiellement un visage délicat et deux yeux bleus apeurés.

« Costia... » souffla Lexa en abaissant les bras, désemparée par cette vision.

« Non Lexa ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est qu'Alie qui utilise les plus profondes de tes faiblesses ! » lui hurla Becca.

« Je... » bredouilla la guerrière, totalement désorientée.

Voir le corps fragile de Costia devant elle la bouleversait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé revoir son premier amour. Même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas elle, elle lui ressemblait parfaitement. Le plan d'Alie fonctionnait à merveille, utiliser l'apparence de la première femme qu'elle ai aimé la déphasait complètement. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Costia, ou plutôt Alie, se relever et s'approcher d'elle, qu'elle sortit de son état second. Elle raffermit sa prise sur ses armes et hurla, les larmes pointant dans ses yeux :

« Tu n'es pas elle ! De quel droit voles-tu son apparence ? »

« C'est vrai, je ne suis pas elle, mais si tu acceptais de me laisser continuer ma tâche en paix, je pourrais t'emmener dans la cité des lumière et elle aussi, vous seriez de nouveaux réunis. » dit Alie avec la voix cristalline de Costia.

« Non ! Laissez-la en dehors de tout ça, laissez-la en paix ! » cria Lexa en se jetant sur elle, guidée par sa colère.

Alie évita facilement la brune et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le dos qui la fit chuter. Elle se releva rapidement et se concentra sur la voix de Becca qui lui criait de se calmer. La guerrière inspira un grand coup et avança lentement vers Alie qui se contenta de l'attendre, en position de défense, épée relevée. Guidée par son désir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette intelligence artificielle qui ne cessait de jouer avec ses nerfs et ses sentiments, Lexa mena le plus beau combat de sa vie, enchaînant les passes avec succès, tournant autour de son adversaire, la touchant à chaque fois qu'elle lançait l'un de ses sabres dans sa direction, les blessures qu'elle lui infligeait n'étaient pas mortelles mais l'affaiblissaient considérablement. Alie se rendit vite compte qu'elle était dans une très mauvaise posture, de plus le corps de Costia n'était pas très robuste et elle s'essoufflait rapidement, elle profita donc d'un instant de répit offert par Lexa qui faisait tournoyer ses sabres, pour changer à nouveau d'apparence. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, Lexa ne fut presque pas déstabilisée de voir le corps de Gustus, l'un de ses plus fidèle guerrier qui l'avait pourtant trahit, remplacer celui de sa défunte amante. La guerrière était concentrée dans son combat et avait bien compris le petit jeu d'Alie, elle cachait donc toutes ses émotions derrière son masque de Heda comme Titus le lui avait appris. Lexa dut cependant s'adapter au changement de rythme que lui imposait Alie grâce aux capacités physiques qu'avaient Gustus. Mais l'avantage ne changea pas de côté et Lexa resta dans sa lancée, parant chaque mouvement de son adversaire et profitant de chaque instant d'inattention de celle-ci pour lui infliger une entaille.  
La guerrière attendait une erreur de la part d'Alie qui lui laisserait la possibilité de la blesser plus grièvement. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver, affaiblie par toutes les attaques de Lexa, Alie pointa son épée dans sa direction mais la manqua, ce qui permit à la brune d'enfoncer son sabre dans le flanc de son ennemie qui hurla en reprenant son apparence à cause de la douleur.  
Elle s'écroula au sol et releva son regard vers Lexa qui s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal, dans une dernière tentative, elle changea une dernière fois d'apparence, prenant celle d'une personne que la commandante ne pourrait pas tuer.

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela Lexa, s'il te plaît... » supplia-t-elle avec la voix de Clarke.

La brune eut un instant d'hésitation devant les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant, son regard implorait sa pitié derrière ses cheveux blonds qui barraient son visage.

« Ce n'est pas elle Lexa ! Mets un terme à tout cela ! » cria Becca.

Lexa se tourna alors vers Becca et vit qu'à côté d'elle, se tenait Clarke qui lui fit un signe de tête, lui donnant la force qui lui manquait.  
La commandante prit alors son courage à deux mains, ainsi que l'un de ses sabres alors que l'autre tombait à ses pieds, et enfonça la lame de son épée dans la poitrine d'Alie qui reprit son apparence initiale avant de pousser son dernier soupir.

* * *

Lexa ouvrit les yeux en grand et se releva de son siège avec un regard affolé. Clarke se précipita sur elle, prit ses mains et lui dit pour la calmer :

« C'est bon Lexa, tu es avec nous là, tu es en sécurité. »

La brune planta son regard dans celui de la blonde et, sans prévenir, se jeta sur ses lèvres, les plaquant contre les siennes dans un baiser enflammé. Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de Clarke qui la regarda avec les joues rosies.

« Et moi qui croyait que nous devions attendre que tout soit fini avant d'officialiser tout ça... » murmura la jeune femme, le front contre celui de la guerrière.

« Mais ça y est Clarke, c'est fini... » lui répondit Lexa avec un sourire.

La commandante se détacha de la blonde pour s'adresser à tous les autres.  
Tous, sauf Raven, semblaient choqués de voir Lexa embrasser Clarke. Pour la plupart, un sourire attendri venait pointer sur leur visage. Sauf pour Bellamy qui avait l'air d'être contrarié plus qu'étonné.

La guerrière s'exprima d'une voix forte :

« C'est fini. J'ai éliminé Alie. Pour de bon. »

Le soulagement vint à présent se peindre sur tous les visages. C'était enfin terminé, ils allaient tous pouvoir rentrer en paix.  
Une fois de retour à l'étage, ils retrouvèrent les blessés et allèrent libérer leur prisonniers qui étaient complètement déboussolés maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés de l'emprise d'Alie. Celui qui semblait le plus mal en point était Jaha qui ne prononça pas un mot et avait le regard complètement vide. Clarke se dit qu'il était en état de choc et que si ça ne lui passait pas, sa mère saurait sûrement quoi faire. Les bateaux de Luna les attendaient et ramenèrent tout le monde à moins d'un jour de marche de Polis. Tout le trajet se passa pour le mieux, pas de monstre en marin en vue ni de nouvel ennemi, même le Soleil était au rendez-vous.  
Lorsque le groupe arriva à Polis, tout le monde déchanta rapidement devant les dégâts causés par Alie. Tous ceux qui avaient été contrôlés par elle semblaient avoir perdu une part d'eux-même et il y avait eut un grand nombre de morts et de blessés. Les terriens et les membres du peuple du Ciel travaillèrent mains dans la mains à la reconstruction de ce qui avait été détruit, au soins des blessés et tous assistèrent à la grande cérémonie donnée par Lexa pour ceux qui avaient perdu leur vie lors de cette guerre qu'ils avaient livré contre Alie.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de la commandante à Polis, l'Été était arrivé et la plupart des membres du peuple du Ciel étaient repartis à Arkadia, laissant la vie reprendre son cours, sauf Jaha qui, bien que remis physiquement, portait le poids de beaucoup de morts sur ses épaules et avait décidé de partir seul découvrir le monde. Clarke avait annoncé à Abby qu'elle restait à Polis car sa place était ici, auprès de Lexa. Cet aveu dissimulé fit sourire la médecin qui souhaita à sa fille d'être heureuse et lui dit de venir la voir le plus souvent possible. Avant de partir, Abby fit bien-sûr promettre à la commandante de protéger sa fille, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Octavia et Lincoln restèrent bien entendu à Polis et Murphy, Raven, Monty et Jasper décidèrent de rester également pour commencer l'échange qui devait être fait avec la capitale. Un atelier avait été créé pour eux et ils apprenaient ce qu'ils savaient à tous les terriens qui se montraient intéressés. Raven avait même réussi à mettre en place quelques groupes électrogènes, permettant d'apporter un peu d'électricité à Polis.

La relation de Clarke et Lexa avait été réellement officialisée et personne ne s'y était opposé. Les relations entre le peuple du ciel et les autres clans se passaient très bien, ce dernier était désormais totalement intégré dans la coalition, ce qui expliquait que personne ne trouve rien à redire au fait que Heda entretienne une relation avec l'Ambassadrice du peuple du ciel.

* * *

Des logements avaient été trouvés pour les membres du peuple du ciel installés à Polis, aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu de repartir de si tôt, ils se plaisaient vraiment à la capitale, où ils étaient d'une réelle utilité.

Raven bidouillait sur tout un tas de gadgets dans son petit appartement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un se gratter la gorge derrière elle.

« Niylah ! Tu tombes bien, j'avais justement quelque chose pour toi ! » s'enjoua la mécanicienne tout en fouillant dans ses placards.

« Ça fait à peine quelques mois que tu es installée ici et il y a déjà un bazar monstre dans cette pièce ! » se moqua la terrienne.

« J'ai toujours été bordélique, ce n'est pas parce que j'emménage à Polis que ça va changer ! » rétorqua Raven en se retournant vers la blonde, les deux mains cachées dans le dos.

« Je ne te demandes pas de changer, à vrai dire, je trouve ça plutôt craquant, comme à peu près tout chez toi d'ailleurs... » dit Niylah en s'approchant de la brune pour l'embrasser.

« Craquant ? » demanda la jeune femme en se reculant « On ne qualifie pas Raven Reyes de craquante ! Sexy, à tomber, fatale, mais pas craquante ! » s'indigna la brune.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Niylah qui s'approcha encore et saisit la taille de la mécanicienne afin qu'elle ne se dérobe pas.

« Tu es tout cela, ne t'en fais pas. » elle l'embrassa avant d'ajouter « Mais craquante aussi ! »

Raven la frappa des deux mains sur les épaules, laissant apparaître son cadeau pour la blonde.

« C'est ça que tu as pour moi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda la terrienne, curieuse.

La mécanicienne tourna les boutons du gadget qui était totalement étranger pour la guerrière et une musique légère sortit des enceinte de l'appareil. Niylah ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en se reculant, avant de s'habituer au fait que de la musique pouvait sortir d'un si petit objet. Elle releva alors son regard en direction de Raven qui la regardait en souriant.

« C'est vraiment extra-ordinaire ce que tu arrives à faire avec votre... technologie. »

Le sourire de la brune s'étira un peu plus.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, je l'ai juste réparer, elle se trouvait dans les cartons pleins de vieux objets que Heda m'a fait livrer à mon atelier. Je me suis dis que ça te plairais. »

« Et bien tu ne t'es pas trompé ! » lui dit Niylah en posant l'enceinte sur la table.

Elle se rapprocha de Raven et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour la remercier avec un baiser d'abord doux puis qui s'enflamma par la suite.  
La terrienne poussa la mécanicienne sur son lit et vint se positionner entre ses deux cuisses avant de reprendre le baiser. La brune saisit la nuque de la blonde et s'allongea en l'entraînant avec elle pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée au-dessus d'elle. Elle descendit ses mains le long de son dos pour venir attraper le bas de son débardeur et lui ôter rapidement. La jeune femme s'attaqua ensuite à déboutonner son pantalon et à le faire descendre le long des jambes musclées de la guerrière. Elle caressa ses jambes en laissant ses mains remonter jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle saisit fermement afin de faire rouler la blonde et de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Raven se positionna alors à califourchon sur Niylah qui avait saisit ses fesses entre ses mains et s'affaira à embrasser son ventre au fur et à mesure que la mécanicienne ôtait son T-shirt. Une fois cela fait, elle lui enleva elle-même sa brassière de sport et la fin basculer pour lui défaire son attelle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle la débarrassa ensuite rapidement de son pantalon et son dernier sous-vêtement suivi rapidement pendant que Raven faisait elle aussi voler le boxer de Niylah à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent alors une série de caresses qui les firent frémir de plaisirs pendant une bonne heure.  
Elle s'endormirent épuisée et lorsque Niylah se réveilla, elle chuchota à l'oreille de la brune :

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Raven Reyes... »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la terrienne :

« Moi aussi Niylah. »

* * *

« Réveille-toi Clarke. »

Lexa accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse sur la joue qui fit sourire la blonde. En ouvrant les yeux, elle râla cependant :

« Le Soleil est à peine levé, pourquoi tu me lèves si tôt ? »

Lexa sourit devant la voix encore ensommeillée et bougonnante de son amante avant de dire avec un air mystérieux :

« C'est une surprise, debout ! »

La curiosité fut plus forte que son envie de se recoucher et Clarke se leva. Les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent rapidement et Lexa mena la jeune fille du ciel jusqu'aux écuries. La commandante fit monter son amante sur son cheval et les dit sortir de la ville au galop.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? » demanda la blonde à l'oreille de Lexa.

« Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise ! »

« Et je ne peux pas trouver un moyen de faire céder ? » demanda Clarke.

En disant cela, elle glissa ses mains sous le haut de la brune, venant caresser la peau nue de son ventre musclé.

« Clarke tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher au lieu de tenter de me soudoyer ! » la prévint Lexa avant de talonner son cheval qui accéléra pour partir au grand galop.

La blonde resserra sa prise autour de la brune en laissant échapper un petit cris de surprise avant de rire à gorge déployée, la vitesse la rendant euphorique.  
Après une bonne heure de trajet, Lexa fit ralentir leur monture et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt.

« Mais où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? » demanda encore une fois Clarke, de plus en plus intriguée.

« Tu verras, nous y sommes presque... » répondit Lexa, laissant planer le suspense.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'aida à descendre de cheval et saisit son sac de provisions avant d'attacher l'animal et de guider Clarke à travers les arbres.  
La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle passèrent sous un immense saule pleureur dont Lexa repoussa les longues feuilles lui permettant de voir le lieu idyllique où la guerrière les avait emmené.  
La jeune femme comprit d'où venait le bruit d'eau qu'elle étendait en apercevant la cascade devant laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elle devait être haute de trois mètres et tombait dans un point d'eau grand comme sa chambre à Polis qui finissait en une petite rivière coulant à perte de vue. D'immenses saules pleureurs entouraient ce point d'eau et des rochers surplombaient l'eau.  
La jeune femme se tourna vers Lexa, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« C'est magnifique, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau... »

Un sourire fier prit place sur le visage de la commandante, elle était presque sûre de ne pas se tromper en emmenant Clarke ici. Lexa prit la main de la jeune femme et la guida près de l'eau, la laissant admirer la cascade pendant qu'elle étalait une grande couverture. La jeune fille du ciel s'approcha alors d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se détacha rapidement de ce baiser afin de commencer à enlever ses vêtements, un air provocateur sur le visage. La brune répondit à cela par un sourire carnassier avant de s'approcher de sa belle blonde.

« Laisse moi t'aider avec tous ses vêtements. » murmura-t-elle.

La commandante enlaça Clarke et tout en lui ôtant son soutien-gorge, elle embrassa son cou, y laissant une marque. En moins d'une minute, les vêtements des deux jeunes femmes étaient au sol et Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras, avançant vers le bord de l'eau. Elle la regarda un instant amoureusement avant de pincer les lèvres. Apercevant l'éclat mutin dans les yeux de la brune, Clarke fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête de gauche à droite et prévint :

« Lexa, non... » sa phrase finit en un cris aiguë lorsque la brune la jeta dans l'eau.

La blonde sortit la tête de l'eau en respirant un grand coup, surprise par la température plus que fraîche de la rivière.

« Je te déteste ! » cria-t-elle à Lexa qui se tordait de rire devant la tête choquée de son amante.

Vexée, elle aspergea tant bien que mal la coupable qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce son si rare était magnifique. Une fois calmée, Lexa se rapprocha du bord de l'eau pour tendre la main à Clarke qui la saisit et au lieu de s'en servir pour remonter, tira dessus pour faire tomber la commandante dans l'eau à son tour. Cette dernière fit à peu près la même tête que la blonde une minute plus tôt en remontant à la surface. Elle se mit cependant à rire avant de dire :

« D'accord, je l'ai pas volé celle-là ! »

« Oui je te le fais pas dire ! Parce que là, Lexa... où comment gâcher un moment romantique en une étape ! »

« Gâcher, parle pour toi, je t'assure que de voir ta tête en sortant de l'eau valait bien tous les moments romantiques de la planète ! »

« T'es horrible ! Je te déteste ! » dit Clarke en éclaboussant la brune.

« Hmm je ne suis pas convaincu de cela. » dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde pour l'embrasser.

Elle enlaça sa taille et accentua le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme qui la laissa faire. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet enflammé avant qu'un frisson de la blonde ne les arrête. Lexa les emmena là où elles avaient pied et prit une nouvelle fois Clarke dans ses bras mais, cette fois, pour la ramener sur la couverture sur laquelle elle l'allongea. La guerrière vint ensuite se placer au-dessus de son amante et déposa une série de baiser sur son ventre, remontant jusqu'à son cou pour finir le long de sa mâchoire. Elle s'arrêta et vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui lui laissa rapidement l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour que leurs langues reprennent leur danse là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. C'était un baiser doux et puissant à la fois, où aucune des deux ne tentait de prendre le dessus, elles profitaient juste de l'instant, en parfaite osmose. Lexa quitta pourtant la bouche de Clarke après de longues secondes pour faire le chemin inverse le long de son corps et descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à son intimité. Elle embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de la blonde avant de glisser ses mains sous ses fesses et sa langue juste contre le bouton de plaisir de Clarke. Elle s'affaira plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la blonde soit submergée par une vague de plaisir et n'échange leurs positions pour goûter à son tour l'intimité de Lexa.

Après une longue heure de plaisir, les deux jeunes femmes étaient à bout de souffles dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Lexa se reposa sur un coude pour observer sa belle blonde qui lui sourit pendant qu'elle ôtait une mèche de cheveux pour la remettre derrière son oreille.

« Clarke, si je t'ai amené ici, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose... »

« Je t'écoute Lexa. »

« Je... Pendant cette bataille que nous avons mené contre Alie, lorsque je me suis battue contre elle, elle a prit de nombreuses formes, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est qu'à la fin, c'est ton apparence qu'elle a prit. Alors qu'il ne me restait que le coup final à lui administrer, Alie a puisé une dernière fois dans mes souvenirs et a pris ton apparence. Elle pensait que tu étais ma faiblesse et que je n'arriverais pas à la tuer si elle avait ton apparence, que je ne parviendrais pas enfoncer cette épée dans un corps qui était une copie parfaite du tien. »

« Lexa... » tenta de l'interrompre Clarke mais la brune continua.

« J'ai cru un instant qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait trouvé ma plus grande faiblesse, puis Becca a crié quelque chose, je me suis alors tournée vers elle et tu étais là, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu achever Alie, tu as peut être été ma faiblesse ce jour là, mais tu as surtout été ma plus grande force... Je t'aime Clarke, tu es ma faiblesse et ma force à la fois, la personne la plus important de ma vie et je veux la passer avec toi à mes côtés. »

Clarke ouvrit la bouche, à court de mots devant cette déclaration que Lexa avait sortit d'une traite. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de laisser un immense sourire s'installer sur son visage qu'elle plongea sur celui de la guerrière pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Elle s'écarta légèrement pour répondre :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lexa, et de toute façon je ne compte vivre nul part ailleurs qu'à tes côtés. Je t'aime ! » répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

FIN

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini ! Je suis super émue de finir cette histoire, mine de rien, ça fait quelques mois que je l'écris un peu chaque jour et ça fait tout bizarre d'arrêter mais voilà, mon départ très proche l'oblige !  
Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez tous aimé la lire aussi !  
C'était ma première fanfiction mais je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas la dernière parce que c'était vraiment super de l'écrire et d'échanger un peu avec ceux qui laissait des reviews ! Et même ceux qui n'en laissait pas, je savais bien que vous étiez là parce que je voyais les views augmenter et ça fait super plaisir ! :D  
Donc voilà en rentrant de mes 6 mois à l'étranger je commencerais sûrement une nouvelle fiction, ou peut être créerais une suite à celle-là, je verrais !  
J'ai déjà eu une idée que je laisserai cogiter pendant mon absence, ce serait une histoire Clexa dans le monde de l'animé Avatar, Le dernier maître de l'air, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je me disais que ça pourrait être cool ! ;)  
J'adresse aussi un très grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser de reviews, que ce soit à chaque chapitre ou une fois de temps en temps, un petit commentaire ou un très long, à chaque fois ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de vous lire !  
Et surtout un très grand merci tout particulier à toup062 et lanaregal qui ont laissé un commentaire après chaque chapitre, vraiment ça m'a fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois et ça m'a donné de la motivation et surtout l'envie de progresser pour que chaque chapitre vous plaise, merci vraiment vous avez été super ! :D  
Bon sur ce je vais vous laisser, vous souhaitez à tous tout plein de bonnes choses pour la suite, et vous faire de gros bisous d'au revoir !  
Et vive Clexa ! :D**


End file.
